Les héritiers de Syr'Agar: La chute
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Tome 5. Tandis que les mangemorts sèment la terreur dans le monde magique, les alliances d'un jour s'effritent et les questionnements ressurgissent : Etaine a-t-elle bien fait de choisir le camp de la Lumière alors que la frontière entre les deux camps s'amenuise et qu'on ne distingue plus ennemis surprenants d'alliés inattendus ?
1. Terreur sourde

**Bonne année à tous et merci à ceux qui ont tenus jusqu'à cette cinquième année d'Etaine, parallèle au sixième tome d'Harry Potter. Les personnages du canon y ont une part moins importante, mais il y a davantage d'intrigues secondaires. Même si torturer Ombrage va me manquer. Cette année représente vingt-neuf chapitres si quelqu'un se le demande. Bonne lecture.**

-Certes, mais que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire ? demanda une voix lente et profonde, répondant à l'argument précédent.

-La question est plutôt ce que nous pourrions faire. Regarde la situation en face, Kingsley nous ne savons rien des plans de Voldemort.

-C'est pourtant très clair, grogna Maugrey. Il fait régner la terreur. Il a eu Vance et Bones, abattu le pont de Broakfast et envoyé ses géants dans le Sud-Ouest.

-Mais nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse de géants, protesta McGonagall.

-Severus, des informations supplémentaires ? demanda Albus Dumbledore pour couper court à la dispute.

Le mot « supplémentaires » alerta Etaine. Cachée derrière la porte du débarras, la jeune fille écouta attentivement. Severus n'avait donnée aucune information auparavant.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours furieux, mais il n'a pas fait part de ses projets actuels. Il semble en effet s'en tenir à l'élimination des personnes qu'il a identifiées comme appartenant à l'Ordre, vint la voix de Rogue.

-Et on peut savoir comment il les a identifié ? gronda Fol Œil.

-Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que c'est moi qui lui ai dit…, commença Severus, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

-Encore à espionner les sales traîtres à leur sang ? demanda une voix, beaucoup plus proche d'Etaine.

La jeune fille se retourna et son regard se posa sur l'elfe de maison dépenaillé devant elle. Kreattur était un sournois mais il avait peur d'elle depuis qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer l'année précédente. L'elfe de maison avait alors fait l'erreur de toucher à Saernel. Il avait depuis comprit qu'on ne touchait _pas_ aux serpents quand ils étaient sous la protection d'un Fourchelang.

Bien plus proches des serpents que tous les autres humains, les Fourchelang comprenaient et parlaient le serpent grâce à un don inné qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Depuis plusieurs siècles le Fourchelang avait été assimilé aux descendants de Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand Fourchelang qui ai jamais existé. Du moins, le plus ancien dont on ait gardé la trace.

Etaine était l'une des dernières Fourchelang et aussi une des descendantes de Salazar. En fait, elle était sa seule descendante encore en vie. Le seul autre était son grand-oncle, Lord Voldemort en personne. Les derniers Fourchelang descendant de Salazar Serpentard. A force de chercher à préserver la « pureté » de leur sang, les descendants de Salazar avaient bien failli disparaître. D'ailleurs il ne restait rien de ce statut de sang-pur âprement disputé : Etaine, comme Voldemort, était une sang-mêlée.

- _Ça te pose un problème ?_ siffla la Fourchelang.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Kreattur recula. Il avait peur des serpents et depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était Fourchelang, il la craignait bien davantage encore. Jamais il n'osait lui adresser la parole autrement que servilement, esclave qu'il était. Sauf qu'il oubliait qu'il parlait tout seul, verbalisant ses pensées. L'elfe de maison avait passé près de quinze ans tout seul dans la vieille maison de la famille Black, le 12 Square Grimmaurd. C'était Sirius Black, le dernier de la lignée, qui avait proposé de l'utiliser de nouveau, avant de se faire tuer dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Car le monde des sorciers était en plein émoi depuis que, deux mois plus tôt, le ministère de la Magie avait reconnu le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On le pensait mort quinze ans auparavant, anéanti alors qu'il était au sommet de sa puissance par Harry Potter, alors âgé d'un an. Sauf que Voldemort avait pris ses précautions pour ne pas se faire éliminer et qu'il était revenu plus d'un an auparavant. Il avait fallu un gigantesque échec du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que la vérité éclate enfin sur le retour du mage noir. Et que la guerre débute officiellement.

Jusqu'à présent Voldemort et ses sbires, les mangemorts, s'étaient fait discrets. Mais, une fois leur existence dévoilée, ils avaient laissé tomber tous faux-semblants. Tout de suite après l'échec du Département des Mystères, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'appelaient les mangemorts, avait fait assassiner Emmeline Vance, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'était personnellement occupé d'Amélia Bones, la Directrice de la Justice magique, ce qui pouvait s'interpréter comme une menace directe au ministère de la Magie. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait chanter.

Il avait menacé de s'en prendre au moldus, la population non-magique, si l'on ne lui cédait pas le contrôle du ministère. Bien sûr, celui-ci avait refusé. En rétorsion, le pont de Broakfast s'était littéralement cassé en deux, emportant toutes les personnes dessus dans la Tamise. Treize morts. Rien dans cette guerre les moldus ne comptaient pas pour les mangemorts. Le ministère avait eu raison de ne pas coopérer : qu'ils refusent ou acceptent, cela aurait changé peu de choses c'était dans l'idéologie des mangemorts que les moldus étaient des créatures inférieures, des animaux. A éliminer ou à soumettre.

Il y avait aussi eu l'ouragan du Sud-Ouest, ainsi que l'avaient cru les moldus. L'Ordre du Phénix et les gens du ministère de la Magie pensaient à la complicité de géants, vu les dégâts provoqués, mais cela pouvait aussi être l'œuvre de mangemorts en grand nombre.

Il fallait ajouter à cela les détraqueurs qui avaient rejoint son parti et se multipliaient rapidement, attaquant la population au hasard. Le ministère tentait de contenir le flot en les emprisonnant dans des bagues à néant. Les bagues à néant étaient de vieux artefacts, seul moyen possible si l'on voulait neutraliser un détraqueur. Celui-ci était alors coincé dans l'anneau jusqu'à « la fin des temps ». Ce qui pouvait s'avérer très long. Malheureusement, créer une bague à néant nécessitait des ingrédients rares et le très long, précis et épuisant travail d'un sorcier puissant. Et les sorciers suffisamment puissants pour accomplir ce travail délicat étaient peu nombreux. Quant à ceux qui savaient comment procéder, ils étaient encore plus rares. Dumbledore était l'un de ceux-là. En deux mois il n'avait réussi à finir qu'une seule bague, une deuxième étant en début de préparation. Etaine s'était bien gardé de révéler qu'elle en avait trouvé une ici même. Inutile de risquer de se la faire confisquer.

Et c'était sans compter les enlèvements multiples dont le plus grave était sans doute celui d'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes magiques. La _Gazette_ , le journal le plus lu de Grande-Bretagne, ne faisait qu'annoncer attaques après attaque, destruction après enlèvement, vol après viol…

Bref, depuis son retour officiel, Voldemort faisait régner la terreur.

Etaine attendit que Kreattur ait disparu de sa vue pour reprendre son écoute. Les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents avaient changés de sujet de conversation.

-Et la petite ? demandait Maugrey avec une espèce d'affection bourrue.

La Fourchelang tendit l'oreille elle était la seule que Fol Œil appelle « la petite ». L'ancien Auror l'avait dans un premier temps détesté pour son lien de parenté avec Voldemort puis il avait découvert qu'elle était la fille de deux membres de l'Ordre morts depuis, dont une de ses élèves. Depuis, il avait arrêté de la suivre de son œil magique, soupçonneux, dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. C'était une nette amélioration.

-Quelle petite ? demanda Dumbledore.

Au son de sa voix, on sentait qu'il était perplexe.

-La petite Knightley, précisa Maugrey. Elle a tenu tête à Voldemort en juin elle est en danger.

-Elle est capable de se défendre, elle l'a prouvé, répondit Dumbledore en balayant l'argument.

-C'est une enfant, déclara Rogue. Elle n'a que quinze ans, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être mêlée à tout ça.

Severus pouvait paraître dure et cynique, mais Etaine l'aimait bien et le Maître des potions l'avait souvent aidé. C'était lui qui lui avait permis de venir habiter ici, sachant qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva McGonagall. Il faut assurer sa protection, comme celle de Potter.

L'enseignante de métamorphose de Poudlard partait peut-être d'un bon principe, mais Etaine ne tenait pas à voir tous ses secrets dévoilés à quelqu'un.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour ça, rappela Kingsley, l'Auror noir à la voix lente et grave.

-Tant qu'elle est à Poudlard, ce sera possible, déclara Dumbledore. Mais imaginez qu'elle se lance encore dans une expédition suicidaire comme en juin…

-Elle avait une bonne raison de le faire, grogna Maugrey. Si les mangemorts n'enlèvent pas son serpent elle restera sage. Sinon je leur souhaite bonne chance parce qu'elle a menacé de démembrer le premier qui s'y risquerait. Et elle avait l'air prête à le faire.

-Une détermination sans faille, approuva Kingsley. Mais elle l'a dit sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Toucher à Saernel est la dernière des idioties à faire, lâcha Rogue avec un petit reniflement.

-Severus, Minerva, décida Dumbledore, vous la protégerez comme Potter tant qu'elle sera dans l'enceinte. Comme elle n'a pas d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, ce sera plus facile.

Comme si c'était ça qui allait m'empêcher d'y aller, songea Etaine. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans la pièce mais elle devina que les deux enseignants avaient accepté car Dumbledore reprit :

-Bien, y aurait-il un volontaire pour quand elle sera à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? Pas Severus, cela risque de nuire à sa position d'agent double.

-Je veux bien garder un œil sur elle, déclara Maugrey après quelques instants de silence. Mais seulement dans la mesure du possible la plupart du temps la petite devra se débrouiller sans moi.

De toute évidence le Maître des potions avait voulu se porter volontaire. La Fourchelang se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu le haïr comme elle l'avait fait l'année précédente, alors qu'il essayait seulement de la protéger. Puis elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête il y avait des bruits de chaises dans la cuisine. Manifestement, la réunion était finie. Etaine recula vivement et se précipita vers le salon d'où elle ressortit aussitôt, rencontrant les divers membres de l'Ordre. C'était une réunion de faible importance il n'y avait que Kingsley, McGonagall, Rogue, Lupin, Maugrey et Dumbledore. Fol Œil lui adressa un sourire édenté et Lupin, un autre fatigué. L'ancien Auror avait le visage tellement balafré qu'il y avait plus de cicatrices que de peau intacte. Son corps était à la même image avec sa jambe de bois, son nez cassé et son œil magique qui voyait à travers les illusions. Lupin, c'était dû au fait que la pleine lune était passée depuis peu. En tant que loup-garou, il y était particulièrement sensible et ses transformations étaient épuisantes. Sans doute faisait-il aussi le deuil de Sirius, son meilleur ami.

Dumbledore passa en discutant avec le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour illustrer un argument, Etaine constata qu'elle était noire, comme morte. Cela l'arrêta un moment : seul un mauvais sort très puissant était capable de faire de tels dégâts. Si c'était bien celui qu'elle croyait, le directeur de Poudlard avait eu de la chance qu'il se limite à sa main.

Rogue en revanche, disparu rapidement en lui accordant à peine un signe de tête de loin. L'énervement gagna Etaine. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il l'évitait et elle trouvait cela particulièrement agaçant. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait fait, la Fourchelang gravit les étages.

Le Square Grimmaurd était presque aussi sinistre que la première fois qu'elle y était venue. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus six adolescents d'à peu près son âge avec eux. Elle était seule la plupart du temps et comprenait parfaitement la solitude qu'avait dû ressentir Sirius. Mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle avait l'habitude de régler ses affaires en personne de toute manière. Néanmoins, elle appréciait l'aide des billets moldus qu'elle trouvait de temps en temps sur la table. Il était plus facile d'aller acheter à l'épicerie du coin que d'y voler. Saernel avait détecté sur l'argent l'odeur de Rogue. Le Maître des potions continuait de l'aider.

Severus l'avait pris sous son aile lors de sa première année, remarquant son talent pour les potions. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait fugué de l'orphelinat où elle habitait précédemment, il l'avait accueilli sous son toit. Il avait continué de lui donner des cours les deux années suivantes, malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore. Pas qu'Etaine ait besoin de rattrapage, non. Mais le professeur de potion avait détecté en elle le potentiel de devenir un Maître, à son image. Il avait donc entreprit de la former. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus se permettre qu'elle habite chez lui : trop dangereux. De nombreux mangemorts connaissaient son adresse. Des mangemorts qui l'avaient pour la plupart reconnu comme étant en quelque sorte l'héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Avant son retour où, ne sachant pas comment Voldemort allait réagir, le Maître des potions l'avait éloigné. Et maintenant, la situation était pire encore puisqu'elle l'avait affronté.

Etaine referma la porte derrière elle et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était installée. Les murs autrefois blancs étaient grisâtre et des tâches d'humidité étaient visible sur le bas des papiers peints. Le mobilier était composé d'un lit aux rambardes de fer à moitié oxydé, d'un bureau et d'un miroir de plein pied. La Fourchelang ne s'était pas donné la peine de nettoyer de toute manière elle partait le lendemain. Poudlard… Elle avait hâte de revoir le château. C'était là-bas qu'elle se sentait chez elle, pas dans cette chambre que la pluie qui tombait derrière la fenêtre rendait encore plus déprimantes.

La jeune fille se leva souplement. Elle avait eu quinze ans en février mais elle était plus grande qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Tout, dans la fluidité de ses gestes comme dans la finesse de sa silhouette, laissait voir qu'elle était une combattante. Elle n'avait jamais renoncé à l'entrainement physique qu'elle avait adopté à l'orphelinat. Se déplacer vite et avec précision était toujours d'une grande utilité.

Elle avait un visage pâle, aux traits réguliers à la beauté classique. Des cheveux bruns sombres lisses qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos avaient été attachés pour ne pas la déranger. Le portrait de sa grand-mère, Milena Knightley, aurait surement dit son père s'il était encore en vie. Maintenant, c'était Rogue qui ressemblait le plus à un père pour elle. Mais elle n'était pas seulement une copie conforme de sa grand-mère. Elle ressemblait aussi incroyablement au jumeau de celle-ci, Voldemort. Avant qu'il ne change de visage, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ressemblait à rien d'humain.

Se dirigeant vers le bureau, Etaine passa les doigts sur les divers livres qui y étaient disposés : il s'agissait pour la plupart de manuels scolaires mais deux d'entre eux sortaient du lot. Le premier avec une couverture rousse et une tranche d'étain portait le titre de _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales._ La Fourchelang l'avait achevé l'année précédente. C'était une bible pour toute personne étudiant la magie. Et c'était en partie grâce à cet ouvrage qu'elle avait appris la légilimentie, un des plus utiles talent existant. Le deuxième semblait fait d'une peau de serpent qu'Etaine avait identifié comme du basilic. Des motifs imitant des ondulations étaient gravés sur toute la couverture. Ne serait-ce qu'avec le fermoir en forme de serpent aux yeux d'émeraude on aurait pu deviner l'identité de son propriétaire. La tranche sur lequel courait une écriture élégante en formait le nom : **_Salazar Serpentard_**. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un livre car la couverture n'était qu'un camouflage secondaire. Le principal avait été détruit par un maléfice à retardement de Voldemort. Ces deux livres étaient le symbole de son héritage.

Il y avait également une brochure qui trainait mais la légilimente n'y jeta pas un regard : les conseils du ministère de la Magie pour ne pas tomber accidentellement sur des mangemorts lui paraissaient bien inutiles. Presque autant que les cours d'Ombrage de l'année précédente, c'était tout dire. Le ministère n'était-il donc capable de rien de concluant ? Même le crapaud avait réussi à passer entre les gouttes et était resté en poste en dépit de tous ses crimes.

Elle était allé au chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses livres, accompagné de Fol Œil qui avait tenu à la suivre. Une atmosphère sinistre y régnait et plusieurs commerces avaient fermés du jour au lendemain, sans justification. Et le plus souvent sans qu'il soit possible de retrouver les propriétaires. Ce n'était plus la joyeuse animation qu'elle y avait vu au premier jour. Les sorciers et sorcières se presser de faire leurs achats pour retrouver le plus vite possible la sécurité illusoire de leur foyer. Des étals de colporteurs avaient fleuris un peu partout, proposant des amulettes pour se protéger des loups-garous ou des parfums anti-détraqueur… Le plus souvent ces artifices n'avaient aucun effet. Parfois, ils portaient malchance à leur possesseur ou l'empoisonnait. Etaine n'en avait jamais entendu parler d'un seul qui soit véritablement efficace. Un parfum anti-détraqueur… Les gens étaient-ils donc réellement si naïfs ? Les seules choses qui pouvaient faire du mal à un détraqueur étaient un patronus ou une bague à néant combinée d'un sortilège d'Enfermement.

La communauté sorcière avait peur et cela se voyait. Il y avait eu une ruée sur Gringotts et les gobelins avaient tellement renforcés les mesures de sécurité qu'il était quasiment impossible d'entrer. La Fourchelang y était allé, pour se renseigner sur son compte en banque. Le cousin Terence faisait toujours obstruction pas moyen de retirer de l'argent. Etaine vivaient ainsi une situation étrange : elle était très riche mais devait compter sur les bourses de Poudlard pour financer ses études.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule touche de couleur : le magasin de Farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Dans les rues sombres et tristes, on le voyait à des kilomètres avec son enseigne joyeuse et ses explosions lumineuses et sonores. Les jumeaux Weasley espéraient remonter le moral aux gens en continuant leur rêve et elle devait admettre qu'ils avaient réussi. George l'avait salué avec un sourire en la reconnaissant et l'avait aussitôt orienté vers les filtres d'amour en riant, disant qu'elle n'en avait probablement pas besoin. Cela avait attiré quelques questions de Saernel, la petite vipère avec laquelle elle coexistait depuis huit ans. Quand il avait compris qu'elle était « _en âge de pondre des œufs_ », selon ses propres termes, la légilimente s'était retrouvé avec un double d'Anne à gérer.


	2. Attaque surprise

Le lendemain matin, Etaine se leva à l'aube, réveillé par une visite surprise de Kreattur. La légilimente faillit bien lui envoyer sa main dans la figure. Elle se contenta de jurer un peu en Fourchelang à son encontre puis se leva et entreprit de s'habiller.

Les elfes de maisons ne lui posaient pas de problème en général mais elle avait la rancune tenace et n'oubliait pas qu'il avait menacé Saernel avec une pique à viande quand celui-ci s'était interposé entre Kreattur et une famille de serpent qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ni qu'il avait trahi l'Ordre du Phénix en donnant des informations à Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy. Informations qui avaient fini par remonter jusqu'à Voldemort et entraîner la souricière du Département des Mystères. Sans cela, Etaine n'aurait pas rencontré Voldemort et celui-ci ignorerait probablement encore son existence.

Quand elle fut prête, elle glissa sa valise dans sa poche et Saernel alla s'installer dans sa chevelure. La petite vipère tourna un instant sur elle-même puis trouva une position où il pouvait tout à la fois dormir, ce qui était sa principale activité, ou bondir, s'il était en danger, tout en restant invisible autrement. Puis elle transplana sur le parvis de la gare King Cross. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la protection de Fol Œil, elle l'avait déjà prouvé. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne panique pas en la voyant absente. Maintenant qu'il ne la haïssait plus, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien l'ancien Auror.

La main serrée sur sa baguette, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les gens commençaient à affluer pour les premiers trains du matin mais elle ne reconnut aucun visage, ne n'entrevit aucun pan de cape noire. Pas de mangemort en vue. Le secteur était dangereux en ce moment depuis des années le Poudlard Express emmenait les élèves et toujours le 1er septembre. Une majorité de mangemorts avaient étudié à Poudlard et connaissaient ce fait. L'endroit idéal pour agir pour un tueur. Je deviens paranoïaque, songea Etaine avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux être paranoïaque que mort. Maugrey déteignait peut-être sur elle c'était lui qui voyait des mages noirs partout. L'ancien Auror aimait raconter les histoires mettant en avant ce trait de caractère. Et elles ne manquaient pas.

- _Je ne détecte rien d'anormal_ , l'informa Saernel qui avait prudemment sortie la tête de sa chevelure.

La vipère avait eu le même réflexe qu'elle. Etaine avança d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la gare, la main toujours serrée sur sa baguette. Sa foulée longue et souple l'amena rapidement à la barrière 93/4 qu'elle traversa en se détendant légèrement. S'il y avait eu des mangemorts ils auraient agi côté moldu. Là, elle savait que le ministère avait fait renforcer l'accès pour plus de sécurité. Depuis qu'il avait remplacé Fudge, Scrimgeour, l'ancien Directeur du bureau des Aurors, avait pris des mesures énergiques, en particulier en ce qui concernait la protection de Poudlard et ses accès. Rien en commun avec la politique d'Ombrage, heureusement. Juste assurer adéquatement la survie de Potter. Hier calomnié, aujourd'hui adulé. Le Survivant en avait vu passer de belles.

Comme il était prévisible à cette heure, il n'y avait personne sur le quai hormis trois Aurors. Parmi ceux-là, Etaine salua Tonks qui avait l'air singulièrement triste est fatiguée. La membre de l'Ordre du Phénix lui adressa un sourire de façade. Il était difficile de faire le lien entre la Tonks joyeuse de l'an passé et cet espèce de fantôme gris muet ou prêt à fondre en larmes.

Le train était presque désert, il y avait à peine quelques bruits de conversations tous les trois ou quatre wagons. Autant dire que s'il y avait dix personnes, c'était un maximum. Là encore, les conversations étaient légèrement teintées, comme si les élèves de Poudlard étaient aussi touchés par ce qui les entourait. Loin de l'attitude de l'année passée. Mais depuis, les mangemorts et les détraqueurs avaient commencé à semer la dévastation. Méditant ses sombres pensées, Etaine s'installa dans un compartiment vide.

- _Même ici, on dirait qu'il y a du désespoir_ , fit remarquer le serpent.

- _Et ça ne fait que commencer_ , prédit Etaine dans un murmure.

- _Quelqu'un arrive_ , déclara la vipère, soudain tendue.

Etaine se leva, prête à jeter un sort. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une espèce de furie blonde vint se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. La légilimente eu juste le temps de dévier son sortilège de Stupéfixion pour qu'il percute la paroi plutôt que sa camarade. Vacillant un peu, Etaine recula de quelques pas.

- _Je confirme,_ déclara Saernel, _c'est bien Anne, c'est la même odeur de stupide parfum._

Il n'y avait pas d'intention méchante dans ses paroles mais la vipère avait un puissant mépris pour tout ce qui pouvait brouiller son odorat.

-Wouch, dit Etaine alors que la sang-pure entreprenait de lui concasser les os en pleurant sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'une jolie fille se jette sur moi, mais je préfèrerais savoir la raison de ses larmes c'est plus pratique pour la réconforter.

La phrase était suffisamment bizarre pour qu'Anne relève la tête. Ok, pas tellement puisque les deux filles avaient la même taille si on exceptait les talons de la fille blonde. D'autant que son principal sujet de préoccupation dans son temps libre était de savoir les derniers potins, et en particulier les couples. La sang-pure avait les yeux rouges ce qui s'expliquait parce qu'elle venait de pleurer et elle reniflait.

-Des mangemorts, cria-t-elle, ils nous ont attaqués juste avant qu'on ne passe la barrière !

Derrière elle son petit ami, Zane, entra à son tour. Etaine lui laissa volontiers son rôle d'éponge.

-Là, là, calme-toi, dit le Serdaigle d'un ton apaisant en dessinant des ronds dans le dos de sa petite amie.

-Quels mangemorts ? demanda Etaine, la baguette toujours à la main.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le quai lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal là-bas, si ce n'est une soudaine foule et les Aurors qui paraissaient plus alertes, fixant la barrière, prêts à jeter un sort. Mais personne ne la passait les mangemorts n'étaient pas si idiots que ça.

-Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils visaient, déclara Zane en relevant la tête, réconfortant toujours sa petite amie. C'était Chris.

-Chris Colombus ? demanda Etaine.

Le Serdaigle avait une année de moins qu'eux. Et c'était un né-moldu.

-Oui, il va bien, mais je crois qu'ils lui ont fait une belle peur.

-Ça peut se comprendre, reconnut la légilimente.

Elle croisa le regard sombre de l'asiatique et utilisa la légilimentie. _Elle le vit, à travers ses yeux, avancer vers la voie 9_ _3/4_ _, à côté d'Anne. Elle voyait Chris et ses parents venir juste derrière. Soudain, jaillissant de nulle part, des silhouettes noires. Des éclairs fusèrent mais ce n'étaient pas des Avada Kedavra. Les mangemorts ne cherchaient pas à tuer, juste à faire peur. Cela marcha très bien. Zane et Anne furent séparés un instant. Le père de Zane dégaina sa baguette et se rua sur les mangemorts en disant à son fils et à sa petite amie d'invoquer un bouclier. Anne ne savait pas que faire et ses parents non plus. Elle se précipita vers eux, sans voir un autre mangemort surgir tout près d'elle. Celui-ci l'empoigna par le bras, la tint un instant, puis la projeta à travers la barrière._

- _Cours ! cria le père de Zane._

 _Comme si c'était un signal, les parents d'Anne transplanèrent et le père et le fils foncèrent vers la barrière qu'ils traversèrent. De l'autre côté, la sang-pure avait déjà alerté les Aurors._

Etaine rompit la connexion.

-Maman, papa, murmura la fille blonde si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

-Ils ont transplanés, je les ai vu, assura Zane en embrassant sa joue.

C'était un peu étrange puisqu'Anne était légèrement plus grande que lui. Il fallut à la sang-pure près d'une heure pour se calmer. La Fourchelang comprit assez vite pourquoi.

-Il m'a parlé, murmura la sang-pure dès qu'elle se fut un peu calmée.

Etaine se mordit les lèvres, regrettant de ne pouvoir poser de question sans trahir qu'elle était légilimente. Pourtant, elle brûlait de savoir ce que lui avait dit le mangemort. Pourquoi lui aurait-il parlé ?

-Le mangemort ? demanda Zane pour elle.

Anne acquiesça légèrement, sans se décoller de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Pendant un long moment, la Fourchelang crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre et enragea : la fille blonde gardait la tête dans le cou de l'asiatique il n'y avait pas moyen de croiser son regard. Puis elle murmura, très bas, la voix tremblante :

-Il a dit… Il m'a dit de me pousser sinon j'allais me prendre un sort. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie que sa petite-nièce se fasse bêtement tuer.

-Mulciber ! murmura Etaine, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de se tourner encore une fois vers la barrière.

D'autres personnes venaient de traverser la barrière. Il s'agissait visiblement d'employés du ministère de la Magie. La Fourchelang en vit un secouer la tête. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec les Aurors puis repassèrent la barrière, probablement pour transplaner. Il était trop tard Mulciber et ses amis avaient disparus. Etaine se rassit et laissa Zane réconforter sa petite amie. Mulciber… Il avait été là, à pas cent mètres, caché sous une cagoule noire. Elle l'avait manqué d'un quart d'heure à peine. Le vieux sang-pur lui avait échappé. L'assassin de sa mère. Pas qu'elle l'ait jamais connu mais c'était une affaire d'honneur. Etaine chassa de son esprit ce sentiment dérangeant pour se concentrer sur la haine qu'elle avait eu pour le sang-pur quand elle avait découvert sa photographie dans la _Gazette_. Elle s'était dit que si elle trouvait les deux, elle trouverait qui avait lancé le sort et le tuerait. Et puis elle n'y avait plus pensé. Jusqu'au ministère, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient là. Et à aujourd'hui. Là, elle ne sentait plus la haine la mouvoir avec une telle force. Elle sentait que si elle l'avait en face d'elle à cet instant, elle hésiterait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter.

-Y s'passe quoi ? demanda Swan qui se tenait, incertain, sur le pas du compartiment.

L'hyperactif avait lui aussi grandi cet été mais de tous, c'était le plus petit dans le compartiment. Ses cheveux blonds sombres lui tombaient devant ses yeux bruns.

-Mangemorts, lâcha Etaine. Ils ont bloqués le passage un moment, celui où passaient Anne et Zane.

-Ah, c'est pour ça toute l'agitation dehors, comprit Swan sans sembler vraiment réaliser qu'à moins d'une demi-heure près ç'aurait pu être lui et non Chris qui aurait été visé.

-Tu devrais faire attention, héros de la Révolution, le prévint la légilimente, tu t'es fait un nom, tu es devenu un symbole. Et un symbole, ça démoralise quand ça tombe.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que je préfère faire gaffe, confia l'hyperactif. Je pense que tout le monde sera mieux une fois à Poudlard. Il y a quelque chose qui pue la charogne dans ce train les gens ont peur.

Etaine ne put qu'acquiescer. Swan avait raison, un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte.

-La résistance contre Ombrage, c'était rien, murmura-t-il. Ombrage ne tuait pas. Ici, pas de seconde chance.

La Fourchelang releva les yeux, surprise : où était passé le chien fou qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ?

-Je me suis abonné à la _Gazette_ , répondit l'hyperactif à son air interrogateur. Il y a de quoi décourager n'importe qui, à la longue.

-Tu préfèrerais qu'ils censurent comme l'an passé ?

-C'est mieux d'être au courant, admit Swan. Mais c'est sacrément démoralisant.

-Dis-donc, Etaine, commença Anne qui avait profité de l'échange pour finir de se ressaisir, c'est quoi cette bague ?

La Fourchelang leva la main, montrant une chevalière ancienne. Le métal était d'un beau noir bleuté et une fleur de glace qui irradiait d'une légère lueur blanche était gravée dessus, ressortant mieux avec le contraste. Etaine l'avait fauché l'an passé au 12 Square Grimmaurd et n'avait découvert que récemment qu'il s'agissait d'une bague à néant. Depuis, elle la portait constamment sur elle.

-Une bague de fiançailles ? redemanda la sang-pure.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses à ça en premier ? interrogea Etaine sans nier.

Ce que la fille blonde perçut très bien car ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Zane pour aller s'emparer de sa main et observer l'objet de plus près.

-On dirait une combinaison des armoiries de plusieurs maisons, nota la sang-pure qui s'y connaissait. Une Edelweiss sur fond sombre. On dirait qu'il y a des écritures en runes sur le côté, mais elles sont trop petites pour que je les lises.

-Pour toujours par cet objet je t'asservis à ma volonté, fournit Etaine qui les avait déjà remarqué.

-Quel gars peut écrire ça, s'indigna Anne, c'est vraiment un truc de Serpentard sang-pur ! Qui te l'as donné ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Rogue ?

Evidemment, Severus était son suspect numéro un depuis des années. Saernel sortit la tête de ses cheveux et la secoua en signe de dénégation.

-Severus est sang-mêlé, l'informa Etaine.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Swan, dégouté.

Il est vrai que le Maître des potions était bien plus souvent détesté qu'apprécié.

-Il suffit de regarder dans _Noble Nature_ , répliqua la Fourchelang en levant les yeux au ciel, citant la plus connue des généalogies de sorciers.

-Alors qui ? demanda Anne.

-Personne, répondit Etaine ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, c'est une bague à néant.

Zane siffla, impressionné.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Une quoi ? demanda Swan.

-Une bague à néant, répondit la légilimente, préférant la question de l'hyperactif à celle de l'asiatique. Le seul artefact capable d'emprisonner un détraqueur, et ce, indéfiniment.

-Cool, décida Swan dès qu'il eut son explication. J'aimerais bien en avoir une.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu trouves quelqu'un capable de t'en faire une. Et, crois-moi, ça ne court pas les rues. Celle-ci date du XVème et ça a été plus facile de la trouver que de trouver quelqu'un capable d'en faire une autre, dit Etaine.

-Il y a un détraqueur dedans ? demanda Zane.

Etaine secoua la tête. Elle avait déjà fait quelques tests et il n'y avait eu aucun écho comme cela aurait été le cas si une créature avait été enfermée dans la bague, prisonnière du néant.

-Salut, déclara une voix depuis la porte.

-Emma ! sourit l'hyperactif jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que des « salut » répondaient à la née-moldue.

La jeune fille brune s'avança dans le compartiment, l'air heureuse.

-Vous êtes tous devenus des géants ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en les détaillants.

-Bah, eux ils ont grandis, moi j'ai pas bougé, se plaignit Swan en les désignant. C'est pas juste !

Sa fausse indignation fit apparaître quelques sourires et échapper un rire à Anne et Emma. Il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, Etaine salua son intelligence. Parfois, les gens pensaient qu'à cause de son hyperactivité il était idiot mais la Fourchelang savait que c'était loin d'être vrai. Il avait largement sa place à Serdaigle.

-C'est un badge de préfet, ça ? remarqua-t-il en louchant sur l'insigne bleu et bronze, les couleurs de Serdaigle, avec un « P » dessus.

Emma acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Chaque année, deux insignes de préfet étaient délivrés aux élèves de cinquième année de chaque maison. Ceux-ci étaient chargés d'aider les professeurs à maintenir l'ordre.

-J'espère que l'autre n'est pas Scott, bougonna Swan il est déjà insupportable dans le dortoir, alors l'avoir sur le dos quand il est plus puissant que nous…

Scott également de leur année s'était brouillé avec eux suite à trois erreurs : négliger Anne et énerver et calomnier Etaine. Aucune des deux filles ne le lui avait pardonné. Et comme Zane sortait avec la sang-pur, il avait perdu son meilleur ami. De leur année et maison il y avait aussi Luna qu'il avait surnommé « Loufoca » à cause de son caractère un peu étrange. Le surnom avait pris et cela ne lui avait pas attiré la sympathie de la rêveuse. Même Emma, pourtant la plus généreuse de toutes, n'avait pu lui trouver d'excuses. Bref, il était unanimement rejeté. Le fait qu'il ait collaboré au régime d'Ombrage l'année précédente n'avait pas arrangé les choses. De toute manière, Scott n'avait jamais vraiment eu le caractère d'un Serdaigle. De l'avis d'Etaine, il ressemblait plus à un Serpentard sauf qu'il n'était pas assez rusé et ambitieux pour cette maison. Et aussi, il n'avait pas la haine des moldus et nés-moldus. Pourtant, une fois repoussé par ses camarades, il s'était tourné vers les Gryffondor mais ils étaient loin de tous l'apprécier.

-C'est moi, déclara Zane en sortant de sa poche un insigne.

-Yes ! s'écria Swan.

Anne applaudit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Félicitations à tous les deux, dit la légilimente, plus modérée.

Et elle était sincère un insigne de préfet ne la tentait pas du tout. C'était juste des responsabilités en plus. De toute manière, si elle voulait aider les élèves ou au contraire les intimider, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

-Merci, je pensais qu'elle serait pour toi alors j'ai été surprise, déclara la née-moldue en lui souriant.

-Moi ? fit mine de s'étonner Etaine. Oh non, je suis bien trop incontrôlable pour ça ! Et je crois que Dumbledore sait que j'ai un peu trafiqué le Murlap l'an passé.

-C'était toi le Murlap ? s'étonna Swan. Merci alors j'en ai eu pas mal besoin.

-Si tu savais tous les gens que j'ai fourni il y avait au moins la moitié de l'école. Plus une quarantaine qui en prenait sur une base régulière.

-Tu demandais à Rogue de te le fournir ? demanda Emma en s'asseyant.

-Non, c'était Fred et George qui le faisaient entrer. Moi j'étais chargé de la distribution, ça demandait un travail pas possible…

En fait ce n'avait pas été si dure que ça grâce à la légilimentie mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser deviner. A cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

-Excusez-moi, dit Revan en passant la tête par l'embrasure, mais j'ai un message pour Etaine.


	3. Horace Slughorn

**Ellana816: c'est l'année des grands retours, donc oui, le cousin est toujours dans le coin.**

-Salut, déclara Etaine en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Revan entrait en deuxième année et avait tout d'un Gryffondor dont il était le descendant. Pourtant, il avait préféré aller à Serdaigle suite à un manque de confiance en lui. Déjà plus grand que l'année précédente, ils avaient désormais moins de deux têtes d'écart. Son catogan de cheveux bruns avait poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et il lui atteignait désormais les épaules.

-Il y a un adulte dans le train qui est en train de battre le rappel de diverses personnes dont toi, Takara et moi.

-Et tu en sais plus sur ce type ? demanda la légilimente en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Compte tenu de fait qu'ils aient trois années d'écart, les deux étaient assez proches, résultat de la lutte contre Ombrage qu'ils avaient mené ensemble l'an passé. Sans cela, peut-être ne se seraient-ils jamais adressés la parole.

-Seulement d'après ce qu'il y a dans le parchemin, répondit Revan en haussant les épaules, lui tendant le papier.

Etaine s'en empara et enleva le ruban violet qui l'entourait.

 _Miss,_

 _Je ne vous connais que sous le nom d'Etaine mais Harry Potter m'a vanté vos mérites et j'aimerais vous rencontrer. Je serai ravi si vous pouviez vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Professeur H. E. F. Slughorn_

-Ça ne me dit rien, déclara Anne qui avait lu l'invitation par-dessus son épaule. Depuis quand tu connais Potter ?

-Je suppose que c'est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, dit Revan en haussant de nouveau les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Non, dit lentement Etaine. Potion, c'est un professeur de potion.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Swan.

-Blaise m'en a parlé, en première année. Rogue aussi, plus récemment.

Elle fit attention de dire le nom de famille, cette fois, car elle n'avait pas fait le lapsus avec Revan auparavant.

-Ah, dit simplement Swan.

-On y va ? demanda le deuxième année. Takara a dit qu'elle ne venait pas parce que c'est un ancien Serpentard.

-Bien sûr, elle hait toujours les gens sans raison valable. Moi je vais me faire une opinion, déclara Etaine en se levant. On se revoie plus tard, lança-t-elle aux autres.

-Tu nous diras comment il est comme prof ! lança Anne quand elle quitta le compartiment, Revan sur ses talons.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a invité, toi ? demanda la Fourchelang.

-Parce que je suis un Sylversword.

-Donc il ne doit pas être aussi extrémiste que le pense Takara.

Se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves qui encombraient le couloir, les deux étudiants atteignirent le compartiment C. Etaine repoussa la porte coulissante et balaya des yeux les personnes présentes. Dans un coin de la pièce, coincée contre une fenêtre, se tenait Ginny. Juste à côté d'elle un homme vêtu de vert dont le gros ventre tendait le tissu de son habit. Il avait le crâne chauve et une imposante moustache argentée. Surement le professeur Slughorn. Anne allait être déçue si elle espérait un homme séduisant. A côté de lui Potter qui paraissait n'avoir pas changé depuis l'année précédente avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux verts et sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait gardé de sa première rencontre avec Voldemort, quand celui-ci avait essayé d'assassiner le bébé qui était aujourd'hui un adolescent. A sa gauche, Neville qui semblait nerveux. Sur la banquette en face, elle vit Blaise. Le Serpentard à la peau noire et aux traits asiatiques d'une année son aîné semblait impassible. Venait en face de Ginny un Gryffondor de septième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Entre celui-ci et Blaise il y avait Belby, de Serdaigle.

-Ah, déclara le gros homme en se levant vous devez être Etaine, si je ne me trompe ?

-Vous ne vous trompez pas, professeur Slughorn, assura la légilimente en lui serrant la main.

-Et vous vous êtes Mr. Sylversword, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, répondit Revan qui devait se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

La Fourchelang en avait une petite idée. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Slughorn, Blaise avait mentionné qu'il avait eu de multiples chouchous. Il semblait qu'il veuille se créer un nouveau groupe puisqu'il retournait à Poudlard.

-Vous connaissez déjà les personnes présentes, peut-être ? Harry, bien sûr, qui ne le connait pas ? Voici Neville Londubat, Cormac McLaggen, Ginny Weasley, Marcus Belby et Blaise Zabini, énonça-t-il en montrant ses invités tour à tour.

Etaine remarqua que Potter avait été distingué. Elle salua le Survivant, Ginny, Neville et Blaise. Ceux-ci lui rendirent son salut. Revan adressa un signe de tête à Potter.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, déclara Slughorn qui sembla rayonner de voir qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Etaine s'installa à côté de Blaise et Revan prit la dernière place à côté d'elle.

-Il ne nous manque donc que miss Mûryano, sourit le professeur.

-Takara m'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de vous, monsieur, intervint Revan elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

La facilité avec laquelle il avait déroulé son mensonge étonna la légilimente : l'année précédente il répétait à tout venant qu'un Sylversword ne mentait jamais.

-Oh, quel dommage, se résigna Slughorn.

Mais sous son air peiné Etaine vit qu'il ne croyait absolument pas à l'excuse bancale de Revan. Celui-ci avait au moins l'excuse d'en être à ses débuts.

-Elle se remet encore du sortilège Doloris qu'elle a reçu il y a quelques mois, expliqua Etaine pour lui sauver la mise elle en a été très affectée moralement.

-Mon dieu, s'exclama Slughorn en portant les mains à son visage. Qui a bien pu faire ça à une enfant ?

- _Il t'a cru_ , siffla la vipère.

-Warrington, couvert par Ombrage, déclara Revan.

-Mon dieu, répéta le professeur, la pauvre enfant. J'ai entendu dire que c'était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'on pouvait avoir à endurer.

-Ça oui, approuva Neville pendant que Potter grimaçait.

Il rougit d'avoir pris la parole quand Slughorn se tourna vers lui.

-Vous aussi ? Mon dieu, qui peut bien faire cela ?

-Bellatrix Lestrange, fournit le Survivant.

-Une fanatique du Doloris, compléta Etaine, se rappelant qu'elle avait essayé de lui en infliger un.

-Lestrange ? répéta le professeur. Mais où donc l'avez-vous rencontré ?

Sous cette indignation, la légilimente perçut sa curiosité. Lui aussi manipulait son monde pour obtenir des informations.

-Vous le savez déjà, professeur, murmura la Fourchelang, attendant qu'il questionne.

-Oui, tout le monde parle beaucoup de ce qui s'est passé au ministère, déclara Slughorn qui semblait avoir du mal contenir sa curiosité d'après Saernel. Tout ce mystère autour de ce qui est arrivé… On m'a dit que vous y étiez miss… ?

-Knightley, Etaine Knightley, fournit la jeune fille.

-Knightley ? Y a-t-il un rapport quelconque avec Montague Knightley, le champion d'échec ? demanda avidement le professeur.

-Je ne crois pas Knightley est un nom moldu.

La Fourchelang avait dit cela avec une once de fierté, comme si elle était fière de son héritage de sang-mêlé. Ce qui était le cas. Son père n'était pas quelqu'un dont elle avait à rougir. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Blaise froncer légèrement les sourcils quand il releva la nuance dans sa voix. Evidemment quand elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois elle avait dû jouer la Serpentard pour une comédie de Severus. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas attiré l'attention sur cet aspect, mettant plutôt en valeur ses ancêtres fondateurs et sa ressemblance avec Voldemort.

Slughorn semblait se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en partant sur une tangente. Néanmoins, lui aussi capta la nuance et lui sourit.

-Je vois. On m'a dit que vous étiez également présente au ministère ce soir-là…, reprit-il, attendant qu'elle finisse.

Etaine éclata d'un rire qu'elle voulait léger. Cela ne la gênait pas qu'il soit au courant il avait eu largement le temps de former un réseau d'informateurs compétents durant ses années d'enseignement.

-Intéressant. Qui a vendu la mèche ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais Slughorn sembla se figer.

- _Peur_ , lui souffla Saernel.

Mais déjà le professeur reprenait tout à fait détendu :

-Un de mes anciens élèves qui appartient au service des Aurors.

Il n'avait pas dit de nom mais Etaine fit mine de se contenter de cette réponse. Après tout, cela n'avait aucune importance par rapport au fait qu'elle savait désormais qu'il avait connu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec leurs gestuelles aussi identiques que leurs aspects, ce n'était pas difficile aux gens de faire le lien.

-Il m'a dit que vous veniez, Slughorn hésita un instant, craignant de trop s'avancer, que vous veniez de livrer un duel contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il y eu diverses exclamations dans le compartiment mais Potter resta de marbre et c'était lui, tout autant qu'Etaine, que surveillait le professeur. Celle-ci sourit :

-Je présume que votre élève se nommait Williamson ? demanda-t-elle en se rappelant de celui qui l'avait conduit au Département des Mystères. Il ne vous a pas mentit, professeur, j'ai en effet eu l'occasion de le croiser.

Les yeux de Slughorn s'agrandirent légèrement, signe qu'elle avait deviné le bon nom. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Dawlish pas assez intelligent ni assez doué. Puis il demanda, presque fébrile :

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Bon dieu, comment avez-vous fait pour survivre ?

Etaine se contenta de pencher de nouveau la tête sur le côté, le regardant s'agiter pour qu'il comprenne que ses questions étaient idiotes.

-C'est vrai, approuva Potter. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

La légilimente aurait préféré qu'il ne dise pas cela. Elle n'avait pas voulu le sauver, elle avait voulu préserver sa source de renseignement le temps qu'il lui dise où se trouvait Saernel. Une grimace fugitive passa sur ses traits, remarquée par Blaise qui haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Tant mieux, si le Serpentard l'avait vu. Il pourrait peut-être tuyauter cela à l'autre camp sur ce fait.

-Vraiment ? demanda Slughorn en regardant Potter avant de revenir sur elle. C'est un sacré exploit cela !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, déclara Etaine.

-Pardon ? demanda le professeur, aussi surpris que les autres. Pas un exploit ? Vous ne savez pas le peu de personnes qui ont réussi à…

-L'exploit aurait été de le vaincre, l'interrompit la légilimente. Je n'ai la plupart du temps fait que m'abriter derrière un bouclier ou esquiver ses sorts. Il n'y a rien d'héroïque à se cacher.

-A un moment tu as pris l'avantage, protesta le Survivant, toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Non, répliqua calmement Etaine. Je n'ai jamais eu l'avantage c'est toujours lui qui a mené. J'ai eu l'effet de surprise quand il a cru m'avoir tué. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Mais non, presque tout l'affrontement, riposta encore le gêneur.

-Il me laissait m'épuiser en attendant le bon moment pour me régler définitivement mon compte, déclara la Fourchelang de sa voix douce et froide en masquant son irritation. C'était parfaitement calculé. Il a bien plus d'expérience et d'endurance que moi. Il n'était pas fatigué, moi si. Il m'aurait tué s'il en avait eu le temps.

Son ton était calme, dépourvu de toute émotion.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça aussi calmement ? demanda Neville.

Etaine tourna la tête vers lui et il eut un frisson.

-Je veux dire, reprit-il courageusement en chassant son sentiment de gêne, on dirait que tu parles du temps qu'il va faire demain ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Et comment voudrais-tu que je le dise ? En tremblant de peur ? Si ce n'est que mourir je ne vois pas de raison d'avoir peur. Et il ne m'aurait pas torturé en plein ministère de la Magie alors que n'importe qui pouvait arriver à tout moment. Il était encore dans l'ombre à cette époque et c'est bien plus facile pour mener à bien des plans. Se dévoiler simplement pour me faire payer aurait été une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas faite. Il est trop bon tacticien pour cela.

Une fois encore il y eu un léger silence puis Ginny lança :

-Son opération a raté il n'est pas si doué que cela.

-Préparer un plan, c'est jouer une partie d'échec sans savoir où sont tous les pions de son adversaire : toujours un pari. Il n'y a pas de plan infaillible. Le sien était bien préparé je dirais qu'il y avait au maximum cinq pour cent de chances que les choses se déroulent comme elles l'ont faites. Pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé et si cela devait être refait je suis sûre qu'à leur actuelle vous seriez tous trois morts, déclara Etaine en fixant Neville, Ginny et Potter.

« Sous-estimer ton ennemi comme tu le fais est la pire des erreurs. Cela finit toujours par se retourner contre toi. Et le faire pour diminuer sa peur est d'autant plus idiot que la peur peut être une très bonne alliée dans un combat si elle ne se retourne pas contre toi. Elle peut te donner la force qui te manque à un moment crucial ou l'instinct qui te fait te méfier des gens. Mais si elle se retourne contre toi elle te paralyse les membres et t'embrumes le cerveau comme un filtre de Confusion.

« En dépit de tout ce qu'a fait Voldemort, il n'en reste pas moins un sorcier d'une rare puissance, un tacticien doué et un duelliste hors pair. Et surtout, il est prêt à tout. Ce ne sont pas des choses à minimiser. »

Etaine ne dit pas les choses qu'elle supputait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui brûlait encore la langue. Elle estimait en avoir assez divulgué et cette capacité d'analyse pouvait lui apporter beaucoup d'ennuis si elle poussait le raisonnement plus loin. Dire qu'elle admirait ces qualités chez son grand-oncle ne pouvait que lui faire des ennemis. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui sur la question des nés-moldus et des moldus mais sa quête de pouvoir ne lui posait pas un problème. Il y avait des centaines d'hommes qui voulaient le pouvoir, on ne les haïssait pas pour autant. C'étaient les méthodes et la pensée de Voldemort qui la gênaient.

-C'était un éloge ? demanda Blaise, un peu interdit.

-La haine ne m'aveugle pas au point de me retirer toute objectivité, déclara la légilimente sans le regarder. C'était de la logique.

-Bien, reprit Slughorn, un peu perturbé, merci pour cet avis, miss Knightley. Mais dites-moi, c'est quand même risqué ce que vous avez fait…

-Enerver Lord Voldemort n'est jamais constructif, reconnut la Fourchelang. Mais j'ignore quand il cherchera à se venger.

Une fois encore, son ton calme déstabilisa les autres.

-Et vous n'êtes pas inquiète ? demanda Slughorn.

-Si, bien sûr, mais à quoi cela servirait-il de se dire qu'on va peut-être mourir demain ? raisonna Etaine. C'est le cas de tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas forcément lié à Voldemort. D'une certaine manière, nous sommes tous en sursis. Nous le savons depuis des millénaires et nous n'en avons pas fait le centre de notre vie : nous avons préféré profiter de celle-ci. Je ne vois pas de raison de faire autrement.

Le raisonnement était impeccable et les autres durent l'admettre.

-Disons simplement que j'espère avoir de la chance, finit la légilimente en montrant un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide doré.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Slughorn oublia aussitôt ses précédentes remarques pour se concentrer sur le petit tube.

-De la _Felix Felicis_ , s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tendant la main vers le flacon.

-Celui qui casse se débrouille pour m'en refournir cinquante autres millilitres, prévint Etaine comme le flacon passait de main en main.

Elle ne pouvait pas ajouter de menace orale sans perdre son effet mais elle foudroya tous les autres du regard. Trop occupé à observer le tube, Slughorn ne s'en rendit pas compte. Mais les autres furent extrêmement prudents. Neville refusa même de le prendre, arguant que, maladroit comme il était, il risquait de le renverser.

-Où avez-vous obtenu cela, miss Knightley ? demanda le professeur en lui souriant pendant que certains avaient l'air de s'interroger sur le contenu du flacon.

Certes, c'était joli, mais c'était quoi ? semblaient dire leurs visages.

-Avec les désordres de l'année précédente, se procurer des ingrédients en contrebande n'est pas difficile, mentit la Fourchelang comme si elle confiait un secret. Et Ombrage était bien trop occupée à attaquer des innocents pour trouver des coupables.

-Je vois, dit le professeur en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. C'est toujours plus prudent que d'aller fouiller dans la bibliothèque de ce cher Severus.

Etaine sourit et s'abstint de préciser qu'en fait, elle avait fait la _Felix Felicis_ avec le Maître des potions. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait agir avec elle cette année après ce qu'elle avait fait, alors autant ne pas le mettre dans le même sac.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle venait de remporter haut la main sa place dans les chouchous de Slughorn.


	4. Dans la forêt

**Zelophe: comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai tendance à suivre les livres d'assez près donc oui il y a les horcruxes, et des horcruxes bonus ensuite.**

-Alors ? demanda Anne quand elle revint dans leur compartiment. Il est comment ?

-Favoritiste, mais pas comme Severus.

-Raconte-moi ça, demanda Anne en s'installant à côté d'elle.

-Il s'appelle Horace Slughorn et il est sorti de sa retraite à la demande de Dumbledore, déclara Etaine en fouillant sa valise à la recherche de sa robe de sorcière. C'était le directeur de la maison Serpentard avant Severus. Il a enseigné à tout un tas de célébrités qu'il a pris sous son aile et a aidé à trouver leur premier emploi ou des choses de ce genre. Bref, il en a gardé des tas de contacts qu'il fait jouer pour aider ses nouveaux protégés. Il tisse sa toile.

Enfilant sa robe noire elle ajouta :

-Il enseignait déjà dans les années trente.

Une remarque banale mais à double sens. Anne saisit le sous-entendu mais ne parut pas le comprendre. Zane lui adressa un regard significatif. Quand à Emma, elle était trop occupée à essayer de calmer Swan qui s'était beaucoup excité pendant son absence.

-Qui étaient là en dehors de Revan et toi ? demanda Anne.

-Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Belby et McLaggen, un grand Gryffondor prétentieux de septième année. Ils sont soient dans les petits papiers de quelqu'un d'important, soit célèbres. Ginny était là par hasard apparemment ; il l'a vu jeter un joli sort à un idiot.

-Pas de fils de mangemorts, remarqua Zane. A part Zabini.

-Zabini n'est pas fils de mangemort, il est simplement d'accord dans l'idée générale. Mais non, pas Malefoy, Nott ou des gens de ce genre. Il n'a rien contre les nés-moldus même s'il est un peu étonné de leur talent et c'est tout sauf un mangemort. Il juge les gens, pas leur sang.

-Oui, on en a parlé après que tu sois partie, déclara Anne. Il a enseigné à mon père et à ma mère.

-A tous ceux de la génération, en fait, compléta Zane.

-On arrive ! lança joyeusement l'hyperactif quand le train commença à ralentir.

C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus au garçon qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer qu'à la gare. Et le reste du train était aussi plus joyeux.

Le train ralenti et il y eu une bousculade pour sortir. Zane prit la tête et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie tout en réprimandant quelques élèves pour en aider d'autres. Emma aussi se perdit rapidement dans la foule, si bien qu'Etaine se retrouva seule avec Swan et Anne. La Fourchelang ouvrit alors la voie, aidée par la présence de Saernel qui avait sorti la tête. Les deux étaient en train de discuter de la cohue annuelle que créait le Poudlard Express. Le fait de voir arriver vers eux quelqu'un en train de converser avec un serpent faisait s'écarter les plus jeunes et même les plus vieux bougeaient pour lui laisser la place. Cette année, la technique était encore plus efficace que la précédente. Encore l'aura de Voldemort qui se répercutait sur le Fourchelang. Ce talent était presque considéré comme de la magie noire.

La légilimente mena le petit groupe en marge de la foule, attendant d'être rejoint à ce point de rendez-vous par Zane et Emma. De temps en temps, on voyait des silhouettes dressées, surveillant le flux des élèves. Etaine reconnut certains Aurors qu'elle avait vu au ministère de la Magie. Ceux-ci s'assuraient que les élèves restent bien en groupes.

- _Il y a des gens, un peu plus loin_ , siffla Saernel en pointant sa tête triangulaire vers la forêt _._

Etaine pointa sa baguette dans cette direction. _Homonium revelio._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Swan.

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina puis s'éteignit et cela à deux reprises.

-Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, répondit Etaine. Deux personnes. Restez ici, demanda-t-elle aux autres.

Et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, s'appliquant à ne pas faire craquer les brindilles sous ses pieds. Swan la suivit dans la pénombre avec autant de grâce qu'un bulldozer.

-Fais glisser ton pied au lieu de l'abattre comme une massue, conseilla la Fourchelang dans un murmure.

Swan essaya de l'imiter avec plus ou moins de succès. Etaine tendit la main en arrière, lui faisant signe de se taire, et s'aplatit contre un arbre.

-Alors ? demanda une voix. Avez-vous le nécessaire ?

Un homme, d'après le timbre.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit une autre, féminine bien que grave. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission difficile.

-Méfiez-vous, le Maître n'apprécie pas de voir ses attentes déçues.

-Ce n'est que de la surveillance, riposta l'autre.

-Vous êtes bien suffisante… Tâchez de ne pas vous faire repérer ; cette endroit grouille de légilimens et votre cible est particulièrement retorde. Elle pourrait vous percer à jour en moins de temps que vous ne le croyez.

-Vraiment ? railla la femme. C'est ce que vous pensez ?

-C'est ce que pense le Maître, corrigea l'autre. Il prend l'affaire avec beaucoup de sérieux. Et, je vous le répète, le Maître ne pardonne pas facilement. Ce n'est pas votre jeune âge qui vous protégera de sa colère.

-Très bien, soupira la femme qui semblait en avoir assez de ces conseils pourtant utiles. Puis-je au moins compter sur l'aide de Rogue ?

-Il n'en est pas question. Rogue est déjà bien trop impliqué dans une autre affaire et son rôle d'espion est primordiale. Personne ne doit être au courant. Le Maître ne veut pas que cela s'ébruite. Tenez.

Un instant Etaine envisagea de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que le mangemort tendait, mais elle renonça. Et c'était inutile de compter sur la vision de Saernel : s'il était particulièrement sensible aux mouvements, même infime, sa vision générale était moins bonne que la sienne, comme tous les serpents. Il fallait déjà tendre l'oreille ; la vipère ne verrait rien à cette distance.

-Un miroir double sens ? s'étonna la femme, épargnant à la légilimente la peine de se risquer à jeter un coup d'œil.

-Tchh ! Moins fort, vous voulez vous faire entendre à l'autre bout de la forêt ? s'énerva le mangemort.

-Personne ne m'a suivi, je m'en suis assurée.

-Il n'empêche, vous aurez l'air fine si vous êtes prise avant même d'avoir commencé votre mission.

-Tu parles d'une mission, se moqua l'autre.

-Ça suffit, ordonna le mangemort. C'est le Maître en personne qui a le second, vous savez déjà quand lui faire vos rapports. Tâchez de vous montrer un peu plus humble ; nous ne sommes rien en face de lui.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, déclara l'autre dont la voix s'approchait.

Swan et Etaine se rencognèrent davantage le long du tronc. La Fourchelang agrippa sa baguette et vit que l'hyperactif avait fermé les yeux. Elle, les garda grands ouverts. Malheureusement, si la femme passa près d'eux, un buisson la masqua entièrement à sa vue. Ses bruits de pas disparurent bientôt et la forêt retrouva un silence tout relatif.

-Petite idiote, lâcha le mangemort. Elle va se faire repérer dès le début.

Il y eu un « pop » caractéristique du transplanage et il ne dit plus rien.

- _Tu le sens encore ?_ siffla doucement Etaine.

- _Avec les parfums de la forêt mon odorat va moins loin_ , répondit le serpent. _Je n'ai pu isoler aucune de leurs odeurs._

 _Homonium revelio._ Cette fois, aucune lumière ne s'alluma au bout de sa baguette. Ils étaient seuls. A peine la légilimente était-elle parvenu à cette conclusion que des buissons s'agitèrent, plus près d'eux que ne l'avaient été le mangemort et l'espionne. Une autre voix s'éleva :

-Poudlard…

Elle était rauque au point qu'on avait des difficultés à deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

-Cela me semble si longtemps que je t'ai vu la dernière fois…

Et sur ce dernier mot sa voix vira dans les aigus. Ok, un garçon en train de faire sa mue. Pas bien vieux, donc.

-Elle est toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? continua le garçon dont la voix revenait dans les graves. La sale petite garce qui m'a envoyé à Azkaban…

La Fourchelang le soupçonnait d'être un peu fou sur les bords. Ou seul depuis très longtemps, comme Kreattur, pour parler à un château à qui cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Oui, bien sûr, reprit-il. Elle doit être en cinquième année, maintenant, non ? Et maintenant elle va payer pour toutes ces années.

Il se tut un instant puis hurla :

-Tu vas payer Etaine ! Je vais te faire la peau !

Il y eu un nouveau bruit de branchages et il sembla s'éloigner. La légilimente attendit quelques minutes, Swan tremblant contre elle, mais personne d'autre ne vint faire des plans secrets à portée d'oreilles.

- _Je n'entends rien d'anormal_ , finit par se prononcer Saernel.

La Fourchelang se redressa, saisit Swan par le bras pour remettre debout, et l'entraîna à sa suite, essayant d'aller vite tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt. Toujours sans un mot, Etaine les entraîna vers Anne qu'avaient rejoints Zane et Emma.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la née-moldu en voyant leur têtes.

-Trouvons-nous une diligence, décida la Fourchelang pour seule réponse.

Ils étaient parmi les derniers et n'eurent donc aucune peine à en trouver une vide.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Anne quand ils se furent tous les cinq serrés dans une diligence pour quatre. Vous êtes partis si vite !

La légilimente raconta succinctement la première partie sans tenir compte de leurs interruptions.

-Une infiltration, grogna presque Zane, ce qui était surprenant de sa part. Et vous n'avez pas réussi à voir qui était la femme ?

-Non, mais elle devait être assez jeune. C'est probablement une élève. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix avant, elle est très caractéristique.

A côté d'elle Swan secoua la tête quand elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il semblait que s'il avait relativement bien supporté le premier, le second avait été trop pour lui. En tout cas, il n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là, ce qui était en soi remarquable. Mais elle se doutait bien que quand il le ferait, il mettrait sur le tapis la deuxième partie.

-Et cette cible, c'est qui à votre avis ? interrogea Emma.

-Impossible de savoir. Probablement Potter…

Sauf que le Survivant était un crétin fini d'après ce qui s'était passé dans le train et aussi l'histoire du ministère en juin dernier.

-… Ou alors Dumbledore.

- _Ou toi_ , finit Saernel qui savait ce qu'elle pensait.

Etaine ne répéta pas ce que le serpent venait de dire. Oui, la cible pouvait être elle. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas la tuer ?

-Et elle doit se contenter de surveiller ? continua la née-moldue.

-Alors c'est plus probable qu'il s'agisse de Dumbledore, déclara Zane.

La légilimente fut forcée d'acquiescer. Le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas une cible facile à tuer. Mais on pouvait le surveiller pour en apprendre plus sur ses faiblesses. Notamment sur le mauvais sort qui l'avait privé de sa main droite.

-Je pense qu'on peut facilement la démasquer, déclara Etaine.

-Et comment est-ce que tu veux t'y prendre ?demanda Anne.

-Le mangemort a clairement indiqué qu'elle était jeune, donc parmi les élèves. Et pour être recruté si jeune dans les mangemorts il faut en être la fille. Il n'y a pas tellement de filles de mangemort à Poudlard. Il suffira de nous arranger pour les faire parler en présence de Swan ou moi. Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Avec sa voix, ce sera facile.

-Ça n'a pas l'air un peu trop simple ? risqua Emma. Je veux dire, c'est quand même les mangemorts…

-Oui, un peu trop, admit Etaine. Mais je n'ai pas dit que ce serait aussi simple. Il faut aussi savoir quoi en faire de notre espionne.

-Dénonçons-la à Dumbledore, proposa Zane. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait dit l'année précédente quand il s'agissait de faire valoir le retour de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient que des étudiants, il ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant, l'Armée de Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, l'asiatique tenait le même discours. Etait-elle vraiment si téméraire par rapport à ce modèle du Serdaigle ? Lors de leur répartition, le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde.

Etaine aurait été d'accord si elle n'avait pas eu un doute sur l'identité de la cible. Et Emma avait raison ; c'était un peu trop facile. Mais le mangemort n'avait-il pas dit qu'elle serait repérée immédiatement ? Ou alors toute cette conversation n'avait-elle été mise en place que pour être surprise ? Et là, n'était-ce pas voir le complot derrière le complot ?

-Je comptais le faire de toute manière, répondit-elle. J'aviserais ensuite.

En réalité, elle comptait agir, peu importe ce qu'en penseraient les autres. Elle avait l'habitude de régler ses comptes seule. Des alliés pouvaient toujours se révéler gênants ou pas à la hauteur. On n'était jamais mieux servis que par soi-même disait avec sagesse le dicton. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de mêler Swan à cela. L'hyperactif ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour traquer une espionne mangemorte.

-Il y a autre chose, déclara justement Swan alors que Zane allait reprendre la parole.

L'asiatique ferma alors la bouche pour l'écouter raconter la deuxième partie de ce qu'ils avaient surpris.

-Il a dit qu'il allait faire la peau à Etaine ? répéta Emma. Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais envoyé quelqu'un à Azkaban…

La Fourchelang garda un instant le silence avant de répondre. Elle avait compris qui était la personne quand elle avait hurlé cela. Il n'y avait pas tellement de gens pour lui en vouloir à ce point.

-Si.

Et pas qu'une fois, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Warrington aussi était innocent des tortures de Takara. C'était elle qui en était la responsable. Elle aussi qui avait couvert ses traces en modifiant les souvenirs des deux de manière à ce que la japonaise accuse le Serpentard. Un plan parfaitement orchestré.

Emma se figea devant ce simple mot comme si elle l'avait frappé. Les autres aussi. Swan s'éloigna d'elle d'un mouvement qu'il croyait imperceptible.

-J'ai arrêté quelqu'un qui a été envoyé à Azkaban pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Etaine ménagea une pause puis lâcha ce qui allait être une bombe pour la née-moldue. Avouer une partie de la vérité ferait peut-être voler en éclat le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé pour lui faire oublier son petit ami.

-Terry Cornfoot.

Emma eu un petit cri aigu en reconnaissant le Serdaigle d'un an leur cadet, prétendument allé étudier dans une autre école. Swan ouvrit des yeux ronds et lâcha un prévisible :

-Hein ?

-Terry est à moitié vampire, appris Etaine à ceux qui l'ignoraient. Et il choisissait ses proies parmi ses condisciples. Il y en a eu une douzaine.

Même Anne et Zane eurent l'air étonnés par ce chiffre. Certes, ils étaient au courant de l'affaire puisque la Fourchelang les avait chargés d'aider Emma à supporter le choc avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas suffisant et de lui effacer cette section de la mémoire.

-L'alternative leur a été proposé d'oublier et ils ont tous acceptés, mentit Etaine qui n'avait demandé son avis à personne mais qui savait que certains des autres avaient aussi eu des trous de mémoires de quelques heures.

La légilimente hésita un instant à dire à Emma qu'elle faisait partie de la douzaine mais un regard dans son esprit lui permis de savoir que son sort avait tenu. La née-moldue ne l'avait pas supporté la dernière fois, raison pour laquelle elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie. Alors elle se tut.

-Je ferais également part à Dumbledore du retour de Terry. Il a dû s'évader quand les détraqueurs ont désertés leurs postes et il cherche maintenant la vengeance. Je serais plus tranquille si vous vous déplaciez par groupe. Je n'arrive pas toujours à temps.

Pendant qu'elle les fixait dans les yeux pour bien faire passer son message, elle pointait sa baguette sur les uns puis les autres. Swan n'était pas un modèle de discrétion, il l'avait prouvé l'année précédente. Quand Etaine voulait faire connaître quelque chose à toute l'école elle passait par lui. Et ce moyen de communication marchait parfaitement. Outre cela, aucun d'eux n'était occulmens. Hors, les légilimens grouillaient de partout dans Poudlard comme ailleurs : Dumbledore, Rogue, Voldemort… Il ne fallait pas que l'un d'eux tombe sur cette conversation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que cela pouvait ébruiter ses plans et qu'elle avait pris parti en proposant de traquer l'espionne. Le directeur de Poudlard parce que cela pouvait la concerner et qu'elle ne voulait y mêler personne d'autre. Et elle n'aimait pas le vieux manipulateur qui le lui avait bien rendu pendant longtemps. Et Severus parce qu'il pouvait tout rapporter à l'un ou à l'autre. Et elle préférait que tous la sous-estiment.

C'était pour cette raison que, pendant qu'elle les distrayait avec ses conseils, elle jetait également de puissants sortilèges d'amnésie sur eux en ciblant précisément les souvenirs avec la légilimentie. Pas très honnête, ni très noble, mais la sécurité était à ce prix. Cela valait mieux pour elle. Et les autres n'en souffriraient pas.

La Fourchelang hésita un instant, puis décida de leur faire également oublier ses révélations sur Terry. S'il venait aux oreilles de l'espionne qu'ils avaient surpris le vampire dans la forêt, peut-être penserait-elle qu'ils l'avaient aussi entendu. Peut-être allait-elle le regretter s'il venait à l'esprit du vampire de s'attaquer à l'un d'eux, mais c'était à elle qu'il en voulait. Elle n'avait qu'à le traquer lui aussi. L'année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Lorsque les Serdaigle sortirent de la diligence, seule Etaine se souvenait de ce qui avait été dit.

 **Et c'était le programme de la sixième année, ou du moins en partie.**


	5. Les enfants de mangemorts

Comme chaque fois qu'elle revenait à Poudlard après les deux mois d'été, le plafond transparent de la Grande Salle impressionna la légilimente. Les élèves entrèrent dans la plus grande pièce du château en une foule heureuse de se revoir après les vacances. Une véritable marée de chapeaux et robes noires dans la salle éclairée par des centaines de bougies en suspension.

Certains, cependant, étaient un peu moins joyeux. Etaine en savait la cause. Au vu de la situation extérieure, tous avaient été fouillés en sortant des diligences. Cela avait eu le mérite de faire oublier à ses condisciples le blanc qu'ils avaient du trajet. On ne tenait pas à ce que des objets de magie noire entrent dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pas mal de personne, surtout des Serpentard, s'étaient ainsi vu confisquer des objets d'aspect sinistre. Il y avait de quoi faire fortune au marché noir mais les Aurors avaient tout récupéré et il était peu probable qu'ils disparaissent soudainement des réserves où ils avaient été stockés.

Rien de très puissant n'avait été confisqué, sans doute parce que ces objets étaient jalousement gardé par les chefs de familles qui ne permettaient pas que leurs enfants les emprunte. Une mesure d'une certaine sagesse quand on savait que le simple fait d' _effleurer_ , voir parfois même de les _regarder_ , suffisant à entraîner des dommages permanents, voir la mort. Et ils se présentaient parfois sous des apparences des plus anodines. Comme une chaînette d'or qui avait étranglé vingt-huit personnes. Celle-ci avait été confisquée devant Etaine quand elle avait fait biper tous les capteurs de Rusard et des Aurors.

Le plus puissant de tous les objets de magie noire qui avaient essayés de s'introduire à Poudlard était sans nul doute la pierre d'Abel'Riu de la Fourchelang. La petite gemme d'à peine deux centimètres ressemblait à un cristal bleuté innocent. Sauf qu'il fallait en moyenne tuer une cinquantaine de sorciers pour en obtenir une semblable. De la magie noire comme on n'en faisait plus. Etaine n'avait pas eu besoin de faire le moindre meurtre pour l'obtenir ; elle y avait sacrifié un pentacle. Un véritable gâchis quand on y pensait mais elle n'avait pas exactement calculé son coup. Cela avait plus été un coup de chance puisque la pierre lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises face à Voldemort.

Le fait de passer l'été dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le système de défense du château et elle avait ainsi pu prendre ses dispositions à l'avance, contrairement aux autres élèves. Elle avait isolée la gemme au milieu d'une boite contenant de un puissant isolant et couverte d'anciennes formules runiques destinées à contenir les ondes imperceptible pour les humains que dégageaient chaque magie. La sorcière avait complété avec un sortilège d'isolation de haut niveau de magie blanche. Cela lui avait demandé presque trois semaines de préparation que d'organiser ce dispositif. Néanmoins, elle avait un instant craint que quelque chose de la puissance de la pierre d'Abel'Riu ne filtre. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

En revanche, la bague à néant avait singulièrement brouillés les détecteurs. Rusard s'en était rendu compte quand une main de gloire lui avait été désignée comme bénéfique. Le concierge avait beaucoup hurlé. Et Etaine s'était fait un ennemi pour l'année, d'autant qu'il était toujours d'une humeur noir suite au départ d'Ombrage. Ce à quoi la Fourchelang avait collaboré, et Rusard le savait parfaitement.

Il avait fallu presque un quart d'heure et l'expertise de trois Aurors pour qu'ils admettent finalement que ce n'était _pas_ de la magie noire à forte puissance, mais une distorsion causé par la différence de plan entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la chevalière qui perturbait les instruments. D'ici peu, la moitié de l'école au moins serait au courant qu'elle possédait une bague à néant. Foutu concierge.

Petit à petit, les étudiants s'assirent à leurs tables respectives. Etant arrivé parmi les derniers, les cinquièmes années furent relégués aux places jugées les plus désagréables car les plus éloignées de l'entrée : juste devant l'estrade des professeurs. Ils avaient au moins l'avantage d'être idéalement placés pour suivre la répartition. Machinalement, Etaine chercha Rogue des yeux sans le trouver. Il n'aurait tout de même pas quitté Poudlard, maintenant qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur de potion ! Passant en revue les enseignants, la Fourchelang vit qu'il n'y avait aucun nouveau venu. Et elle se s'assit tranquillement. Il avait donc fini par se faire nommer au poste de défense contre les forces du Mal, ainsi qu'il l'ambitionnait depuis des années.

Ce n'était surement qu'une solution provisoire ; Slughorn avait été tiré de sa retraite mais il n'avait peut-être signé que pour un an. Rogue retrouverait alors son poste et Dumbledore se mettrait en quête d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal… Etaine espérait simplement qu'il ne veuille pas y rester plus longtemps. Le meilleur moyen de contourner la malédiction qui pesait sur le poste était peut-être de n'y rester que dans le temps imparti : une année.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la Fourchelang ne vit pas le professeur McGonagall guider les premières années dans la salle et apporter l'antique Choixpeau, propriété de Godric Gryffondor, chargé de répartir les nouveaux étudiants selon leur tempérament. Elle ne revint à elle que lorsque la salle se tut, attendant respectueusement. L'une des innombrables déchirures du chapeau s'ouvrit alors pour chanter doucement :

 _Il y a de cela maintes années_

 _Quatre nobles et illustres sorciers_

 _Se rassemblèrent en ce lieu pour décider_

 _De la plus illustre des écoles y ériger._

 _Le premier était Godric Gryffondor,_

 _Le brave, le plus fort des forts,_

 _Le second se nommait Salazar Serpentard,_

 _Le plus rusé et le plus roublard,_

 _La troisième s'appelait Helga Poufsouffle,_

 _Loyal et honnête jusqu'à son dernier souffle,_

 _La dernière était Rowena Serdaigle_

 _A l'intelligence plus aigue qu'un aigle._

 _Meilleurs de leur époque, ils divulguèrent des années durant_

 _Le plus grandiose des enseignements._

 _Mais l'amitié devint discorde_

 _Et de l'équilibre brisa la corde._

 _Salazar l'ambitieux fut le premier_

 _Contre l'ordre établit à se rebeller,_

 _Godric le téméraire suivit aussitôt_

 _Et bientôt tout ne fut plus que désordre et sanglots._

 _Estimant la situation insoluble, le maître des serpents_

 _Quitta la joute, laissant l'autre gagnant._

 _Afin de rétablir l'unité brisée,_

 _Gryffondor eu l'ingénieuse idée_

 _De me charger de la noble mission_

 _De prendre vos aptitudes en considération_

 _Afin de vous répartir au mieux de ma raison._

 _Maintenant que vous connaissez la situation,_

 _Ecoutez-moi avec attention_

 _Car cette année j'en dirais plus que ma chanson :_

 _Si vous voulez évitez maints dangers,_

 _Ne refaites pas l'erreur commise ici : conserver votre unité_

 _Même si je me vois contraint, bien contre mon gré, de vous séparer._

Des applaudissements montèrent des quatre coins de la Grande Salle, comme c'était coutume après que le Choixpeau se soit tut.

-Il a encore débordé de son sujet ! cria Swan tout en tapant frénétiquement des mains.

-Il le fait depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Emma sur le même ton. Et il a bien raison.

Etaine ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus car ses pensées étaient centrées sur une autre partie de la chanson. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, le Choixpeau n'avait pas accusé uniquement Serpentard. Il était notoriété publique que c'était lui qui avait entamé la dispute l'opposant à Godric Gryffondor, si bien que cette version acceptée depuis des siècles n'avait jamais été remise en question

Lorsque les applaudissements cessèrent, le professeur McGonagall commença à faire passer les premières années.

-Arteng, Fabien ! appela-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon s'avança et s'installa sur le tabouret, si petit que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. L'enseignante de métamorphose lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Gryffondor ! s'exclama celui-ci après une hésitation.

Des applaudissements se déclenchèrent à la table concernée pendant que l'enfant allait les rejoindre, chancelant. La peur du début, tous étaient passés par là et comprenaient ce sentiment.

-Bratislav, Mira !

-Poufsouffle !

-Brown, Peter !

-Gryffondor !

-Charenson, Mathieu !

-Le pauvre, déclara Swan. Porter le nom d'un insecte.

Mais il cessa soudain de le plaindre quand il fut envoyé à Serpentard.

-Delwins, Loïs !

-Gryffondor !

-C'est la ruée chez les lions, commenta Anne.

-Denvers, Thane !

-Serdaigle !

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table pendant que le garçon brun venait s'asseoir parmi eux, rouge de confusion.

-Fletcher, Miriam !

-Poufsouffle !

-Edescow, Martha !

-Gryffondor ! décida le Choixpeau après un si long moment qu'Etaine crut que la première année allait se mettre à vomir.

Finalement la répartition était bien plus intéressante de près.

-Folbrogh, Liliane !

-Serdaigle !

Nouveaux applaudissements tandis que la fille blonde toute menue allait s'asseoir près de son camarade. Tous les premières années restant affichaient des mines plus ou moins nauséeuses.

-Lack, Melvin !

-Poufsouffle !

-McLeccen, Sarah !

-Gryffondor !

Etaine sentit un regard posé sur elle depuis la file qui attendait. Elle balaya les petits des yeux, et la sensation d'être observée cessa. Tous regardaient à présent vers le Choixpeau.

-McOlon, Irwin !

-Poufsouffle !

-Nott, Evangeline !

Il y eu comme un mouvement dans la grande salle à l'énoncé de ce nom. Mr Nott avait été emprisonné à Azkaban après les événements de juin dernier, quand les autorités avaient découvert qu'il était mangemort.

-Serpentard !

Etait-ce elle, l'espionne ? s'interrogea Etaine. Ce n'était pas impossible…

-O'Connor, Enguerrand !

-Gryffondor !

-Pale, Alberta !

-Poufsouffle !

-Peldern, Leopold !

-Poufsouffle !

-Rosier, Lucretia !

Rosier, encore un autre nom de mangemort. Mais celui-ci était mort alors que les Aurors traquaient les partisans de Voldemort à la fin de la première guerre. Peut-être une nièce… La Fourchelang avait déjà vu son nom dans _Noble Nature_.

-Serdaigle !

Les applaudissements vinrent, mais plus froids.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Swan en voyant que ni Anne ni Zane ne faisait un geste.

-Rosier est le nom d'un mangemort tué il y a une quinzaine d'année, expliqua Etaine qui battait lentement des mains. La pauvre va devoir avoir à subir l'infamie de partager le même nom de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas son père.

Disant cela, la légilimente fixait ses deux camarades, courroucée. Ils avaient accepté son lien de parenté avec Voldemort, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Mais parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cette fille, ils la rejetaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, la sang-pure alla s'asseoir avec ceux de son année qui lui firent une place sans arrière-pensée. Sans doute ne savaient-ils pas. La jeune fille avait l'air extrêmement délicate avec sa peau d'ivoire et ses cheveux noirs. On avait l'impression qu'elle risquait de se casser au moindre mouvement.

-Selwynn, Melanie !

-Serpentard !

-Tiens, encore une, dit Etaine.

-Sorel, Damien !

-Serdaigle !

-Swan, Bella !

-Tu as un homonyme, Swan, glissa Anne.

-Poufsouffle !

-Tiwld, Barbara !

-Serpentard !

Etaine remarqua alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux personnes dans la file : Rufus Wenders et Atticus Yaxley. Tous deux furent envoyés à Serpentard. Le deuxième était également fils de mangemort. Cela faisait quatre personnes ayant des liens de parenté avec l'autre camp. Il y avait de forte chance que l'espionne soit parmi les filles : Evangeline Nott, Lucretia Rosier et Melanie Selwynn. La Fourchelang passa le repas à détailler chacune d'elles. Lucretia était en train de discuter calmement avec ses nouveaux camarades et ne semblait pas agressive pour un sou. Plutôt timide, à vrai dire, même si elle pouvait difficilement en juger à cette distance. Etaine fut à peine surprise de voir Revan la fixer avec insistance. La première année était très jolie après tout, et à la voir elle avait l'air fragile. Tant mieux, le Sylversword aimait bien le rôle du preux chevalier ! Lucretia ne semblait pas en avoir conscience et rougit légèrement quand il lui adressa la parole. Takara observait la scène avec un air furieux. La légilimente vit que Tanguy était en train d'essayer de la raisonner. Visiblement, la deuxième année avait toujours autant de mal avec tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec la maison de Salazar. Etaine se souvenait très bien du jour où elle l'avait affublée du surnom de maudite, juste parce qu'elle en était la descendante. Mais la Fourchelang n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, au contraire ; c'était pour elle un compliment que lui adressait Takara. Celle-ci s'en était rendue compte et, si elle continuait toujours à l'appeler ainsi, elle le faisait avec moins de hargne. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû au fait que Revan n'approuvait pas cela et était en bon termes avec Etaine…

A la table des Serpentard, les deux filles furent rapidement intégrées. Evangeline avait les cheveux d'un brun roux qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et toute son attitude respirait la sang-pure arrogante dans son élément. Melanie était plus petite, les cheveux blonds sombres, le visage passe-partout. On la remarquait à peine à côté de sa camarade et elle semblait en avoir conscience à voir les regards qu'elle lui jetait. A un moment, Etaine croisa son regard vert brunâtre, un peu vaseux. La première année détourna les yeux sans qu'elle ait le temps d'utiliser la légilimentie. Mais la Fourchelang y avait vu une rage qu'elle masquait habilement puisque rien n'apparaissait sur les traits de son visage. Intéressant, pensa Etaine en caressant machinalement Saernel quand cela se produisit.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Swan, la faisant sortir de sa contemplation des deux filles. D'habitude il y en a plus !

C'était vrai, en temps normal il y avait entre trente et quarante nouveaux étudiants chaque année. Cette fois, on n'en comptait que vingt-cinq.

-Quand on y pense, c'est normal, réfléchit Etaine. Quoique parfaitement illogique.

-Explicite, s'il te plaît, demanda Anne.

-Les gens ont peur, répondit simplement la Fourchelang.

-Et ? demanda Emma qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-On observe le même comportement chez les animaux ; ils tiennent à rester grouper.

-Donc tu veux dire que ceux qui manquent ici vont suivre leurs études chez eux pour rester avec leur famille ? comprit la née-moldue.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de tordu, dit Swan.

-Parce que Poudlard est probablement le seul endroit où l'on est hors de portée de Voldemort, répondit Etaine en tendant la main vers le plat qui venait de se remplir de nourriture.

… Mais pas de ses mangemorts, finit mentalement la légilimente en balayant des yeux la table des Serpentard.


	6. Agression

Potter fit une entrée particulièrement remarquée au moment du dessert. Vêtu de vêtements moldus et du sang sur le visage, il traversa aussi vite que possible la salle pour aller rejoindre sa table, espérant sans doute ne pas se faire aussitôt voir. Ce fut absolument raté puisque la moitié de l'école le suivit des yeux. Sur ses talons, Rogue fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle et alla d'un pas tranquille rejoindre la table des enseignants où Dumbledore se pencha aussitôt vers lui. Mais bientôt Slughorn l'accapara. Il n'était guère difficile de voir que les deux se connaissaient. La légilimente se souvint que dans le train il avait parlé de « ce cher Rogue ».

Puis ses pensées retournèrent vers les trois filles de mangemort. Elle n'avait rien appris de plus et était toujours en train de les observer par-dessus la tête de Swan, tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation de ceux de son année, quand Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours. Les élèves se turent et se tournèrent vers lui, attentifs.

-Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir, déclara le vieil homme en écartant les bras pour englober la salle.

Cela déclencha aussitôt des murmures dans les quatre tables.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la main ? demanda Swan.

-On dirait qu'elle a été brûlée, ajouta Emma qui fixait l'objet de la conversation.

-Brûlée par la puissance, murmura Etaine, une lueur dans ses yeux d'un gris d'orage.

Le sortilège devait être bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait pensée pour que la main du directeur soit toujours dans cet état. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir lancé ? A ce niveau-là, un _Protecta Rapioris_ était facilement détectable. Et personne ne toucherait volontairement un objet qui en aurait été protégé. Le sort pompait la vie en quelques minutes. Quoique « pomper » ne soit pas le terme exact : le maléfice transformait toute énergie vitale autre que celle du sorcier qui l'avait posé, le transformant en un poison qui causait des dommages irréparables pour l'imprudent qui le toucherait. C'était de la magie noire à un niveau qu'Etaine n'avait jamais vu et elle ne connaissait pas très bien ce sort, seulement sa redoutable efficacité. De toute évidence, Dumbledore avait fait un pari immense sur ses capacités en prenant l'objet qui en était protégé.

-Tu connais ? demanda Emma.

-C'est un puissant sortilège de protection, expliqua Etaine en hochant la tête. Il est surprenant qu'il soit encore en vie.

Elle devait impérativement faire croire qu'elle n'était pas déjà au courant, sinon s'était révélé qu'elle l'avait revu pendant l'été.

-Comment ça marche comment ? demanda Anne.

-Je l'ignore, répondit la Fourchelang en toute sincérité. C'est tellement complexe… Je ne fais qu'effleurer la surface de ce sort.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Les yeux de Swan s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il devait y avoir une certaine part de volontaire là-dedans, pensa la légilimente. Mais elle savait la raison de leur perplexité. Dès son premier jour à Poudlard Etaine s'était taillée la réputation d'une encyclopédie et ne l'avait jamais démenti par la suite. Par cet aspect, elle était la quintessence du Serdaigle ; studieux et intelligent. Personne ne s'était donc étonné qu'elle passe tant de temps à la bibliothèque. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux avait une question, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait, ou un problème, c'était à la Fourchelang qu'on venait demander conseil. Et son analyse des phénomènes magiques état réputée bien au-delà de leur petit cercle. Presque tous les étudiants plus jeunes qu'eux avaient un jour demandé de l'aide à la légilimente pour un sort qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et toujours elle les avait aidés. Si bien qu'elle avait gagné le statut informel de professeur pour certains. Cela avait pendant un temps été un des sujets de conversation de la salle des enseignants. Rogue, entre autre, avait trouvé cela très amusant. D'autant qu'elle était à l'époque en train d'enseigner quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir. Mais aucun des professeurs n'avait cherché à l'empêcher d'aider les autres élèves. Cependant, la Fourchelang était parfois surprise quand des élèves de parfois deux ans son aîné venaient timidement lui demander de réexpliquer tel sort ou tel potion. Aux yeux des autres, c'était comme si le Savoir avait soudain un trou de mémoire. Impossible.

Se rendant compte de l'intérêt que provoquait sa main, le directeur de Poudlard tira la manche de sa robe dessus.

-Rien d'inquiétant, assura le vieil homme avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte son discours où il l'avait interrompue : A présent, je vous souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attends…

Etaine se déconnecta. Le discours de début d'année était toujours le même : on se réjouissait d'une nouvelle année, on rappelait que Rusard avait encore interdit de nouvelles choses – c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'était en train de dire Dumbledore, en parlant des produits de Fred et George –, on annonçait la date des sélections de quidditch. Puis on passait au nouvel enseignant. Avec un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à remplacer chaque année, c'était entré dans le rituel. Que Dumbledore massacra allégrement cette année :

-Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn.

Lorsque son nom fut mentionné celui-ci se leva.

-Pas exactement séduisant, reconnut Anne dans un murmure pour ne pas être entendu par les enseignants.

-Le professeur Slughorn, continua Dumbledore, est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

-Des potions ?

Les deux mots furent répétés dans toute la Grande Salle, les élèves n'arrivant manifestement pas à assimiler la nouvelle.

-Ah, ben si, t'avais raison, déclara Swan.

-Tu vois, répondit Anne, je te l'avais bien dit.

Zane haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-On en a parlé pendant que vous faisiez votre patrouille, expliqua la sang-pure aux deux préfets.

Mais Dumbledore élevait la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les murmures, dont certains devinaient déjà la vérité :

-Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Tôlé général du côté des Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentard applaudissaient. Les Poufsouffle échangèrent des murmures et des regards atterrés, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de Serdaigle. Mais la plupart de la maison de Rowena était trop choquée pour faire quoique ce soit. Seule Etaine esquissa un sourire en croisant le regard du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement, mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait… A côté d'elle, Swan gémit. Il y avait une heure de plus de défense contre les forces du Mal que de potion.

Le directeur attendit que la calme soit revenu avant de poursuivre sur une note plus grave :

-Autre chose à présent : comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont de nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus.

Le regard d'Etaine alla se poser sur Lucretia pendant que Dumbledore continuait de parler, détaillant les règles de sécurités et les dispositifs mis en place cette année pour la sécurité du château. Il en profita même pour faire un rappel au règlement. La première année écoutait avec attention, la tête tournée vers l'estrade. A côté d'elle, un de ceux de son année semblait ne pas tout à fait comprendre de quoi il était question. Surement un né-moldu. La Fourchelang attendit. Quand Dumbledore donna le signal du départ, Lucretia se pencha vers lui pour lui expliquer. Il ne semblait pas y avoir une trace de rejet sur ses traits. Zane et Emma sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour se diriger vers eux. Il faisait partie de leurs devoirs de préfet de mener les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune. L'asiatique ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser auprès d'Anne mais la fille blonde balaya l'argument d'un geste.

-Vas-y, dit-elle.

Lui et Etaine allèrent rejoindre l'endroit où se tenaient les premières années.

-Attends, entendirent-ils dire Emma. Ce ne sont que…

-Ces sont des fils de meurtriers ! s'écria une autre voix.

Jouant des coudes, les deux Serdaigle parvinrent à l'attroupement formé dans le hall. Apparemment, une bande de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor mêlés avait coincée Lucretia, le petit Serdaigle blond avec qui elle parlait, Evangeline, Melanie et Atticus. Ils étaient environ une dizaine, et tous dans les trois dernières années. Etaine reconnut certains de ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les autres avaient surement perdu quelqu'un à cette guerre ou à la précédente et tous paraissaient assez échauffés.

-Ils ne sont pas responsables, s'opposa Emma.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Susan Bones qui avait perdu sa tante le mois d'avant. Tu es fille de moldus ! Toi aussi ils vont t'éliminer !

-Ce ne sont que des enfants, s'opposa la Serdaigle, placée devant le petit groupe.

Lucretia semblait chercher à se cacher derrière elle mais Melanie toisait les autres d'un air suprêmement méprisant. Atticus se tenait à côté d'elle et Evangeline était plutôt placée à côté de Lucretia.

-Tu verras, dans quelques années, si ce sont encore des enfants ! s'énerva un autre en l'écartant violemment.

La née-moldue tomba à terre. Quelques-uns parurent gênés mais le Gryffondor qui avait agi ne lui jeta pas un regard.

-Yaxley, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon brun.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas mais ses yeux détaillèrent la carrure du Gryffondor. Un septième année.

-Tu vas payer pour ma sœur.

Des bruissements vinrent du cercle.

-Hé, Stondbern, elle a raison l'autre, c'est que des gamins, déclara un autre Gryffondor.

Mais Stondbern n'en avait cure. Il leva sa baguette vers Yaxley qui fit un bond en arrière et porta sa main à sa poche. La baguette lui échappa des mains. Le cercle bruissa encore puis s'écarta, laissant passage à Etaine et à Zane. L'asiatique se précipita aussitôt vers Emma pour l'aider à se relever tandis que la Fourchelang faisait face au Gryffondor, sa baguette toujours fermement serrée dans sa main.

-Payer ? répéta-t-elle doucement. Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'ils se soient rendus coupables de quelque chose. Ce ne m'a pas semblé être le cas.

-Fous le camp, Knightley, ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua l'autre.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté et le considéra.

-Ton visage me dit quelque chose… Ne serais-tu pas celui qui a déjà tenté de me faire « payer » pour les méfaits de Voldemort ?

L'autre pâlit pendant que la rumeur se propageait. La légilimente avait gagné un certain statut en s'opposant à la Brigade Inquisitoriale l'an passé. Le fait qu'il l'ait déjà attaqué jouait en sa faveur.

-Tu as dû redoubler une année pour être encore ici, constata la Fourchelang, l'enfonçant davantage.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha l'autre, furieux. Ça ne te concerne pas, vas-t-en !

-Et si j'y voyais une objection ? demanda-t-elle, simplement pour le plaisir de voir une veine battre sur sa tempe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de leur côté ? demanda Susan, incrédule. Toi aussi tu as perdu des gens à cause des mangemorts, non ?

-Je ne vois pas pour autant là une raison de me venger contre des innocents. Si vous êtes capables de vous abaissez à ce point, vous ne valez pas beaucoup mieux que les mangemorts.

-Il faut être bien lâche, pour s'en prendre ainsi à plus faible que soi, vint une autre voix.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Revan qui venait d'apparaître. Le descendant de Gryffondor s'avança majestueusement dans le cercle et le fait que tous les autres soient plus grands que lui ne nuisait même pas à son effet. Les mines se firent plus hésitantes encore.

-Retournez à vos occupations, lança Etaine aux autres en les balayant du regard, je me charge d'ici.

Il y eu une certaine hésitation, puis les étudiants firent docilement demi-tour, ceux de l'A.D. en tête. Seul resta Stondbern qui serra des poings et lui lança un regard peu sympathique avant de faire de s'éloigner à grands pas.

-Quand je vois ceux qui entre à Gryffondor, j'ai parfois honte d'en être le descendant, commenta Revan.

-Il faudra le surveiller, murmura la Fourchelang.

-Quelles brutes ! s'exclama Emma. Merci Revan.

Le Sylversword s'inclina légèrement.

-A ton service.

-Ça va beaucoup plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru, déclara Zane.

-Ça ira plus loin encore, assura Etaine en fixant le dos de Stondbern. Ce n'est que le début.

-Pour une fois, lança Emma après un instant de silence, j'espère que tu te trompes.

-A ton avis, c'est ta réputation ou la mienne qui les a fait reculer ? demanda Revan pour changer de sujet.

-Autant l'une que l'autre, je suppose, répondit Etaine en se tournant vers lui. Alors, passé le baptême du feu ? demanda-t-elle aux premières années.

-Merci, déclara timidement Lucretia pour les autres.

Evangeline ne bougea pas, toujours figée par ce qui semblait de la peur d'après Saernel. Atticus inclina la tête pour appuyer les dires de Lucretia. Melanie, en revanche, releva fièrement la tête et eu une moue dédaigneuse.

-Ce n'était rien, déclara Revan en s'inclinant de nouveau légèrement tandis que la légilimente balayait le remerciement d'un geste.

-Ça va bientôt être le couvre-feu, déclara Emma en observant les derniers élèves monter l'escalier de marbre. On ferait bien de se dépêcher.

-Je ne saurais trop vous recommander de vous mettre rapidement sous la protection de vos camarades plus âgés, déclara Etaine en se tournant vers les enfants des mangemorts. Je crois que ton frère est en sixième année, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle à Evangeline.

La Serpentard sursauta, surprise qu'on lui parle à elle personnellement, puis elle hocha doucement la tête.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire.

Une voix douce, ni plus grave ni plus aigue que la normale.

-Revan, salua Takara en arrivant à côté d'eux. Tiens, salut, maudite !

Un sourire retroussa les lèvres d'Etaine pendant que le Sylversword adressait un regard noir à la japonaise.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas…, commença-t-il.

-Laisse, l'interrompit la Fourchelang. Pour la raison qu'elle me le donne, ce mot est un compliment que je me plais à recevoir.

Takara sembla furieuse.

-Viens, Revan, il faut qu'on y aille, déclara-t-elle. Cette fille est tarée.

-Ça ira, assura Le Sylversword en refusant de se laisser entraîner. Etaine est sympa et loin d'être folle.

-Oh si, assura l'intéressée, complétement ! Et je ne regrette pour rien au monde cet état.

-De toute manière la consanguinité vous a depuis longtemps brouillés l'esprit, à vous autres descendants de Serpentard, lâcha avec hargne la deuxième année. Ça explique pourquoi ton oncle et toi vous vous entendez si bien.

Il y eu quelques bruits de surprise et les fils de mangemorts la dévisagèrent avec un intérêt accru et une certaine prudence, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Atticus recula imperceptiblement, amorçant la retraite, pendant qu'Evangeline semblait se figer plus encore, si cela était possible. Etaine éclata de rire.

-Oui, dit la Fourchelang, une énorme couche de sarcasme dans sa voix, tellement bien que nous nous sommes à moitié entretués la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés.

La deuxième année tourna les talons devant le sourire sarcastique de la légilimente. Revan s'excusa et la suivit.

-Ce que j'adore chez elle, commenta la Fourchelang, c'est qu'elle ne va jamais abandonner.

-Si j'étais Anne, déclara Emma, je dirais qu'elle est jalouse.

-Ce n'est pas de moi que Revan est amoureux, corrigea Etaine. Mais il ambitionne en effet quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas non plus Takara.

-Comment fais-tu pour tout savoir comme ça ? demanda Zane, un brin envieux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais ? répondit la Fourchelang en lui adressant un grand sourire.

-Non, soupira l'asiatique.

-Eh bien tu as raison parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler mes secrets à quiconque.

Un reniflement clairement méprisant se fit entendre.

-Oui, tu voulais ajouter quelque chose, Selwynn ? demanda Etaine sans se retourner.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une sang-mêlée traître à son sang, pactisant avec des ennemis et parlant avec des Sang-de-Bourbes, déclara la gamine avec hauteur. Vous déshonorez le noble nom de Serpentard. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez savoir quoique ce soit d'intéressant.

-Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse que quelqu'un d'aussi borné ne soit pas tombé dans ma maison ; je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurais supporté. Tu es plus extrémiste encore que ne l'était Salazar et tu allies à cela le courage idiot des Gryffondor.

Etaine se retourna pour lui jeter un regard méprisant, profitant de sa taille pour la dominer.

-D'ailleurs, toi qui accorde tant d'importance au sang, peut-être devrais-tu conseiller à ta famille de mieux arranger son arbre généalogique. Cette faille béante au niveau de l'arrière-grand-mère… Elle se repère comme un détraqueur sent une pensée heureuse.

Le visage de la Serpentard pâli considérablement.

-Espèce de sale…

-Sale quoi ? Sang-mêlée ? C'est toujours mieux que d'être une idiote.

La légilimente tourna des talons sans poursuivre plus longtemps cette conversation. De toute manière, elle avait su ce qu'elle voulait dès que Melanie avait ouvert la bouche. Que c'était elle l'espionne. Et elle était en effet totalement désastreuse.


	7. Synonyme de cinquième année: Buses

Le lendemain, les Serdaigle se retrouvèrent au petit déjeuner, au même endroit que la veille. De toute évidence, ils étaient installés pour toute l'année. Emma achevait de raconter l'histoire de la soirée à un Swan enthousiaste.

-Pam ! s'exclama-t-il quand la née-moldue arriva là où Etaine avait évoqué son ascendance. Ça a dû lui faire mal ça, à cette sale prétentieuse.

-Ne juge pas trop vite, lui conseilla Emma.

-Bah, elle c'est claire : elle insulte les gens qui lui viennent en aide.

-Takara m'a fait le même coup, commenta la Fourchelang qui était en train de chatouiller Saernel depuis quelques minutes. A croire qu'elles m'en veulent plus qu'autre chose.

Le serpent se tordait dans tous les sens sans pour autant chercher à lui échapper. En période de mue, ils se livraient souvent à ce petit jeu ; cela aidait à faire partir les écailles.

-Bah, depuis que Warrington lui a envoyé des Doloris, elle hait tout ce qui est rattaché aux Serpentard, dit Swan. Mais quand même, j'avoue que c'est pas bien.

Flitwick passa à ce moment-là, distribuant les emplois du temps. Autre avantage d'être proche de la table des professeurs : on les recevait en premier. Etaine s'empara du sien et le parcouru.

-Métamorphose, sortilèges, botanique, repas, et cet après-midi défense contre les forces du Mal, perm, potions et runes, énuméra Emma. Ils l'ont chargée, cette journée.

Etaine se retint de loucher sur l'heure de permanence suivant le cours de Rogue. Il y en avait toujours une et c'était cette heure-là qui servait aux leçons particulières qu'il lui avait donné jusqu'à l'année dernière, quand l'arrivée d'Ombrage avait forcé leur interruption. Allait-il recommencer, comme elle l'espérait, cette année ?

-Surtout que j'ai pas d'heure de perm mais soutien métamorphose, gémit Swan. Enterrez-moi tout de suite.

-Attention, certains seraient capable de le prendre au premier degré, le taquina Emma.

Etaine vit qu'Anne aussi surveillait les deux du coin de l'œil. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard avant de détourner la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fait, demanda la sang-pure. Comment ça se passe avec Gemma ?

Swan se tourna vers elle.

-Bien, comment est-ce que tu veux que ça se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu as fait le voyage avec nous et tu n'es pas allé lui parler ni hier ni ce matin…

-Ça va bien, je te dis, déclara l'hyperactif en plantant sa fourchette dans son plat avec une force exagérée pour les pauvres pommes de terres qui se fendillèrent sous le choc.

Anne décida de changer de sujet. De toute manière, la réponse était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

-Donc, Etaine, reprit-elle et la Fourchelang lui adressa un regard sombre méfiant.

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Revan, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai revu Blaise que je sors avec lui, je n'ai pas parlé à Severus, je ne vois rien d'intéressant chez Slughorn et les filles ne m'intéressent toujours pas. Cela répond-il à l'une de tes questions ?

-Pas à toutes, déclara la sang-pure. Maintenant qu'Ombrage est partie, est-ce que tu vas reprendre les leçons particulières ? C'est vrai que Rogue n'est plus prof de potion, mais…

-J'aimerais bien, répondit la légilimente, mais ce n'est pas à moi que reviens la décision.

La Fourchelang attendit quelques secondes puis se pencha.

-Tu as fait exprès de me demander ça juste quand il passait ?

-Bien sûr, dit Anne comme si elle était indignée qu'elle en ait douté. Il fallait peut-être le lui rappeler, après un an.

Etaine secoua la tête comme si elle était consternée mais un sourire en coin sur son visage le démentait.

Après quelques minutes de plus, les cinquièmes années se rendirent à leur cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor. Une fois tous installés à leurs places de l'année précédente, ils attendirent que les lions pointent le bout de leur nez en discutant des devoirs d'été qu'ils avaient eu à faire. Ce fut l'occasion pour Swan d'une ultime correction sur un parchemin qui, s'il faisait la longueur demandée, contenait plus de circonvolutions que de faits.

-Bien, déclara le professeur McGonagall une fois que tous furent installés et silencieux. Vous entrez à présent dans votre cinquième année d'étude à l'issue de laquelle vous devrez passer vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Vous en avez certainement déjà entendu parler sous le nom de Buses, déclara-t-elle quand Swan leva un sourcil interrogateur. Vos réussites ou vos échecs aux épreuves détermineront les matières que vous pourrez choisir d'étudier pour votre sixième année, et donc votre avenir futur après votre départ de Poudlard. Je ne saurais donc trop insister sur leur importance.

Quelques rangs avant Etaine, l'hyperactif écoutait l'enseignante dans une immobilité religieuse. Pas le moindre petit geste, pas même l'habituel tapotement de doigt qui avait failli rendre folle Ombrage.

- _Il est terrifié_ , siffla la vipère en baillant, avant de revenir à ses propres préoccupations ; _Je crois que j'ai les écailles qui commencent à se décrocher._

Le professeur McGonagall discouru ainsi pendant une demi-heure sur les Buses et leur importance avant de leur dire qu'ils allaient étudier ce semestre les sortilèges de Disparitions. Etaine retint un sourire. Elle avait appris cette technique en première année, voulant se lancer en quête des ouvrages de la Réserve. Elle n'avait découvert qu'après que, si on ne lisait pas les runes, cela n'avait dans la majorité des ouvrages pas grand intérêt.

La Fourchelang s'appliqua à ne pas réussir avec trop de facilité : elle fit disparaître les escargots à sa première tentative, mais les souris semblèrent lui poser quelques problèmes avant qu'elle n'en vienne à bout à la fin de l'heure. Quand on savait que seules trois autres personnes avaient réussi à faire de même avec leurs escargots, on comprenait que tous n'avaient pas la même notion de difficulté. Une fois encore, la légilimente s'étonna de leur incapacité à lancer ce sort. Certes, elle-même avait bloqué un mois entier dessus mais c'était en première année. Elle avait fait disparaître un stylo en quelques tentatives à peine. Là, les étudiants enchaînaient les échecs. Etaine ne réalisa qu'alors que ce qu'elle avait fait pouvait être considéré comme un exploit. Mais quand même, c'était des cinquièmes années… Ce ne pouvait pas être _si_ dur. Pourtant cela semblait l'avis général, puisque le professeur McGonagall la récompensa de quinze points.

-La vache, s'exclama Swan en sortant du cours. Ce truc est horrible !

Et il tomba à terre, bousculé par Scott qui sortait derrière lui.

-Tu pourrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds, grommela le fan de quidditch sans s'excuser.

-Toujours aussi sympa, marmonna l'hyperactif sur le même ton en se remettant tout seul debout.

-Il avait l'air furieux, remarqua Emma.

-Ça c'est parce que : un, il n'a pas été repris dans l'équipe de quidditch ; deux, sa petite amie qui était une supportrice l'a laissé tomber ce matin même, énuméra Anne, toujours au courant des ragots.

-Tant mieux, murmura Etaine si bas que personne d'autre que Saernel ne l'entendit.

Celui-ci ne commenta pas. La Fourchelang avait la rancune facile et en voulait tout particulièrement à Scott pour ce qui apparaissait désormais comme une broutille. Mais, à l'époque, cela avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle n'oubliait jamais et pardonnait rarement. Mais cela lui arrivait, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire.

Au cours de sortilèges, Flitwick aussi passa la première demi-heure de son cours à parler des Buses. Swan paraissait plus terrifié que jamais. A la fin du cours, le professeur de sortilège le prit à part pour lui proposer des cours supplémentaires de rattrapage. L'hyperactif, visiblement au-delà de l'angoisse vu sa réaction, acquiesça, profondément soulagé. Il partit un peu moins anxieux pour le prochain cours. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur Chourave, qui enseignait la botanique, passa également une grande partie de son cours à les entretenir sur les examens, insistant sur leur importance. S'ils voulaient leur faire peur, c'était réussi. Les élèves se jetaient des regards pour voir la réaction des autres et tout le monde affichait un air détendu tout à fait fictif, sauf Swan qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Même Etaine cachait une certaine angoisse sous son attitude nonchalante. En même temps, elle se fustigeait d'avaler aussi facilement ce qui lui était dit ; son niveau était bien supérieur à celui des autres, les Buses ne lui poseraient aucun problème. Enfin, elle l'espérait !

Au repas de midi, les Serdaigle se jetèrent des coups d'œil un peu tendu et passèrent la majorité du repas en tournant leur fourchette dans une nourriture qu'ils ne mangeaient que par petite bouchée. Seul Saernel était détendu et mangeait comme quatre en essayant de réquisitionner le service des autres pour l'aider à sa mue. Le ventre noué, Etaine fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, sentant un regard perçant et haineux posé sur elle. S'agissait-il de Melanie, Scott ou Terry, elle l'ignorait et ne se tourna pas pour le savoir, feignant l'indifférence. Même Luna était un peu tendue, ce qui se traduisait chez elle par une avalanche d'informations sur des créatures imaginaires dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler avant autrement qu'en conte qu'elle déversait sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. La légilimente l'écouta distraitement, glissant de temps en temps un mot pour faire signe qu'elle l'écoutait. Swan abandonna son repas après seulement une dizaine de minutes pour dire qu'il allait se changer les idées avant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Cela revenait surement à dire qu'il allait arpenter le château dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment épuisé pour que les discours des enseignants ne l'atteignent plus. Etaine s'excusa à son tour et fit un saut à la bibliothèque où l'atmosphère silencieuse la calma avant de retrouver les autres au prochain cours.

Le Maître des potions et désormais professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avait posé sa marque très personnelle sur la salle de classe. Severus avait, aussi longtemps qu'Etaine avait pu remonter, toujours été passionné par les Forces du Mal. Les murs de la pièce avaient été tapissés d'illustrations représentant les résultats de divers sortilèges et il avait placé de lourds rideaux devant les fenêtres pour les obstruer, empêchant la lumière d'entrer dans la salle. L'atmosphère obscure n'était pas sans rappeler celle des cachots où le Maître des potions officiait précédemment.

La Fourchelang, qui avait appris à connaître au moins une partie de sa personnalité, esquissa une moue vaguement amusée. Il était évident que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal voulait continuer de tenir sa classe par la terreur. Et vu les regards que les étudiants jetaient autour d'eux, l'effet était réussi. Certains étudiants avaient les yeux fuyants et évitaient les photographies, d'autres les détaillaient avec un intérêt morbide, les yeux au contraire écarquillés.

Les Gryffondor, avec qui ils avaient aussi ce cours en commun, ne semblaient pas non plus rassurés. La légilimente jugeait cette répartition heureuse : les lions et les serpents ne s'étaient jamais supportés et ce, depuis des temps immémoriaux. Hors, Rogue était précisément le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il était évident qu'il allait enfoncer les Gryffondor et si pour cela il devait avancer les Serdaigle, il le ferait sans aucun doute. C'était un bon calcul pour sa maison. De plus, elle avait toujours comptée parmi ses élèves préférés. C'était justement là le sujet d'inquiétude de la Fourchelang. Certes, c'était le cas l'année précédente, mais après les événements du ministère et sa confrontation avec Voldemort, serait-ce toujours le cas ? Ne devrait-il pas la reléguer au même plan que les lions, pour assurer sa propre survie ? Elle était toujours en train de s'interroger là-dessus quand Rogue fit son entrée. Elle le sut au silence soudain qui se fit dans la pièce.

-Miss Knightley, descendez de ce perchoir, ordonna-t-il en passant dans les allées, vers son bureau.

Docilement, la légilimente obéit et se coula de la fenêtre à sa chaise, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas ôté de points à Serdaigle. C'était plutôt bon signe, mais elle devait vérifier pendant la suite du cours.

Une fois installé derrière son bureau, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal se tourna vers la classe qu'il balaya du regard. Ses yeux noirs étaient froids, inexpressifs, et son visage blafard encadré de ses cheveux sombres gras n'arborait pas la moindre expression. Un des regards qu'il était actuellement en train de leur adresser suffisait généralement à calmer le plus agité des élèves, si celui-ci n'avait pas passé le point de non-retour. Même Swan s'immobilisa sur sa chaise, ce qu'il semblait faire avec de plus en plus de facilité à mesure que le temps passait.

-Bien, déclara Rogue de sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, toujours pleine d'ironie et de sarcasme, comme on a peut-être déjà dû vous le mentionner, vous passerez cette année vos Buses, un examen particulièrement rigoureux. Votre enseignement en défense contre les forces du Mal comporte des lacunes béantes du fait des différents professeurs qui se sont succéder pour enseigner cette matière. Ceci, poursuivit-il avec désormais une pointe de menace, ne sera toutefois pas une raison valable à votre potentiel échec.

Son regard sombre balaya une fois de plus la classe et tous se dirent qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'échouer. Le Maître des potions savait se montrer particulièrement intimidant quand il le désirait et c'était par bien des côtés un exemple pour Etaine qui fut la seule à soutenir son regard sans broncher.

-C'est pourquoi, je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail dès à présent avec toute l'énergie et l'intelligence dont vous disposer.

Insulte subtile, de nouveau, avec la façon dont il avait prononcé les deux mots énergie et intelligence. Mais personne ne réagit. La Fourchelang parce qu'elle ne se sentait nullement concernée, les autres parce qu'ils avaient peur et n'étaient pas assez idiots pour ça. Bien sûr, le leur faire admettre était impensable ; ils répondraient plutôt qu'ils avaient l'habitude des sarcasmes de Rogue avant de l'accabler de reproches derrière son dos.

-Les Forces du Mal, continua le Maître des potions en commençant à marcher dans la salle, sont multiples, changeantes et sans cesse en mouvement. Les combattre, c'est affronter un ennemi invincible qui dès qu'on lui inflige dommage revient à la charge avec plus d'efficacité encore.

La cape de l'enseignant bruissait légèrement au rythme de ses pas tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs entre les bureaux, caressant le bois de sa baguette. Sa voix était identique à cela. On voyait qu'il appréciait ses forces dont il était censé leur apprendre à se défendre.

-De tous temps les mages noirs ont peaufinés leurs techniques afin de devenir les plus redoutables possibles, sachant que de leur dangerosité dépendait leur survie. Et c'est cette recherche constante de perfection qui a amené la magie noire à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : une des formes les plus destructrices qui soit. Puis-je savoir ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?

Il y eu aussitôt des froissements de parchemin et des bruits de plumes qu'on sortait de son sac ou qu'on aiguisait en vitesse. Les élèves furent bientôt tous penchés sur leurs parchemins, résumant les propos de Rogue qui continuait de discourir.

-Les techniques de magie noire sont en perpétuelle évolution et il n'est pas rare qu'elle soit entièrement révolutionnées en l'espace d'une vie seulement pourvu que se présente un mage noir doué avec suffisamment d'intuition. Il n'existe donc pas de liste précise des sorts exécutés, mais nous pouvons toutefois apprendre à nous défendre contre les plus courants, ce qui sera notre objectif cette année. Pourquoi n'écrivez-vous pas, miss Knightley ?

-Je sais déjà ce que vous venez de dire, professeur, répondit Etaine avec politesse.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrez-vous nous citer quelques-uns des maléfices les plus couramment utilisés par les mages noirs ?

-Les maléfices Impardonnables, commença sans hésitation la légilimente avant de poursuivre : le sortilège de Crucifixion, la Flamme Obscure, les Nuées Noires, les Feudeymons, les…

-Cinq points pour Serdaigle, l'interrompit Rogue en la regardant dans les yeux sans pour autant tenter d'utiliser la légilimentie, vous feriez bien de noter.

Nouveaux crissements frénétiques de parchemins. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal la regarda un instant encore puis il se détourna et reprit ses pérégrinations, laissant la Fourchelang s'interroger. Elle avait reconnu une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux, pourtant, ces maléfices, c'était elle qui les avait trouvés seule. Et il lui avait donné des points… Cela signifiait-il que, malgré son duel avec Voldemort, il la soutenait toujours ? C'était suicidaire… A moins que ce ne soit précisément le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le lui ait demandé… Mais ça ne tenait pas debout et son grand-oncle ne pouvait plus ignorer son existence, maintenant…

Etaine passa la suite de l'heure à se poser des questions sur l'attitude du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Tantôt distant, tantôt à lui donner des points pour les bonnes réponses, ce comportement était inexplicable. Autant se suicider tout de suite. A moins que… Et une bonne centaine de raisons lui venaient, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. La Fourchelang ne savait que penser.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de participer activement au cours, répondant aux questions et participant aux exercices pratiques. Severus s'avérait être un bon enseignant de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il entrecoupait prises de notes et duels où les sorts étudiés devaient apparaître. De fait, Swan ne se mettait pas à gigoter en tous sens. La seule chose qui perturbait les élèves, c'était le ton presque amoureux qu'utilisait Rogue pour parler des Forces du Mal. Etaine par contre le comprenait tout à fait et les deux passèrent au moins cinq minutes à se répéter l'un l'autre. Ils avaient exactement le même point de vue. Anne lui fit passer un papier en milieu de cours, sur lequel était inscrit : « message de Swan : tu fais flipper grave. D'Emma : depuis quand vous vous comprenez à demi-mot ? C'est zarb, comme dirait Swan. De moi : si tu veux le draguer, tu ne pourrais pas éviter ce sujet ? Je suis d'accord avec l'hyperactif là-dessus, Anne ». La légilimente détruisit le papier en y mettant le feu avant que Rogue ne le repère et ne le confisque. Ce n'aurait pas été bon pour la maison Serdaigle, même s'il était parfaitement au courant des insinuations régulières d'Anne et s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose. Cela dit, les Gryffondor semblaient d'accord avec elle et lui jetaient des regards étranges. Ginny paraissait presque dégoûtée. « Fayot », lui glissa Colin. Le regard qu'elle lui envoya le fit baisser les yeux et instantanément reconsidérer ses opinions. Elle ne cherchait pas à amasser des points, elle était juste étonnée qu'ils aient exactement le même avis.

Le Maître des potions avait beau avoir changé de matière, si l'on excluait sa passion pour la magie noire, il restait exactement le même. Avec un caractère des plus décourageants ; pas quelqu'un qu'on aurait aimé avoir dans ses amis. Et encore moins dans ses ennemis. Il donna tellement de devoirs que, cela avait beau être le premier jour, les Serdaigle surent qu'ils passeraient l'heure de permanence suivante à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les sortilèges de magie noire mineure. Aussi, quand la cloche sonna, la ruée était aussi générale que quand il donnait des cours de potions. Seule Etaine rangea calmement ses affaires, en attendant que les autres quittent la salle. Anne, qui avait évidemment compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, se chargea d'entraîner les retardataires. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Une fois les derniers bruits de pas éloignés, elle attendit que le Maître des potions finisse de classer ses notes.

-Miss Stevens est toujours persuadée, à ce que je vois, fit-il remarquer en se retournant. Elle facilite agréablement les choses.

Etaine se tendit en entendant ce commentaire, d'autant que l'espion mangemort tenait à la main sa baguette négligemment pointée sur elle.

- _Non_ , siffla la vipère en se contractant, prête à sauter.


	8. Les espions mangemorts

**Alison: j'essaye de poster une fois par semaine mais parfois c'est un peu plus irrégulier**

La Fourchelang ne bougea pas, sachant qu'il était bien trop rapide pour qu'elle ait le temps de dégainer sa propre baguette. Elle serait morte dix fois. Elle se contenta donc de pencher la tête sur le côté et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comme si elle se moquait.

-Je dois donc en conclure que vous avez reçu ordre de griller votre belle couverture d'espion pour moi ? Cela me semble assez illogique au vue des renseignements que vous pourriez apporter en restant auprès de Dumbledore.

Rogue sourit.

-Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de cette nature. Je désirais simplement voir ta réaction.

Il abaissa sa baguette et Etaine le foudroya du regard, furieuse.

-Je souhaitais te proposer de reprendre les leçons que nous avons interrompues l'an passé, poursuivit le Maître des potions avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole.

-Vraiment ? Qui se charge du sale boulot, alors ? demanda la Fourchelang sans tenir compte de sa proposition.

Rogue lui adressa un regard et son occulmencie s'enclencha aussitôt. Il voulait lire dans ses pensées, hein ? Etaine choisit un souvenir de l'orphelinat, quand elle s'était fait casser le bras pour la première fois, et le lui envoya. Le légilimens fit la grimace ; l'attaque de la Fourchelang avait été trop rapide pour qu'il ait le temps de couper ses propres sensations de celle d'Etaine dans le souvenir. Il coupa aussitôt la connexion.

-Tu as fait des progrès, remarqua-t-il sans qu'on puisse savoir s'il trouvait cela bien ou non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait déjà remarqué en juin.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit la légilimente, attendant qu'il continue.

-Mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, il n'a à ma connaissance chargé personne de t'éliminer.

-Menteur.

Ce seul mot quitta ses lèvres, sa voix plus froide que jamais. Pourtant, la curiosité la tenaillait. Cela semblait en lien avec son attitude lors du cours mais en même temps, c'était tellement improbable… Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal frissonna imperceptiblement ; son grand-oncle aussi devait accuser les gens de cette manière.

- _Peur, surprise_ , murmura Saernel, attentif sur son épaule.

-Voldemort n'a aucune raison de m'épargner, et encore moins après les événements du ministère.

La main de Rogue pressa son avant-bras gauche où figurait la marque des Ténèbres d'un geste convulsif. Il en avait l'habitude chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etaine utilisait normalement sa terminologie par politesse, mais cette fois elle n'avait aucun intérêt à l'être.

-Ne prononce pas ce nom !

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur d'entendre le nom de votre maître, Severus ? Ou auriez-vous peur tout court ?

-Seul un fou n'aurait pas peur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

-Je crains malheureusement d'appartenir à cette catégorie, répliqua Etaine en le foudroyant toujours du regard.

-Ecoute, reprit plus doucement le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, je m'excuse de t'avoir évité cet été mais je ne pouvais pas me risquer à t'approcher tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pris une décision. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de lui déplaire et les derniers événements l'ont passablement irrité.

-Je comprends, déclara la légilimente. Mais je ne peux croire que sa décision soit celle que vous dites.

-C'est pourtant le cas ; il a décidé de te laisser vivre. Il veut que je t'apprenne plus de choses sur la magie noire, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

- _Il a l'air de dire vrai_ , confia le serpent, _mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est étrange_.

Voldemort voulait qu'elle apprenne la magie noire ? Cela avait encore moins de sens. Elle s'était clairement posée en ennemi et avait montrée qu'elle était au moins un obstacle avec lequel il fallait compter. La seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait avoir fait cette demande était qu'il voulait la voir rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts.

-Et sait-il que je n'ai nulle envie de devenir un esclave ? riposta Etaine en relevant fièrement la tête.

Pas tout à fait stupide, elle avait tout de même sortie sa baguette de sa poche pendant qu'ils parlaient.

-On le lui a dit, assura Rogue avec un rictus évocateur. Cela ne l'a pas fait changer d'avis. Je crois que tu l'intéresses beaucoup.

 _Ce n'est que de la surveillance. […] C'est ce que pense le Maître. Il prend l'affaire avec beaucoup de sérieux._ Les échos de la conversation dans la forêt lui revinrent. Encore une fois, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas d'elle dont il avait été question. Plus que jamais, elle regretta qu'il soit occulmens. Sinon, elle aurait pu trouver l'information dans sa tête sans qu'il ne le sache. Les occulmens savaient toujours quand on fouillait dans leurs pensées. Plus rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à le percevoir sans l'être. Etaine en avait fait partie avant d'apprendre l'occulmencie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit le Maître des potions avec un geste indiquant qu'il était perplexe. Mais il n'est pas conseillé de contrevenir à ses ordres.

-La magie noire, tu dis ?

-En effet.

-Et qu'as-tu à m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà ?

-Que sais-tu ?

-Assez pour me défendre. Mais trop peu pour ma soif de connaissance, déclara la légilimente. Si je te posais une question, y répondrais-tu sans omettre de détails ?

-Tout va dépendre de la question, répondit Rogue, qui semblait aussi curieux que méfiant de la direction que prenait la conversation.

-Les Arcanes Sombres, qu'est-ce ?

Les yeux du Maître des potions s'agrandirent, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-Où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

-Répondez à ma question et je ferais de même pour la vôtre.

-Les Arcanes sont un type de magie inaccessible des sorciers. Seules certaines des créatures de l'ombre parviennent à les maîtriser. Il n'est pas nécessaire de posséder une baguette ou d'utiliser des incantations pour y parvenir et le résultat est dans tous les cas destructeur.

Cela rappelait ses pertes de contrôle à Etaine. Elle pencha la tête.

-Est-ce à la portée des humains ?

-Tu me devais une réponse.

-Je cherche ce que vous pourriez avoir oublié. Et vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous étiez ici pour m'enseigner ce genre de choses.

-Non, répondit Rogue. Aucun humain, aussi maléfique soit-il.

Ah, flûte, elle qui pensait tenir une explication. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal attendit sa réponse en la fixant.

-C'est vous qui les avez mentionnés, dit la légilimente, dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Vous parliez de Gamma.

-Je dirais à Albus de mieux surveiller les alentours, la prochaine fois, murmura Rogue.

C'était trop bas pour Etaine, mais Saernel l'entendit et le lui répéta.

-Les Arcanes sont si redoutables que cela, pour que vous en ayez ainsi peur ?

-Je ne connais que Gamma qui les maîtrise, finit par dire Rogue, après un long silence. Et quand il en use, il est redoutable. Mais il le fait rarement, il les appelle « le cadeau du maudit ».

-Ce qui laisse supposer qu'il les a reçues à un moment ou à un autre, ces facultés, termina Etaine, voyant que l'autre se taisait.

Et que ce cadeau était soit empoisonné, soit que le détraqueur le méprisait. Ce qui incluait bien sûr qu'il puisse ressentir des sentiments. Mais n'avait-elle pas déjà décelé un certain attachement de _Destin_ envers l'Archiviste ? Et ce maudit, qui était-ce ? Le détestait-il donc pour l'appeler ainsi ? Plus le temps passait, plus elle en apprenait sur le détraqueur et plus les questions affluaient.

-Vous avez souvent eu l'occasion de le voir ? demanda Etaine.

-Une douzaine de fois. Mais toujours brièvement et je ne lui ai jamais parlé directement. Mais son comportement est assez singulier pour un détraqueur : il n'attend pas d'ordre formels pour agir et devine les interdictions. C'est le seul que j'ai vu faire ça.

Bien sûr, _Destin_ avait toujours été singulier, le peu de fois où elle l'avait vu. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il s'était une fois interposé pour l'empêcher de se faire embrasser avant même qu'elle ne le rencontre formellement.

Elle brûlait de demander s'il était le seul à parler, mais cette question laissait deviner qu'elle en savait déjà sur son sujet. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

-Que projetez-vous de m'apprendre en magie noire ?

Rogue sourit, dévoilant ses dents plantées de travers, sachant qu'il venait de gagner. Autant qu'elle, désormais, il avait intérêt à ce qu'elle continue les leçons. Ainsi qu'il l'avait souligné, mieux valait ne pas contrevenir aux désirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Rogue, Etaine se rendit à la bibliothèque, en quête d'informations supplémentaires. La recherche s'avéra difficile, surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les informations de Mme Pince qui semblait être née dans sa bibliothèque tant elle était capable de repérer n'importe quel livre en quelque secondes. C'était impossible quand ses sujets allaient trop vers la magie noire et d'après les informations du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, ce serait ainsi que les Arcanes seraient perçues. Ayant fait choux blanc, la Fourchelang alla s'installer à son endroit préféré de la bibliothèque : seul _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ mentionnait les Arcanes. L'Archiviste semblait en savoir plus sur le sujet puisqu'elle y avait consacré cinq paragraphes :

"Atenar m'a parlé d'une autre sorte de magie, les Arcanes. D'après ses dires, il s'agit de canaliser la magie à l'état brut qui nous entoure sans passer par un instrument habituel tel une baguette. C'est de là qu'il tient sa magie. Et ce qu'il est capable de faire est impressionnant. On croirait qu'il maitrise la puissance à l'état pur. De ce qu'il m'a dit, cela est très difficile. Mais toutefois pas hors de portée des humains quoiqu'il n'ait rencontré que deux personnes qui en soient capables. Il prétend que même les plus grands de Syr'Agar éprouvaient des difficultés à cet art. La puissance du sorcier doit être considérable, son esprit souple et prompt à imaginer l'impossible, car il doit devenir lui-même le catalyseur. Peu de personnes en sont capables.

Comme la majorité des arts de l'Institut de magie noire, il a été oublié depuis longtemps. De nos jours, les Arcanes ont sombrées dans l'oubli. Seules restent leur version Sombres que ne maîtrisent que quelques créatures de l'obscurité à l'image d'Atenar. J'ai fait de longues recherches, mais même avec son aide je ne suis pas capable de faire venir ne serait-ce qu'une flammèche qui est pourtant mon élément. Il dit que cela fait trop longtemps que j'utilise un catalyseur pour m'en passer aujourd'hui. Il faut commencer tôt l'apprentissage auprès d'un maître qui en est expert, de préférence du même élément que l'élève. Du moins était-ce ainsi que cela fonctionnait à Syr'Agar.

Les Arcanes fonctionnent par éléments : le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre. Depuis Aristote c'est ainsi qu'elles sont enseignées. Chaque sorcier maîtrisant les Arcanes a une familiarité avec l'un de ses éléments qui lui est associé. Il peut y joindre éventuellement les autres mais personne, jamais, n'a réussi à maîtriser les quatre. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de l'apprentissage et Atenar lui-même semble ignorant ; lui-même ne maîtrise que les Arcanes Sombres et la Magie de Puissance.

Les Arcanes Sombres ne dépendent pas de l'un des quatre éléments mais fonctionnent directement avec ce qu'il appelle l'« Ea » dont je suis incapable de dire s'il s'agit de l'âme ou de l'esprit. Cela ressembla à l'âme, mais Atenar en est privé. Il s'agit de matérialiser la noirceur de l'Ea sous forme d'énergie. Il semble que les humains puissent également l'utiliser mais leur noirceur varie selon les sentiments présents du sorcier. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une ressource fiable puisque le sorcier peut s'en retrouver totalement privé. Par cet aspect, les Arcanes Sombres s'apparentent beaucoup à la magie noire qui dépend de la noirceur de l'âme et de la volonté de destruction du sorcier au moment où il lance son sort.

Si les Arcanes représentent une magie qu'on pourrait qualifier de « positive », bien qu'elles puissent être destructrices, comme toute magie, les Arcanes Sombres sont quant à elles directement le fruit de la magie noire."

Etaine s'était laissé absorber par l'ouvrage et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. L'Archiviste contredisait Rogue quant à la possibilité de l'utilisation des Arcanes par les humains. Et ce qu'elle disait correspondait aux actions de la Fourchelang. Dommage qu'elle ne maîtrise pas ces forces, même si elle arrivait à s'en servir occasionnellement. L'an passé, la pierre d'Abel'Riu lui avait donné un contrôle sans précédent dessus. Malheureusement, quand elle avait refait des essais, la gemme avait refusé de coopérer et si elle parvenait à faire de la magie sans baguette sans difficulté, elle ne parvenait en aucun cas à l'empêcher de tout dévaster. Elle n'était sûre que des boules de feu qu'elle matérialisait dans ses mains, exploit que personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir réaliser.

En cela, l'Archiviste semblait lui ressembler. L'élément d'Etaine était le feu, puis venait l'air et enfin, loin derrière, l'eau. La terre, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Son modèle disait avoir la même préférence pour l'enflammé.

Mais toutes ses informations, Ester Bydhal, alias l'Archiviste, les tenait d'Atenar, le détraqueur qui se faisait aussi connaître sous les noms de Gamma et de _Destin_. Il semblait que les détraqueurs soient incapables de mensonges, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un autre qui soit capable de parler avec les humains. _Destin_ pouvait tout aussi bien les avoir tous manipulé à travers les siècles. Le détraqueur était un véritable casse-tête !

Pourtant, l'histoire des Arcanes semblait reposer sur des bases solides, si elles avaient été enseignées à Syr'Agar. L'Institut de magie noire était légendaire ; pendant plusieurs millénaires elle avait instruit tous les sorciers les plus doués d'Europe et d'Asie occidentale ainsi que tous les peuples du pourtour de la méditerranée. C'était sa fermeture, environ mille ans plus tôt, qui avait provoqué l'ouverture de la majorité des écoles magiques modernes. Rien qu'en Europe on notait Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, sans tenir compte des établissements plus petits. Avec toutes celles qui avaient ouvertes durant cette période, cela faisait pas moins de vingt écoles !

Mais la chute de Syr'Agar était restée mystérieuse au point que l'on ne savait ni la date, ni les raisons de sa fermeture. Et de nombreux savoirs avaient été perdus à cette occasion, parfois définitivement. Cela semblait être le cas des Arcanes. D'autres avaient perdurés, parfois difficilement, comme l'occulmencie et la légilimentie qui étaient déjà enseignées à cette époque. D'autres techniques encore s'étaient perpétuées mais avaient été affaiblies au point de n'être plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles étaient.

A cette image, la Magie de Puissance dont faisait mention l'Archiviste. Plus qu'une matière, il s'agissait d'une étude de la magie elle-même et d'une recherche de l'améliorer jusqu'à la perfection. La magie noire, en perpétuelle évolution, toujours vers plus d'efficacité et de grandeur, était tout ce qui en restait. Pourtant, la Magie de Puissance n'était pas négative en soi, même si elle pouvait virer dans le monstrueux à l'exemple d'Abel'Riu qui avait fini par assassiner des dizaines de sorciers afin de leur voler leur magie qu'il condensait ensuite dans les gemmes qui portaient son nom. Aujourd'hui, le terme de « Magie de Puissance » n'évoquait plus rien à personne mais en l'entendant on pensait davantage aux Arts sombres et on la bannissait sans cherchait plus d'explications sur ce que c'était. La vision du monde des sorciers pouvait s'avérer aussi étriquée que celle des moldus au Moyen-Age, quand ils se condamnaient par centaines entre eux aux bûchers. Ils avaient édicté deux classifications : magie blanche et magie noire. Point à la ligne.

Mais en réalité, la frontière était tellement plus mince ! Tant de sorts méritaient le terme de « gris ». Même l' _Avada Kedavra_ pouvait s'avérer salutaire aux portes d'une mort longue et douloureuse ! De « noir » il n'aurait dû y en avoir que quelques-uns auxquels l'on ne pouvait en aucun cas trouver une fonction utile : le Doloris, la Flamme Obscure… La majorité de la magie noire pouvait avoir une utilisation bénéfique. Et de l'autre côté, les maléfices de Stupéfixion et de Pétrification, étaient-ils vraiment bénéfiques ? Bien sûr que non ! Eux aussi pouvaient être destructeurs.

La classification du ministère de la Magie, qui avait été adoptée par la communauté magique, ne tenait pas debout ! se dit Etaine avec colère en refermant _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ d'un coup sec qu'elle regretta aussitôt : l'ouvrage était ancien et donc, quoique bien conservé, fragile. Et elle lui compliquait singulièrement la vie ; sans cela, elle n'aurait pas eu à se cacher pour mener des recherches de cette nature.

- _Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe_ , siffla Saernel.

- _Qui ?_ demanda Etaine sans bouger.

Elle avait bien eu la sensation qu'on la regardait, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel dans ce recoin de la bibliothèque, mais la personne était aussitôt repartie. Avant de recommencer ce manège tant de fois que la Fourchelang s'en était désintéressée en se disant qu'il s'agissait surement de quelqu'un qui ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur l'ouvrage qu'il désirait et errait donc entre les rayonnages. Manifestement, la vipère qui observait ces allez et venues avait une opinion différente. La légilimente avait appris à lui faire confiance sur ces choses et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

- _Melanie Selwynn_ , répondit-il instantanément. _Elle est cachée deux rayonnages plus loin et nous observe par-dessus une pile de livres._

Etaine se leva et rangea _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ dans sa poche avant de s'avancer vers la sortie, tombant – par un hasard très aidé – sur la Serpentard. Melanie était penchée sur son parchemin, en train de vérifier une référence dans un des livres qui l'entouraient. La Fourchelang jeta un coup d'œil au titre de sa dissertation pendant qu'elle passait à côté d'elle. De la métamorphose. Alors pourquoi avait-elle un livre de sortilèges à côté d'elle ? Elle n'espérait tout de même pas qu'elle ne sache pas lire les runes… A moins qu'elle-même en soit incapable et ait pris le livre au hasard pour se donner bonne contenance. Visiblement absorbée, Melanie ne remarqua pas sa présence jusqu'au moment où un grimoire tomba juste à côté de sa main droite, la faisant sursauter.

 _-Un peu exagéré, comme saut, non ?_ siffla Saernel, suspicieux.

-Je pense que tu auras plus de succès avec _Métamorphose élémentaire_ qu'avec _Ensorcelez votre entourage_ pour un devoir sur la façon dont on transforme une allumette en aiguille, murmura Etaine en se penchant vers elle.

La Serpentard se tendit imperceptiblement en la sentant si près d'elle, ce que le serpent perçut aussitôt et l'en informa. Melanie eu un autre sursaut, plus petit, en entendant ce sifflement.

-Simple précision, murmura la légilimente. Je suis loin d'être l'idiote que tu as l'air de croire que je suis. Garde-le à l'esprit, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

Et sur cette menace latente, elle se releva et quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière, bien qu'elle sente fixé sur elle les yeux de la Serpentard. Celle-ci était peut-être en train de réévaluer la menace qu'elle représentait.

- _J'ai comme l'impression que je viens de commettre un acte inconsidéré_ , siffla-t-elle doucement dans le couloir.

- _C'est probablement le cas_ , reconnut la vipère. _Mais c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de la faire réagir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait…_

 _-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Saer_ , sourit Etaine _._

 _-Saernel_ , rectifia-t-il automatiquement.

- _Certes, mais verrais-tu un inconvénient à…_

 _-La suivre pour voir ce qu'elle fait ?_ termina le serpent. _Je vais le faire. Je crois que je peux compter sur un peu d'aide là-dessus…_


	9. Défi

Anne lui adressa un regard interrogateur quand elle arriva en courant, au moment où les derniers élèves entraient dans les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de potion. Le souci quand on n'avait pas de montre c'était que le temps passait sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Certes, elle connaissait un sort qui permette de palier à cette absence mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'en porter une à son poignet. Etaine leva le pouce pour lui dire qu'en effet, Rogue avait repris les leçons. La sang-pure eu un sourire puis disparue dans l'embrasure. Elle fut la dernière à pénétrer dans la salle de potion qu'elle balaya des yeux d'un regard acéré. Slughorn avait réorganisé la pièce, remplaçant les petites tables individuelles séparées par un espace suffisant pour y place un chaudron par d'autres, plus grandes, autour desquelles quatre élèves pouvaient prendre place. En se serrant un peu, les Serdaigle auraient pu y tenir à cinq mais certainement pas à six ; et surtout pas avec les grands gestes parfois nécessaires à la préparation des potions. La légilimente se plaça volontairement à une table différente de celle où étaient déjà installés Zane, Anne et Emma. Elle se doutait bien que la place que lui gardait libre la sang-pure était pour elle, mais la Fourchelang ne tenait pas à devoir lui raconter toute son entrevue avec Rogue. Et elle ne révélerait à personne la plus qu'étrange volonté de Voldemort. Anne était bien capable de comprendre qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose si elle se mettait à lui tirer les vers du nez. L'avantage de se placer à la table voisine était donc de lui compliquer la tâche. Et, même s'il était toujours amusant d'écouter les suppositions de la sang-pure, elle préférait prendre des notes que discuter en cours.

Swan occupa rapidement la place laissée libre à la table des Serdaigle et Luna, l'air aussi rêveuse qu'à l'habitude avec son collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre autour du cou, pris place en face d'Etaine.

-Salut, déclara-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Les Joncheruines vibrent autour de toi, un vrai manège.

-Salut, Luna, répondit Etaine. Passé de bonnes vacances ?

La rêveuse avait l'air de s'être calmé depuis le midi et elle était redevenue telle qu'à l'habitude : d'une distance un peu lunaire. La légilimente l'admirait pour la façon dont elle avait choisi non pas de cacher son comportement atypique, mais de le mettre en avant au point qu'on ne voyait plus que lui. Luna était plus courageuse qu'elle, en un sens. Elle, ne se serait jamais baladée à longueur de journée avec Saernel clairement installé sur ses épaules. Mais la rêveuse n'avait pas derrière elle le poids de l'histoire des Fourchelang. Et franchement, faire ça au moment où Voldemort regagnait en puissance, c'était, comment dire, _légèrement_ déplacé et suicidaire. Beaucoup verraient cela comme une insulte personnelle et chercheraient logiquement à se venger.

-Oh oui, très bonnes, assura Luna. On a vu des traces de Ronflax Cornus près d'un ruisseau, en Bulgarie.

Son sourire fit mal à Etaine. Avec Emma, elle était la seule à se préoccuper, un peu seulement, de la rêveuse. Si on pouvait en être reconnaissant à la née-moldue qui était généreuse, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on fasse de même pour elle.

Un grognement interrompit ses pensées : Scott venait de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Il semblait aussi joyeux que le matin.

-Alors Loufoca, toujours à parler de créatures bizarres ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question puisqu'il n'attendait pas de réponse et Luna ne tressaillit même pas au surnom qu'il lui avait donné déjà plusieurs années plus tôt. Etaine, en revanche, se fit plus menaçante mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, le professeur Slughorn entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour à tous, déclara-t-il joyeusement, sans prêter attention aux élèves qui semblaient se demander si les boutons de son gilet n'allaient pas exploser sous la pression de son gros ventre. Pourquoi vous serrez-vous tous quand il y a de la place ? Allez, déménagez.

Les deux tables de Poufsouffle, ils étaient cinq sur chaque, finirent par expulser un élève qui alla s'asseoir à la table de Luna, Etaine et Scott, à côté de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de se retrouver coincé en leur compagnie.

-Bien, reprit Slughorn. Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà…

Et suivi l'habituel discours d'introduction aux Buses. Cette fois Etaine n'avait aucune raison d'angoisser ; Rogue lui avait dit il y avait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle avait un niveau Aspic, concours qui se passait deux années après les Buses, en septième année. Certaines des potions qu'elle connaissait étaient hors de portée de la majorité des sorciers.

-Alors Etaine, chuchota Scott sans prêter attention au discours du professeur de potion, comment tu vas te débrouiller maintenant que Rogue n'est plus là ?

-Je suis sûre que je n'aurais aucune difficulté, répondit la Fourchelang sur le même ton sans quitter Slughorn des yeux.

-Ca ça m'étonnerait.

La légilimente ne daigna pas répondre, sachant que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

-Et donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons tester vos connaissances, finissait Slughorn. Je ne doute pas que le professeur Rogue ait été un bon enseignant et je suis sûr… Quoi ?

Il y eu quelques hoquets étranglés aux quatre coins de la classe qu'on ne pouvait ignorer même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

-Euh, se lança courageusement Swan, ce n'est pas exactement l'impression qu'on avait.

-Il est horrible ! s'exclama une Poufsouffle, qui rougit mais refusa de faire marche arrière quand tous les regards se portèrent sur elle.

Un concert de protestation contre Rogue suivit, faisant petit à petit disparaître le sourire joyeux de Slughorn.

-Si le professeur Rogue se plaît à inspirer la terreur dans ses classes, déclara calmement Etaine d'une voix douce et froide, faisant taire les autres, il n'en est pas moins un Maître des potions et un bon enseignant.

Depuis longtemps, la Fourchelang bénéficiait d'une réputation qui inspirait le respect. Celle-ci tenait autant de son aura mystérieuse qu'elle créait autour d'elle que ses exploits et actions passées. On pouvait la haïr ou la craindre pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais en aucun cas l'ignorer. Et l'espèce de charisme qu'elle dégageait n'y était pas pour rien.

-Toujours à le défendre, Etaine, remarqua Scott d'un ton grinçant, il faut que tu l'aimes pour ça…

La Fourchelang éclata de rire comme si l'idée était ridicule. Un rire forcé avec une pointe de glace qui prouvait qu'elle était plus en colère qu'autre chose. Elle savait que le fan de quidditch essayait de provoquer une autre confrontation car il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir fait exclure du cercle des Serdaigle et voulait évacuer sa colère. Et la légilimente ne voyait aucun problème à la lui donner. L'idiot n'avait de toute évidence pas encore compris qu'elle avait définitivement pris l'avantage sur lui.

-J'ai la dérangeante habitude d'énoncer les faits, même s'ils déplaisent.

-Ça change des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? murmura l'autre assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-En effet, approuva la légilimente en souriant. Tu devrais t'y essayer, parfois… Tu verras, c'est bien plus vivifiant que de calomnier les gens.

Si le fan du quidditch avait un défaut, enfin, outre le fait d'être un méprisable cafard menteur, c'était l'impulsivité.

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu avais de bonnes notes en potions c'est parce que tu étais la chouchoute de Rogue, cracha-t-il.

-Si je suis bien ce que tu viens de dire, murmura Etaine d'une voix où elle ne parvenait plus à masquer sa colère, la faisant devenir mortellement froide, tu exclus que mes résultats soient liés au fait que mon niveau en potion est d'Aspic+1 ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver, que cela pouvait la mener à faire un acte stupide mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était plus le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal que Scott insultait, c'était ses propres capacités. Quelque chose que la Fourchelang ne permettait pas d'être remis en cause. Elle était la plus douée et personne ne devait le droit de le contester.

-Aspic plus un ? répéta Slughorn, surpris, pendant que la moitié de la classe se mettait à bruisser.

Aspic+1 signifiait qu'elle avait une maîtrise normalement attendue une année après les examens d'Aspic, et ce dans le cadre d'études pour devenir Maître des potions. Tous les Maîtres des potions étaient au moins Aspic+8, ce qui faisait leur rareté. Il devait y en avoir cinq dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Le niveau Aspic+1 était très difficile à atteindre et, en théorie, acquit à dix-huit ans dans le cadre d'une formation standard. Etaine en avait quinze.

Même Scott parut un moment déconcerté, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir à l'attaque.

-Et alors ? Même si c'est vrai, ce dont je doute, tu ne le dois qu'aux leçons particulières de Rogue !

La classe bruissa à nouveau et Etaine cacha sa grimace intérieure sous un masque indifférent. En principe, le pseudo-secret était soigneusement gardé par les Serdaigle et elle avait effacé la mémoire de Scott l'année précédente. Il les avait sans doute entendus en discuter.

-Hé ! s'écria Swan. Si Rogue lui a donné des leçons particulières, c'est parce qu'elle était déjà douée !

-Son projet est en effet de faire de moi un Maître des potions, reconnut tranquillement la Fourchelang. Ce qui implique une connaissance instinctive des potions en plus d'un savoir-faire que j'acquière à son contact.

-Il vous a pris comme élève ? se réjouit Slughorn. C'est bien, c'est très bien, Severus est l'un des potionistes les plus doués que j'ai formé. Avec lui vos talents ne seront pas gâchés.

La légilimente sourit, consciente qu'elle venait de remporter deux points sur Scott. Premièrement parce que Severus avait été l'élève de Slughorn et que le fan de quidditch l'avait critiqué. Il était évident de par ses propos autant que par le fait que le professeur l'avait jadis pris comme élève que Slughorn l'appréciait. Deuxièmement parce qu'elle venait de passer de « élève très douée » à « élève en apprentissage de Maître des potions », ce qui était très positif dans l'esprit du professeur de potion, à n'en point douter. Slughorn lui rendit un sourire chaleureux.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est vrai ? demanda un des Poufsouffle.

Etaine savait que ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais porté dans leur cœur car ils étaient méprisés de Rogue, et elle était appréciée et toujours citée en exemple. De plus, elle avait l'habitude de toujours rafler la majorité des points, et ce, dans toutes les matières. En dehors de Serdaigle, ceux de son année avaient donc plutôt tendance à ne pas l'aimer. Mais les cours de potions avaient été fatales à sa popularité auprès de ces dix Poufsouffle-là.

-Verriez-vous un inconvénient à nous préparer une potion de haut calibre pendant cette heure, miss Knightley ? demanda Slughorn en se tournant vers elle.

-Aucun, professeur, mais puis-je utiliser des ingrédients rares ?

Sous-entendu : que je n'ai pas mais je sais que vous en avez dans votre réserve personnelle.

-Bien sûr, approuva Slughorn avant de se tourner vers les autres pour leur donner des instructions.

Apparemment le fait d'être l'élève de Rogue avait bien des avantages. Aux yeux du professeur de potion, cela lui donnait certains privilèges. Et le mieux, c'est que c'était la vérité, songea-t-elle avec triomphe. Maintenant, il fallait pousser son avantage en réalisant une potion suffisamment impressionnante pour que Slughorn ne l'oublie pas de sitôt. Et qui enfonce Scott plus bas que terre. Ce n'était pas en soit difficile, mais le problème résidait sur le fait qu'elle ne possédait qu'une heure puisqu'ils avaient passé déjà une demi-heure à discuter. Que pouvait-elle faire en une heure ? Soudain, elle pensa à une potion qu'elle avait élaborée durant l'été et qui convenait parfaitement à ce qu'elle désirait. Un sourire un brin cruel se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'armoire pour sortir ce dont elle avait besoin. Peau de serpent du cap, poudre d'armoise, bulbe de Ravegourde, essence de Floricolor, poudre de pierres alcalines…

Etaine retourna à sa place les bras chargés de petites doses d'un peu tout. Cette potion, elle l'avait élaborée seule, personne ne la connaissait encore, elle n'était répertoriée dans aucun manuel. La Fourchelang en était particulièrement fière. De deux gestes de baguette, elle remplit son chaudron de deux pintes d'eau et la mit à bouillir. Puis elle sortit de sa poche un bocal qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table. C'était parmi les éléments les plus importants.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Scott en pointant du doigt le contenant, suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de Slughorn.

C'était bien évidemment le but recherché.

-La première phase du polynectar, après un mois de repos, répondit distinctement la Fourchelang, de façon à être elle aussi audible de tous.

Le professeur de potion passa devant leur table sans faire de commentaire et le fan de quidditch lui adressa un regard meurtrier pendant que la légilimente lui retournait un sourire narquois.

- _Tu fais celle-là_? demanda Saernel.

- _Oui_ , siffla doucement Etaine en ouvrant à peine les lèvres.

Pendant que l'eau bouillait, elle mit à chauffer la poudre d'armoise en y rajoutant régulièrement quelques gouttes d'essence de Floricolor, tout en agitant pour que ça n'attache pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Scott. Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas, ce Serdaigle raté avec des techniques de Serpentard.

- _Je vais le surveiller_ , assura le serpent en sortant légèrement la tête hors de sa chevelure pour bien se faire voir du fan de quidditch.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de verser l'essence de Floricolor, elle ensorcela une cuillère pour qu'elle continue de tourner. Elle entama alors la découpe du bulbe de Ravegourde. Avec son couteau en argent, elle incisa précisément dans les fentes qu'elle repérait, faisant attention à ne pas trop presser. Sinon, c'était tout le jus qui vous giclait au visage. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours un problème. En l'occurrence quand elle se retrouva face à un nœud dans le légume. Levant le bulbe à hauteur d'yeux, elle finit par décider où inciser après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation.

- _Il a pris le couteau !_ s'exclama soudain Saernel.

La légilimente baissa les yeux pour voir Scott couper avec application ses racines en cubes avec _son_ couteau. Il croyait l'empêcher de faire sa potion en la privant de son matériel. Etaine se contenta de sortir de sa poche la dague gobeline qu'elle avait « emprunté » définitivement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, lors d'un pillage en règle permis par le grand nettoyage en vigueur. De toute manière, elle doutait que Sirius aurait protesté si cela était venu à ses oreilles ; il avait haït la maison entière de son enfance.

La dague coupait beaucoup mieux que le couteau d'argent. Sans doute cela était-il dû à son alliage plus résistant, mais la Fourchelang savait qu'il contenait assez d'argent pour ce qu'elle voulait. Au moment où Scott relevait la tête pour voir quel était le résultat de son emprunt, Etaine pressa « accidentellement » le Ravegourde qui émit un plein jet de jus dans sa direction, le barbouillant.

-Oups, murmura la légilimente, un petit sourie narquois aux lèvres.

Le fan de quidditch lui adressa un regard assassin puis retourna à sa préparation. Etaine finit d'écarter les diverses gousses présentes dans le Ravegourde, puis elle l'entoura de la peau de serpent du cap et mit les deux dans l'eau bouillante du premier chaudron.

Elle transfigura son livre de potion en un petit chaudron dans lequel elle versa une pinte de polynectar qu'elle mit sur feu doux et y versa la poudre d'alcaline, donnant une consistance boueuse à la potion. Elle s'assura que le mélange était bien homogénéisé puis fit venir la poudre d'armoise combinée à l'essence de Floricolor. Elle en forma une boule dans les airs, juste au-dessus du troisième chaudron, qu'elle pressa jusqu'à ce que tout le liquide possible soit tombé dans celui-ci. Ensuite, elle utilisa les autres ingrédients, se remémorant les notes qu'elle avait prises. Il n'était pas question qu'elle les sorte si elle pouvait se débrouiller sans. Heureusement, la potion avait beau être compliquée, c'était elle qui l'avait élaboré et elle avait pataugé suffisamment de temps pour se souvenir de la recette exact sans une hésitation. C'était vrai, quoi ! Elle avait mis un an à la créer, depuis qu'elle avait eu cette idée en voyant Tonks.

-Plus que dix minutes, déclara Slughorn.

Ça allait, elle était dans les temps. Enfin, elle pouvait être dans les temps mais il n'était pas question qu'elle accélère ; mal exécutée, elle ne savait pas ce que sa potion pouvait créer. Mieux valait avoir un peu de retard. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves accélérèrent soudain, comme c'était souvent le cas quand on annonçait l'échéance. Etaine jeta un coup d'œil au premier chaudron : l'eau s'était complétement évaporée et ne restait qu'une poudre un peu blanchâtre avec un Ravegourde desséché et vidé et une peau de serpent du cap décolorée et privée de ses vertus. Avec un sortilège de lévitation informulé, la Fourchelang guida la poudre légèrement humide vers le troisième chaudron. Elle passa ensuite le tout à la version magique de mixeur, un sort, afin de séparer les éléments qui commençaient à se solidifier pour certains. Une fois obtenue une bouillie homogène elle la remit dans le premier chaudron. La potion paraissait bien petite maintenant. La légilimente en fit glisser une partie dans un petit tube à essai. Le mélange fumait doucement, créant de petites volutes grises qui s'élevaient en torsades. Etaine ajouta à la potion son élément principal sans lequel elle n'était d'aucune utilité : un cheveu de Tonks avant que son métamorphomagisme ne soit perturbé.

-Le temps est écoulé, déclara Slughorn, écartez-vous de vos chaudrons.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, un nombre raisonnable de fraudes s'en suivirent ; il suffisait que le professeur de potion se tourne vers les Poufsouffle pour que Swan se mette à rajouter un ingrédient oublié et dès qu'il faisait face à l'hyperactif, les Poufsouffle ne se privaient pas pour faire de même. Mais toutes ses tricheries ne pouvaient être que temporaire et au bout d'une minute, chacun se tenait docilement trop loin pour faire quelque chose à sa potion. Etaine rendit leur forme originelle aux livres de métamorphose et de potions qu'elle avait transformés en chaudron et attendit que Slughorn arrive à sa hauteur.

Le professeur de potion passait lentement entre les étudiants, examinant les potions et donnait parfois un sourire appréciateur quand elle était bien réalisée. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent. La classe avait beau dénigrer Rogue, c'était bien lui qui les avait amenés à ce niveau. Slughorn arriva à son niveau et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'esquisser une grimace perplexe.

-Que nous avez-vous donc préparé, miss Knightley ? demanda-t-il.

Etaine sourit, puis montra le tube et en avala le contenu.

-Ça ne fait rien, se moqua un Poufsouffle après quelques secondes durant lesquelles le sourire du professeur de potion se fana doucement.


	10. Séduction

La légilimente se tourna vers lui et ce fut un double exact du Poufsouffle qui le dévisagea. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas.

-C'est juste du polynectar, se moqua Scott.

La Fourchelang lui adressa un sourire rayonnant… Et ses cheveux virèrent au bleu. Sous les yeux de toute la classe, elle grandit jusqu'à les dominer tous d'une tête et des yeux violets les dévisagèrent. Les étudiants et Slughorn étouffèrent des cris de surprises.

Etaine resta quelques instants sous cette apparence puis ses yeux se plissèrent un instant et elle rétrécit légèrement. La structure de son visage se modifia pendant que ses yeux viraient au bleu et ses cheveux soudainement noir profond se bouclèrent. Une fille d'environ leur âge se tint devant eux quelques secondes avant que sa peau ne se mette à foncer. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était un grand noir aux cheveux courts qui les fixaient avec un regard d'aigle.

La peau de celui-ci pâlit et ses yeux se rouvrirent ils étaient verts avec des pupilles de chat qui déclenchèrent autant de piaillements de surprise que la longue chevelure argenté qui ruisselait jusqu'aux genoux de l'homme. L'air de dangerosité qui s'en dégageait était similaire à celui d'Etaine, sauf que son apparence était plus atypique. Les élèves et Slughorn eurent un mouvement de recul.

La légilimente plissa de nouveau les yeux tout en jetant un sort informulé pour modifier ses vêtements comme elle le faisait à chaque transformation. Les autres poussèrent des cris de surprise en voyant devant eux Albus Dumbledore en personne, la main intacte, dans les habits qu'il portait la veille.

-Un simple polynectar, vraiment Scott ? demanda Etaine avec la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle muta encore en une fille à la longue chevelure rousse coulant dans son dos telle une rivière de lave en fusion. Ce n'était pas le roux Weasley. Deux yeux noirs comme du charbon au milieu d'un visage pâle parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur le fixèrent. Très belle vu les regards des garçons. Tant mieux, puisque c'était le but voulu.

-Le polynectar n'est que la base de la potion, poursuivit-elle avec une voix légèrement rauque et sensuelle en se stabilisant sous cette apparence. Ceci en est l'évolution, se désigna-t-elle. Autant de déguisements que l'on est capable d'en imaginer.

-Formidable ! s'enthousiasma Slughorn. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette potion avant aujourd'hui. C'est Severus qui l'a créée ? Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé…

Etaine masqua un soupçon de colère derrière un charmant sourire.

-En fait, le professeur Rogue ignore tout de cette potion, corrigea-t-elle. Je n'en suis qu'à la phase expérimentale.

Elle manqua de rire à la tête du professeur de potion. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis l'instant passa et le sourire revint sur son visage avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur lui avant. Bon, elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours.

-Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton tonitruant. Fantastique ! Cinquante points pour Serdaigle ! Que dis-je ? Soixante ! Une potion comme ça, nous en rêvons depuis des décennies, nous autres Maîtres des potions. Si vous n'étiez pas l'élève de Severus je vous prendrais en apprentissage sur-le-champ ! Un talent pareil, je n'ai plus vu ça depuis longtemps !

Et il continua de babiller joyeusement en faisant de grands gestes. La Fourchelang, flattée, lui souriait, légèrement hypocritement il est vrai, mais en même temps elle cherchait le regard de Scott. Quand elle le trouva ses yeux brillèrent d'ironie devant les poings serrés du fan de quidditch. Une fois de plus, elle venait de le couler et ce, magistralement. Elle reporta son attention sur Slughorn qui, en bon Serpentard, essayait maintenant de lui extorquer sa recette.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous donner cette idée, miss Knightley ? Cela fait des décennies que les Maîtres des potions courent après une potion permettant toutes les métamorphoses. Quel élément avez-vous donc trouvé que nous ayons oublié ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de l'essence de Floricolor ?

Et le professeur fit une pause soigneusement calculée pour lui laisser le temps de répondre. La légilimente rit doucement, ce qui faisait étrange avec la voix qu'elle avait choisie. Pas du tout son rire normal.

-Allons donc professeur, vous voudriez que je vous laisse tout le crédit de ma découverte ? sourit-elle, parfaitement à l'aise. Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez que je veuille garder le secret jusqu'à l'avoir fait breveter… Et je ne doute pas que puissiez deviner un certain nombre d'ingrédients au vue des stocks de votre réserve.

-Ah, ne comptez pas sur moi pour abandonner cette partie, miss Knightley, sourit à son tour Slughorn, bon joueur, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et les deux s'adressèrent le même rictus qui voulait dire ; tu es un bon adversaire, mais c'est moi qui vais gagner. Etrangement, Rogue avait également ce sourire quand il l'entraînait aux duels, en troisième année. Et tout aussi étrangement, c'était presque toujours lui qui les gagnait. La cloche sonna à cet instant-là et les élèves sortirent presque avec calme, ce qui était une première pour un cours de potion. Slughorn était bien moins dur que Severus et cela se voyait à l'attitude des étudiants. Seul Scott, rageur, se précipita vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

-J'organise un petit diner, samedi, dans mes appartements, lui confia le professeur de potion en croisant les mains sur son ventre. Il y aura un certain nombre de personnes que vous avez déjà vu dans le Poudlard Express, me feriez-vous le plaisir de vous y joindre ?

-Ce serait un honneur, professeur, répondit Etaine, avec toujours un demi-sourire poli aux lèvres. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je dois me rendre au cours d'étude des runes, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant qu'il voulait continuer la conversation, probablement pour lui tirer les vers du nez pour sa potion.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, déclara Slughorn, acceptant son congé.

Les Serdaigle l'attendaient derrière la porte.

-Dis donc, tu l'as sacrément impressionné, remarqua Emma. Quand est-ce que tu as créé cette potion ?

-J'y ai mis la touche finale cet été, mais cela faisait déjà une année que je travaillais dessus.

-En tout cas c'est réussi, observa Zane. On dirait que tu viens de décrocher la lune.

-Juste la potion de métamorphomagisme. Euh, Swan ? demanda Etaine en l'apercevant. Depuis quand tu étudies les runes ?

L'hyperactif la dévisageait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-C'est vraiment très réussi, murmura-t-il finalement. Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?

Anne éclata de rire.

-Je dois admettre, tu as joliment choisis. C'est issu de ton imagination où elle existe réellement ?

-Je l'ai un peu modifiée, mais c'est la Lilith de Dante Gabriel Rossetti.

-Tu as choisi la femme originelle maudite ? s'étonna la sang-pure. C'est euh… étrange comme choix.

-Disons plutôt que tu es en train de te demander de nouveau si je suis ou non folle, rectifia calmement la légilimente. Mais elle est assez belle pour encourager les louanges de Slughorn. Et inoubliable, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Swan.

Emma était en train de se débattre avec l'hyperactif qui ne semblait pas se décider à partir, préférant la vision de Lilith à la perspective des devoirs à rendre. Ça pouvait se comprendre, supposa Etaine, même si elle ne partageait pas cette opinion. Les yeux d'Anne pétillèrent pendant que la née-moldue venait finalement à bout de Swan devant la porte de la salle d'étude des runes.

Etaine fit sensation en entrant dans la pièce. Il fallut que Jane donne un coup de coude à Christopher pour que le Serpentard ferme la bouche. Sa camarade le foudroya du regard pendant que la légilimente allait s'installer au troisième rang sans prêter attention à l'agitation qu'elle créait. Cela allait être amusant. Et Anne qui s'installa le rang derrière pour pouvoir mieux suivre le spectacle avait l'air de penser la même chose en voyant la Fourchelang agir. Il n'était pas rare qu'Etaine se mette à jouer avec une victime, souvent à la limite du flirt. C'était une technique qui marchait bien, mais elle devait être prudente avec elle ; si elle l'utilisait trop, elle s'émoussait. Les Serdaigle de son année étaient presque totalement immunisés contre, à force de la voir l'utiliser. Le fait que Swan tombe dans le panneau relevait surement de l'apparence inhabituelle qu'elle avait revêtue. Les autres, cela ne leur avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais cela fonctionnait très bien sur ceux étrangers à ce cercle. Anne s'amusait presque autant qu'Etaine à observer leurs réactions.

Comme le professeur Senrose qui entra dans sa classe quelques secondes plus tard en bondissant. Le professeur était à peu près aussi hyperactif que Swan, et il donnait ses cours en bougeant dans tous les sens, ce qui amusait beaucoup ses élèves.

-Bonjour à tous, bienvenue pour votre cinquième année ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'arrêter, soudainement coupé dans son élan. Ma dame ? Je veux dire, ma demoiselle, que faîtes-vous ici ? rectifia-t-il en voyant la légère grimace qui altéra un instant les traits d'Etaine.

-Je viens suivre votre cours, répondit la Fourchelang en lui adressant un sourire charmant.

Senrose eu le plus grand mal à s'en remettre pour entamer son discours sur les Buses. Il ne remarqua même pas que deux de ses élèves manquaient à l'appel : Ethan, de Poufsouffle était absent et Etaine, il fallait savoir que c'était elle derrière le visage de Lilith. La légilimente remarqua qu'il sautillait nettement moins que d'habitude et qu'il tentait de garder son visage impassible. Peine perdue ! Senrose était un comédien dans l'âme mais il était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions : pas moins de cinq grimaces lui échappèrent. Lorsqu'il eut fini son introduction, il leur donna un texte à traduire, précisant qu'il était difficile et donc non noté, pour « les remettre dans le bain ». Etaine y jeta un coup d'œil et se mit aussitôt à écrire. C'était un poème en vers, raison de la difficulté.

Senrose circulait dans la classe, observant le travail de ses étudiants, corrigeant parfois un mot, s'arrêtant pour discuter. La compétition était rude dans le cours d'étude des runes, chacun tenant à briller. A l'origine, la rivalité avait démarrée entre Anne, Etaine, Jane et Ethan. Anne et Jane se ressemblaient par bien des aspects, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se détester cordialement. La sang-pure aurait… la Fourchelang ne savait pas ce qu'Anne aurait fait, mais il valait mieux ne pas lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à Jane. Etaine tenait à la tête de classe qu'elle disputait avec acharnement. Quand à Ethan, il avait un don pour les langues anciennes et avait vu là l'occasion de redorer le blason de sa maison. Les autres étudiants avaient suivis la tendance, histoire de ne pas paraître à la traine. Bref, tout ce petit monde était parfaitement capable de traduire le texte avec des erreurs mineures en une heure.

-Tu danses au son de la pluie, récita la voix de Senrose à côté d'elle. Perdue dans les senteurs de la nuit, diaphane fille du firmament, égarée des lumières du royaume d'amant…

-Par-delà les brumes d'antan, terminèrent les deux à l'unisson.

Etaine jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille. Les trois premiers vers y étaient inscrits, même si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'atteler à la versification. De fait, elle avait marqué « eau » et non pas pluie et « étoiles » à la place de firmament.

-Vous traduisez bien les runes, apprécia le professeur. Vous connaissiez déjà cette poésie ?

-En effet, reconnut Etaine.

Une fois les quatre premiers vers donnés à l'identique, elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se souvenir du cinquième. L'Archiviste avait recopié un certain nombre de poésie dans les bordures de ses pages et, à en voir les ratures, il était clair qu'elles étaient de sa main. Ester Bydhal mettait toute la puissance de ses convictions dans ses mots et ce qui en transparaissait était une grande sagesse ainsi qu'un courage peu commun. Les poèmes de l'Archiviste avaient définitivement achevés d'en faire son modèle. C'avait été le premier contact de la légilimente avec la poésie et elle avait apprécié le style d'Ester Bydhal. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver des recueils d'autres auteurs. Rogue avait découvert son penchant pour ce type de littérature quand il l'avait surpris, un de ses recueils à la main. Lors des deux étés qu'elle avait passé chez le Maître des potions, elle avait systématiquement pillé sa bibliothèque personnelle. Elle avait découvert à cette occasion, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, que Severus appréciait la poésie. Uniquement quand elle était faite par des sorciers, puisqu'il négligeait les auteurs moldus. Cela restreignait grandement le champ de recherche mais rendait plus facile l'apprentissage puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu tant de sorciers que ça à s'improviser poète. Le plus connu était Sansay qui avait écrit toutes ses mémoires en vers non rimés. Mais le résultat n'était pas exactement brillant alors Rogue et la Fourchelang en tenaient peu compte. Ils avaient passé quelques heures à parler de poésie sans que les auteurs que lui proposaient le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne lassent Etaine de l'Archiviste. Cela ne l'avait toutefois pas empêché d'apprécier certains des textes qu'il lui conseillait. Comme celui que faisait aujourd'hui traduire Senrose.

-Vagabonde du temps, de Malachie, identifia-t-elle donc.

-Seriez-vous une experte, damoiselle ?

-J'apprécie simplement ce poème, professeur. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question…

-Une poésie ne fait jamais de mal, de temps en temps.

Etaine tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Senrose lui souriait d'un sourire différent de celui qu'il adressait normalement à ses élèves. Celui-ci était un brin moqueur. La légilimente cala derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui lui était fort opportunément tombée devant les yeux. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler aussi familièrement avec Senrose. Même avec Rogue, ils gardaient en cours les formules classiques du professeur et de l'élève, utilisant vouvoiement et noms de familles. Alors qu'à l'extérieur ils utilisaient les prénoms et Severus la tutoyait. Il arrivait même parfois à Etaine de faire de l'imiter et les deux plaisantaient, ce que tout autre étudiant aurait juré incroyable de la part du Maître des potions.

Mais elle n'avait aucun lien semblable avec Senrose. Sauf que celui-ci ne savait pas que c'était elle et comme elle avait transfiguré ses vêtements, il pouvait tout aussi bien la prendre pour l'un des Aurors de surveillance patrouillant dans les couloirs et qui était venu assister à un cours par ennui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une hypothèse si tirée par les cheveux que cela, en y réfléchissant. Ses vêtements sombres étaient adaptés aux combats en duel et pouvaient convenir à cette fonction. Surtout qu'aucun professeur ne serait mis à draguer l'un de ses élèves comme le faisait Senrose en ce moment. Bah, il pouvait bien se sentir sûr de lui ; il était bel homme avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs et ses traits réguliers.

-J'aurais plutôt dit une chanson d'amour, sourit la légilimente avant de réciter, les yeux mi-clos :

«Tu danses au son de la douce musique de la pluie,

Perdue dans les senteurs de la nuit,

Diaphane fille du firmament

Egarée des lumières du royaume d'Amant,

Par-delà les brumes d'antan

Voyageuse des temps

Condamnée à un éternel recommencement

Sans jamais pouvoir te revoir

Ne serait-ce que pour te dire au revoir

Ne serait-ce que pour une dernière fois t'apercevoir…

Vagabonde au bord du chemin,

Qui te prête attention, assise sur les rondins ?

Qui peut faire la différence de tes boucles brunes

Des couleurs automnales auburn ?

Qui s'attarde sur le bas-côté,

Qui voit resplendir la lueur de ton foyer ?

Voilà bien longtemps que nul ne s'y est plus arrêté.

Bien longtemps que ton souvenir a été oublié.

C'est toi que je chante pourtant,

Vagabonde des temps !

Ne serais-tu plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir,

Qu'encore tu ne saurais devenir,

Une ombre des brumes d'antan »

Etaine rouvrit les yeux pour sourire à Senrose.

-Un amoureux transi et une femme absente, n'est-ce pas là la définition d'une chanson d'amour ?

-Je l'admets, reconnut de bon cœur le professeur. Dois-je récompenser une maison pour cette vibrante interprétation ?

-Je suis toujours partisane de Serdaigle, répondit la légilimente.

Avec cette phrase à double-sens, il pouvait comprendre soit qu'elle était toujours de la maison de Rowena, soit qu'elle y avait étudiée.

-Dans ce cas, disons vingt points pour Serdaigle, sourit Senrose.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne draguais pas, déclara Anne dès qu'ils sortirent de la classe et furent hors de portée des oreilles de Senrose.

-Je draguais, reconnut de bonne grâce la Fourchelang.

-C'est un professeur, Etaine, lui rappela Zane, un peu inquiet.

-Je ne l'ignore pas. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas le revoir, répondit-elle en jetant un regard amusé à la sang-pure.

-Pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci.

-Les professeurs n'ont pas droit à ce type d'interaction avec leurs élèves ; ce serait vu comme du favoritisme. L'élève risque l'exclusion temporaire et le professeur, son poste. Dans les deux cas, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Et je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça à Senrose : il ne sait pas que c'est moi, c'est un bon prof que je regretterais s'il partait et je ne l'aime pas.

-Pourquoi l'avoir encouragé, alors ?

-Pour les vingt points. Avec ceux-ci cela me fait un total de cent points aujourd'hui. Pas mal, non ?

-Si j'étais Swan, je serais probablement en train d'applaudir, répliqua Zane, mais utiliser des techniques comme ça juste pour avoir plus de points…

-C'est très Serpentard et absolument pas fair-play, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? reprit la Fourchelang d'un ton décidé. Et bien cela ne me pose pas de problèmes, à moi. J'ai failli aller à Serpentard et le concept de « à n'importe quel prix » ne me gêne pas.

-Tes cheveux recommencent à foncer, déclara Anne, essayant d'endiguer la dispute.

Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Etaine n'aimait pas être contrariée et qu'il valait mieux éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu en sa présence. Elle pouvait sembler bien réagir parfois, mais ce n'était _jamais_ une bonne idée. Sans même un battement de cils, la Fourchelang pris l'aspect d'un adolescent brun aux yeux semblables aux siens qui dévisageait toujours l'asiatique d'un air courroucé. On aurait dit son jumeau et Zane savait très bien que seul Voldemort adolescent convenait à cette description. Celui qui arborait un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard le toisa encore un instant avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce et froide qui si elle n'avait pas été masculine aurait pu appartenir à Etaine :

-Si l'on veut obtenir quelque chose, il faut forcément prendre des risques. Ou se résigner à ne jamais se détacher de la masse.

Les yeux de Tom Jedusor se parèrent d'un éclat métallique pendant que son attitude se durcissait. La ressemblance avec la Fourchelang était telle qu'il était impossible de ne pas voir l'un derrière l'autre. Zane maîtrisa un mouvement de recul pendant que la légilimente reprenait son physique habituel. Son visage ne se modifia que légèrement et ses cheveux qui poussèrent brusquement masquèrent la plupart de la transformation. L'insigne au serpent de préfet en chef brilla un instant avant de disparaître pendant que la cravate reprenait le bleu et bronze de Serdaigle. Mais en dehors de cela, on ne voyait pas la différence.

Etaine tourna les talons sans un autre regard en arrière. Elle avait fait son effet, bien involontairement. La potion de métamorphomagisme ne fonctionnait donc qu'entre une heure et une heure et demie. Bien.

 **Ellana816: ce genre de potions, c'est la version utilité puissance 10 du polynectar, donc je pense que les Maîtres des potions ont essayé de la créer depuis longtemps. Et je ne vois pas Etaine du haut de ses quinze ans rivaliser avec des potionnistes ayant achevé leur maîtrise depuis parfois un demi-siècle: il fallait quelque chose auquel elle avait accès et pas les autres. Quand on voit l'utilité que peut avoir le sang dans les rituels (fin de la Coupe de feu) ou des cheveux (l'infiltration dans la salle commune des Serpentard pendant la Chambre des secrets), je ne pense pas que les métamorphomages se mettent à faire des distributions comme ça, surtout les sang-purs. Tonks a hérité le métamorphomagisme des Black et je crois que c'est un talent assez rare, peut-être familial: les autres Maîtres des potions n'ont juste pas eu la possibilité de tester le cheveu de métamorphomage avant. Donc la création d'Etaine est plus due à l'opportunité (Tonks a joyeusement accepté de lui donner une mèche de cheveu l'an précédent, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait en faire de mal) qu'au talent.**


	11. Manipulations

Cette petite scène eu pour conséquence principale de la brouiller avec Zane. L'asiatique avait dû juger plus prudent de s'éloigner d'une personne capable de sous-entendre qu'elle pouvait aller aussi loin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus prudente que la Fourchelang ait jamais faite, mais loin d'être la plus dangereuse.

Anne ne semblait pas avoir compris de qui elle avait pris l'apparence et, si elle feignait l'éloignement quand Zane était dans les parages, elle continuait de lui parler dès qu'il était absent. L'asiatique n'avait pas expliqué la raison soudaine de cette distance, aussi les autres n'avaient pas jugés utiles de l'imiter. Swan et Emma lui parlaient comme à l'ordinaire et étaient ravis qu'elle ait fait gagner soixante point à Serdaigle tout en rabattant son caquet à Scott. L'hyperactif se montrait particulièrement exubérant comme à l'ordinaire et qualifiait Lilith de « la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie ». L'apparition semblait lui avoir totalement fait oublier Gemma. De toute manière les choses n'allaient déjà pas très bien entre eux deux. La sang-pure obtint assez rapidement toute l'histoire ; apparemment, la Serdaigle d'un an leur cadette avait jugé que Swan ne lui écrivait pas assez souvent et l'avait qualifié de « passade » dans une tentative maladroite de vengeance. Anne pensait que cela pouvait être dû à une possible jalousie. L'hyperactif tint compte de l'hypothèse et rendit la monnaie de sa pièce à Gemma avec les intérêts, en la larguant le plus joyeusement du monde, la laissant penser qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'avéra que la sang-pure avait raison car soudain la Serdaigle voulu se remettre avec lui, ce que Swan ne goba pas si facilement. Anne suivait le feuilleton avec passion, en parallèle aux questions incessantes et sans fins qu'elle faisait subir à Etaine.

La sang-pure semblait penser que draguer un professeur comme elle l'avait fait était un exploit et elle soupçonnait désormais autant Rogue que Senrose. La légilimente avait réussi à la faire taire au sujet du professeur de runes en lui révélant qu'elle connaissait le poème de Severus. Ce n'était peut-être pas le calcul le plus intelligent de sa vie puisqu'Anne ne cessa désormais de la harceler sur le Maître des potions, mais au moins elle en oublia totalement Senrose, d'autant qu'Etaine lâchait parfois des bribes sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, tout à fait intentionnellement. Senrose ne semblait pas avoir compris qui était la femme rousse et la Fourchelang préférait qu'il en reste ainsi.

Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Anne dans cette histoire, ce fut qu'elle soit en apprentissage de Maître des potions. Depuis le temps, Etaine avait pensée qu'elle l'avait compris. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Les Maîtres des potions étaient tellement rares qu'en général les cours de potions étaient donnés par de simples professeurs qui n'avaient pas atteint Aspic+8. Et personne dans leur classe n'avait soupçonné que Severus fut un Maître des potions. Ceux-ci divulguaient rarement leur savoir et leurs astuces et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se les piquent entre eux quand ils en avaient connaissance. Ils ne le faisaient entièrement qu'à leurs apprentis. Rogue avait d'ailleurs pris à part la Fourchelang après cette scène pour lui faire jurer de ne pas parler de ce qu'il lui avait appris. Cela en disait long sur la confiance mutuelle des potionistes.

Généralement, les Maîtres des potions ne formaient qu'une seule personne, soit parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas le grand talent qu'ils cherchaient tous, soit parce que leurs élèves ne finalisaient pas leurs études, parfois peu désireux d'entrer dans ce monde de secrets. Et ne bénéficiaient donc pas des secrets les mieux gardés de leurs Maîtres. Mais suivre cet apprentissage diminuait singulièrement le temps qu'il fallait pour atteindre Aspic+8 et était beaucoup plus enrichissant qu'une formation classique. Il existait de fait une certaine ségrégation entre les Maîtres des potions : ceux qui avaient suivis un apprentissage étaient beaucoup plus estimés et recherchés que les autres. Il fallait du temps et du talent à ceux qui avaient eu une formation classique pour se démarquer. Problème que n'avaient pas les apprentis.

Avoir été pris en apprentissage était donc à la fois un honneur et un phénomène très rare. Le fait qu'Etaine soit en apprentissage avec Rogue n'avait pas été facilement gobé. Même Anne avait fait répété trois fois à la légilimente que, oui, Severus avait bien dit de manière très claire que ce n'était pas que des leçons particulières mais un apprentissage en règle. Et oui, un apprentissage pour devenir Maître des potions. Non, elle ne savait pas si elle allait continuer après Poudlard et ce n'était pas à elle de décider puisque c'était le privilège du Maître de pouvoir décider si elle poursuivait ou non. Est-ce qu'elle était partante ? Elle n'en savait franchement rien mais oui, si elle en avait l'opportunité, elle continuait.

Certains avaient pensés que ce n'était que de l'esbroufe mais la potion de métamorphomagisme alliée à la réaction de Slughorn prouvait qu'elle ne mentait pas. La nouvelle s'était propagée rapidement parmi les élèves avec les Serdaigle, très fiers que cette découverte soit de quelqu'un de leur maison. Les Poufsouffle, en revanche, avaient aussitôt lancé une contre-rumeur, disant qu'elle avait simplement fait du polynectar. Comme si le polynectar était une potion censée être à la portée d'un cinquième année. Quant aux enseignants, le professeur de potion s'était chargé de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Senrose n'était heureusement pas dans la salle des professeurs à ce moment-là, contrairement à Rogue. Lequel avait confirmé qu'elle était bien son apprentie et ce depuis trois ans. Apparemment Slughorn lui avait abondamment parlé de la potion de métamorphomagisme puisque Severus tenta lui aussi de la faire parler, mais avec moins d'empressement que le gros homme. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal était beaucoup moins expansif que celui de potion et c'était bienvenu puisqu'elle n'avait pas à l'écouter en permanence à la recherche de l'information pertinente.

Comme Rogue avant lui, Slughorn avait distingué Etaine, lui faisant travailler des potions plus compliquées chaque fois qu'elle connaissait déjà celles étudiées en classe. Il avait semblé impressionné par leur nombre. Définitivement coulée, la rumeur que Severus était un mauvais enseignant. Le professeur de potion refusait tout net de le croire. Si Etaine n'avait pas déjà fait partie de ses chouchous, elle y aurait été intégrée sur le champ. Mais, au grand dépit de Slughorn, elle esquivait toutes ses questions sur sa potion et celles sur les découvertes de Rogue. Ce dernier avait raison d'être prudent. Etaine en fit l'expérience lorsque, lors d'une de ses soirées, il lui proposa une coupe de bièraubeurre avec du veritaserum dedans. Ce fut sa maîtrise de l'occulmencie qui l'empêcha de dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Le professeur de potion finit par comprendre qu'elle lui récitait la recette d'un herbicide mais il dissimula sa contrariété en déclarant que, décidément, elle avait tous les talents. Cette affaire rendit la légilimente plus prudente dans ses rapports avec Slughorn et quand cela vint aux oreilles de Severus, celui-ci alla en personne dire quelques mots au professeur de potion. Etaine ne sut pas exactement quoi, mais ce qui en ressortait, c'était qu'il appréciait peu de se voir piquer son élève. Ce ne devait pas être des menaces en tout cas puisqu'aucun des deux n'avait changé d'attitude par rapport à elle. Rogue avait probablement rappelé au gros homme que selon les usages en vertus chez les Maîtres des potions ; ceux-ci devaient protection à leurs élèves quand ils étaient menacés du fait du savoir qui leur avait été transmis. Dans ces cas-là, c'étaient les deux Maîtres des potions qui réglaient leur litige entre eux sans y mêler les apprentis. Ou alors les élèves se battaient entre eux en même temps que leurs Maîtres. Hors, Slughorn n'avait pas d'élève et Severus était un duelliste doué, probablement l'un des meilleurs de l'école, même parmi le personnel enseignant. La Fourchelang ne savait pas ce qu'il en était du professeur de potion, mais il devait l'être moins car il cessa toute tentative. A partir de ce moment-là, elle put cesser d'épier sa boisson avec autant d'attention. Mais elle garda de l'épisode l'habitude de toujours tester une première gorgée en en analysant le goût avant de boire le reste. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler Fol Œil qui ne buvait que le contenu de sa flasque.

Slughorn organisait régulièrement de petites soirées avec la jet-set de l'école qui était en train de se former. Il y avait des fils de célébrités, des étudiants doués, des sportifs et tout un petit monde qui avait de l'avenir. Depuis le Poudlard Express, il y avait eu un remaniement des personnes ; certaines avaient été éliminées car présentant peu d'intérêt, d'autres avaient été découvertes et rajoutées. Etaine y retrouvait Blaise qui avait réussi à se maintenir grâce à son ambition et à sa mère célèbre pour sa beauté et pour avoir épousé sept hommes et hérité autant de fois. Il y avait aussi Cormac McLaggen, le septième année de Gryffondor qui connaissait le ministre de la Magie et d'autres personnalités influentes. Assez en tout cas pour ne pas avoir besoin d'autre choses pour se maintenir. Un crétin en puissance, d'après la légilimente. Revan Sylversword dont le comportement était en tout point semblable à celui qu'on était en droit d'attendre d'un Sylversword. Néanmoins, il était sur la corde raide depuis qu'il avait pris la défense de Takara. Celle-ci s'obstinait toujours à ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec un Serpentard et il avait bien fallu dire la vérité à Slughorn. Mais pour l'instant le fait qu'il soit un ami d'Etaine l'empêchait de se faire débotter. Ginny était toujours invitée, tant pour ses talents en sortilège qu'en quidditch. C'était probablement l'une des seules à tout devoir à elle-même. C'était également le cas d'Hermione qui devait sa présence à son intelligence. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas tenir à sa place plus que ça. En revanche, on n'avait pas revu Neville. Pas plus que Belby mais Belby n'avait aucun intérêt. Neville par contre valait quelque chose quand il s'en donnait la peine. Il y avait aussi Ben Danton, le poursuiveur vedette de Poufsouffle qui remontait le jeu de toute l'équipe. C'était un septième année et Etaine n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Se rajoutait à cela Elisabeth Brindstone, une grande blonde sculpturale dont la mère s'était fait un nom dans la chanson, il y avait longtemps. Un peu niaise, mais prête à se battre bec et ongles pour sa place dans ce cercle privilégié. Elle-même chantait bien et projetait de suivre les traces de sa mère. Son projet avait suffisamment de sérieux pour que Slughorn la garde. Potter était toujours invité, mais il trouvait chaque fois le moyen de se défiler, entraînant régulièrement Ginny avec lui. Séance de quidditch était une excuse qui revenait très souvent pour ses absences. Mise en retenue aussi, parfois, bien que Revan ait également fait le coup. Et, le plus intriguant de tous : rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec le directeur de Poudlard mais le professeur de potion semblait se tendre imperceptiblement, plus alerte qu'à l'habitude, quand cette excuse lui était donnée. Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus, ce qui était en soi étonnant. La légilimente avait essayé de le savoir, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Potter, elle tombait sur un mur qui entourait tous ces rendez-vous. Visiblement, le sujet était brûlant pour que le vieil homme se donne la peine de jeter un sort si complexe sur l'esprit de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'occulmencie puisque le Survivant, ou l'Elu comme on l'appelait ses temps-ci, était totalement inepte en la matière. C'était un livre ouvert au premier légilimens venu.

Mais la Fourchelang ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas en lien avec les fréquentes absences de Dumbledore. Il arrivait souvent que la chaise de celui-ci reste vide des jours durant avant qu'il ne revienne. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait durant ses périodes et rares étaient ceux qui s'y intéressaient. Même si elle soupçonnait qu'un tas de gens à l'extérieur de Poudlard étaient très curieux de ces absences. Après tout, le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas une personne à ignorer dans cette guerre ; la chute de Fudge et la crainte qu'il inspirait à Voldemort en étaient des preuves.

En plus de cette jet-set naissante se rajoutaient parfois des personnalités, anciens membres du « club Slug » comme le nommait le professeur de potion. Etaine avait très rapidement eu la confirmation de ce que Blaise lui avait dit en première année : Slughorn nouait des relations entre ses anciens et nouveaux élèves comme une araignée qui tissait sa toile. L'aisance dont il faisait preuve et plus encore le fait qu'il ne s'énerva jamais étonnait la légilimente. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà su cela aurait été l'indication qu'il exerçait ainsi depuis bon nombre d'années. Il leur présenta ainsi Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des harpies, une équipe de quidditch. La Fourchelang que le quidditch n'intéressait pas ne vit pas l'intérêt mais les autres en furent très excités, en particulier McLaggen, Ginny, Brindstone et Danton. Blaise et Revan allèrent présenter leurs respects avec un peu plus de retenue. Seule Hermione garda un peu de réserve et Etaine passa la suite de la soirée à discuter avec elle. Le quidditch, découvrit-elle, l'intéressait à peu près autant qu'elle. Elle n'allait voir les matchs que pour soutenir Potter et Weasley. Il y eu aussi Harvey Delights, le directeur du bureau de la Justice magique. Il jurait beaucoup mais avait une étincelle calculatrice dans le regard. Les autres furent très étonnés de voir qu'Etaine connaissait la moitié des lois magiques par cœur. De fait les deux passèrent la moitié du repas absorbés dans un duel amical où ils se renvoyaient mutuellement à la figure les divers articles. Delights finit même par lui demander si elle voulait faire carrière dans la Justice magique et Slughorn parut aux anges. Faire se rencontrer les gens était précisément le but de ses soirées. Néanmoins, la légilimente répondit que non, mais en ne se fermant pas tout à fait la porte. Autant garder des contacts au cas où, même si une carrière ministérielle n'était pas ce qu'elle ambitionnait. Le professeur de potion eu soudain peur quand elle énonça cet avis. Quelque chose lui disait que Voldemort non plus n'avait pas été tenté.

Mais la plupart du temps, c'était juste des repas où ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Un peu comme une petite cour puérile dans ce monde en guerre. Toutefois, les jeux de pouvoirs étaient pris très au sérieux par certains. Brindstone, notamment. Etaine avait détestée son attitude arrogante. La Serpentard avait commis l'erreur de la traiter avec condescendance du fait des deux années qu'elle avait de plus. Depuis, la légilimente la haïssait, chose qui n'était jamais recommandée. C'était pour se venger que la Fourchelang s'était mêlé aux intrigues. Depuis que la compétition avait été lancée, les deux filles avaient formé leurs camps. Brindstone avait avec elle McLaggen et Danton. McLaggen avait un bon ascendant sur Slughorn et Danton avait plu à Gwenog Jones. C'était donc de bons alliés. Etaine avait mis de son côté Revan, Hermione et Ginny. Revan par amitié même s'il ralentissait plus qu'autre chose. Toutefois, le côté descendant-de-Gryffondor-qui-place-l'honneur-avant-tout servait à nuancer son côté sombre et manipulateur à elle. Les gens avaient été très surpris qu'ils soient amis. Les maisons de Serpentard et de Gryffondor n'étaient pas connues pour s'entendre au point qu'on en oubliait qu'avant leur brouille les deux fondateurs étaient amis. Brindstone insupportait également Ginny mais elle n'était pas non plus un très grand appui, sauf pour nuancer davantage sa ressemblance avec Voldemort. Même chose pour Hermione. Aucune des deux filles ne connaissaient des gens importants mais elles étaient intelligentes et de Gryffondor. La Fourchelang se demandait parfois comment Slughorn l'aurait jugée si elle avait présenté plus de liens avec des Serpentard qu'avec des Gryffondor. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la différence avec sa troisième année et les précédentes.

Zabini restait prudemment en dehors du conflit, sans choisir de camp. Toutefois, lui aussi avait plutôt tendance à graviter autour d'Etaine. Probablement parce qu'elle était l'étoile montante du club Slug. La Fourchelang n'avait pas des relations par dizaines comme McLaggen, mais elle avait de l'esprit et assez d'ambition pour aller loin, selon Slughorn. De fait, elle avait passé les trois premiers mois à marquer des points durant toutes les soirées qui avaient eu lieu. La seule personne qui aurait pu la concurrencer était Potter et celui-ci ne voulait pas se mêler au club Slug. Certes, il fallait une certaine dose de manipulation pour pouvoir utiliser correctement cet avantage et de part ce fait, les Serpentard étaient plus avantagés que les Gryffondor. Peut-être le Survivant savait-il qu'il n'avait nul besoin du club Slug pour aller loin, sa seule célébrité lui suffisant. De toute manière, si elle avait appris une chose de Potter c'est qu'il ne la désirait pas, cette célébrité. Elle le gênait plus qu'autre chose et jamais il n'avait cherché à l'utiliser. Mais Etaine, comme Zabini, avait très bien vu le tremplin que pouvait offrir le club Slug, à long terme. Autant rester dans les bonnes grâces de Slughorn. Mais il fallait pour cela rester vivant assez longtemps pour en profiter.

En novembre, les étudiants de cinquième année avaient finis par s'adapter à la charge de travail à faire d'un cours à l'autre. Celle-ci augmentait chaque année et chaque fois les élèves semblaient surpris qu'il y ait un stade supplémentaire. Du moins était-ce l'impression qui se dégageait quand on voyait Swan assis entre deux piles de livres, occupé à une longue et laborieuse dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie. Chacun des enseignants avait mis un point d'honneur à commencer son premier cours par un long et douloureux exposé sur les Buses. Le résultat final avait été que tous les élèves les appréhendaient, comme si un échec signifiait la fin de leur vie. L'hyperactif avait surement été l'un des plus touché par les discours des professeurs et se mettait au travail avec un zèle incroyable, même pour un Serdaigle. Il semblait bien décidé à combler les failles qu'il avait accumulées les quatre années précédentes. La Fourchelang avait essayé de lui dire, les premiers jours, alors que les enseignants faisaient leur grand numéro d'intimidation, qu'il y avait un examen de rattrapage mais cela l'avait à peine calmé à l'époque. La légilimente savait qu'il se mettrait à paniquer complétement si même elle se mettait à présenter des signes de stress, alors elle cachait l'angoisse qui la saisissait elle aussi à la pensée des Buses en s'immergeant dans des études sur la magie.

Maintenant, presque trois mois plus tard, la menace des examens commençait à perdre de son efficacité même si les professeurs l'invoquaient toujours deux fois par cours. Etaine commençait à se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas exprès de leur faire peur constamment avec pour mieux les désensibiliser. Si c'était le but voulu alors cela semblait marcher mais elle ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait quand on serait en juin, à l'aube des Buses.

Les leçons particulières de Rogue ne portaient presque plus sur les potions, même s'il y en avait toujours un peu pour maintenir les apparences ; après tout, elle était tout de même en apprentissage. Mais c'était désormais majoritairement des potions jugées maléfiques. Severus avait paru mi suspicieux mi intrigué quand il s'était aperçu que non seulement elle n'était pas dégoutée outre mesure par certains ingrédients, mais qu'en plus elle les connaissait déjà. Les potions interdites n'avaient pas tellement changé depuis le dix-huitième siècle, quand l'Archiviste les avait recensées. En fait, on n'y avait la plupart du temps pas touché du tout. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, Etaine avait répondu qu'elle avait déjà étudié la magie noire, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? La réserve regorgeait d'ouvrages intéressants et c'était pour les consulter qu'elle avait appris le sortilège de désillusion. Elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Pour couper court aux questions du Maître des potions, elle lui avait demandé de lui montrer la magie qu'employait les mangemorts. C'était eux, l'actualité et c'était donc eux qu'il fallait étudier. Et puis, l'Archiviste s'arrêtait deux siècles avant et le temps que sortent des livres sur la magie noire à son état actuel, il faudrait quelques années. Mieux valait demander directement aux mangemorts dont faisait partie Rogue. Et cela permettait d'éviter les interrogations de Severus ; son mensonge tenait dans le vague, mais s'il demandait des noms d'ouvrages précis, elle était coincée. Elle pouvait certes citer _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales_ mais elle ne désirait pas se faire prendre avec le grimoire et ne voulait pas qu'il excite les convoitises. C'était un livre rare, elle n'en avait jamais vu de plus précieux. Quant aux autres ouvrages qu'elle avait compulsés, ils venaient de la Salle sur Demande, un secret que là aussi elle préférait garder pour elle. D'autant qu'elle était surveillée.

L'aide dont avait parlé Saernel résidait en la personne d'autres serpents vivant à Poudlard qu'il avait appris à connaître personnellement. Certains étaient même ses enfants, bien qu'il ne soit parfois pas sûr d'être le père. Ce détail avait étonné la légilimente qui s'était fait expliquer que les liens familiaux des serpents étaient beaucoup moins étroits que ceux des humains. Donc, s'ils avaient accepté d'aider la vipère, ce n'était pas par esprit de famille, c'était parce qu'elle était Fourchelang. Les Fourchelang jouissaient du plus grand respect parmi les serpents et en particulier ceux de Poudlard qui descendaient d'autres serpents qui avaient été amenés ici par Salazar Serpentard en personne. Le fondateur semblait avoir été très lié aux serpents puisqu'il avait déjà fait appel à un basilic jadis.

Voldemort utilisait-il cette manne d'espions inespérés ? Etre Fourchelang devenait soudain un grand avantage aux yeux d'Etaine pour qui cela n'avait été jusque-là qu'un honneur à défendre. Ou avait-il, comme elle, des doutes ? La légilimente ne voulait pas mêler les serpents, sauf Saernel qui partageait sa vie depuis près de huit ans, à ses affaires ; ils avaient leur propre vie à mener sans avoir besoin de se préoccuper de celle des humains. Mais la vipère lui avait assuré qu'ils s'étaient tous portés volontaires. Ils considéraient comme un honneur de servir une descendante de Salazar. Et une fois encore la conversation avait virée sur les œufs.

Ainsi, près d'une dizaine de vipères surveillaient en permanence Melanie Selwynn. Des serpents espionnant des Serpentard. Cela avait de quoi faire rire. Et Saernel n'avait pas tardé à lui faire un rapport. La Serpentard faisait son rapport tous les mois, le quinzième, à dix-huit heure quinze. Voldemort passait chaque fois du temps à l'interroger. On n'avait rien pu tirer de la première conversation car c'était Scyndelle qui l'avait surprise. Autant demander à un humain normal de comprendre un serpent. Seul Saernel comprenait le langage humain. Mais cela lui avait toutefois appris que Melanie cachait le miroir double sens dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, où personne n'allait jamais parce qu'elles étaient hantées par le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, tuée par le basilic sur ordre de Voldemort. Ce que peu de personnes savaient, par contre, c'était que de plus en plus souvent le fantôme allait hanter celles du sixième étage, délaissant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

La deuxième conversation avait été surprise par Saernel et donc plus intéressante. C'était bien elle que Melanie était chargée de surveiller. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait se montrer aussi curieux que le lui avait dit Severus. Et nullement enclin à la tuer. Plutôt à la recruter, à vrai dire. Subtilement, la Serpentard essayait de le faire changer d'avis, choisissant les histoires qu'elle lui racontait. Cela ne marchait absolument pas ; son grand-oncle restait persuadé qu'il pouvait la faire changer de camp. Sur ce point, la légilimente devait admettre être d'accord avec Melanie : elle ne deviendrait pas une esclave et Voldemort s'en rendrait bien compte un jour.

Saernel lui avait également appris deux autres faits intéressants : le miroir double sens était caché sous le troisième carreau marron à droite du robinet au serpent. Et c'était la Serpentard qui contactait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une troisième chose s'ajoutait à ces informations, même si elle n'avait eu nul besoin d'espionner pour l'obtenir : le quinzième du mois, c'était ce soir.


	12. Embuscade

**Ellana816: tu m'avais fait remarquer dans le précédent tome que jeter des impardonnables à Poudlard était risqué, et j'avais délayé les mesures de sécurité jusqu'au Prince de sang-mêlé. Je crains de ne pas avoir de meilleure excuse dans ce chapitre. Je te propose soit d'imaginer que les contre-sorts lancés pour qu'on ne découvre pas la Chambre des Secrets protègent contre cette détection, soit que Dumbledore n'est pas là et n'a pas eu le signal, pas plus que ses suppléants (celui-là est très peu plausible, je l'avoue), soit d'oublier momentanément les super-mesures de protections de Poudlard cette année. (J'avoue, j'avais la flemme de réécrire ce chapitre. Et si je commence à réécrire Etaine je vais sabrer la moitié, relire, me dire que ce n'est pas assez et éliminer ce qui reste).  
**

 **A tous ceux qui s'estiment le coeur trop sensible, allez directement au chapitre suivant (et n'allez pas lire Le Temps de la revanche: j'y ai fait pire à mon avis). Bonne lecture à ceux qui restent.**

- _Lequel est-ce, Saer ?_

 _-Saernel_ , corrigea le serpent en appuyant sur le « nel ». _Celui juste à droite, voilà._

Etaine retira le miroir double sens de sa cachette. Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi Melanie ne l'avait pas gardé sur elle : son aspect ne convenait pas avec son style à elle. La Serpentard donnait plutôt dans le genre sombre et élégant avec une pointe de clinquant sous la forme d'une chaîne en argent avec deux serpents enlacés en un pendentif. Peu compatible avec ce miroir à double sens-là. La face de communication formait un ovale irrégulier soigneusement poli pour rendre l'image la plus nette possible. Le reste du miroir, en revanche, était assez grossier. Du plomb entourait le verre et il n'y avait même pas une feuille d'aluminium pour laisser croire que c'était un vrai miroir. Le plomb n'avait pas bénéficié des mêmes attentions que le verre et toute la surface était granuleuse. Et la taille du miroir était incompatible avec ceux que pouvaient conserver certaines coquettes dans leurs poches. Celui qui l'avait fait ne s'était pas foulé. La Fourchelang s'étonna même que les Aurors l'aient laissé passer ; un étudiant n'avait rien à faire d'un miroir comme ça. Mais certains amenaient bien des têtes coupées momifiées et autres choses qui n'avaient aucun intérêt tant magique que physique… Quelques manipulations magiques révélèrent que si l'extérieur avait été bâclé, le miroir était entouré d'un puissant contre-sort qui interdisait de remonter jusqu'à la localisation de l'autre miroir. Raison pour laquelle les Aurors n'y avaient vu que du feu. Il fallait vraiment chercher le mauvais sort pour le trouver et il avait été placé bien au-dessus du niveau de détection des scrutoscopes et compagnies. Voldemort avait assuré ses arrières.

La légilimente remit le carreau en place et glissa le miroir dans sa poche. Elle se jeta ensuite un sortilège de désillusion et alla se poster près de la porte des toilettes, attendant l'arrivée de Melanie. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets n'était visible que pour ceux qui connaissaient son existence. Des box étaient placés le long des murs et une structure massive formée de six lavabos était placée au centre de la pièce, dissimulant un vaste trou dans lequel il fallait se laisser tomber pour accéder à la Chambre. Sur l'un des six robinets était gravé un petit serpent aux yeux d'émeraude, marquant l'entrée. Elle en était si proche… Cela faisait des années qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait enfin la voir par ses propres yeux, mais elle le remettait chaque fois à plus tard. Si Melanie lui en laissait le temps, elle verrait l'héritage de ses ancêtres juste après avoir réglé cette histoire d'espionnage.

La Serpentard entra dans les toilettes et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule.

-Mimi ? demanda-t-elle quand même au cas où le fantôme trainerait dans une canalisation.

Etaine, elle, savait qu'elle était au sixième étage parce qu'elle l'avait vu avec Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait le Serpentard, mais il ne semblait pas en forme. La légilimente ne s'était pas attardée, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer dix-huit heure quinze. Visiblement satisfaite de l'absence de réponse, Melanie referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers le carreau qui dissimulait précédemment le miroir à double sens.

 _Collaporta_ , pensa la Fourchelang en pointant sa baguette sur la porte. Elle répéta l'opération avec la porte en face.

Pendant ce temps, la Serpentard s'était aperçu que le miroir n'était plus à sa place et avait brusquement pâlie, imaginant sans doute le châtiment du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis la peur d'être découverte reprit le dessus et elle jeta un regard angoissé autour d'elle, vérifiant une fois de plus qu'elle était seule avant de reprendre contenance. Elle n'a même pas songé à un _Homonium revelio_ , pensa Etaine. Le mangemort de la forêt avait raison ; c'était vraiment une débutante.

Melanie se dirigeant vers la porte près de laquelle était la légilimente pendant que celle-ci la contournait pour aller se placer devant les lavabos. La Serpentard actionna la poignée. Celle-ci refusa de tourner. Elle fronça les sourcils et recommença. Toujours aucune réaction. La Serpentard sortit sa baguette et tapota la poignée :

- _Alohomora._

Mais la porte refusa encore une fois de s'ouvrir.

-Alohomora ? répéta Etaine en écho, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Le sort de déverrouillage marchait certes sur les portes fermées à la manière moldue, mais il ne servait à rien de faire jouer la serrure si c'était le battant qui était collé. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'aurait dû apprendre l'espionne.

Melanie se retourna brusquement et brandit sa baguette devant elle. Accoudée contre un lavabo, la Fourchelang ne bougea pas.

-Alohomora, répéta-t-elle encore, légèrement amusée. Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux espions de nos jours…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Knightley ? cracha l'autre avec autant de morgue que le premier jour.

-Peut-être t'apprendre la politesse. Ou alors la prudence, murmura la légilimente en la fixant dans les yeux, la tête légèrement sur le côté, comme face à un intéressant problème d'arithmétique.

-La prudence ? Je sais des sorts dont tu ignores jusqu'au nom ! Ouvre cette porte ou je te tue !

Pour seule réponse la Fourchelang éclata de rire. Un rire froid et glacé, identique à celui de Voldemort et qui fit frémir imperceptiblement la première année.

-Ce serait amusant de te voir essayer, déclara la Serdaigle. Quant aux sorts que tu es censée connaître, pardonne-moi mais tu n'es même pas capable d'ouvrir cette porte seule, alors j'ai quelques difficulté à te croire…

-Et bien vous avez tort, répliqua Melanie avec hauteur.

- _Elle ment_ , observa le serpent, sans baisser d'un ton cette fois.

Le sifflement se répercuta sur les murs qui l'amplifièrent et la Serpentard sursauta.

- _Elle est même morte de peur_ , nota Etaine avec un certain amusement pendant qu'un sourire retroussait ses lèvres. _Regarde-là ; elle tremble._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas encore…_ , répondit-elle en caressant les écailles en losange de la vipère qui avait sorti la tête pour mieux fixer Melanie.

-J'attends, reprit la Fourchelang.

-Vous attendez quoi ? demanda courageusement l'autre.

-Ce sort plus horrible que tout ce que je peux concevoir, sourit cruellement la légilimente, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, j'attends que tu me le lances.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit que la Serpentard ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand sa baguette lui sauta des mains pour aller se nicher dans celle restée libre d'Etaine.

-Pitoyable, nota celle-ci en détachant son regard de la Serpentard pour observer la baguette qu'elle venait de confisquer.

Indéniablement elle était de bonne facture et à peine usée. Probablement Melanie ne l'avait-elle eu que pour son entrée à Poudlard. La Fourchelang la glissa dans sa poche pour se concentrer sur la Serpentard qui lui faisait face, tentant de maintenir les apparences.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança-t-elle avec arrogance.

-Si tu te souviens bien, murmura la légilimente en commençant à avancer vers elle, je t'ai avertis il n'y a pas si longtemps de ne pas me prendre pour une idiote. Conseil d'on tu n'as pas tenu compte. Je vais donc être plus claire : je n'aime pas qu'on m'espionne et les gens intelligents réalisent assez rapidement que se mettre en travers de ma route n'est pas une option viable.

Elle s'arrêta à un souffle de la Serpentard qui était maintenant pressée contre le battant de bois, la dévisageant avec une espèce de détachement pendant que ses yeux brillaient d'un amusement de sinistre augure.

-Malheureusement pour toi, murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête, tu ne fais pas partie des gens intelligents.

-Si vous me faites quelque chose, ils sauront que c'est vous, lâcha l'autre dans un souffle.

Etaine rit de nouveau.

-Vraiment ? Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé qui a torturé Takara Mûryano, pourtant… Et si tu parles des mangemorts, tu n'es qu'une perte négligeable. Peut-être ton père te regrettera-t-il… Mais ce sera bien le seul.

-C'était Warrington…, protesta l'autre.

-C'était moi, coupa la Fourchelang. Moi qui ait prétendument trouvé Takara, moi qui ait modifié ses souvenirs et ceux de Warrington… Qui aurait pensé cela de moi, la traîtresse à son sang, la défenseuse des nés-moldus ? Cela ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de me soupçonner, même Dumbledore n'a rien vu !

Le visage de la légilimente se tordit dans une expression de rage contenue avant de redevenir lisse, même ses yeux redevenant deux abysses orageux comme elle enclenchait l'occulmencie. Maudite fierté, elle avait encore parlé trop vite. Mais la Serpentard ne répéterait rien à personne. Jamais.

-Croyais-tu vraiment que j'en étais à mes premières expériences ?

La Fourchelang secoua la tête comme si elle était navrée.

-Tu n'as rien vu n'est-ce pas, Melanie ? demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement son visage, presque avec tendresse. Rien vu venir. Rien pressenti, tu t'es juste jetée dans la gueule du loup. Est-ce que tu t'es portée volontaire pour m'espionner ? Répond ! ajouta-t-elle en la secouant mais là encore la sang-pure ne pipa mot.

La légilimente l'empoigna par le col de se robe et la précipita à terre, près des lavabos. La Serpentard se releva péniblement en s'aidant des lavabos sur lesquels elle resta accoudée. Et elle lui fit face, désarmée.

-Quoique vous souhaitiez me faire, le châtiment de mon Maître sera plus terrible encore si je parle.

-Tu crois ça ? sourit Etaine. Et qui te dis que j'ai besoin que tu parles ? Cela fait des semaines que je t'épie. Tu n'as pas été bien difficile à cerner. Par contre, ce qui m'a posé plus de problèmes c'était savoir où tu avais mis ceci, déclara-t-elle en brandissant le miroir double sens.

Les yeux de Melanie se rivèrent sur la surface de verre et s'agrandirent quand la Fourchelang le laissa tomber. Le miroir rebondit à terre et sa surface se fendilla sans toutefois se casser. Ce que fit Etaine en posant le pied dessus pour se diriger vers la Serpentard, sa baguette à la main.

-Il te sera plus compliqué de faire ton rapport, maintenant, remarqua la légilimente. Revenons-en à notre sujet principal.

-Si vous me tuez, ils trouveront mon corps, déclara précipitamment Melanie.

-Oh je ne crois pas, regarde donc le robinet à côté de toi.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote.

-Tu _es_ une idiote, nuance. _Impero_!

- _Etaine, c'est un impardonnable !_

- _En effet. Et ce n'est pas le premier que je lance, si tu veux savoir._

 _-Tu veux dire que tu ne bluffais pas avec Takara ?_ le serpent paraissait horrifié.

- _Takara avait essayé de me tuer. J'ai eu la clémence d'épargner sa vie._

 _-Bien_ , finit par déclarer le serpent _._

La Fourchelang savait qu'il voyait les choses autrement que les humains. Saernel était contre la violence gratuite, mais si elle était justifiée il ne voyait pas le problème. Peut-être jugeait-il son comportement excessif mais elle savait qu'il ne la dénoncerait pas.

La Serpentard lutta un instant contre le sort avant de se rendre. Conformément à l'ordre d'Etaine, elle examina le robinet.

-Tu vois ce serpent ? C'est l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Le temps que l'on se mette à ta recherche et que l'on vienne jusqu'ici, tu ne seras plus qu'un squelette inidentifiable, par prudence métamorphosé en un objet anodin que personne ne s'étonnera de trouver à l'intérieur. Si tant est que l'on pense à venir ici, bien sûr, ajouta Etaine après une pause.

La légilimente la laissa quelques secondes réfléchir là-dessus, s'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres, avant de la relâcher.

-Au secours ! hurla aussitôt Melanie, toute fierté oubliée, en se ruant vers la porte la plus éloignée de la Fourchelang. Elle va me tuer ! Elle va…

Etaine rit de nouveau, de ce rire froid et incontrôlable qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un fou, dominant les cris de la Serpentard. Un simple mouvement de baguette la fit taire. Elle n'aimait pas les cris outre mesure, même si une part d'elle semblait se délecter de la terreur de la première année.

-Crie tant que tu veux, j'ai insonorisé cet endroit, l'informa la légilimente. Personne ne t'entendra. Comme tu le vois tes menaces sont vides de sens. Je n'ai de toute manière pas l'intention de te tuer.

Melanie cessa ses cris muets et l'observa brusquement avec espoir. La Fourchelang annula son sortilège de mutisme.

-Je vais laisser cette tâche à mon oncle, précisa-t-elle.

-Votre oncle ? demanda la Serpentard, si bas qu'on l'entendait à peine.

-Et bien, mon grand-oncle en théorie, mais c'est un peu long. Je préfère dire mon oncle, lâcha négligemment la Fourchelang en jouant avec sa baguette.

-Mais je croyais… Le Maître a dit que vous étiez orpheline…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a raison, approuva Etaine en s'approchant d'elle pour mieux la voir. Mais t'a-t-il jamais dit pourquoi il me faisait surveiller ?

La réponse était inscrite sur le visage de la première année ; elle ignorait tout. La légilimente se pencha, à un souffle d'elle.

-Lord Voldemort est mon grand-oncle.

Melanie lâcha un petit cri aigu et recula si vite qu'elle percuta la porte. Ses pieds patinèrent sur le sol carrelé pendant qu'elle brouillait en arrière si vite qu'elle produisit un bruit sourd en entrant en contact avec les box. Etaine regarda la scène, la tête penchée sur le côté, légèrement amusée.

-Ce que j'ai toujours apprécié chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est sa réputation, observa-t-elle pendant que la Serpentard la regardait avec une crainte encore décuplée.

-Non, non, s'il vous plaît, implora la première année, s'il vous plaît !

Son cri monta dans les aigus, dérangeant Etaine qui fit la grimace. Dans ses cheveux, Saernel s'agita également.

- _Fais la taire_ , siffla-t-il.

-Ça suffit ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide qu'elle-même avait peine à reconnaître.

Melanie s'arrêta aussitôt et lui lança un regard suppliant. Elle était bien loin, la sang-pure hautaine qui la dévisageait encore quelques minutes auparavant.

-S'il vous plaît ? reprit dans un murmure la légilimente, commençant à marcher en cercle autour de sa victime, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais tantôt.

Elle s'arrêta près des lavabos et brandit sa baguette avec une lenteur toute calculée.

-Dire que je n'ai même pas encore commencé… _Endoloris_!

La Serpentard eu beau essayé d'esquiver, le sort la cueillit en plein élan et elle retomba sur le carrelage, prise de convulsions silencieuses. Des cris, un peu, mais pas trop ; cela finissait par faire mal aux oreilles. Au bout d'une minute la légilimente annula le maléfice, laissant Melanie haletante sur le sol. Reprenant en main la baguette de la Serpentard, elle la brisa et laissa les deux morceaux tomber devant les yeux de la première année.

-Un seul Doloris et te voilà à terre, incapable du moindre geste, remarqua-t-elle en secouant de nouveau la tête d'un air regret. Takara en a encaissé cinq avant d'arrêter d'essayer de me tuer. Continuons-nous ?

-Non, non, je vais tout dire ! supplia Melanie d'une voix qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

-Bien, murmura la Fourchelang avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Etaine quitta les toilettes du deuxième étage. Il ne restait rien de la scène qui s'y était déroulé. Elle avait fait fondre les éclats de verre et de plomb restants qui n'étaient maintenant plus que des cendres que le vent avait dispersées. Quant à Melanie, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose. Son seul souvenir était désormais d'avoir croisé un groupe de Gryffondor mené par Stondbern, qui lui avait brisé sa baguette. Sauf qu'elle n'allait évidemment pas aller s'en plaindre puisqu'elle n'était pas occulmente et Dumbledore légilimens. Tout à fait incompatible avec sa mission. Sans doute s'apercevrait-elle dans un mois, quand elle viendrait de nouveau faire son rapport, que le miroir à double sens avait disparu. A Voldemort de décider ce qu'il voudrait faire d'elle à ce moment-là, Etaine s'en moquait.


	13. Le fondateur

**Danny : pour répondre à ta question, j'ai commencé dans la première moitié du collège (ça se voit, je le sais), continué pour voir jusqu'où je pourrais tenir, me suis fait prendre en otage par Etaine qui m'a fait écrire trois cents pages (une véritable addiction : il fallait absolument que j'écrive tous les jours, même si c'était n'importe quoi), laquelle m'a ensuite abandonnée en rade au bord d'une route à peiner pour les cent dernières pages afin de boucler le 6ème tome. Depuis je n'ai rien réussi à écrire sur cette histoire et je suis passé par la phase a : « ma sœur adore cette histoire, donc maintenant qu'on a trouvé moyen de s'inscrire, je vais voir l'effet sur un public plus large. Waouh c'est génial toutes c'est reviews… Mais ! Il n'y en a plus ! Chapitre suivant ! ». La phase b : « ok, j'ai découvert ce qu'était une Mary-sue et Etaine y ressemble vraiment (mais comment peut-on faire un double féminin de Tom Jedusor sans tomber dans la Mary-sue ? Son plus grand défaut alors qu'étudiant à Poudlard c'était d'être trop sûr de lui, si on exclut la partie apprenti-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres) ». La phase c : « ne relisons pas ce texte avant de le poster : même si j'enlevais des fautes de français je suis sûre de couper au moins la moitié du chapitre avec. Argh, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette imbécilité écrite et même mal écrite sur cette page ?! ». Et je progresse vers la phase d : désaveu total de cette histoire.**

 **Il faut dire que je ne lis plus tout à fait les mêmes histoires, mais quand j'ai commencé, Etaine était exactement le genre de personnage qui m'intéressait. Maintenant c'est celui que j'exècre.**

 **Bonne lecture à ceux qui en sont encore à jongler entre _Les Misérables_ et la fanfiction. Et ceux qui ont abandonné _Les Misérables_ pour la fanfiction… faites ce que vous voulez ? (honnêtement, ce qui me marque de mes années lycéennes point de vue lecture, c'est l'abandon de la littérature classique, alors qu'en parallèle je devenais plus pointilleuse sur les fanfics… Mes goûts n'ont aucun sens).**

Comme elle l'avait pensé, Melanie n'alla se plaindre à personne. Elle inventa une histoire expliquant comment elle avait cassé sa baguette et la déballa aux divers professeurs avec lesquels elle avait cours.

La Fourchelang s'étonna que tout marche si bien. Pour l'agression qu'elle avait commanditée des quatre Serpentard par _Destin_ , elle avait été soupçonnée et avait réussi par un incroyable coup de chance à ne pas se faire démasquer. Elle avait mis les professeurs de son côté et Dumbledore s'était incliné, se rangeant à leur avis. Toutefois, ce premier piège lui avait appris à faire preuve de davantage de prudence.

La deuxième fois, avec Takara, elle avait profité de l'absence du directeur et s'était arrangé pour que celle-ci accuse immédiatement Warrington. Elle avait également modifié les souvenirs du Serpentard pour qu'il pense être le coupable, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il plaide l'innocence. Ce mensonge à deux niveaux était bien préparé et, à son retour, Dumbledore n'avait détecté que le premier. Même Flitwick l'avait immédiatement couvert quand, dans un sursaut, Takara l'avait accusée elle. Personne n'avait douté.

Ce piège était le troisième qu'elle tendait et cette fois même Melanie ne protesta pas. Certes, elle ferait probablement son rapport aux mangemorts et il était possible que Stondbern écope de quelque chose mais c'était peu probable. Et de toute manière ce n'était pas une perte si le Gryffondor se faisait tuer. Tout avait marché sans le moindre accroc. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'ensorceler également Stondbern et quand l'agression de Melanie serait découverte, personne ne serait capable de se souvenir ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là. C'avait été si simple. Les gens étaient-ils donc tous aussi faciles à manipuler ?

Caressant le robinet gravé d'un serpent, elle se rappela qu'il en était certains qui n'étaient pas si aisément trompés. Dumbledore par exemple. La raison de tous ses calculs, de toutes ses machinations dans l'ombre. Seul le vieil homme l'empêchait d'œuvrer à la lumière, lui avait fait prendre l'habitude de l'ombre. Mais en même temps, c'était lui qui préservait Poudlard des assauts de Voldemort. Pouvait-on haïr et être reconnaissant à quelqu'un en même temps ? Il semblait que oui.

Mais aujourd'hui, le directeur de Poudlard avait une fois encore quitté le château pour l'une de ses mystérieuses destinations dont on ne savait rien. Etaine avait saisi l'occasion pour retourner dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle avait laissé passer deux semaines, pour être sûre que Melanie ne reviendrait pas ici.

- _Ouvre-toi_ , siffla-t-elle à la gravure aux yeux d'émeraude.

Les lavabos s'écartèrent les uns des autres, créant un passage entre eux suffisamment grand pour qu'un homme adulte puisse s'y glisser. La légilimente s'accroupit au bord du trou. La lumière qui émanait de sa baguette ne parvenait pas jusqu'au fond. Il semblait qu'il faille sauter. Elle laissa une des vieilles étoiles filantes de l'école tomber dans le puits. Ce n'était pas les meilleurs balais existants, mais personne ne s'attristerait d'en perdre un. Ils étaient tellement vieux… Et c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de remonter de la Chambre des Secrets. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'un bruit de chute se fasse entendre. C'était haut. Une longue glissade en perspective, au vu du large tuyau de cuivre. Un homme adulte pourrait s'y tenir debout sans problème, elle aurait la place de remonter en volant.

- _Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée_ , siffla Saernel sur son épaule. _Tu as vu la hauteur ?_

- _Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? La Chambre des Secrets est le royaume des Fourchelangs. C'est mon héritage._

- _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ton tombeau_ , riposta le serpent, pessimiste.

- _Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Saer_ , siffla la légilimente en roulant des yeux, un geste qu'elle ne se serait permis qu'en sa présence.

- _Si tu n'es pas remontée dans cinq heures, je dois trouver et prévenir Potter_ , récita la vipère, passant sur le fait qu'elle ait une fois de plus écorché son nom. _Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt trois heures, petite sœur ?_

 _-Non, cinq_ , répondit Etaine en le déposant sur le carrelage.

Puis elle sauta dans le tuyau en plaçant précautionneusement sa baguette dans sa poche pour éviter qu'elle ne se casse. Avec le temps, les sorciers finissaient par considérer leur baguette comme un part d'eux-mêmes et répugnaient à s'en séparer.

Les tours et détours des tuyaux eurent tôt fait de lui faire faire perdre le sens de l'orientation. Après ce qui semblait une descente interminable, elle atterrit, paumes en avant sur quelque chose qui craqua sous son poids. La légilimente se releva d'un bond, créant de nouveaux craquements, et fit aussitôt apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main gauche pendant que la droite allait dégainer sa baguette. C'était un tunnel grossièrement taillé qui s'enfonçait dans la pierre, plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous du château. L'humidité suintait des murs, lui indiquant que le lac était juste au-dessus de sa tête, et probablement pas bien loin, peut-être juste à quelques mètres. Des hectolitres et des hectolitres d'eau retenus juste par la voute de pierre. Le temps avait fait son œuvre en permettant les fissures qui laissaient passer l'eau. Un jour, tout s'effondrerait, mais ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. Toutefois, le ruissellement qu'elle voyait avait de quoi inquiéter : dans les souvenirs de Potter, il y avait moins d'eau.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses pieds, elle aperçut la source des craquements. Des ossements. Elle avait atterrit sur une pile de cadavres. En y approchant sa baguette, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de cadavres de rongeurs. Mais, çà et là, contre les murs, elle en vit deux qui étaient indéniablement humains. Saernel avait peut-être eu raison, finalement.

 _Homonium revelio_ , pensa-t-elle, même si cela ne servait sans doute pas à grand-chose puisque s'il y avait encore quelque chose qui vivait ici, il y avait peu de chance que cela soit humain. Le sort n'eut aucun effet ; il n'y avait personne.

Les ossements formaient de petits monticules qui dépassaient de l'eau. L'étoile d'argent reposait juste à côté de ses pieds, elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas atterrir dessus. Sans bouger du tas sur lequel elle était perchée, la légilimente se livra à quelques manipulations de détection magique. La voute scintilla un instant, dévoilant un maillage vert pâle complexe qui retenait les pierres. La voute ne risquait donc pas de s'effondrer soudainement. Mais ce qui étonna la Fourchelang c'était la puissance du sort. Si le plafond tenait encore c'était grâce à ce sort entremêlé avec les pierres mais comment se faisait-il que son intensité ne soit pas décrue en mille ans ? Les maléfices prenaient fin à la mort de leur lanceur, même s'ils avaient été faits pour durer. Fallait-il en déduire que Salazar Serpentard avait trouvé le moyen de survivre tout ce temps ? Impossible… Et il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'ensorceler _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ dans ce cas. La Fourchelang fit disparaître la boule de feu de sa main pour caresser doucement la couverture écailleuse du faux livre.

Rassurée sur l'état de la voute, elle se dirigea vers les cadavres humains. De petites ondulations se formaient dans l'eau à mesure qu'elle marchait. Du bout des doigts, la légilimente effleura l'un des os. Celui-ci tomba instantanément en poussière. Les cadavres étaient anciens, très anciens. Peut-être remontaient-ils même jusqu'à l'époque du fondateur.

S'en détournant, Etaine reprit son avancée dans le tunnel, illuminée par le seul _Lumos_ émanant de sa baguette. Une peau de serpent était visible sur le côté du tunnel. Là encore la Fourchelang s'arrêta pour caresser les écailles d'un vert éclatant. Le serpent à qui appartenait cette mue devait faire au moins dix mètres. Le basilic devait être magnifique de son vivant, songea-t-elle.

Mais là encore elle remarqua un détail troublant : lors de leur passage Potter, Weasley et Lockhart avaient détruit le plafond, le faisant s'effondrer sur cette petite portion. Aujourd'hui, la voûte était intacte et quand elle le vérifia, le maillage ne présentait pas le moindre accroc. Quelqu'un était venu ici entretemps. Mais cette personne avait laissé la mue de basilic et les squelettes pour se contenter de réparer le plafond.

Le tunnel fit quelques détours encore avant d'aboutir à un mur sur lequel était sculpté deux serpents enlacés. Leurs yeux d'émeraude semblaient la suivre pendant qu'elle avançait vers eux.

- _Ouvrez_ , commanda-t-elle, sa voix se répercutant étrangement dans le tunnel, créant des échos.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent, emportant avec eux les deux portions de murs. Le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets. La Fourchelang entra sans un regard en arrière.

Etaine se figea à une dizaine de pas de la porte à double battants, entre deux piliers. La Chambre des Secrets était à la hauteur de son imagination. Toute de pierre sculptée, elle n'avait rien de grossier contrairement au tunnel où il restait quelques imperfections. C'était une vaste salle ronde. Les pierres blanches des murs et du sol avaient été soigneusement polies. A cinq mètres des parois, s'élevait un premier cercle de piliers qui soutenaient le plafond. Placés tous les cinq mètres, ils étaient formés de deux serpents de pierres s'enlaçant. Une deuxième rangée de piliers avait été placée à cinq mètres de là, selon le même modèle. Entre les deux cercles, des bassins de trois mètres de largeur avaient été installés, courant entre les deux rangées. Il y en avait quatre. Deux qui allaient de l'entrée jusqu'à la moitié de la salle, courant le long des murs. Là, des passages avaient été laissés de chaque côté. Puis deux autres bassins reprenaient et allaient courir jusqu'au pied d'une statue, contournant sa bas. Un autre passage avait été laissé pour donner accès aux marches. Celles-ci permettaient de grimper sur un piédestal sur lequel reposait la statue. Etaine l'avait déjà vu, fugitivement, dans le souvenir de Potter, mais ce fut seulement maintenant qu'elle put admirer le vieil homme qui était représenté. Un vieux n'est jamais beau mais celui-ci semblait relativement bien conservé même si des rides sillonnaient son visage, lui donnant un air sévère. Sa tête effleurait le plafond de pierre blanche. En regardant celui-ci, la Fourchelang s'aperçut qu'il était sculpté de centaines de serpents de toutes tailles qui semblaient ramper vers le centre de la Chambre. Le plafond montait en pente douce et le centre en était un gigantesque dôme transparent qui laissait passer la lumière bleue verte du lac, éclairant doucement toute la pièce. Au sol, le dallage était légèrement modifié pour qu'un cercle de pierre reflète la position du dôme. L'endroit été bien loin du lieu sombre dont Potter gardait le souvenir. La légilimente trouva la Chambre des Secrets magnifique.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle avec un bruit grave, comme la note d'un gong, qui tira Etaine de son émerveillement. Alerte, elle balaya de nouveau la salle du regard sans rien trouver qui ne bougea. Et de nouveau il n'y avait aucune présence humaine. La seule chose autre que le décor était un squelette qui luisait à la lumière, au centre de la Chambre.

La Fourchelang s'en avança jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Ainsi donc voilà tout ce qui restait du basilic, le roi des serpents. Quelques os polis. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'admirer. C'avait dû être un spectacle de le voir en chair et en os. Elle effleura l'os de la mâchoire, sa baguette pendant inutilement dans son autre main, totalement subjuguée. Des centaines de petites dents aigues tenaient encore en place et à l'avant, deux crochets à venin aussi longs que son avant-bras. Le squelette tenait tout seul sur ses côtes, sans autre besoin d'assistance. Il n'y avait même plus un reste d'écaille. C'était beaucoup trop rapide pour une décomposition, mais Etaine n'y songea pas, trop occuper à suivre du bout des doigts le tracé de la mâchoire.

- _Il était magnifique, quand il était encore en vie_ , déclara une voix derrière elle d'un ton de regret.

Etaine se retourna brusquement, brandissant sa baguette. Le possesseur de la voix sortit de l'ombre. C'était un homme relativement grand, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier vert émeraude resserrée sur le torse qui s'évasait ensuite tombant jusqu'à masquer ses pieds. Les manches amples et le col étaient agrémentés de liserées argentées. Le modèle était démodé depuis des siècles. Un médaillon reposait sur sa poitrine, bondissant légèrement au rythme de ses pas, accrochant la lumière. Un médaillon gravé d'un S en forme de serpent. Elle l'avait déjà vu, plus d'une année avant, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. A l'époque déjà il lui avait échappé et elle n'avait pu mettre la main dessus. Elle baissa légèrement sa baguette.

- _Salazar Serpentard ?_

 _-En personne_ , assura le fondateur en s'arrêtant de l'autre côté du cadavre du basilic.

L'apparence de Serpentard était proche de celle de ses descendants, compte tenu du nombre de générations qui les séparaient. Il possédait les mêmes cheveux sombres qui paraissaient tantôt bruns tantôt noirs selon la lumière. Ils les avaient coiffés en une multitude de petites tresses qui retombaient dans son dos. Le même visage quoiqu'aux traits un peu plus marqués par des rides entre les sourcils. Ses yeux en revanche étaient différents. D'un vert pâle dérangeant, ils paraissaient dépourvus de la tempête qu'on pouvait voir dans ceux d'Etaine. Bien loin aussi de la rage dans les yeux de Voldemort. Les siens étaient calmes, témoignant qu'il avait laissé les conflits derrière lui. Conscient de son inspection, Salazar sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches et tourna sur lui-même pour se faire admirer, dévoilant au passage les bracelets d'argent qu'ils portaient, similaires à ceux qu'Etaine avait en ce même moment autour des poignets.

- _Passerais-je l'inspection ?_ demanda le fondateur.

- _Cela ne se fait pas de draguer ses descendants, Salazar_ , protesta Etaine.

- _Laisse-moi deviner_ , déclara le fondateur en croisant les mains devant son visage, posant les deux index sur ses lèvres dans un tic que la légilimente ne reconnaissait pas, _tu es la première année, même s'il s'est de toute évidence passé quelques temps depuis la dernière fois que nous avons discutés. Ai-je raison ?_

- _En effet_ , ne put qu'approuver la Fourchelang. _Vous avez été ici… tout ce temps ?_

 _-Ici, là, un peu partout dans le château_ , répondit Salazar en haussant les épaules. _Je me suis arrangé pour rester dans le château de plusieurs manières_. _Assois-toi je te prie_ , poursuivit-il en s'installant lui-même.

- _Qu'entendez-vous par « de plusieurs manières » ?_ demanda Etaine, curieuse, en obtempérant.

- _J'ai utilisé plusieurs techniques. Il y a d'abord eu la Chambre des Secrets_ , expliqua-t-il en montrant les lieux d'un vaste geste, _puis j'ai ensorcelé un ouvrage de manière à en faire un simili-horcruxe, tu sais ce qu'est un horcruxe ?_

 _-Isoler une part de son âme dans un objet distinct du corps afin d'empêcher toute élimination totale. Un sorcier ne peut être détruit tant que son horcruxe existe. Pour créer un horcruxe il faut une potion très complexe, l'intention et un meurtre_ , récita la Fourchelang _. Parmi les techniques les plus complexes de magie noire._

 _-Tu en as fait ?_ demanda Salazar en haussant un sourcil.

- _Moi non, mais Voldemort si. Et comme ma survie dépend presque directement des décisions de Voldemort je préfère me renseigner._

 _-Celui-là, si je l'attrape, je le désosse_ , gronda le fondateur. _Me faire brûler, moi ! Ça fait un mal de chien. Et en plus il a fait tuer Basileus !_

- _Je crois que vous vous attireriez la sympathie de nombreuses personnes par ce geste,_ assura la Fourchelang, _mais comment vous y prendriez-vous ?_

Salazar eu un sourire véritablement sadique.

 _-J'ai des ressources dont il ignore jusqu'à l'existence._

Etaine ne douta pas un instant que ce soit vrai et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, intéressée.

- _De Syr'Agar ?_

Le fondateur se tourna vers elle brusquement, sans plus de trace d'un sourire.

- _Evite de mentionner Syr'Agar ; les dernières années ont été un nid de guêpes dont ni Rowena ni moi ne sommes sortis indemnes. Poudlard devait être un nouveau Syr'Agar, débarrassé de ce qui a entraîné sa fin. Et nous n'avons fait que recommencer. J'ai réussi à étouffer le conflit dans l'œuf en quittant le château dès ses prémices, je ne pouvais pas infliger ça à Rowena._

Etaine acquiesça doucement, même si elle brûlait de poser davantage de questions, elle savait que c'était malvenu.

- _Basileus, c'est lui ?_ demanda-t-elle en montrant le squelette.

- _Oui_ , répondit Salazar avec une touche de tendresse. _Le fils d'Archaphène. J'ai voyagé des années avec lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un œuf. La moitié du monde connu. Le connait-on entièrement, maintenant ?_

La légilimente se lança alors dans une grande description du monde. De l'Amérique et de l'Océanie, le fondateur n'avait jamais entendu parler, ce qui était normal. La Chine par contre il en avait déjà entendu le nom. Il avait même vu quelqu'un qui en venait. L'Afrique du Sud lui était également inconnue. Visiblement, toutes ses lacunes le blessaient beaucoup et il tenait absolument à les faire disparaître.

- _Mais pourquoi l'URSS s'est-elle séparée, alors ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Mécontentement des peuples ; ils préféraient le capitalisme américain._

 _-Un pays nouveau ? Comment a-t-il pu s'imposer aux plus anciens ?_

 _-Il s'est tourné vers la modernité, l'Europe en est restée dans des luttes intestines._

 _-Et ce que tu appelles le Proche-Orient ?_

 _-Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée. Je peux me débrouiller pour vous amener un Atlas et un livre d'Histoire, si vous voulez._

 _-Atlas était mort avant même ma naissance et je n'ai nul envie de géant ici._

 _-Atlas, c'est le nom que l'on donne aux cartes qui montrent l'ensemble du monde._

 _-Volontiers, dans ce cas._

 _-Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que je m'en aille avant que Saernel ne donne l'alerte._

 _-Un geôlier ?_ demanda Salazar en se levant.

 _-Non, un ami qui s'inquiète de mes excentricités. Poudlard est encore libre de Voldemort._

 _-Les amis sont tout relatifs._

 _-Pas quand ce sont des serpents._

 _-Je suis d'accord. Nous reverrons-nous, Dame Etaine ?_

 _-Je reviendrais_ , promis la Fourchelang.

Elle serra la main brièvement la main que le fondateur lui tendait, croisant son regard étrange, puis tourna les talons vers la porte. Il y avait tant d'autres choses dont elle aurait voulu parler avec Serpentard… Tant de choses aujourd'hui oubliées qu'il connaissait ! Elle reviendrait, oui, et peut-être lui en parlerait-il. Peut-être.

La Fourchelang agrippa le manche de la vieille étoile d'argent et se propulsa dans le large tuyau. Savoir voler était toujours utile, même si elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à dépendre d'un bout de bois.


	14. Meurtre

-Mes amis, termina Slughorn en levant son verre de champagne, je vous convie tous à revenir ici le mois prochain à la même date, pour une petite réception que j'organise avec quelques-uns de mes anciens élèves. Vous seriez les bienvenues, avec vos cavaliers ou cavalières.

Les membres du club Slug applaudirent cette annonce et certains commencèrent déjà à bruisser de conversation, enthousiastes. Etaine porta sa coupe à ses lèvres pour le toast et but une gorgée. Cela allait plaire à Anne de deviner l'identité de son cavalier quand elle saurait pour cette réception. Si tant est qu'elle prenne un cavalier. Son regard dériva un instant sur Blaise, impassible, qui regardait le mur. Le Serpentard avait été son cavalier lors du dernier bal. Mais à l'époque, Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu et tout le monde voyait en elle son héritière. La situation avait bien changée. Désormais, les Serpentard l'ignoraient royalement. Même les premières années à qui elle était venue en aide avaient rapidement intégrés ce principe.

-Vous semblez bien songeuse, Etaine, déclara Slughorn à sa gauche. Cela ne vous fait donc pas plaisir ?

Sa place, directement à droite du professeur de potion, prouvait qu'elle tenait pour l'instant le meilleur rôle.

-Mes excuses, professeur, dit la légilimente en revenant au présent. Mes réflexions concernaient un tout autre sujet.

-Dites-nous donc, ne soyez pas timide ! Vous avez toujours un mot d'esprit intelligent !

-Je songeais à la politique, déclara la Fourchelang, et aux choses qu'elle nous fait faire.

-Comment ça ? demanda Brindstone qui semblait intéressée.

Les deux filles étaient des plus polies avec l'autre, ne se confrontant que des joutes verbales qui ne tombaient jamais dans le vulgaire.

-La politique est un vaste jeu de stratégie dans lequel les plus petits gestes ont des impacts considérables. Elle oblige donc à contrôler tous ces petits riens qui peuvent tout faire basculer. Des masques tournés vers le monde, voilà ce que sont les politiciens, déclara la légilimente de sa voix douce et froide en faisant tourner la bague à néant autour de son doigt. Mais que sais-t-on des réelles motivations qui s'affichent sur ces visages tenus cachés ? C'était ma réflexion.

-Le pouvoir, l'argent, voilà la seule motivation des politiciens, jeta Blaise.

-Dans l'immense majorité des cas, en tout cas, acquiesça Etaine dans un murmure.

-Tu n'espérerais tout de même pas des politiciens honnêtes ? lança Brindstone.

-L'honnêteté est presque un oxymoron de la politique. Je veux simplement dire qu'il peut exister d'autres motivations que celles citées par Blaise.

-Intéressant, reconnut Brindstone, pourrais-tu nous citer des exemples ?

-Peut-être la gloire à laquelle tu aspires, répondit la Fourchelang en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'étudiant. Le désir d'entrer dans la légende, poursuivit-elle à mi-voix en se levant sa coupe dont elle fit tourner le contenu, d'accomplir une chose nouvelle que nul n'oubliera jamais. Cela peut être un bon moteur, je pense.

Elle but une gorgée puis étudia rapidement les visages, effleurant certains esprits. Dans l'ensemble, elle avait fait son effet. Son don de conteur était toujours aussi efficace.

-Serait-ce ta motivation, Etaine ? demanda Blaise.

-Non, je hais la politique, ce ramassis d'incapables qui parle mais n'agit pas. Les sous-entendus, les manipulations, les dessous de tables, je les connais, je les devine, je les vois enliser toute la mécanique. Les nobles idéaux ont depuis longtemps été oubliés ; ne reste que le profit personnel.

-Car tu cherches autre chose que le profit personnel, peut-être ? demanda Brindstone. Seuls les arrivistes songes encore à ces « nobles idéaux ».

-L'honneur n'a pas tout à fait disparu de la surface de ce monde, se dressa aussitôt Revan. Tant qu'il restera ne serait-ce qu'une personne pour le faire passer avant toute chose, l'honneur subsistera.

-Raison pour laquelle vous autres Sylversword végétaient depuis si longtemps, observa Brindstone en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

-Je suis sûre qu'une âme de vipère comme toi aurait pu trouver meilleure insulte qu'un compliment, persifla Ginny.

- _Hé !_ s'exclama Saernel, dans ses cheveux.

-Je proteste, fit savoir la légilimente, prenant de vitesse la Serpentard ; c'est une insulte aux serpents que d'être ainsi comparés.

Elle paraissait vaguement indignée, ce qui fit rire les autres.

-Parce que tu t'y connais en serpents, toi ? se moqua McLaggen.

-Il se trouve que je suis Fourchelang, ce qui me permet de voir que les serpents sont infiniment plus estimables que l'immense majorité des êtres humains.

Tout le monde fut aussitôt à cran. Qui disait Fourchelang disait Voldemort, maintenant plus que jamais. Seul Revan but simplement une gorgée de sa coupe avant de commenter :

-Tu as un don pour refroidir l'ambiance, Etaine, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

-Et je n'ai même pas sifflé, déclara la Fourchelang en réponse, d'un ton qui disait qu'elle pouvait faire bien pire.

-Attends, s'exclama Ginny, tu savais…

-Bien sûr, répondit Revan en haussant les épaules.

-Tu es un descendant de Gryffondor ! s'exclama Ben Danton.

Le Sylversword haussa un sourcil, de manière qu'on ne savait pas s'il était perplexe – ce qui était peu probable – ou s'il faisait semblant de ne pas voir et se moquait de la réaction de l'autre.

-Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient amis à l'origine, rappela calmement Etaine en buvant une autre gorgée de sa coupe. Outre cela, Revan est un lointain cousin à moi puisque nous descendons tous deux de Godric.

-Et accessoirement je compte une aïeule de la maison Serpentard, ajouta Revan.

Il y eu quelques bruits de surprise.

-Donc tu es de la famille de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ben Danton en cachant une hésitation, revenant au sujet précédent.

-En effet.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire et c'était la plus pure vérité. Pourtant tous les autres la regardèrent avec horreur, à l'exception de Revan qui était au courant depuis longtemps et de Blaise.

-Et l'auriez-vous déjà rencontré ? hasarda Slughorn.

-Nous avons échangé quelques sortilèges en juin, déclara la Fourchelang avant de boire une autre gorgée.

La nouvelle soulagea instantanément tout le monde, Ben Danton, Elisabeth Brindstone et Cormac McLaggen particulièrement. Les autres étaient tous déjà plus ou moins au courant.

-Au fait, déclara Hermione, ses yeux naviguant entre les deux Serdaigle. Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, tous les deux.

Revan éclata de rire.

-On a fait quelques retenues ensemble l'année dernière, expliqua-t-il.

-Ombrage a eu du mal à s'en remettre, commenta la Fourchelang avec un sourire véritablement inquiétant.

Le Sylversword lui rendit le même air de dangerosité.

-Tu te souviens de celle avec Potter ? demanda-t-il.

-Où on a failli vider Ombrage de son sang avec ses propres plumes sanglantes ? termina Etaine.

-Difficile à oublier, se remémora Hermione, Harry s'est pris un savon après.

-Ça en valait le coup rien que pour voir sa tête, assura Revan.

-Au meurtre ! On m'assassine ! Arrêtez-les ! s'écria la Fourchelang dans une imitation assez réussie de la voix du crapaud.

Revan, Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

-On était les pires résistants, Ombrage ne nous a plus jamais remis en retenue ensemble après, commenta le Sylversword.

-De toute manière, avec l'essence de Murlap, ça ne servait plus à grand-chose, remarqua Granger.

-Au fait, Hermione, tu ne faisais pas partie de la rédaction du _Poudlard_ par hasard ? demanda Etaine avec un charmant sourire.

-Si, avoua de bon cœur la née-moldue. Et toi, des entorses aux amendements ?

-Le trafic d'essence de Murlap.

-Vous avez emprunté dans la réserve de Severus ? demanda Slughorn, apparemment assez intéressé par la discussion.

-Hé, protesta Revan, tu aurais pu m'en passer ! J'ai écopé d'un mois de retenue sans Murlap !

-Ouh non, je ne suis pas folle, se défendit la légilimente. Je souhaite bon courage à celui qui serait surpris à dévaliser l'armoire personnelle de Rogue ! Je crois d'ailleurs que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait, l'année précédente. Poufsouffle a perdu cinquante points et le coupable hérité d'un mois de retenue.

-Ce n'est pas celui qui sursaute et se met à trembler de peur dès qu'il aperçoit Rogue ? demanda Blaise en plissant les yeux.

-Si, c'est celui-là, approuva Ginny.

-Bref, c'était Fred et George qui me fournissaient, reprit la Fourchelang. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, je n'ai plus eu de doses. Désolé Revan.

-Bah, je m'en suis remis, dit le deuxième année en haussant les épaules.

L'horloge dans un coin de la pièce sonna dix heures. Slughorn sursauta :

-Déjà si tard ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans vos salles communes, il ne faut pas que vous soyez pris dehors à cette heure-ci. Allez, allez…

Il y eu des raclements de chaises pendant que tout le monde se levait. Les étudiants prirent docilement le chemin de leur dortoir. Etaine se mit en chemin avec Revan. Tous deux Serdaigle, ils avaient en conséquence la même destination.

-Alors, déclara la Fourchelang après plusieurs minutes de silence, quand vas-tu inviter Lucretia ?

Le Sylversword sursauta.

-Comment sais-tu que… ?

La légilimente rit doucement.

-J'ai l'habitude de vouloir comprendre les gens. Et je côtoie Anne depuis cinq ans. Ça aide. Donc ?

-En fait, murmura-t-il en semblant se racornir, je ne suis même pas sûr que je vais le faire.

-Allons, Sylversword, où est ton courage légendaire ?

-Arrête de te moquer, marmonna l'autre, avec toutefois un sourire au visage.

-Tu sais, murmura pensivement la Fourchelang, si l'on exclut les Serdaigle de mon année, la plupart des gens dont je me moque comme ça ont tendance à trembler de peur ou au contraire à m'attaquer. Mais jamais ils ne se sont contentés de prendre ça avec humour.

-Ce serait lâcheté que de s'attaquer à une femme, répliqua aussitôt Revan. Et les Sylversword…

-Sont incompatibles à la lâcheté, termina la légilimente.

-Tout à fait.

-Mais crois-tu vraiment que je sois inoffensive ?

-Oh, je sais bien que tu ne l'es pas. Personne ne dirait cela après t'avoir vu combattre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter les préceptes par la fenêtre ! Les femmes sont aussi capables que les hommes, je le sais, mais nous leur devons toujours courtoisie.

La Fourchelang secoua la tête, apparemment consternée.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour t'intégrer au monde moderne, Revan. Mais je dois admettre que c'est mieux que le perroquet répétiteur de l'année dernière.

-Perroquet ? répéta le deuxième année en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans le bras, bien en-dessous de sa force réelle. Comment ça un « perroquet » ? fit-il mine de s'indigner.

-Oh si, tu répétais à tout bout de champ « nous autres Sylversword, nous… » un vrai tic de langage.

Il rit doucement.

-C'est vrai, mais je…

-Je peux te parler, Etaine ? demanda Blaise en se matérialisant derrière son dos.

-Je t'écoute, déclara la légilimente en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

-En privé, insista-t-il.

-Je reste, déclara aussitôt Revan qui avait hérité, à un degré bien moindre que Takara, de l'aversion familial pour la maison de Salazar.

La différence était que le Sylversword allait d'abord apprendre à connaître les gens. La deuxième année, elle, les haïrait aussitôt.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Blaise.

Le Sylversword lui adressa un regard décidé, prouvant qu'il n'allait pas bouger.

-Ça ira Revan, déclara Etaine à mi-voix en scrutant le visage de Blaise.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à lui parler à la fin de la soirée, si c'était si important que ça ? Et s'il désirait garder secret ce qu'il allait lui dire et le fait qu'il lui ait parlé, pourquoi intervenait-il quand le deuxième année était avec elle ?

Le Gryffondor manqué fixa encore un instant le garçon noir puis il fit demi-tour. Le Serpentard entraîna la sorcière dans un couloir désert pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

-Dis donc, tu l'as sacrément bien embobiné, le gamin, constata-t-il. Il est collant comme une anémone.

Une sirène d'alarme s'enclencha dans la tête de la légilimente. Avec quatre voyants lumineux pour faire bonne mesure. Alerte maximale : ce n'était pas Blaise. Jamais le Serpentard qu'elle connaissait ne se serait exprimé d'une façon aussi vulgaire. Il avait toujours eu un langage assez recherché quand elle le fréquentait quelques années plus tôt et elle avait vu lors des soirées de Slughorn que cela n'avait pas changé.

-Une anémone, Brian ? Quelle référence… Où as-tu été pécher ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, admit-il.

Il n'avait pas tiqué au prénom dont elle l'avait affublé. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Mais le vrai Blaise, où était-il ? Et lui, qui était-ce ?

- _L'odeur est la même pourtant_ , constata Saernel qui avait dû suivre le même raisonnement qu'elle. _Ce doit être du polynectar…_

Du polynectar ? Dans ce cas il suffirait d'une heure pour savoir qui elle avait devant elle. S'agissait-il de Melanie, qui avait maintenant dû s'apercevoir de la disparition du miroir ? Non, probablement pas… Cela ne semblait pas dans son genre, mais, s'avait-on jamais ? Takara avait bien réussi à la tromper magistralement l'an passé… Des mangemorts ? Pas impossible, son grand-oncle avait pu changer d'avis. Terry ? Il aurait déjà fallu qu'il s'en procure. Ou un autre dont elle ne savait rien ou qu'elle avait oublié de prendre en compte ?

Masquant ses interrogations derrière un masque impassible, la Fourchelang se tourna vers lui :

-Tu voulais donc me parler ?

-En fait, pas exactement, sourit le faux Blaise.

Il agit avec une vitesse trop rapide pour être celle d'un humain. Un instant plus tôt, la légilimente esquissait un pas en arrière et un mouvement vers la poche où était sa baguette. Le suivant, elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le Serpentard, ses deux mains immobilisées.

-Comme on se retrouve, Etaine, murmura-t-il.

-Terry, reconnut-elle alors. Je me disais bien que tu viendrais un jour. Comment es-tu entré ici ?

-Ta bestiole est-elle encore dans tes cheveux ? gronda-t-il en tentant de l'empêcher de se débattre.

-Il est parti se promener, mentit la Fourchelang en abandonnant.

Le demi-vampire, même dans le corps de Blaise, était trop fort pour elle. Dans ses cheveux, la vipère qui s'apprêtait à mordre se figea, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Le serpent comprenait surement qu'elle souhaitait à la fois le protéger – Terry avait quelques raisons de lui en vouloir, à lui aussi – et le garder comme joker.

-Comment as-tu réussi à contourner les mesures de sécurité ? demanda-t-elle, provoquant un ricanement de la part du vampire.

-Ce n'était pas si compliqué, finalement. Je me suis accroché sous l'une des diligences pour passer la grille. Et je me suis laissé tomber dans un tournant, aux abords de la forêt interdite. Personne n'a rien vu. Quant au château, il suffit d'escalader les murs. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je fais de petits raids comme ça. Attendant la bonne occasion en en apprenant le plus possible sur tes habitudes. Elles n'ont pas tellement changées.

-Et le polynectar ?

Nouveau ricanement.

-Pas bien difficile non plus ; j'en ai volé une fiole pendant que tu en préparais avec Rogue. Tu t'es drôlement améliorer en sortilèges, dis donc. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'utilisais plus la magie sans baguette.

-L'avantage d'être la nièce de Voldemort, murmura la Fourchelang, c'est que les mangemorts sont tout à fait disposé à vous servir.

Elle sentit une hésitation de la part de Terry mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte. Il y eu un léger craquement dans son poignet droit et elle pâli considérablement. Le vampire l'entendit aussi puisqu'il relâcha cette main pour lui tirer violemment la tête en arrière, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Etaine y lu la folie. Rien, pas même les pires menaces, ne pourrait le raisonner.

-J'attends depuis trop longtemps pour me passer de cette vengeance, souffla-t-il. Une dernière question ?

-Blaise, qu'en as-tu fait ? haleta la légilimente malgré la douleur.

Poignet cassé, surement. Cette main laissée libre tâtonna jusqu'à sa poche. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa baguette, mais il y avait autre chose dedans qu'elle pouvait utiliser.

-Le noir ? Il est doucement en train de se vider de son sang dans le placard à fourniture du rez-de-chaussée. Il en a pour quelques heures encore je dirais. Dommage que j'ai dû l'assommer…

-Pourquoi ?

Le visage du vampire reprenait lentement son aspect naturel, signe que le polynectar cessait de faire effet.

-Tu l'aimais bien, répondit Terry en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour assassiner quelqu'un. Maintenant, voyons voir… Je ne veux pas te tuer tout de suite. Azkaban ne tue pas, il torture.

Saernel se tendit, prêt à bondir. Les doigts de la Fourchelang effleurèrent du bout des doigts la pierre d'Abel'Riu. Les yeux d'Etaine se fermèrent un instant, pour que le vampire n'y voit pas la lueur de triomphe. Surgit de nulle part, un serpent de fumée noire brasillant fonça sur Terry, passant à travers la légilimente qui frissonna. C'était comme passer à travers un fantôme ; jamais agréable de se faire plonger dans un baquet d'eau froide. Sauf que là, l'eau était brûlante. Le vampire fut repoussé contre un mur, lâcha la prise sur sa main valide et ses cheveux. La main gauche de la Fourchelang plongea dans son autre poche et elle se précipita sur le vampire encore groggy.

Les yeux de Terry s'écarquillèrent en sentant la douleur et il baissa les yeux vers son torse qui se teintait de sang.

-Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Etaine, quelques gouttes de sang sur son visage.

Elle retira la dague gobeline du corps du vampire et lui trancha la gorge sans la moindre hésitation.


	15. La déclaration

La légilimente recula de quelques pas, regardant le corps tressautant. Une mare de sang s'étendait autour de lui. Puis le flot se tarit et le vampire commença à remuer plus faiblement avant de s'immobiliser totalement, le même air de surprise douloureuse toujours sur le visage. Non, Terry ne l'avait pas cru. Pas cru qu'elle aurait le cran d'enlever volontairement une vie. Ses yeux bleu pâles étaient vitreux, ressemblant à des billes de verre. Maintenant qu'il était mort, le polynectar cessait de faire effet et le vampire reprenait sa réelle apparence. Décharnée, brisée, détruite par les années à Azkaban. Il aurait été impossible de lui donner un âge. Avait-il quinze ans comme cela aurait dû être ou la centaine ? Pas de rides, mais des cheveux d'un blanc d'os. Son corps était maigre à faire peur et sans l'étincelle de rage dans ses yeux, il paraissait bien inoffensif, poupée grotesque avachie sur le sol, marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils. Même le sang commençait à coaguler, ne tombant désormais plus au sol que par des gouttes au régulier « ploc ! ploc ! ». Cela avait-il vraiment été humain, ne serait-ce qu'à demi ? Non, certainement pas. Mais vivant, oui, cela elle le savait. Pourtant, c'était difficile à voir, désormais.

Immobile, la dague toujours à la main, la Fourchelang contempla le cadavre pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures. Elle avait déjà vu des gens mourir, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle-même tuait. Et ça ne faisait rien. Plus que le sang et l'air idiot de Terry, c'était cela qui l'étonnait. Elle avait tué et elle s'en moquait complétement. Elle aurait dû être choquée d'un tel acte mais elle ne ressentait qu'indifférence pour le cadavre tordu. Elle ne ressentait rien. Rien. Absolument rien. Pas d'horreur, pas de colère, pas de panique, pas même un soulagement. Rien. C'était comme si elle observait la scène de très loin, à l'autre bout d'un tunnel.

Le bruit du métal sur la pierre la ramena au présent, raisonnant comme un coup de tonnerre dans le couloir désert. La dague gobeline, glissante à cause du sang qui la recouvrait, avait échappée à sa prise. La légilimente sursauta brusquement, réveillant sa douleur au poignet. Etaine jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir toujours désert.

- _Personne n'est venu_ , assura Saernel. _Remise, petite sœur ?_

 _-Remise ?_ répéta Etaine _. Je ne ressens rien…_

 _-C'est normal, c'est le choc. Certains crient, hurlent, se mettent à perdre totalement leur sang-froid, toi tu te réfugies dans l'indifférence. Ça va passer._

Il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça.

- _Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître_ , siffla la Fourchelang.

- _Ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça_ , répliqua le serpent. _Nous l'avions déjà écarté temporairement, il est revenu. Après la conversation de la forêt, c'était évident que c'était lui ou nous._

- _Merci de me l'avoir dit_ avant.

- _Comment aurais-tu réagis si je l'avais fait ?_

 _-Mal_ , soupira la légilimente après quelques instants. Mais la prochaine fois, ne me cache plus quelque chose d'aussi important.

- _D'accord_ , accepta la vipère. _Il faut le cacher._

 _-Je sais, laisse-moi faire, j'ai besoin d'un peu de silence._

De prendre ses distances. Saernel le comprit parfaitement et il se tassa dans ses cheveux pour ne plus bouger.

Etaine commença par soigner son poignet droit, bénissant le jour où elle s'était intéressée aux sortilèges de guérison. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas aussi douée que Mme Pomfresh et l'articulation restait fragile. Il faudrait qu'elle utilise sa main gauche pendant quelques jours. Elle entreprit ensuite de nettoyer cette main jusqu'à ce que le sang ait complétement disparu. Elle astiqua également la baguette de miel et d'ébène jusqu'à faire disparaître toute trace du liquide rougeâtre. Avec quelques manipulations magiques, elle transforma le cadavre en une pierre qu'elle dissimula derrière l'une des statues du couloir.

 _Evanesco Sanguani_. Le sang disparut à son tour, rendant aux pierres leur teinte naturelle et à la dague son aspect argenté. Elle remit celle-ci dans sa poche. Il était surprenant que personne ne soit passé durant tout ce temps. Pas même un fantôme qui n'avaient pourtant rien de mieux à faire que de se balader dans tout le bâtiment à longueur de journée.

Etaine s'appliqua un sortilège de désillusion puis entreprit de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, sa baguette dans la main gauche. Elle la maniait aussi bien de l'une que de l'autre, de toute manière.

- _Préviens-moi quand tu sens Blaise_ , demanda-t-elle à Saernel.

Comme l'avait dit Terry, le Serpentard était dans le placard et en piteux état. Par contre, il avait fini par se réveiller et donnait de faibles coups sur la paroi. Il devait avoir perdu trop de sang pour faire mieux. Etaine ouvrit le placard à fourniture. Blaise était saucissonné par une corde et bâillonné. Il avait une marque de morsure au cou d'où s'écoulait du sang, bien qu'il tente de ralentir l'hémorragie en plaquant le tissu de son col dessus. Il semblait déjà avoir perdu au moins un litre, vu la façon dont toutes les affaires du placard étaient maculées de sang. Il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle repoussa la porte. Elle lut la peur dans son regard autant que par le commentaire de Saernel qui se plaignait que les effluves de sang perturbent son odorat. Elle n'était probablement pour lui qu'une silhouette sombre puisqu'elle avait annulé le sortilège de désillusion.

-On dirait que tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, Blaise, murmura la Fourchelang en pointant le bout de sa baguette près de son visage, observant la morsure au cou. _Salveo._

La blessure se résorba et elle écarta sa baguette afin qu'il puisse ne plus être ébloui.

-Par Merlin, jura-t-il, tu m'as fait peur, Etaine, je croyais que c'était lui qui revenait.

-Dans ce cas je pense que tu peux t'estimer chanceux, répondit la légilimente en posant sa baguette qui illuminait toujours à terre. Tourne-toi, que je te débarrasse de ça, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa poche la dague gobeline. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à cisailler les cordes.

En fait, la dague les trancha net dès qu'elle les effleura. Rien ne valait le travail d'un gobelin, vraiment.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, soupira le Serpentard, je retournais à la salle commune quand il m'est tombé dessus et m'a arraché ma baguette des mains. Et après il s'est jeté sur moi pour boire mon sang, m'a ligoté et jeté dans ce placard.

-Comme ça m'étonne de sa part, murmura la Fourchelang en se relevant, le laissant réactiver la circulation dans ses membres engourdis.

-Tu le connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda, perspicace, Blaise.

-Toi aussi, mon cher, répliqua la légilimente en récupérant sa baguette et rangeant la dague dans sa poche. Il s'agit de nul autre que Terry Cornfoot, un ancien élève qui a précipitamment quitté Poudlard pour Azkaban. Il s'est évadé il y a quelques mois. Tu tiens sur tes jambes ?

-Terry Cornfoot, répéta le garçon noir d'un ton pensif, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ce nom. Tu as l'air de bien connaître le sujet…

Il se redressa, vacilla légèrement, et se raccrocha au mur.

-J'ai mes raisons, répliqua la Fourchelang.

-Qu'as-tu sur le visage ? demanda soudain Blaise. C'est du sang ?

Etaine porta la main à son front et la ramena, quelques gouttes sur ses doigts. Elle avait pensé à nettoyer ses habits mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant.

-C'est ce genre de détail qui coule tout, murmura-t-elle avant de s'essuyer.

Le Serpentard était légèrement pâle, sans qu'on sache si c'était lié à la perte de sang ou à ce qu'il avait surement compris.

-Je ne dirais rien, assura-t-il.

-Dans ton propre intérêt, termina la Fourchelang avant de nettoyer le placard d'un mouvement négligeant de baguette.

Il inclina la tête, faisant signe qu'il comprenait.

-Tu n'es pas si éloigné de notre camp, finalement, déclara-t-il.

-Je n'appartiens à aucun camp, Blaise, tu devrais le savoir. Seulement au mien.

-Pourquoi le ministère, alors ?

-A ton avis ? murmura la légilimente.

-Dumbledore ? C'était de la poudre aux yeux pour Dumbledore ?

Etaine resta de marbre. C'était faux, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Un camp savait déjà à quel point Saernel était précieux pour elle. Il n'était nul besoin qu'elle donne également cette information à l'autre. Cela pouvait se retourner contre elle. Elle se contenta donc de pencher la tête sur le côté, sans infirmer ni confirmer.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière à la fête de Slughorn ? demanda-t-il.

Une alliance au club Slug, voilà ce qu'il lui proposait. Mais en dehors ? Cela comptait-il aussi ? Voulait-il faire passer quelque chose de sérieux par cette farce qu'était cette sorte de cour ?

-Une soirée, murmura Etaine en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard s'inclina légèrement. La légilimente fit mine de partir avant de se raviser :

-J'oubliais ; l'affaire de Terry a été classée par Dumbledore. Sois donc prudent avec…

-Il n'aime pas reconnaître ses erreurs, sourit moqueusement Blaise.

-Comme tous les manipulateurs.

-Je garderais ça à l'esprit, assura le garçon noir.

Etaine lui tourna le dos et attendit d'être hors de vue pour utiliser un sortilège de désillusion. Inutile de gâcher cette astuce. En chemin, elle croisa Peeves et le baron sanglant occupé à le réprimander, prouvant que le château n'était tout de même pas si abandonné que ça. Répondant à la question du heurtoir en forme d'aigle, la légilimente pénétra dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Revan y était encore, avec Swan. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle quand elle entra et redevint visible sur le palier.

-Il doit être beaucoup plus volubile en privé qu'en public, ce Serpentard, remarqua le Sylversword. Il t'a retenu une heure.

-Ça oui, on a eu le temps de refaire le tour de la finale de quidditch, approuva l'hyperactif.

-Je suis passé à la bibliothèque, dit Etaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de rester ici tout ce temps.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle passait la majorité de son temps la journée à la bibliothèque. Mais seul un nombre plus restreint dont ils faisaient partis savaient qu'elle y faisait aussi des expéditions nocturnes. Néanmoins, même si la présence des deux Serdaigle lui compliquait la vie, elle était touchée qu'ils l'aient attendu.

-Quoi ! s'indigna Revan. Alors que ce coureur de jupon insistait pour te parler, c'était louche !

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas en te préoccupant de moi que tu resteras éveillé en cours demain, lui rappela Etaine.

-C'est exact, reconnut le Sylversword en se levant et regagnant les dortoirs, abandonnant la partie.

-C'est moi ou il cache quelque chose ? demanda Etaine, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les bras si vite.

-On a un peu parlé, reconnut l'hyperactif.

-De quoi ? demanda la légilimente en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-La soirée que Slughorn organise. Il pense que Zabini t'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

-Juste de l'accompagner, corrigea la Fourchelang. Et je connais la réputation de Blaise ; je ne sortirais pas avec lui-même s'il me le proposait avec une demande en mariage.

Swan sourit puis inspira un grand coup devant le regard curieux de la légilimente.

-En fait, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de rougir. Euh… Et bien… Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Swan voulait de sortir avec elle ? Sérieux ? Un seul regard à l'esprit de l'hyperactif lui prouva qu'il était effectivement on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle aurait cru qu'il demanderait à Emma… Ils avaient l'air de si bien s'entendre, tous les deux… Swan… C'était plus un chiot toujours à courir partout… Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour elle.

-Ecoute, reprit l'hyperactif, sentant sa confusion. Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué en magie ou très, euh, intelligent.

-Mais tu es intelligent, protesta machinalement la Fourchelang.

-Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour m'apercevoir que j'étais amoureux de toi, poursuivit Swan qui avait l'air de se dire que s'il s'arrêtait il ne serait pas capable de terminer ce qu'il voulait dire. En fait, il a fallu que tu fasses ta potion de métamorphomagisme, là. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à te regarder comme une jolie fille et non plus comme une grande sœur qui m'aidait à avancer.

C'était logique qu'il la considère ainsi puisqu'elle le dépannait constamment pour ses devoirs. De plus l'hyperactif était de novembre et elle de février. Elle avait presque un an de plus que lui.

-C'est pas du tout ce que je ressentais pour Gemma, continua Swan. Gemma c'était une jolie fille, un peu jalouse, j'avoue, et j'étais surpris qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Toi, c'est plus que de la beauté, tu as quelque chose qui fait qu'on ne peut pas rester indifférent. On veut forcément en savoir plus sur toi. Même si tu fous vraiment la trouille quand tu es en colère, avoua-t-il. Tu as de très beaux yeux quand tu es en colère. Enfin, quand on ose les regarder parce qu'on a l'impression que tu vas tuer tout le monde d'un simple regard… Donc, euh, ben, je suis tombé amoureux, quoi, termina-t-il en se tordant les mains.

Etaine garda le silence un moment puis elle se leva et lui fit signe de la rejoindre devant la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Euh, de la neige ? Ça va pas être facile d'aller en cours de botanique demain… Sinon je vois pas. La nuit, peut-être ? Y a une jolie pleine lune ; on y voit comme en plein jour. La forêt interdite aussi, le lac, euh, les tours du château si on se penche un peu, la cabane d'Hagrid. On voit que la cheminée tellement elle est couverte de neige, mais elle est tout de même là…

Un sourire amusé apparut un instant sur le visage d'Etaine avant qu'elle ne redevienne grave.

-Et au-delà des murailles ?

-Pré-au-Lard ? Non, on le voit pas d'ici. Dehors, quoi.

-Exactement. Dehors, dit Etaine en s'écartant de la fenêtre pour aller saisir la _Gazette du sorcier_ qui trainait sur un fauteuil. Dehors ; la guerre, les meurtres, les enlèvements, les viols, les tortures, les attaques de détraqueurs, de loups garous, et toute sorte d'autres atrocités.

La _Gazette_ titrait assez là-dessus pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Chaque semaine apportait son lot de désastres en tous genres. Les mangemorts semblaient décidés à se déchaîner plus que jamais. La Fourchelang montra le journal à l'hyperactif qui la suivait des yeux.

-Poudlard est protégé de tout cela par la présence de Dumbledore. Cette guerre, elle est revenue du jour au lendemain avec le retour de Voldemort. Dis-moi, Swan, as-tu déjà regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux en sachant qu'il allait mourir le lendemain ou les jours suivant ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant, tentant de faire passer son message. As-tu déjà approché ces horreurs de près ?

-Il n'y a pas que des horreurs, protesta l'hyperactif. Le monde est beau, quand on sait où regarder.

-Moi je ne sais pas. Peut-être avais-je le même avis que toi, à sept ans, avant d'entrer à l'orphelinat, j'ai oublié… Mais ce que j'ai toujours retenu c'est ce que j'ai appris à l'orphelinat. Ces horreurs, j'en connais déjà un certain nombre. J'ai vu des gens souffrir, implorer une pitié qui leur était refusée, et je les ai vus mourir sans réagir parce que je savais que je devais me tenir loin sinon je m'attirerais davantage de problèmes. J'ai appris que laisser les gens devenir importants pour vous était une terrible faiblesse qui pouvait faire bien plus mal qu'un coup.

-C'est aussi une force ! s'exclama Swan, l'interrompant. Ce que l'on fait pour les autres, les aider, les soutenir, ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est être humain. C'est ce qui donne la force d'avancer, même quand tout paraît perdu !

-Il existe d'autres moteurs ; la haine, la vengeance, l'espoir, l'entêtement… Je n'ai rien vu de si puissant en l'amour. J'ai oublié ce que c'était.

La légilimente se retourna brusquement pour fixer l'hyperactif dans les yeux, une lueur sauvage dans le regard. La marque de quelqu'un qui a déjà vu bien des choses et en a tiré une grande force.

-J'ai un bloc de pierre gelé à la place du cœur ! Tout ce que je ressens, le bonheur, le plaisir, toutes ces émotions positives je les perçois derrière un voile car je ne peux oublier que ce ne sont que des choses éphémères. Rien de cela ne survit au Temps ! Seule la haine et l'ambition restent intactes !

-Je ne te crois pas, déclara Swan en croisant courageusement son regard. Tu n'es pas aussi dure que tu le dis. Je sais que tu as vu beaucoup plus que nous et c'est justement pour ça que tu devrais profiter de la chance qui t'es donnée, te tourner vers l'avenir, au lieu de t'enfermer dans le passé.

-Vraiment Swan ? demanda Etaine d'un ton presque tendre. Tu crois que je ne suis pas dure ? J'ai déjà tué, et je n'ai rien ressenti. Et des fois, j'ai pris plaisir à voir la souffrance des autres. Je ne suis pas si différente de mon grand-oncle, par certains côtés. Haine et ambition… Deux traits que nous partageons en plus de notre ressemblance physique. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes réactions. Les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent voir. Et c'est lui qu'ils voient, pas moi. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, moi…

-Peu importe ta famille ! s'énerva Swan qui ressemblait décidément davantage à un Gryffondor qu'à un Serdaigle, maintenant. Il ne se soucie même pas de toi, ce grand-oncle ! Quelqu'un qui se moque de ton existence n'a pas à l'empoisonner ainsi !

La Fourchelang eu un rire froid, dénué de tout amusement autre qu'ironique.

-Oh si, il se soucie de moi. Te souviens-tu du nom que je t'ai dit ?

-Tom Jedusor, déclara l'hyperactif.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor haït son nom autant que moi mon prénom, déclara la légilimente en le dessinant dans les airs. Il s'en est donc trouvé un nouveau en changeant l'ordre de ses lettres.

D'un coup de baguette les caractères changèrent de place pour former de nouveaux mots : Je suis Voldemort. Le « je suis » disparu et ne resta que le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Serdaigle recula d'un pas, réalisant soudain.

-Je suis en première ligne dans cette guerre, Swan, déclara calmement la Fourchelang. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas me permettre de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Ce serait comme fournir une arme contre moi à mes ennemis. Et cela te ferais courir un grand danger.

-Je suis né-moldu, dit simplement l'hyperactif. Je suis forcément en première ligne.

-Ne te méprends pas, Swan. Je suis très touchée par ce que tu viens de me dire, déclara la légilimente, le dos tourné, regardant la neige tomber à travers une fenêtre. Tu… Je t'apprécie. Mais pas comme ça. Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. Mais les gens à qui je m'attache ont tendance à mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Kane.

Elle n'oublierait jamais l'enfant qui riait en dansant sous les feuilles. L'innocence sacrifiée à la cruauté humaine par un matin d'hiver. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour le protéger.

-Je ne suis pas sans défense, Etaine. Je sais me battre. Pas aussi bien que toi, mais je me débrouille. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés.

-Es-tu vraiment Swan ? murmura la légilimente juste assez fort pour se faire entendre de lui. Je ne te reconnais plus…

Elle savait, pour avoir jeté un regard dans son esprit, que c'était bien l'hyperactif avec qui elle parlait. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été plus loin de ce qualificatif qu'aujourd'hui. Swan changeait, comme eux tous. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'éloignait du chien fou qu'il avait été. Elle voyait désormais en lui un Gryffondor qui prenait son envol. C'était sans doute dû à la fréquentation de Revan.

-Je suis moi, répondit le Serdaigle. Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je peux le comprendre. Est-ce que je peux juste… rester ton ami ?

-Tu seras toujours mon ami, Swan. Toujours, murmura Etaine. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

Le regard toujours figé vers le ciel nocturne empli de flocons de neiges, elle l'entendit qui montait dans les escaliers. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il n'y eu plus aucun bruit qu'une unique larme coula sur sa joue.


	16. Mauvais calcul

-Alors ? demanda Etaine.

-Tu es magnifique, que veux-tu que je dise d'autre, la gronda doucement Anne. Mais c'est assez différent de ta dernière robe.

-Parce que je suis assez différente de la dernière fois.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop… noir ? hasarda Emma.

-Non, avec les motifs argentés ça va, assura la sang-pure. Mais ce n'est certainement pas aussi flamboyant que Luna.

-C'est sûr que je ne peux pas rivaliser, approuva la légilimente en jetant un regard à la rêveuse qui tournait sur elle-même. Ça te va très bien Luna.

La fille blonde était méconnaissable. Elle avait pour une fois, avec l'aide d'Anne, discipliné ses longs cheveux en désordre, les ramenant derrières sa tête. Après une amorce de tresse destinée à les retenir, ils tombaient librement dans son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe argentée étincelante qui lui allait au-dessus du genou. Un bracelet de pierres bleues foncées était placé à son poignet droit. Spectaculaire. Le changement était impressionnant.

-Merci ! Mais vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas prendre mes boucles d'oreille prunes dirigeables ?

-Non, les couleurs n'iraient pas, assura fermement Anne sans rire. Par contre, si tu as des boucles d'oreilles assorties avec ton bracelet, ce sera très bien.

Entretemps, la Fourchelang avait fait apparaître un miroir en pied pour voir le résultat. Comme Luna, sa robe s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, mais de manière moins nette. Le bas de la robe avait été fait de manière à ce qu'il tombe en dentelures qui empêchaient de définir clairement une limite. Le haut avait une légère encolure en V qui se terminait par deux bretelles allant s'élargissant placées sur les épaules. Ainsi que l'avait souligné Emma et Anne, cela aurait fait très noir sans le motif argenté serpentant depuis les épaules sur toute la surface moulante de la robe, à savoir sa poitrine et sa taille. De même, les bretelles étaient recouvertes de fausses pierres qui étincelaient comme des diamants blancs argentés, accrochant la lumière. Un collier des mêmes pierres qui suivaient la forme en V était placé autour de son cou. Les bracelets des Héritiers de Salazar Serpentard étincelaient de mille feux autour de ses poignets. Anne avait coiffé ses cheveux pour que deux tresses partant de ses tempes se rejoignent derrière sa tête, retenant ses cheveux qui cascadaient librement dans son dos, leurs ondulations encouragées par un sort. La sang-pure était une experte en la matière. Le privilège de venir d'une vieille famille, surement.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ses yeux gris d'orage qui la fixaient, elle se serait demandé qui était la fille qui la regardait. Cela n'avait rien de commun avec sa tenue habituelle et Anne avait également mit sa marque sur le maquillage, faisant ressortir ses yeux. Toutefois, Etaine n'était pas à l'aise avec les poudres, rouge à lèvres et autres produits de cet acabit, donc la sang-pure n'en avait pas mis tant que ça. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait dix-sept ans et non plus quinze. De toute manière, la Fourchelang avait toujours eu une apparence qui semblait ignorer le temps. Elle avait ainsi échappé à l'acné, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire quand elle voyait tous les efforts que faisait Anne pour cacher un bouton ridiculement petit sur le menton. C'était toujours mieux qu'une pustule et la légilimente ne voyait pas pourquoi sa camarade en faisait toute une histoire.

Luna s'approcha pour voir son reflet et les deux filles restèrent côte à côte devant la glace pendant quelques minutes, à s'observer. Malgré ses talons plats, Etaine était plus grande que la rêveuse qui en portait de petits. Le contraste entre les deux était étonnant. Luna, toute d'argent, la Fourchelang, presque entièrement en noir.

-On dirait le jour et la nuit, observa assez justement Emma pendant qu'Anne acquiesçait.

-Allez donc danser maintenant, chanceuses, sourit-elle. Et n'oubliez pas de me faire le compte-rendu demain.

-C'est une soirée, pas un bal, protesta la Fourchelang qui savait qu'elle allait devoir réciter la liste de ses cavaliers qui seraient tous passé au crible du détecteur de la sang-pure, sinon.

-Cela n'empêche pas les beaux garçons, contra Anne en les poussant vers la sortie du dortoir.

Les deux filles descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'élevait au centre de la salle commune, la robe pailletée de Luna attirant les regards des quelques élèves présents sur elles. Etaine adressa un petit sourire un brin condescendant à Scott en passant. Lequel brisa la plume avec laquelle il finalisait son devoir de métamorphose, se trempant d'encre. Il était encore en train de jurer sous les rires des autres quand elles attinrent la sortie.

-Tu n'aimes pas Scott, constata la rêveuse de sa voix chantante.

-Non, répondit simplement la légilimente.

-Moi non plus, continua Luna qui semblait ne pas s'adresser à elle en particulier mais la Fourchelang savait que ces propos lui étaient adressés. Mais toi cela fait des années que tu le hais.

-J'ai la rancune tenace. Et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce qu'il a fait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de l'enfoncer alors que tu l'as déjà battu ?

-Rien de bien concret, reconnut Etaine en haussant élégamment les épaules, un geste qu'elle avait ramassé de Salazar. Juste le plaisir de la vengeance.

-Ah, dit simplement Luna. Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais ?

-J'aurais pu faire pire.

-C'est vrai, tu aurais pu lancer la créature de Morgol contre lui, déclara la rêveuse, faisant référence à l'Araignée de Marib qu'elle l'avait déjà vu invoquer l'an passé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer dans la vengeance.

-Et que devrais-je faire d'autre, selon toi ? Lui redonner une chance ?

Elle n'en avait aucune intention et cela se sentait dans son ton.

-Non, tu hais Scott et il te hait aussi. Mais je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'y prêter autant d'attention et regarder devant toi au lieu de rester dans le passé. Tu es assez forte pour cela.

C'était, à peu de choses près, ce que lui avait conseillé Swan quelques jours plus tôt.

-Pour se tourner vers l'avenir, murmura Etaine en regardant au loin, il faut déjà en avoir un.

Voldemort finirait bien par s'apercevoir qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas. Et là, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Luna ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Qui est ton cavalier ? demanda la légilimente après un silence.

-Harry, sourit la rêveuse, apparemment très heureuse.

-Potter ? releva la Fourchelang d'un ton neutre.

Le Survivant avait invité Luna ? Enfer, il avait le monde à ses pieds, il pouvait inviter qui il voulait sauf les Serpentard. Les garçons ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à la rêveuse, la jugeant trop étrange. Potter était peut-être autre chose qu'un imbécile fini, alors.

-Pourquoi, il y a un autre Harry ? s'étonna candidement Luna.

-Harry Dingley, en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Et tous ceux qui suivent notre année.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

La conversation s'arrêta là puisqu'elles avaient atteint l'escalier de marbre au bas duquel attendaient ceux qui avaient invité des membres d'une autre maison. Potter était déjà là, un certain nombre de filles rodant autour de lui. Elles parurent toutes assez dépitées et pour la plupart scandalisées de le voir saluer Luna avec courtoisie puis de s'éloigner avec elle à son bras. En revanche, il n'y avait nulle trace de Blaise. Sans doute était-il en retard. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, elle révisa son jugement : il était plus probablement malade suite au sang qu'il avait perdu. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, le matin même, il semblait en pleine forme. Les filles autour d'elles lui jetaient des regards curieux qu'elle ignora. Parmi elles, Elisabeth Brindstone qui lui lança un « Alors, on t'a posé un lapin, Knightley ? » avant de s'éloigner au bras de son cavalier, un grand Serpentard noir à la mise élégante, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, d'ailleurs ? Il semblait bien que la peste ait raison. Les regards des filles encore présentes autour d'elles se firent acérés à cette mention. La légilimente salua Revan et Lucretia qui descendaient à leur tour à la fête et Ginny, au bras de Dean Thomas, lui adressa un regard compatissant. La Fourchelang avait envie de briser tous les visages des filles qui la dévisageaient moqueusement. Etaine s'était lentement imposée comme la meilleure sorcière de l'établissement et il était rare que les autres aient l'occasion de gagner des points contre elle. Quand c'était le cas, comme maintenant, elles ne s'en privaient pas. La légilimente garda un visage lisse malgré la colère qu'elle sentait grandir en elle, plissant juste imperceptiblement les yeux quand deux filles de Poufsouffle de son année la pointèrent du doigt en riant. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette et elle vérifia rapidement d'un simple enchantement qu'aucun sort n'était venu modifier ceux qu'elle avait jetés.

Elle pourrait leur jeter un sort, finalement, à ces deux filles. Et à toutes celles du hall, aussi. Elle était assez rapide pour cela. Que risquait-elle, au fond ?

-Etaine, déclara une voix derrière son dos.

-Professeur Rogue, salua la légilimente en se retournant, sa main relâchant sa prise. Comment allez-vous ?

Le Maître des potions était seul, le visage insondable et vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Avait-il vu son geste ?

-Je suppose que je pourrais aller mieux si je n'avais pas à me mêler à la foule, soupira-t-il. Mais Horace ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Me feriez-vous l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, comme un parfait gentilhomme.

Ce qu'il ne frappait pas pour être au premier abord. Mais qui savait combien de secrets le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal cachait ? Ses années d'espionnage lui avait appris à masquer tout sentiment et à en dire le moins possible.

-Bien sûr, le remercia la Fourchelang en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait, consciente qu'il venait de lui sauver la mise.

Les autres filles autour parurent choquées qu'elle aille à une soirée avec un professeur et furieuses de la voir sortir gagnante mais Etaine n'en avait cure. Anne insinuerait probablement pendant des semaines mais elle montrait qu'elle jouait dans la cour des grands.

-La comédie est un jeu de tous les instants, déclara Rogue d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée des filles. Chaque geste, chaque réflexion, la moindre inclinaison de la voix peut vous trahir.

-Est-ce une façon de dire que je dois apprendre à gérer ma colère, Severus ? demanda la légilimente d'un ton lasse.

-En effet. J'avais entendu dire que M. Zabini avait fait défection, reprit-il après quelques instants de silences.

Cette remarque déclencha plusieurs questionnements en la Fourchelang. Un : comment savait-il cela ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était venu le prévenir ? Deux : comment savait-il que c'était avec Blaise qu'elle avait rendez-vous ? Celui-ci s'était-il vanté ou Rogue la surveillait-elle ? Trois : pourquoi le Maître des potions l'obligeait-il en venant à son secours alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il préférait être seul à une foule de gens ?

-Me surveillez-vous donc de si près que vous épiez le moindre de mes gestes ? demanda la Fourchelang, regrettant pour la énième fois qu'il soit occulmens, choisissant la question qu'elle estimait venir en premier par ordre d'importance.

-Un Maître des potions doit protection à son élève, murmura Rogue, esquivant sa question.

-Dans le cas où il est menacé de par les connaissances qui lui ont été léguées par le dit Maître des potions, compléta la légilimente, citant l'article concerné du code des potionistes. Cela n'aurait-il pas plutôt un lien avec la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire passa un instant sur la face du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais il fallait le connaître pour pouvoir l'identifier. Si Saernel avait été avec elle, il aurait surement confirmé son sentiment. Mais la vipère était partie faire une promenade nocturne, estimant qu'il aurait des difficultés à se cacher dans sa nouvelle coiffure.

-Le Maître m'a en effet demandé d'y veiller, reconnut de bonne grâce Rogue. Il ne s'inquiète pas de ta capacité à te défendre, précisa-t-il, sachant que la Fourchelang pouvait réagir de façon assez extrême quand ses capacités étaient remises en question, mais il craint les manigances de Dumbledore.

-Il ne doute donc pas que je sois dans son camp ?

-Il en est même persuadé.

-Et s'il devait s'avérer que c'était le contraire, Severus ?

Le Maître des potions s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

-Est-ce le cas ? demanda-t-il avec douceur, faisant toutefois retentir des sirènes d'alarmes dans la tête d'Etaine.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement celle-ci. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça…

-Tu pensais qu'il allait te tuer ? demanda Rogue, avec un brin d'amusement qu'elle crut percevoir.

-Je le pense toujours. Je ne suis pas une esclave et je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir.

-Il le sait.

-Alors qu'espère-t-il, Severus ? demanda la légilimente en se retournant brusquement, faisant tourbillonner sa robe, pour fixer le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal dans les yeux. Que croit-il que j'ai à lui apporter ?

-Je l'ignore. Le Maître est quelqu'un d'assez secret ; il n'explique pas ses raisons.

Cela n'étonnait pas la Fourchelang. Les jeux de pouvoirs exigeaient toujours manipulations et secrets. Et elle avait remarqué que son grand-oncle et elle avaient tendance à réagir de la même manière : en en disant le moins possible à ceux qui étaient susceptibles de divulguer des secrets. A savoir tout le monde.

-Donc vous m'épiez, dit Etaine, maquillant la question sous cette déclaration.

-Non, répondit Rogue. Je surveille Dumbledore pour voir s'il envisage quelque chose à ton sujet. Mais être légilimens a ses avantages ; et il y a peu d'occulmens ici. Dont ne fait pas parti M. Zabini. Ni Miss Brindstone.

Un complot… Bien. Elle ferait en sorte de le faire regretter à Blaise. Quant à Brindstone, et bien, elle supposait que c'était de bonne guerre. On n'en voulait pas à un ennemi quand il vous faisait un mauvais coup. Par contre, poignarder dans le dos un allié, ça, ça ne se faisait pas.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre cette conversation car ils arrivaient devant la porte des appartements de Slughorn. Peut-être pourrait-elle se venger tout de suite de Zabini, après tout. Quoi de mieux que de se présenter au bras d'un professeur pour cela ? Comme conscient de ses réflexions, le Maître des potions se tourna à demi, dardant son regard sombre sur elle. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait désormais plus que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle. Le temps passait-il donc vraiment si vite ?

-Comme tu l'as peut-être déjà compris, nous abattons les cartes ce soir.

-Vous voulez dire qu'en arrivant ensemble, vous le mangemort favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous annonçons que loin d'être une ennemie je suis plutôt en faveur ? demanda ironiquement la Fourchelang.

-En effet, reconnut Rogue avant d'anticiper sa prochaine question. Cela ne devrait pas changer tellement de choses puisque Dumbledore est déjà au courant de l'intérêt du Maître pour toi.

-Mais les mangemorts l'ignorent ?

-Dans leur majorité.

-J'ai comme le sentiment que Blaise va le regretter, siffla Etaine, une lueur joyeuse dans son regard.

Le garçon noir était un sympathisant au régime de Voldemort et il l'avait soutenu les premières années pour cette raison. Il pensait sans doute qu'elle avait perdue toute valeur s'il l'avait ainsi laissé tomber. Il avait fait un mauvais calcul. Et comme le Serpentard n'était pas un idiot, il allait comprendre en la voyant arriver avec Rogue.

Le regard du Maître des potions s'attarda un instant sur elle alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

-Oui ? demanda Etaine.

-La vengeance exagérée ne peut entraîner qu'une autre vengeance, prévint-il.

-Dans ce cas, je saurais ne pas en faire trop, professeur Rogue. Ou dois-je dire Severus ?

-Nous abattons les cartes, répéta le Maître des potions avant d'ouvrir le battant, lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Etaine était déjà venue dans le bureau de Slughorn où celui-ci organisait toutes ses soirées. Mais cette fois, il avait été complétement métamorphosé pour que toute l'assistance puisse y tenir. Rogue n'avait pas eu tort en parlant de foule. Il y en avait partout. Des élèves de Poudlard en tenue de soirée, des professeurs, des anciens étudiants de Slughorn et des célébrités. Entre toutes ces personnes circulaient des elfes de maison qui tenaient par-dessus leur tête des plateaux chargés de victuailles ou de boissons. Le professeur de potion avait drapé – ou plus probablement fait draper par des elfes – les murs de tentures bariolées qui donnaient l'air de se trouver sous une tente. En contradiction à cela, un lustre en forme d'une lampe en or massif irradiait de lumière, accroché à ce qui ne pouvait _pas_ être une toile de tente. Des fées voletant dans tous les coins de la salle achevaient de l'éclairer. Un certain nombre des invités étaient fumeurs comme le prouvait les volutes pas toujours grises qui s'amassaient au plafond, masquant presque le lustre. Des mandolines jouaient dans un coin, accompagnant le chant de sorciers qui avaient l'air assez éméchés.

Elle qui avait une aversion pour la foule comprenait que Rogue ne soit pas plus enchanté que cela d'avoir été convié. Néanmoins, rien ne se voyait sur le visage de l'espion mangemort dont le regard se posa directement sur un groupe à proximité de la porte. Tout comme celui d'Etaine. Une pression sur son bras l'incita au calme et la Fourchelang releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard insondable du Maître des potions qui inclina imperceptiblement la tête avant de la relâcher. Rogue avait raison ; la précipitation ne servait à rien. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal recula légèrement, presque invisible parmi la foule bruyante. C'était la première fois que la légilimente le voyait agir comme un espion et elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée ; il aurait pu se tenir à deux pas de vous que vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Mais elle savait qu'il se tenait prêt, écoutant le moindre murmure et guettant le moindre geste ainsi qu'il l'avait lui-même dit. C'était indéniablement un bon allié. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu mener ce double jeu seize ans durant.

Le regard d'Etaine revint sur le groupe qui avait tout d'abord attiré son attention. Il était composé de Revan, Lucretia, Blaise, une jolie Serpentard qui semblait être sa petite amie, Elisabeth Brindstone et son cavalier. Le Sylversword et Zabini se défiaient du regard pendant que les Serpentard ricanaient autour. Lucretia se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière Revan, semblant chercher sa protection. Toutefois, elle avait préféré cela à s'esquiver. Une fille courageuse. Les paroles qu'ils prononçaient devinrent audibles à la légilimente quand elle s'approcha.

-Même toi tu n'es pas assez stupide pour cela avec tes idéaux d'honneur et de justice, Sylversword, disait Blaise d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il cherchait à l'humilier.

-Vous êtes peut-être quatre alors que je suis seul, déclara Revan d'une voix forte et claire, plus fier qu'autre chose, mais moi j'ai assez de courage pour dire ce que je pense directement aux gens au lieu de les poignarder dans le dos. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches.

Un vrai Gryffondor : courageux au-delà de la témérité.

-Où est le problème à être prudent ? ricana la cavalier de Brindstone. Nous au moins nous survivrons. Toi, par contre…

Le cercle se resserra autour du Sylversword.

-Tu vas nous accompagner dehors, déclara doucement Brindstone, et ta jolie petite amie traître à son sang aussi.

-Je ne crois pas, non, déclara Revan et il y eu des petits cris de surprise et de peur.

Etaine entraperçut un éclat d'argent. Le deuxième année avait donc dégainé sa dague gobeline et l'avait placé sur le flanc du cavalier de la Serpentard.

-Et que vas-tu faire avec ça ? demanda Blaise en se ressaisissant. La moindre petite écorchure et nous pouvons le retenir contre toi… Le professeur Rogue en serait très intéressé, je pense.

-C'est étrange, mais je ne suis pas du même avis, déclara la légilimente en intervenant enfin dans la conversation.

-Ah oui, sourit Brindstone, l'intervention héroïque d'Etaine qui arrive toujours juste à temps pour sauver la mise aux gamins. Tu es si prévisible… Alors, ton cavalier t'a abandonné ?

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me compromettre avec une traîtresse à son sang ? se moqua Blaise. Tu es devenue une ennemie du nouveau régime, Etaine.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la Fourchelang, faisant vaciller celui de Zabini.

-Mon cavalier est à quelques distances seulement, Elisabeth, déclara Etaine avant de se tourner vers le garçon noir. Une ennemie, Blaise ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu crois ? C'est étrange, mais l'on m'a rapporté que mon oncle avait un tout autre avis…

-Cet « oncle », intervint Revan, c'est la personne dont tu m'as déjà parlé ?

-En effet, approuva la légilimente en lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

-Pauvres Serpentard, fit-il mine de s'apitoyer sans chercher à cacher son sourire tout aussi large que celui d'Etaine.

-Pour en revenir à la conversation précédente, murmura la Fourchelang en direction de Blaise, je propose que tu poses la question directement à Severus au lieu de supputer.

Il y eu un instant de flottement parmi les Serpentard, surpris qu'elle appelle leur directeur de maison par son prénom. Puis ils se ressaisirent sauf Blaise qui semblait chercher à s'esquiver.

-Tu joue avec le feu, Knightley, ricana sa cavalière. Imagine que le professeur Rogue t'entende…

La légilimente la fixa un instant, se demandant où elle avait déjà vu un visage semblable. Celui de Melanie Selwynn s'y superposa. Bien sûr, Barbara Selwynn.

-J'apprécie les jeux dangereux, sourit-elle. Et j'ai une grande affinité avec le feu. Il semble que ta sœur ait le même penchant. Un tel gâchis de sang pur, c'est vraiment dommage…, fit-elle semblant de s'indigner en secouant doucement la tête, un demi-sourire ironique toujours aux lèvres.

La Serpentard pâli considérablement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, espèce de sale petite sang-mêlée, éructa-t-elle, sa main tâtonnant à la recherche de la poche de son élégante robe de cocktail.

-Moi ? fit semblant de s'étonner Etaine en faisant discrètement signe à Revan de ranger sa dague plutôt que d'en menacer la sang-pure. Rien. Mais je crois que mon oncle n'aime pas voir déçu ses attentes.

Tout se passa alors très rapidement. Les Serpentard, sauf Brindstone, se figèrent en comprenant enfin ce qu'elle sous-entendait. La main de Barbara Selwynn, qui avait enfin réussit à trouver sa poche, se referma sur sa baguette, celle d'Etaine jaillit aussitôt pour aller se poser sur sa gorge. Le cavalier de Brindstone fit un geste vers sa propre baguette et la dague de Revan revint lui chatouiller le flanc. Blaise eu un mouvement de recul, et sa main fit un geste – volontaire ou convulsif ? – vers sa poche droite. Rogue, que le Serpentard avait percuté dans le mouvement, saisit son poignet avec la vitesse d'un serpent qui attaque.

Il y eu un instant de flou pendant lequel tout le monde tenta d'analyser la situation pour le moins embrouillée. Rogue poussa Blaise en avant pour lui faire réintégrer le cercle qu'il avait quitté avec son recul et sa main se décala pour aller effleurer le cou du Serpentard qui pâli en sentant une pointe.

-Poison des indiens d'Amérique du sud, précisa le Maître des potions. Paralyse les membres à faible dose. Coma à dose moyenne. Mort en quelques secondes à forte. C'est un concentré.

Inutile de dire que Blaise ne bougea plus d'un cil. Il se figea même tellement qu'on aurait plus dit une statue qu'un être humain.

-Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna Barbara Selwynn qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux.

-N'était-ce pas vous qui me conseilliez la prudence pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes, Severus ? demanda la légilimente, son demi-sourire allant s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que l'horreur grandissait chez les Serpentard qui réalisaient qu'ils avaient fait une énorme erreur. Je ne vois pas tellement en quoi votre conduite diffère de la mienne.

Le Maître des potions eut un bref sourire avant que son visage ne redevienne un masque. Les yeux de Revan allaient de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il cherchait à décoder. Brindstone eu un mouvement et aussitôt Lucretia pointa sa baguette sur elle tandis que la dague gobeline d'Etaine allait se poser sur son flanc. Tout le monde se figea de nouveau.

-J'ai pour consigne de couvrir les actions d'Etaine et si cela est nécessaire d'assurer sa protection. Ce qui signifie également faire taire des témoins potentiels. Suis-je assez clair ? demanda à mi-voix Rogue en dévisageant les Serpentard.

Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Blaise qui ne se risqua pas même à déglutir. Le Maître des potions retira l'aiguille de la gorge du Serpentard. La Fourchelang rangea ses deux armes pendant que Revan et Lucretia faisaient de même. En quelques secondes, il ne resta que la légère pâleur des Serpentard et de Lucretia pour témoigner de ce qui avait eu lieu.


	17. Les Maîtres des potions

Lucretia attrapa le bras de Revan pour l'entraîner à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant que Rogue proposait galamment le sien à Etaine. La légilimente s'y accrocha et les deux marchèrent jusqu'à Slughorn qui était en train de se frayer un chemin dans la foule vers eux. Derrière eux, les Serpentard n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste.

-Pourquoi prendre tant de risques, Severus ? N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir…

-Toi de même. Et je sais quand on regarde dans ma direction. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Le Maître des potions se tut car à cet instant Slughorn arrivait à leur hauteur, un verre à la main et vu sa tête ce n'était manifestement pas le premier. Il y eu quelques salutations des deux côtés puis le professeur de potion se pencha d'un air conspirateur.

-Vous devriez faire attention, Severus, déclara-t-il pendant que Rogue reculait légèrement pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de l'alcool, William Bluckster est là et il a entendu parler de votre élève prodige.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal tourna la tête vers la direction que Slughorn indiquait, imité par Etaine. Elle ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux était Bluckster mais il était clair que cette information ne plaisait pas à Rogue.

-Le brun avec un catogan, murmura Rogue à son oreille, méfie-t-en, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

C'était celui du centre qui tenait une coupe de vin des elfes à la main. Son catogan relativement court était d'ailleurs plus argenté que brun. Il devait avoir une soixantaine d'années mais en dehors de sa chevelure semblait bien conservé. Il n'y avait pas tant de Maître des potions que cela en Grande-Bretagne et Bluckster était l'un d'eux. Il était réputé talentueux et roublard.

-A-t-il entendu parler de la potion de métamorphomagisme ? demanda la légilimente au professeur de potion.

-Eh bien, je suppose que oui, oscilla Slughorn. Cela a été un véritable séisme dans notre petite communauté.

Rogue l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

-J'espère que tu as déjà fait breveté ta potion, murmura-t-il.

-Les démarches administratives sont presque finies, répondit Etaine sur le même ton. Quel est son niveau de légilimentie ?

-Quatre, mais comment as-tu su que… ?

-Qu'il était légilimens ? acheva la Fourchelang. Vous autres Maîtres des potions passez votre temps à vous voler mutuellement vos découvertes. Il ne devrait pas poser de problème ; je suis occulmente huit.

Sachant que le niveau maximal était de dix.

-A moins qu'il ne couple cela avec du veritaserum, prévint Rogue.

La légilimente acquiesça minutieusement. Elle ne prendrait rien de ce qui lui serait proposé. A cet instant Slughorn réquisitionna le Maître des potions pour lui parler des compétences exceptionnelles de Potter en potion. Il avait dû beaucoup s'améliorer parce que la dernière fois qu'elle en avait entendu parler il ne valait pas grand-chose. La légilimente s'éloigna jusqu'à une table isolée pour réfléchir en paix. Peut-être aurait-elle dû garder pour elle qu'elle était en apprentissage, après tout. Bah, maintenant, il fallait assumer.

-Miss Knightley ? demanda une voix.

Etaine se retourna, le visage aussi insondable que celui de Rogue, l'expression juste un peu plus avenante. Eh bien, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Bluckster pour repérer que son garde du corps avait dû s'absenter, constata-t-elle.

-Vous désirez ? demanda poliment la Fourchelang.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ? demanda le potioniste, la main déjà sur le dossier du siège à côté d'elle.

-Je pense que vous prendrez ce siège quelle que soit ma réponse, je ne vois donc pas l'utilité de cette demande, l'informa la légilimente d'un ton neutre.

Et en effet il s'installa, la fixa quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sentit qu'il fouillait le dessus de son esprit, puis reprit la parole. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir les découvertes de Severus ou les siennes. Juste si elle était occulmente.

-J'ai connu votre mère, déclara-t-il. C'était une femme charmante.

Etaine inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté.

-Vous avez donc eu plus de chance que moi. Mais étrangement, les personnes qui me l'on décrit ont plus fait état de son mauvais caractère que de sa bonne humeur.

En temps normal, elle aurait ponctué ses paroles en buvant une gorgée de bieraubeurre mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre en compagnie de cet homme.

-Ca dépendait des moments, sourit Bluckster comme s'il se rappelait de bons instants. Mais je dois admettre qu'elle était parfois un peu extrême quand elle était en colère. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on est censé dire des personnes disparues.

-Inutile d'essayer de me ménager, monsieur Bluckster, venez-en plutôt à la raison pour laquelle vous désiriez me parler.

-J'ai entendu dire que le Maître des potions Severus Rogue vous avait pris en apprentissage.

-En effet.

Son manque de réactivité sembla contrarier le potioniste. Toutefois, la contrariété qu'elle avait cru entrapercevoir sur son visage disparue aussitôt.

-Je suppose que c'est lui qui vous a mis en garde contre moi ?

-J'ai pu constater depuis l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn la rivalité extrême entre les Maîtres des potions pour leurs apprentis.

-Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Mais le fait est que si l'on en croit les rumeurs vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel apprenti.

-Et que disent les rumeurs ?

-On dit que vous avez trouvé la potion de métamorphomagisme, déclara-t-il, maquillant sa question.

-On dit vrai.

-J'ai moi-même longtemps travaillé sur le concept de la transmutation par une potion. Des années durant. Et pourtant, si ce que l'on m'a rapporté est vrai, j'ai à peine approché le sujet.

La légilimente ne broncha pas. Bluckster sembla comprendre et changea de tactique :

-On dit que vous avez utilisé du polynectar.

La Fourchelang lui retourna un regard mort du type « là, tu m'ennuie franchement et je suis en train de m'endormir. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire ? ». Le maître des potions chercha donc quelque chose de plus intéressant.

-On m'avait dit que vous étiez en cinquième année. Pourtant, votre maturité semble bien éloignée de l'âge ingrat.

Oui, elle était en cinquième année, grande nouvelle ! Elle ne manifesta pas même un signe qu'elle l'avait entendu.

-On dit que vous êtes la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui et que vous avez lancé un détraqueur sur des camarades de classe qui vous déplaisaient.

Etaine réagit enfin.

-Contrairement à ce qu'a écrit Skeeter il y a quelques années, je ne suis pas la fille de Lord Voldemort, même si nous avons un lien de parenté.

-Et les détraqueurs ? interrogea-t-il après le frisson qui prenait chaque personne quand le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres était prononcé.

-Un concours de circonstances. La seule chose que je regrette est que le détraqueur ne les ait pas embrassés.

Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse et cela se voyait.

-Etre impitoyable est une grande qualité pour un Maître des potions, déclara Bluckster.

-J'ai pu le remarquer, déclara Etaine en regardant la foule qui s'agitait, faisant tourner à son doigt la bague à néant.

-On dit aussi, poursuivit le Maître des potions devant son silence, que vous venez d'un orphelinat.

Ses yeux quittèrent les deux danseurs qui valsaient au son des mandolines et des applaudissements pour se reporter sur elle. De nouveau, elle sentit son occulmencie s'enclencher et un sourire se dessina sur le visage encore jeune du vieil homme. Aïe, cette forme de légilimentie elle ne la connaissait pas. Dans l'ensemble, on pouvait distinguer deux catégories de légilimentie. Celle, sourde, discrète, qu'on ne percevait pas. Sauf quand on n'était occulmens ou quand, comme Etaine, on le sentait instinctivement. Et celle brutale qui brisait toutes les défenses. Bluckster n'utilisait aucune de ses deux catégories. Son esprit s'avançait doucement, faussement faible, pour soudain frapper le temps d'un battement de cœur avec une rare puissance. Il n'était pas niveau quatre, mais au moins six, voir sept, et cette attaque surprise avait pris Etaine au dépourvu. Et avait révélé au Maître des potions la peur qu'elle avait maquillée sous un air inexpressif.

-Intéressant, commenta la Fourchelang sans rien montrer de ses émotions. Vous êtes donc un légilimens bien plus puissant que vous ne le laissez croire.

-C'est Severus Rogue qui vous a dit mon niveau ? Il est jeune et sait bien peu de choses. Surtout qu'il a été l'élève d'Horace Slughorn. Ce n'est pas franchement une référence.

-Cela ne l'a pas empêché de se faire embaucher dans une école prestigieuse, contra la légilimente.

-Poudlard ? Votre horizon est limité à la Grande-Bretagne, miss Knightley et ce château est en réalité bien misérable. Un vrai Maître des potions n'enseigne pas à la masse ; c'est un seigneur.

-Vous vous trouver pourtant dans ce château misérable, releva Etaine, toujours neutre.

Misérable ? Poudlard, misérable ? La légilimente eu le plus grand mal à cacher sa fureur. Poudlard était sa maison et ce depuis le premier jour. Un endroit où elle n'avait pas à craindre les coups et les brimades incessantes. C'était le premier endroit depuis longtemps où elle s'était sentie bien, à sa place. Sa véritable maison.

-Pour une seule et unique raison. Vous, compléta-t-il en portant un toast à son honneur.

La Fourchelang inclina seulement la tête pour faire signe qu'elle prenait en note le compliment.

-Vous et moi sommes très semblables, miss Knightley, reprit Bluckster, les yeux soudain brillants. Comme moi, vous êtes une potioniste qui n'a jamais eu besoin d'étudier puisque vous savez instinctivement les ingrédients à mettre, la manière de les incorporer et le moment de les placer. Savez-vous à quel point c'est rare ? Rogue et Slughorn n'ont pas ce genre de don ; ils tiennent leurs connaissances d'années d'études acharnées là où notre seule prescience suffit ! Mais en la main d'ineptes en leur genre, notre savoir ne peut qu'être gâché, corrompu par leur jalousie et leur imbécilité !

Il s'emportait, lui révélant la ségrégation dont Severus lui avait déjà parlé. Ainsi qu'un autre niveau qu'il n'avait pas mentionné mais qu'elle avait deviné : les classements entre les Maîtres qui rejaillissaient sur leurs apprentis.

-Severus ne m'avait pas semblé jaloux de mes capacités, déclara la légilimente pour arrêter ce flot. Et même si comme vous le dites il ne tient ses connaissances que par sa volonté et non un don naturel, je crois au contraire qu'il s'agit plus d'une fierté que d'une honte.

-Il a déjà commencé à vous corrompre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis l'apprentie de Severus Rogue, dit Etaine en le fixant dans les yeux, rehaussant drastiquement ses barrières mentales. Vous connaissez comme moi les règles des potionistes ; changer de Maître ne pourrait amener qu'à un duel dont il sortirait vainqueur. Je pense qu'il n'est pas besoin de vous dire qu'il est un expert en duel particulièrement redoutable. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à l'énerver inutilement.

La Fourchelang en savait quelque chose pour l'avoir affronté à de multiples reprises. Et elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait vaincue. Et elle-même était une sorcière d'une rare puissance et duelliste douée ainsi qu'elle pouvait le prétendre.

-Ce ne serait pas le cas si vous renonciez volontairement à votre apprentissage avec lui, dit Bluckster, laissant tomber tout faux-semblant. Je suis prêt à vous prendre en apprentissage ; votre talent ne doit pas être gâché ! Je peux vous offrir bien plus que Rogue ou Slughorn ! Et vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter des conséquences ; je peux vous emmener loin de Poudlard et de Rogue. Venez avec moi et le monde sera à votre portée !

La légilimente le considéra un instant. « Le monde sera à votre portée ! », le concept était en soit séduisant. Si le pouvoir l'avait intéressé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ; ce n'était pas le pouvoir qu'elle voulait, c'était la puissance. Et plus que par les potions elle pouvait l'obtenir par les sortilèges si elle l'avait voulu. Il lui suffisait de rejoindre Voldemort, l'éliminer et être saluée comme une héroïne. Et qui douterait d'elle ensuite, même si elle-même devenait un seigneur sombre ? La Fourchelang chassa ses pensées de sa tête. Cela ne la tentait pas.

-Le monde est déjà à ma portée, monsieur Bluckster, corrigea-t-elle en se levant. Votre offre ne m'intéresse pas.

Une main se referma violemment sur son poignet et le Maître des potions plaqua sa main sur la table.

-Ceci n'est pas sujet à question, c'est un fait ! Dans peu de temps vous serez sous ma responsabilité et agirez en tant que tel.

La Fourchelang rit d'un ton glacial où ne perçait aucun amusement, cachant son inquiétude. Il voulait dire quoi, là, l'autre ?

-Et puis-je savoir quelle est cette lubie ? sourit-elle en s'asseyant sous les regards surpris des convives.

Ils retournèrent à leurs préoccupations dès qu'elle se fut réinstallée.

-Vous venez d'un orphelinat, miss Knightley, d'un orphelinat _moldu_ , reprit-il comme si c'était une tare innommable. Votre nom lui-même est moldu.

-Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis fière de le porter.

-Vous connaissez les articles du code magique à ce qu'on m'a dit. Les familles Bluckster et McKinnon sont parentes au troisième degré. J'ai déjà posé une demande d'adoption pour vous au ministère de la Magie, auprès de mon cher ami Alberion Stocklomb, le directeur du Département des Affaires magiques. Votre tuteur magique est d'accord pour abandonner tous ses droits en ma faveur. D'ici quelques semaines, vous serez ma fille et quitterez définitivement cette école minable pour vous consacrer entièrement à votre apprentissage de Maître des potions à mes côtés !

La légilimente avait envie de briser son visage en mille morceaux. En cet instant rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de lui envoyer une volée de Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Une idée très séduisante, bien plus que ne l'avait été celle du pouvoir. Elle eut du mal à s'en arracher pour analyser ses propos. Elle ne savait pas si leurs familles étaient vraiment parentes, mais c'était une possibilité. Il était parfaitement capable de soudoyer cet officiel du ministère auquel il avait fait mention. Enfer, elle haïssait le ministère ! Quant à son tuteur, là elle avait quelque chose de solide. Rogue ne semblait pas apprécier Bluckster et Voldemort semblait étrangement tenir à elle. Fallait-il en déduire que le potioniste n'était pas mangemort et que ce n'était pas de son grand-oncle qu'il parlait ? Elle espérait que ce soit le cas.

-Vraiment ? reprit la légilimente avec une colère cette fois visible. Et puis-je savoir de quel est ce « tuteur » ? Cela ne me semble pas très en accord avec ce que je sais.

-Je parle de Marco Terence, votre cousin au second degré et tuteur au regard des lois magiques, déclara Bluckster en haussant le ton.

-Et bien dans ce cas je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais Marco Terence n'est pas mon tuteur, et il n'a aucun droit sur moi ! cria Etaine. Et je doute grandement que mon véritable tuteur renonce à ses droits, poursuivit-elle dans un murmure furieux, s'apercevant que tout le monde les dévisageait avec curiosité.

Furieuse, elle se leva et alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, la gifle du Maître des potions la cueillit. Son poing partit aussitôt et elle sentit l'os se briser. Bluckster tomba en renversant la table, les mains sur son nez qui pissait le sang.

-Quand à vos menaces, _monsieur_ , sachez que vous mourrez avant de pouvoir les mettre en pratique.

-Sale petite gamine impertinente ! cria le potioniste en se relevant, une main endiguant le sang pendant que l'autre se refermait sur sa baguette.

Un sort le cueillit pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur opposé, l'assommant sous le choc. Le corps glissa et s'écroula mollement sur le sol. Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte pour voir la baguette tendue de Rogue qui se tenait sur le seuil, une expression de rage sur son visage. Le Maître des potions traversa la pièce à grand pas et sembla hésiter à lancer un maléfice à Bluckster. Décidant finalement qu'il n'allait pas le faire, il fit signe à Etaine de le suivre et se retourna au dernier moment pour lancer quelques mots à Slughorn :

-Quand il se réveillera, prévenez-le que je le défie en duel en vertu des règles des Maîtres des potions. Et avertissez le ministère.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? entendit Etaine.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à l'apprenti d'un autre Maître des potions, déclara tristement Slughorn. Ça finit toujours mal.

Rogue s'arrêta devant une statue d'un quelconque sorcier mort depuis des siècles, hors de portée de voix du bureau de Slughorn.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, une lueur inquiète dans son regard sombre.

La Fourchelang sentit l'occulmencie s'enclencher automatiquement. Mais contrairement à Bluckster, Severus formulait plus une demande qu'il n'allait chercher une information. Elle débloqua donc son occulmencie pour lui permettre de voir la scène. Lentement, les yeux déjà noirs s'assombrirent encore sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne devait pas apprécier de se voir traiter de jeunot incompétent et idiot. Elle comprenait ; elle-même aurait été folle de rage si c'était elle qu'on avait désigné ainsi. Enfin, encore plus que maintenant.

-Est-ce qu'il peut le faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ta situation légale est assez compliquée, soupira le Maître des potions. Puisque tu n'as plus de parenté proche vivante, ta tutelle va à ton plus proche parent qui peut tout à fait légalement y renoncer. Je suppose que Bluckster a dû promettre beaucoup d'or à Marco Terence.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas mon tuteur légal.

Ou alors Voldemort ne l'était-il pas ? Ombrage s'était-elle trompée ?

-En théorie, poursuivit Rogue avec réticence, ta garde va à ton parent le plus proche, à savoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme tu l'as deviné. Néanmoins, le Maître étant ce qu'il est, il peut difficilement se faire reconnaître comme tel dans la situation actuelle. Ce qui créé un certain flou juridique.

-Un flou juridique ? Quand avez-vous étudié le droit, Severus ?

-Jamais, reconnut le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait par le passé et il est très intéressé par la question. Il est en train d'essayer de récupérer ta garde sans attirer l'attention là-dessus.

-Que va-t-il faire, selon vous ?

-Pour Bluckster ? Il n'est pas mangemort et le Maître ne va pas apprécier quand je vais lui faire mon rapport. Je doute qu'il survive longtemps après cela.

-Pourquoi l'avoir défié en duel, alors ?

-Comédie. Je ne suis pas censé savoir ce que font les mangemorts, après tout.

-S'il devait s'avérer que Bluckster survive jusqu'au duel, c'est moi qui l'affronterait, déclara Etaine.

-Non, répliqua aussitôt Rogue sans surprise.

-C'est moi l'offensée, rappela la légilimente.

-Et c'est moi le Maître des potions, riposta-t-il.

-Insinueriez-vous que mes compétences en duel sont insuffisantes ? demanda la Fourchelang en se plantant devant lui.

Severus était assez intelligent pour savoir que remettre ses capacités en question n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

-Je sais parfaitement quel est ton niveau, Etaine, et il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit une telle pensée. Mais les règles des…

-L'article 34 stipule que, étant l'offensée, je peux demander à vous remplacer pour réparation, le coupa-t-elle. C'est à moi de régler ça.

Rogue soupira.

-J'aviserais. Mais en attendant, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la Fourchelang, franchement perplexe.

-Ta main droite.

La légilimente la leva à hauteur d'yeux. La main pendillait mollement au bout du poignet. Elle avait peut-être frappé un peu trop fort ; les articulations s'étaient déboitées. Elle essaya de plier quelques doigts, en vain.

-Je crois que j'ai touché un nerf, soupira-t-elle.

Mme Pomfresh saurait lui arranger ça.


	18. Severus Rogue

-Ah les salauds, répéta Anne pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois le lendemain matin, détruisant un peu plus à chaque fois sa réputation de respectable fille de bonne famille.

Bon, étant donné qu'elle était dans le dortoir à achever de boucler sa valise, il n'y avait pas tellement de témoins autre qu'Etaine et Emma.

Il semblait que l'altercation avec Bluckster ait quelque peu ruiné la fête de Slughorn. Plutôt que de continuer à bavasser joyeusement, il avait dû expliquer à la foule les usages en vigueur chez les Maîtres des potions. Et ceux-ci n'étaient pas tendres. Il y avait longtemps, les Maître des potions avaient négocié avec le ministère alors en place certains avantages. Parmi lesquelles les duels. Un duel de Maîtres des potions était la seule exception à la règle des impardonnables. Les deux duellistes pouvaient se lancer tous les sorts qu'ils désiraient en toute impunité. Pas seulement des sorts, d'ailleurs, mais aussi des potions et des coups. Ils pouvaient même s'affronter avec des lames s'ils le désiraient. En fait, plutôt que d'énumérer ce qui était permis, on choisissait le plus souvent d'énumérer ce qui était interdit. A savoir l'invisibilité et les armes à feu moldues. Depuis quelques siècles c'était également mal vu d'assassiner son adversaire à terre mais il n'y avait pas d'interdiction formelle. Toutefois, le ministère de la Magie avait imposé quelques règles. Premièrement, il fallait une offense ou une infraction grave au code des Maîtres des potions devant témoins. Ce qui était le cas dans cette situation. Ensuite, il fallait régulariser le duel en en informant le ministère de la Magie. Généralement, celui-ci n'était pas d'accord pour que deux Maîtres des potions s'entretuent. Par contre, ceux-ci se battaient bec et ongle pour le duel. Défier quelqu'un en public comme l'avait fait Severus, c'était comme de dire qu'il était plus faible que celui qui avait lancé le défi. Une insulte qu'ils tenaient à laver dans le sang. Sous la pression, le ministère finissait toujours par céder car généralement les deux Maîtres des potions avaient des alliés importants qui soutenaient leur cause. Il fallait donc plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir commencer le duel. Celui-ci était également réalisé en présence d'un officiel du ministère de la Magie ou d'un représentant mandaté à cet effet qui était chargé de vérifier que les rares coups interdits n'étaient pas utilisés. Comme si les Maîtres des potions allaient les utiliser devant témoins. Il y avait trente-six façons de tuer quelqu'un même sans baguette et ils le savaient parfaitement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'enfreindre les règles.

Généralement, les Maîtres des potions n'en venaient pas jusqu'au duel à cause de tous les tracas que cela créait autour. Ils se contentaient de se faire des mauvais coups dans le dos. C'était leur grande spécialité. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils veuillent donner une leçon ou éliminer l'adversaire pour qu'ils utilisent cette solution.

Si l'histoire avec les Serpentard était restée relativement discrète, ce n'était pas le cas de la querelle des potionistes. D'après Anne qui était déjà allé petit-déjeuner, on ne parlait plus que de cela à Poudlard. La sang-pure l'avait harponné à la sortie de l'infirmerie pour la trainer jusque dans leur dortoir et se faire conter toute l'histoire.

-Ah les salauds ! D'abord Blaise, puis Bluckster ! Par Merlin ! Ils ne peuvent pas te laisser un peu tranquille, tous ?

-Il semblerait que non, répondit Etaine, allongée sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Emma en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Convaincre Severus de me laisser faire le duel. Ce ne sera déjà pas facile.

-Mais à quoi ça sert, ce duel ?

La légilimente ouvrit un œil pour la fixer.

-Je veux dire, reprit Anne, Rogue n'a pas besoin d'un duel pour lui jeter un sort, non ?

-Non. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va se contenter de jeter un sort. Tu as déjà entendu parler des duels de maîtres des potions ?

-Mon grand-oncle a été chassé de la famille suite à un duel de ce genre, mais je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi…

Mulciber était Maître des potions ? Intéressant.

-Il avait gagné ?

-Oui, je crois.

-A une époque, les Maîtres des potions ont été suffisamment puissants pour faire pression sur le ministère. Dans ce genre de duel, tu peux très bien envoyer des Doloris ou tuer ton adversaire, tu ne seras pas poursuivi, expliqua la Fourchelang. Et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas laisser Severus le faire à ma place !

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu peux tuer ton adversaire ? s'exclama Emma, un peu horrifiée.

-En effet.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, se prononça aussitôt la née-moldue.

-Parce que tu crois que Voldemort envoyait des bouquets de fleurs au ministère, en juin dernier ? Non, il envoyait des _Avada Kedavra_ et il a bien failli m'avoir trois fois.

-Certes, mais de là à se porter volontaire pour…

-C'est à moi de le faire ! C'est moi que Bluckster a menacé, pas Severus ! C'est à moi de lui faire payer.

Emma rouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais Anne la prit de vitesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Laisse, je crois qu'elle s'inquiète pour Rogue. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il risque sa vie pour elle.

-Severus ? C'est un très bon duelliste et il est extrêmement rapide. Je doute que Bluckster soit en mesure de le battre. Et il n'aurait pas lancé ce défi si cela lui était défavorable.

-Et tu crois que tu es aussi douée ? demanda, légèrement dubitative, la née-moldue.

-J'ai toujours cherché la puissance, répondit Etaine en tournant son regard vers elle. Cela m'a conduit à découvrir de nombreuses sortes de magies et de nombreux maléfices. Severus m'a entraîné à mener des duels depuis la troisième année. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que lui, mais je m'en approche. Et j'ai réussi à le battre deux fois à la régulière.

-Et il a d'autres talents cachés, ton Severus ? demanda Anne. Parce que c'est la première fois que tu mentionnes ses talents en duel.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, soupira la Fourchelang.

- _Il serait très bien_ , assura Saernel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Emma.

-Que Severus et moi irions très bien ensemble, fournit Etaine, trop fatiguée pour se battre.

Le traitement de Mme Pomfresh pour lui remettre la main en place était assez douloureux pour l'empêcher de dormir et elle venait de passer une nuit blanche à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord, est-ce que l'ex terreur des cachots à d'autres talents dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ? reprit Anne.

-Tu veux dire des choses inattendues de sa part ? C'est un champion d'échec, déclara Etaine.

-Ça, j'étais déjà au courant depuis la deuxième année avec le tournoi d'échec, dit Anne en roulant des yeux.

-Ça fait partie des choses inattendues. Il s'y connait en poèmes aussi.

-Poèmes d'amour ? interrogea la sang-pure en souriant. Comme celui dont tu as parlé avec Senrose et que tu tiens de Rogue ?

-Pas seulement d'amour. Il est capable de te réciter la moitié des œuvres sorcières du moment qu'elles sont un tant soit peu connues. Et d'en reconnaître la majorité des autres. Surprenant de sa part, non ? Severus est très différent selon les personnes qu'il a en face de lui.

-Tu veux dire selon que c'est toi ou les autres, insinua la fille blonde.

Etaine sourit. Les théories d'Anne étaient plus amusantes qu'autre chose et elle ne s'en offensait pas.

-En dehors de ta théorie, c'est la vérité. Severus est un espion ; il est difficile de voir quand il jongle entre les masques lequel est son vrai visage.

-Et selon toi ?

-Je l'ignore. C'est probablement une énigme bien plus difficile que les patronus. Et encore, j'ai renoncé à comprendre Severus Rogue. Une énigme c'est fixe, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers la sang-pure qui l'écoutait avec passion, et donc les éléments que tu tiens resteront. Une personne, par contre, elle peut se modifier du tout au tout. Prend Swan ; ce n'est plus du tout le même qu'au début.

-En ce moment il a surtout l'air d'avoir le cafard, glissa Emma. Quand il n'est plus à s'agiter il devient morose.

La légilimente tourna les yeux dans sa direction et elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à son esprit pour voir que la née-moldue savait. Etaine détourna les yeux. Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde, songea-t-elle. Swan n'avait rien qui se dressait devant lui contrairement à elle.

-Et comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il s'y connait en poèmes, ton Severus ? reprit Anne qui n'était visiblement pas dans la confidence.

-Ce n'est pas « mon » Severus. C'est venu dans la conversation, une fois, il y a quelques années. C'est un centre d'intérêt que nous avons en commun. Depuis, nous en discutons parfois durant de petites joutes verbales.

-Et les poèmes, tu as commencé à t'y intéresser avant ou après Rogue ?

-Il y en a quelques-uns qui m'ont plût dans _Magie Ancienne et Potions Ancestrales._ Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai su que Severus s'y intéressait aussi.

-Autre chose ? Parce que tout ce que tu viens de dire j'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant. Tu n'aurais pas du neuf ?

-Il sait danser.

-Ah, exulta Anne. Quelles danses ?

-La valse. Et le flamenco, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Etaine ! s'indigna la sang-pure. De vraies infos !

-Ok, ok, le flamenco je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua la Fourchelang en roulant au bas de son lit pour échapper à la fille blonde qui venait de se jeter dessus. Mais il sait vraiment danser.

-Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Anne en la dévisageant du haut de son lit.

-Et bien, Slughorn était complétement ivre à sa soirée et très expansif, sourit la légilimente. Et Severus a appris à danser au club Slug. Il parait qu'il est très bon, confia-t-elle.

Soudain, Emma jura.

-Les diligences partent dans quinze minutes !

Les deux filles empoignèrent leurs valises, souhaitèrent un bon Noël à Etaine qui eut à peine le temps de leur retourner un « à vous aussi » qu'elles filaient attraper leur train.

La légilimente resta un instant silencieuse et immobile avant de se lever pour descendre dans la salle commune déserte. Elle dormirait plus tard ; il était l'heure du déjeuner et elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille ainsi que le lui rappelait son estomac. Les interrogations d'Anne et d'Emma lui donnaient une idée de ce qui l'attendait puisque tout le monde devait être au courant à l'heure qu'il était. Comme deux ans auparavant, les regards se porteraient sur elle, accompagnés de chuchotements. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre les règles des Maîtres des potions se demanderaient pourquoi Severus tenait tant à la protéger et soupçonneraient quelque chose entre eux. Ils s'interrogeraient également sur ce qu'avait fait Bluckster, lui rappelleraient la gifle humiliante de la veille et la dévisageraient avec crainte devant ce qu'elle-même avait fait. Son sang bouillonna légèrement sous sa façade impassible lorsque deux premières années la dépassèrent dans le couloir en lui jetant des regards curieux. Comme on le ferait pour une bête de cirque. Ils ne comprenaient pas ! Que pouvaient-ils comprendre, que savaient-ils du monde, ces idiots bienheureux ? Rien !

Dans la Grande Salle, ce ne furent plus seulement des regards mais des murmures qui l'accueillirent. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelques Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle la désigner du doigt. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que ce serait quand ceux qui étaient partis pour les vacances de Noël reviendraient. Furieuse, la Fourchelang s'assit au milieu de la table des Serdaigle en ignorant royalement les autres élèves. Elle avait juste eu le temps de planter sa fourchette dans les pommes de terre d'un geste faussement calme qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Etaine se retourna à demi. Dumbledore.

-J'aimerais que vous me rejoignez dans mon bureau après votre repas, miss Knightley, déclara-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie, suivi des yeux par la sorcière.

Que lui voulait donc encore le vieux fou ? Certainement en rapport avec la soirée de Slughorn… Mais quelle partie ?

-Tu viens manger avec nous ? proposa Revan qui était arrivé à la suite du directeur de Poudlard.

Surprise, la légilimente leva les yeux vers lui. Mais il était sincère.

-Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour Noël ? demanda Etaine en se levant.

-Non ; ce n'est pas très prudent. Ma famille fait de la résistance et je suis plus en sécurité ici.

-Prudent, un Sylversword ? le taquina Etaine avec un léger sourire.

-Cela m'arrive, vois-tu, répondit le deuxième année en s'installant face à Lucretia.

-Je n'en doute pas, répliqua la Fourchelang, mais ce n'est pas une qualité par laquelle tu frappes au premier abord.

-Tout comme on ne voit pas que tu es quelqu'un de très juste et généreux si on ne te connait pas bien, rétorqua Revan.

Plutôt que de répliquer à ce petit duel amical comme elle en avait l'habitude, la légilimente le fixa longuement.

-Généreuse ? Moi ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne, se ressaisit-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis tout sauf généreuse.

-Vous l'étiez, hier, quand vous nous avez aidé, intervint timidement Lucretia.

-Non, nia simplement la Fourchelang sans avancer d'arguments.

Elle aurait pu en donner des dizaines mais ils étaient tous plus bancal les uns que les autres et elle n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle.

-Je voulais d'ailleurs m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit-elle en faisant un mouvement de baguette. Ils ne peuvent plus nous entendre maintenant, expliqua-t-elle. Il y en avait au moins quatre à suivre notre conversation.

-T'excuser ? répéta Revan pendant que Lucretia fronçait les sourcils, tout aussi perplexe. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je vous ai mêlés à mes propres préoccupations sans vous demander votre avis avant, expliqua la Fourchelang. C'était égoïste de ma part puisque vous avez maintenant à rester discrets sur qui est arrivé.

-Vous voulez dire sur le professeur Rogue ? demanda Lucretia.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, lui sourit Etaine en décidant qu'elle aimait bien la première année et son intelligence.

La Serdaigle lui retourna timidement son sourire. Elle ne semblait pas méchante pour un sou mais la légilimente savait qu'elle était capable de réagir avec rapidité quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir ; elle l'avait prouvé la veille.

-C'est en effet sur Severus. Vous savez peut-être qu'il est mangemort ?

A leur tête, non, ils ne savaient pas.

-Severus est chargé par les deux camps d'espionner l'autre, poursuivit la Fourchelang. Et ainsi qu'il l'a dit la veille, il a reçu de Voldemort comme mission annexe de me protéger et fort probablement de me surveiller. Mais si trop de gens sont au courant, comme c'est déjà le cas, sa couverture va finir par sauter. J'aimerais que cela ne se produise pas.

-Donc toute cette histoire d'apprentissage pour devenir Maître des potions, c'est du bidon ? demanda Revan.

-Non, c'est la vérité, répondit Etaine en préférant éteindre le feu qui ne s'était pas encore allumé. Mais étrangement mon grand-oncle a décidé qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour les événements de juin, ce qui je dois l'avouer me laisse assez perplexe.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas tout suivi, glissa Lucretia.

-Je m'excuse, reprit la légilimente en piochant rapidement une information dans sa tête, j'aurais dû le préciser au début avant d'employer cette terminologie. Mon grand-oncle et moi avons participés aux événements du ministère qui ont révélé le retour de Voldemort mais dans des camps opposés.

-C'est un mangemort ? comprit Lucretia en baissant instinctivement la voix. Tu le caches parce que tu penses qu'on va te rejeter ? Moi aussi mon oncle était un mangemort et je n'en suis pas fière, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

-Il n'y a aucune raison, se prononça aussitôt Revan en plaçant sa main sur la sienne en signe d'apaisement. Personne ne choisit sa famille et ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter quelqu'un.

-J'aimerais bien que tous pensent comme toi, déclara la première année en relevant la tête.

-Je pense comme lui, dit Etaine avec douceur. J'en ai parlé à certain de mes camarades et pas mal de personnes sont au courant de ce fait. Ils ne l'ont pas tous mal pris. Et pourtant, mon grand-oncle à moi n'est pas un mangemort.

-Mais, je croyais que tu avais dit…, commença Lucretia.

-C'est Voldemort, acheva la légilimente.

Les yeux de la Serdaigle s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et elle recula légèrement.

-On n'est pas obligé de ressembler à sa famille, sourit doucement Etaine, nullement contrariée de cette réaction à laquelle elle avait l'habitude. Si l'on en a la force, on peut choisir sa propre voie. C'est nous qui sommes maîtres de notre destin et non l'inverse.

Cette certitude se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Tu… tu irradie la confiance, finit par dire Lucretia. On croirait que ce n'est pas dur.

-Y a-t-il déjà eu quelque chose de facile ? Non. Mais la détermination peut te faire franchir beaucoup d'obstacles. Il suffit de ne pas plier, ce qui est déjà assez difficile pour ne pas y ajouter une autre difficulté. Encaisser, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, attendre son heure, et rendre les coups au centuple.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas t'avoir en ennemie, marmonna Revan. Ça doit être horrible.

-Je m'arrange pour que ce soit aussi douloureux que possible, répondit Etaine en lui souriant sans qu'on sache si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse.

-Mais, intervint Lucretia, si Rogue espionne pour les deux camps, comment savoir auquel il appartient véritablement ?

-C'est tout le problème, soupira la légilimente. Dumbledore et Voldemort lui font tous deux confiance si tant est que ce mot appartienne à leur vocabulaire, mais il trompe au moins l'un des deux. Ce qui, vu leur niveau de légilimentie respectif, n'est pas une chose facile. Sans parler du fait qu'il se livre à ce double jeu depuis quinze ans et qu'il est en faveur dans les deux camps. Autre preuve de son habileté en la matière. Severus n'est pas facile à percer à jour et des éléments viennent cautionner et contredire les deux thèses.

-Autrement dit, tu n'en as aucune idée, résuma Revan. Eh bien moi je pense que…


	19. Politique

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que la Fourchelang quitta ses deux condisciples pour cheminer vers le bureau du directeur. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le Sylversword, n'appréciait pas Rogue qui le collait régulièrement. Etaine savait que le sentiment était réciproque et elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Revan de soupçonner le Maître des potions. Il lui reprochait surtout son attrait pour les forces du Mal qui était visible sans difficulté dans chacun de ses cours. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Rogue les adorait. Lucretia, elle, trouvait aussi que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal s'intéressait trop à ce type de magie, mais elle avançait qu'il se devait de le connaître puisqu'il enseignait justement à lutter contre. Et que c'était un sacré avantage quand il fallait infiltrer les mangemorts. Revan avait pris la tangente en disant que, justement, on ne savait si le Maître des potions infiltrait les mangemorts ou les infiltrait eux.

La légilimente, qui participait sporadiquement à la conversation, se contenta alors de les écouter se chamailler sur le sujet. Leur dispute n'était pas bien méchante même si le Sylversword prenait théâtralement la mouche dès que son opinion était un peu trop contestée. Il devait avoir appris la chose de Swan car ils avaient la même grimace offensée et complétement ridicule. Etaine et Lucretia éclataient de rire pendant qu'il gardait la pose un certain temps, feignant de ne pas les entendre. La première année s'avérait beaucoup moins timide une fois mise en confiance et la Fourchelang devait admettre que la technique de drague de Revan était au point. De fait, la discussion n'était plus du tout sérieuse à la fin, le Sylversword accusant désormais Rogue de l'avoir mis en retenue à trier les veracrasses et Lucretia ripostait qu'il n'avait qu'à travailler davantage. Le deuxième année sembla se ratatiner complétement sur lui-même et poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur avant de sortir une excuse totalement bancale quant à son manque de talent en potion puis en défense contre les forces du Mal – en réalité, la Fourchelang savait qu'il était très doué dans la dernière matière mais qu'il faisait de la résistance face à Rogue et allait en conséquence très bien en bouc émissaire.– La Serdaigle rit de nouveau et le détrompa en mettant en avant le cas d'Etaine qui se trouva à se défendre, une fois de plus, de favoritisme.

Beaucoup de gens pensaient ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient faire. A l'extérieur de Poudlard, on doutait qu'une sorcière de cet âge puisse être aussi puissante et redoutable. Quand on parlait d'elle, on pensait souvent à un canular, que la personne exagérait ou que les rumeurs avaient de loin dépassé les faits réels. C'était d'ailleurs parfois le cas puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas « avoir assommé à elle seule la moitié de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ». D'accord, elle en avait eu un certain nombre seule. Et plus encore quand elle avait eu des renforts. Mais ça ne représentait pas la moitié de la brigade fantoche qui faisait la loi à Poudlard l'année précédente. Elle avait juste donné le signal de l'affrontement final, et elle n'avait même pas fait exprès. Ce détail, elle oubliait généralement de le préciser puisque les élèves du château l'avaient fait entrer au panthéon des grands héros de la résistance pour cet acte.

Après le retour de Dumbledore, le professeur Flitwick avait fait disparaître le marécage portable que Fred et George avaient installé dans un des couloirs. Toutefois, il en avait gardé un segment d'un mètre carré en hommage à cette prouesse magique et sur le mur contre lequel il s'adossait avait été gravé les noms des principaux résistants avec parfois un commentaire humoristique.

La légilimente s'arrêta un instant près de la petite mare verdâtre pour déchiffrer les inscriptions. En haut de l'affiche figurait bien évidemment les deux jumeaux :

Fred et George Weasley ; fournisseurs de la révolution et bienfaiteurs de la résistance par la diffusion des Boîtes à Flemme. Reconnaissance éternelle de votre serviteur.

Harry Potter ; la voix de la vérité qui n'a jamais hésité à rabattre son caquet au crapaud !

Revan Sylversword ; élève ayant le plus grand nombre de retenues à la plume sanglante à son actif : pas moins de soixante-dix, record établi !

Etaine Knightley ; découvreuse des propriétés de l'essence de Murlap. La plus grande découverte de l'histoire de Poudlard. Toujours partante pour se jeter seule contre les armées de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ; elle aurait mérité d'être Gryffondor. Sniff, pourquoi c'est aux autres qu'elle fait gagner des points ?

Peeves ; le maître du chaos qui plus que tout autre (sauf Fred et George) aura contribué à rendre fou le crapaud ! Avertissement aux premières années : ectoplasme très puissant, ne pas s'approcher.

Swan Lee ; compatibilité avec le crapaud 0%. A contribué à la diffusion des informations et au combat final.

Lee Jordan ; les niffleurs par la fenêtre du crapaud, c'était lui !

Et suivait toute une liste d'autres noms qu'Etaine ne connaissait parfois même pas. Les résistants avaient été nombreux et certains étaient encore inconnus ou tous leurs exploits n'étaient pas notés. Conscients de cela, les auteurs avaient ajoutés un petit paragraphe à la fin :

Remerciements à tous les résistants connus ou inconnus, qu'ils soient présents ou non sur cette liste. Nous remercions tout particulièrement : les lanceurs de sorts à la Brigade Inquisitoriale ; les adeptes des Bombabouses et autres ; les adeptes des Boîtes à Flemme ; les membres de la rédaction du _Poudlard_ ; les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ; l'Ecrivain ; le Peintre ; le Pyromane (un bon copain à moi qui est trop timide pour que je mette son nom ici) ; l'Empoisonneur ; l'Artiste ; les trafiquants de Murlap (un grand merci : ils m'ont sauvés la vie) ; les professeurs (sauf Rogue : il ne peut pas être sympathique) et tous les autres que j'oublie surement.

Il n'y avait qu'une spirale en guise de signature, signe que celui qui avait écrit ce message était l'Artiste. La résistance contre le crapaud avait indéniablement été un élément important de la vie du château.

Avec un soupir nostalgique, la Fourchelang se remit en marche. Il n'y avait pas qu'en dehors de Poudlard que ses capacités étaient sous-estimées. Au château, certains étudiants plus âgés qu'elle la regardaient de haut comme Brindstone. Elle avait aussi un certain nombre de détracteurs comme les Poufsouffle de son année, Scott et beaucoup d'autres avec qui elle s'était fâchée. On n'allait pas loin en plaisant à tout le monde. C'était impossible. Mais, là encore, les gens avaient tendance à changer d'avis quand ils la voyaient faire de la magie. Les exercices les plus compliqués qui posaient tant de problèmes à ceux de son année étaient assimilés sans problème par la légilimente. Et elle réussissait à stabiliser les choses en aidant les autres, afin qu'ils ne la voient pas comme un simple monstre de puissance. Mais en dehors de toute préoccupation tactique, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien enseigner et guider les autres élèves en leur montrant ce qu'elle avait déjà compris. Elle avait un don pour cela, disaient les professeurs, pas très discrètement, il fallait l'avouer.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de venir ici, puis-je passer ? demanda Etaine à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial.

La statue de pierre émit un grognement puis s'écarta sans faire de commentaire. Le directeur ne lui avait pas dit où se trouvait son bureau, mais elle le savait déjà depuis la première année, quand elle l'avait suivi sous sortilège de désillusion alors qu'il parlait de la Chambre des Secrets avec McGonagall et Rogue. Plus récemment, elle y avait déjà été conviée dans un procès où elle avait été l'accusée. Accusée d'avoir lâché un détraqueur sur des camarades. Une vérité qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler. La Fourchelang grimpa les premières marches puis l'escalier à vis s'éleva en tournant sur lui-même jusqu'à une porte de bois elle avait déjà vu dans ses souvenirs. La légilimente tut ses pensées et vérifia rapidement son bouclier d'occulmencie puis frappa le battant. Un « entrez » lui parvint de la pièce et elle y pénétra en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Vous souhaitiez me parler, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle poliment mais sans baisser les yeux.

Elle savait le vieil homme redoutable mais elle n'avait rien fait ces temps-ci qui puisse lui valoir son courroux et lui n'avait rien fait pour gagner son estime. Elle se souvenait trop bien de sa méfiance envers elle les premières années et ses interdictions injustifiées. Tout comme elle se souvenait s'être parfois demandé si le directeur de Poudlard ne jugerait pas un jour plus simple d'éliminer son cas de conscience en même temps qu'elle-même à cause de sa ressemblance avec Voldemort.

-En effet, miss Knightley, asseyez-vous.

Etaine obéit en posant ses mains de manière à pouvoir saisir rapidement sa baguette. Dumbledore était seul et il ne lui avait plus voulu de mal depuis longtemps mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure et elle tenait à la sienne. Il était impensable que le vieil homme ai manqué son geste mais seuls ses yeux qui se plissèrent un instant en témoignèrent. Il avait croisé ses deux mains devant lui, rappelant à la légilimente celle brûlée par le _Protecta Rapioris._ Une fois encore elle se demanda ce qui avait assez de prix pour qu'on y sacrifie ainsi sa main avant d'écarter cette préoccupation annexe pour les raisons qui l'amenaient ici.

-Je vous ai fait venir ici pour parler de choses importantes que nous aurions dû traiter dès le retour de Lord Voldemort, déclara Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence, voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas et que ses boucliers étaient efficaces contre les attaques pour l'instant de faible envergure qu'il lui envoyait.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle écoutait. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui demander ce dont il voulait parler. Pas à ce jeu de politique où être demandeur était une faiblesse. Elle n'était pas faible.

-Vous savez peut-être déjà que Voldemort est votre grand-oncle.

-Je suis au courant, oui, déclara la Fourchelang quand elle vit qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Il n'est pas seulement cela, miss Knightley ; il est également de par cette ascendance votre plus proche parent vivant. Cela en fait votre tuteur aux yeux des lois magiques.

Dumbledore lui laissa un temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Sauf qu'Etaine était déjà au courant de cela, et depuis longtemps. Elle ne tiqua pas, se contentant de remarquer froidement :

-Cela aussi, je le savais, professeur Dumbledore, pourrions-nous en venir à ce que j'ignore ?

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Elle lut le danger dans les yeux bleus du directeur de Poudlard et la pression de la légilimentie s'accrut.

-Il a pris la fantaisie à Ombrage d'écrire à mon tuteur légal pour se plaindre de moi, sourit-elle. Cela m'a permis de savoir qui il était.

Elle laissa à son tour au directeur le temps d'assimiler qu'elle était au courant depuis des mois de cet état de fait avant de reprendre.

-Mais vous avez raison, professeur Dumbledore, c'est, pour moi en tout cas, un _détail_ de la première importance. Il est dommage que je n'en ai pas été mise au courant quand vous avez découvert la nature exact de mon lien de parenté avec Voldemort ou lors du retour de celui-ci.

Son ton était glacial, incisif. Le directeur de Poudlard connaissait parfaitement les lois et il y avait peu de chance – même aucune – qu'une information comme celle-là lui ai échappée. Il avait délibérément fait de la rétention d'information. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler gentiment après cela. Le vieil homme se tendit un instant avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre sa posture normale. Et cela si vite qu'Etaine n'aurait rien vu si Saernel ne le lui avait pas soufflé.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce détail – comme vous le dites – offre à Voldemort un certain contrôle sur vous, miss Knightley, dit Dumbledore en laissant tomber les explications bidon qu'il lui aurait surement sorties si elle avait été plus naïve. Il peut tout ce qu'il y a de plus légalement envoyer un courrier au ministère de la Magie pour entrer dans ses droits et bloquer vos fonds, par exemple.

-Mes fonds sont déjà bloqués depuis des années, riposta Etaine, se moquant clairement. Et ils le seront pour quelques années encore. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que cela change en ce cas. Où y aurait-il dans mes coffres quelque chose qui vous intéresserait ?

-La fortune des McKinnon est immense, répliqua Dumbledore en ignorant l'attaque, on peut acheter beaucoup d'hommes avec de l'argent et Voldemort le sait.

-Mon coffre est classé _Non Accere_ par les gobelins. Personne n'y touchera tant que les deux héritiers légaux, mon cousin au deuxième degré et moi-même, ne seront pas majeurs et n'auront pas réglé leur litige. En cas de disparition de l'un des héritiers avant ce cas l'argent revient en intégralité à l'autre sans conditions à moins d'un testament contraire, récita la légilimente. Toutefois, si c'était Marco Terence qui venait à disparaître, je n'aurais accès qu'à une faible rente insuffisante pour ce que vous craignez jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans ma majorité, moment où Voldemort perdra tout ascendant sur moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut rien y changer et s'il a besoin d'argent il le cherchera plutôt dans les coffres de ses mangemorts. Vos craintes en la matière sont donc injustifiées, professeur Dumbledore.

-Je vois que vous avez pris vos précautions, miss Knightley, déclara le directeur sans qu'on puisse savoir s'il souriait ou s'il avait une rage de dent. Mais ce n'est là qu'une part de l'influence qu'il possède sur vous.

-Il peut contester mes signatures, je le sais. Mais quelle raison ais-je de signer quelque chose ?

-Il peut faire pression sur vous avec le comité d'examen pour qu'ils rejettent votre potion de métamorphomagisme. Il suffit qu'il nie votre signature pour que le brevet vous échappe.

Le regard du vieil homme lui disait clairement qu'elle avait fait une idiotie en tentant de déposer son brevet maintenant. Etaine n'y avait pas pensé. Mais elle ne pensait pas que son grand-oncle le ferait : cela ne lui apportait rien.

-Et pourquoi le ferait-il, selon vous, professeur Dumbledore ?

-Pour faire pression sur vous. Vous pousser à rejoindre son camp.

-Cela ne marcherait pas et il le sait. J'attendrais d'être majeure pour poser une seconde motion auprès d'un autre ministère qui s'enorgueillira de la découverte. Un ministère étranger ne refusera pas. Ainsi j'échappe aux pressions que pourrait subir le ministère britannique. Et si je meure, la potion tombera dans le domaine du public. Ou plutôt dans l'oubli puisque je suis la seule à savoir la formule. Même le comité d'examen n'a entre ces mains qui les quatre-vingt-dix pour cent d'éléments minimum à communiquer. Et sans le principal, la potion n'a pas le moindre effet.

L'éclair de surprise dans le regard de Dumbledore lui montra que le directeur de Poudlard ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi complète qui couvrait tous les angles. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vu jusqu'à présent combien les entourloupes récentes des divers Maîtres des potions lui avaient appris la prudence en la matière. C'était dans leur manière de prévoir le prochain mauvais coup de l'adversaire. Et il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux préfère se saborder plutôt que de se faire voler une invention. En ce moment Etaine agissait identiquement.

-Il peut également lancer à vos trousses la Brigade Magique en vous déclarant comme fugueuse. Cela fait partie de ses prérogatives.

-Il ne le fera pas. C'est une entreprise longue et compliquée qui révélerait son intérêt potentiel pour moi et dévoilerait également l'une de ses bases arrière à l'Ordre du Phénix et au ministère. Je peux également me placer sous protection du ministère britannique ou lancer une procédure d'émancipation en arguant qu'il est un criminel recherché. Ce qui serait assez difficile puisqu'il a encore des alliés dans la place mais cela le contraindrait à les dévoiler. Ou à acheter diverses personnes puisque, comme vous l'avez dit, l'argent peut faire beaucoup en ce domaine. Une expatriation est hors de propos puisqu'il peut y poser un veto tant que je suis mineure. Ou, beaucoup plus simplement, je peux rester cacher jusqu'à ma majorité.

« Toutefois, mon grand-oncle n'a jusqu'à présent pas cherché à faire valoir ses droits et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il le ferait aujourd'hui. A moins que vous ne sachiez quelque chose que j'ignore, professeur Dumbledore… »

Etaine sourit pendant que le vieil homme cherchait la faille. Inutile, elle avait avalé le code de loi.

-La situation politique actuelle est mouvante, miss Knightley. J'ignore qui sont vos alliés et qui sont ceux qui vous ont renseignés mais ils peuvent facilement être éliminés par Voldemort s'ils posent problème. Vous ne devriez pas vous reposer sur eux.

La Fourchelang rit.

-Des alliés, professeur Dumbledore ? Je ne connais peut-être pas beaucoup de chose en politique mais je sais que je n'y trouverais aucun allié fiable. Il serait donc stupide de ma part d'en chercher. Je n'ai que des informateurs qui ne se mettront dans les roues de personne sauf si leur intérêt personnel est directement engagé. Et ils ne sont pas assez idiots pour risquer leur vie.

Ni Severus Rogue ni les gobelins ni Harvey Delights ne lèveraient le plus petit doigt pour elle et elle en était consciente.

-Voldemort n'a rien à gagner à procéder par la force et il connait le code de loi aussi bien que nous deux, professeur Dumbledore. Il connaît ses droits et il n'a fait usage d'aucun d'eux, pas même du droit de regard. Si vous disiez plutôt ce que _vous_ vous voulez ?

-Vous faites une erreur en faisant confiance à Voldemort, miss Knightley, murmura Dumbledore, les deux paumes sur son bureau. C'est un serpent et vous n'êtes qu'un pion de plus à son service.

-Je n'ai pas plus de confiance en lui qu'en vous. Et c'est justement parce que je refuse d'être un pion que votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas. J'avais choisi votre camp en intervenant au ministère, professeur Dumbledore, ne me faites pas regretter ce geste.

Autant lui rappeler qu'il lui devait un service depuis qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Potter. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles les deux adversaires se fixèrent dans les yeux, essayant de faire craquer l'autre. Mais Etaine avait bien préparé ses boucliers, cette fois, et le directeur de Poudlard ne passa pas.

-Très bien, finit par dire le vieil homme. Malgré ce qui s'est passé hier soir, William Bluckster n'a pas changé d'avis et réclame toujours votre tutelle. Je vous suggère, dans votre propre intérêt, de ne pas y faire opposition. Avec de la chance et ce soutien inattendu, vous pouvez échapper à Voldemort. Bluckster peut vous emmenez loin d'ici et de ce conflit. Il peut vous épargner la guerre dans laquelle vous devrez forcément vous impliquer davantage que vous ne le faites maintenant. Il peut vous permettre de rattraper votre enfance, de ne plus être reconnue comme parente de Voldemort à chaque pas. Il peut vous offrir un avenir dégagé de cette ombre qui plane sur votre tête. Il peut vous offrir ce que vous n'avez pas ici. Réfléchissez-y, miss Knightley, un nouveau départ… Savez-vous combien de gens seraient prêt à donner leur bras droit pour cette chance ?

« Mais pour cela, il faut votre coopération sinon vous êtes assez tenace pour faire durer les choses ce qui reviendrait à mettre votre tuteur actuel au courant. Et vous pouvez être certaine que cela ne se finira pas bien. Voulez-vous avoir le poids de la mort d'homme sur la conscience ? Car Voldemort tuera, vous pouvez en être certaine. Il ne laissera pas une pièce si puissante quitter son échiquier. »

Dumbledore se tut, laissant ses mots faire leur chemin jusqu'à Etaine. Un nouveau départ… Même Saernel sur son épaule hésitait. La mort qui ne planerait plus sur sa tête. Des amis… Mais serait-elle capable de s'en faire ? Oui, elle pouvait nouer des relations comme avec Swan, Emma et Anne. Mais Revan ? Elle ne retrouverait jamais quelqu'un qui soit égal au Sylversword à sa manière. Ses amis actuels, elle les perdrait. Mais de toute manière, elle devait les perdre. Ils étaient en danger à cause d'elle. Un nouveau départ… Loin de ses amis, loin de ce château, sa maison. Et avec Bluckster qu'elle haïssait. Ce n'était pas un nouveau départ ; c'était une cage dorée. Le directeur de Poudlard voulait juste simplifier l' _échiquier_ car rien ne le préoccupait tant que sa petite guerre avec Voldemort. Les individus en eux-mêmes n'avaient que peu de poids face à ses deux géants. Ce n'étaient que des dégâts collatéraux dans leur bataille à eux deux. Ils auraient dû reprendre l'exemple des Horaces et des Curiaces.

-Severus est loin de Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est, il n'aura pas à s'exposer pour vous, murmura le directeur. Son honneur de Maître des potions lui interdit de faire demi-tour maintenant mais il n'a pas droit de mettre sa vie en danger ainsi. Vous l'avez placé dans une impasse, c'est à vous de l'en sortir. Il faut que vous preniez votre décision maintenant, miss Knightley. Plus de guerre, plus de morts inutiles.

-Y a-t-il jamais eu des morts utiles ? murmura Etaine avant de redresser brusquement la tête.

Dumbledore eu un mouvement de recul devant la rage dans son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire par des mots, pas à lui, mais elle le fit passer par ses yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le directeur de Poudlard serait mort et enterré cent fois.

-Bluckster est déjà mort, murmura-t-elle simplement en se levant. Quant à Severus, il n'aura pas à se mettre en danger puisque c'est moi qui livrerais le duel.

Elle gagna la porte sans que le vieil homme ne l'arrête et Saernel qui l'épiait ne le vit pas faire le moindre geste.


	20. Les Arts de Syr'Agar

Au bas de la tour, la Fourchelang laissa son masque tomber, dévoilant une grimace de rage qui gâchait la beauté de ses traits. Un cri de haine montait dans sa gorge et elle courut le long du couloir sans rencontrer personne. Le directeur de Poudlard avait essayé de la vendre. Il pouvait bien parler, ce n'était pas pour sauver sa vie qu'il avait fait cela. C'était parce qu'il avait toujours peur d'elle, qu'elle savait voir derrière ce masque de gentillesse qu'il montrait au monde. Parce que jamais il ne l'avait vu elle-même mais toujours le reflet de Voldemort. Déjà en troisième année elle avait dû risquer sa vie pour qu'il la voie autrement que comme sa jumelle. Il apparaissait maintenant que malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait pas tellement changé à ses yeux.

La trahissant, sa magie incontrôlée lui échappa. En quelques secondes, des nuages sombres envahirent le ciel et un orage se déchaina. La grêle qui tomba ce jour-là brisa le verre des serres de Chourave et les éclairs mirent feu à quelques arbres de la forêt interdite. Le ponton du lac fut emporté à l'autre bout de l'étendue d'eau sous la violence qui l'agita soudain et le calamar géant ramena longtemps après cela des arbustes déracinés par le vent. Il fallut presque trois semaines au parc pour retrouver un visage habituel après cette tempête que nul n'avait été en mesure de prévoir. Quant aux serres de Chourave, sans la protection du verre et la chaleur qui régnait dessous, la majorité des spécimens n'y résistèrent pas.

Insensible à l'agitation qu'elle causait, Etaine hurla et son cri se perdit au milieu du vent qui fouettait impitoyablement le château, faisant éclater certaines vitres dont les sorts de renforcement étaient affaiblis.

Elle n'était pas Voldemort ! Elle n'était pas cette Suzanne au nom ridicule partagé par tant de personnes ! Elle était Etaine ! Ce nom-là, personne ne le portait, il n'avait pas d'autres significations que celle que les hommes lui donneraient en parlant d'elle. Elle ne suivrait la route de personne ; son destin, c'était elle qui le choisirait et personne d'autre ! Et surtout pas cet homme à la barbe blanche qui envoyait un enfant à la mort ! Comment osait-il… Comment osait-il ne serait-ce qu'essayer… Comment osait-il la manipuler elle ! Le premier éclair ponctua ses pensées. Des oiseaux poussèrent des cris inaudibles dans la tourmente en décollant de l'arbre qui venait de prendre feu.

C'était lui… Les Maîtres des potions ne se supportaient pas et Rogue et Slughorn ne se toléraient que parce que le premier avait été l'élève du second. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle aucun d'eux n'était encore à l'état de cadavre. Et Bluckster… Enfer ! Il n'avait que mépris pour les deux. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir… S'il avait été présent à la soirée ce n'était que parce que Dumbledore l'avait bien voulu ! Et maintenant le directeur tirait encore les ficelles. En cet instant elle comprit la haine farouche qui animait son grand-oncle. Elle aussi voulait détruire le vieil homme. Elle le haïssait comme elle n'avait jamais haït quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la rambarde de bois, pâlissant aux jointures. Devant ses yeux, le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre reprit de la vigueur en quelques secondes et sauta sur un arbre voisin. Puis sur le suivant, les consumant avec rage. Il fallut attendre le cinquième pour que les cris d'Hagrid n'alertent le château et que les autres professeurs viennent à son aide pour éteindre l'incendie. Etaine ferma les yeux un instant et retira sa magie des flammes. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Hagrid ou les professeurs ; ils n'étaient en rien responsables de son courroux. Et elle évitait ainsi qu'ils ne se rendent compte que quelqu'un guidait ce feu qui était toujours vif malgré la pluie battante où se mêlaient les grêlons. Quand elle les rouvrit, le feu était déjà en train d'être contenu par les professeurs Chourave, Senrose, Sinastra, Flitwick et McGonagall qui tentaient de s'abriter en même temps de la grêle. Elle resta quelques secondes encore à observer la tempête qui faisait rage depuis le balcon où elle se tenait, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Des échos de pas lui parvinrent, suivis de ce qui semblait des chuchotements. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du balcon.

- _Qu'est-ce, Saernel ?_ interrogea la Fourchelang juste assez fort pour se faire entendre de lui.

- _Deux filles de Gryffondor. De ton année._

- _Que disent-elles ?_

 _-Elles se disputent pour savoir laquelle va y aller. L'une est partante et l'autre non. Veux-tu savoir le sujet ?_

 _-Je le devine, comme tu t'en doutes._

 _-Les rabots…_ , soupira le serpent.

 _-Ragots,_ corrigea Etaine _._

Elles durent se mettre d'accord puisque quelques minutes de chuchotements plus tard l'une d'entre elle la rejoignit sur le balcon. Visiblement, la pluie et les bourrasques qui cinglaient toujours son visage et les grêlons qui tombaient tout autour d'elle sans la toucher n'avait pas découragés l'audacieuse qui ne possédait pas les mêmes protections qu'elle. Chaque fois qu'un grêlon s'approchait trop près d'Etaine, il percutait une barrière qui le faisait rebondir et retomber sur le sol. Ce n'était pas le cas de la Gryffondor qui alla s'accouder sur la rambarde à côté d'elle. Lentement, la Fourchelang porta un regard insondable vers la fille. Romilda Vane avait le menton volontaire et des yeux noirs. Avec ses cheveux noirs et son maquillage, on pouvait dire qu'elle était belle. La légilimente ne lui avait presque jamais parlé et chaque fois elle avait trouvé sa conversation insipide. Vane n'avait aucun sens de l'opinion individuelle. Elle penchait dans la direction où allait le vent contrairement à Etaine qui avait tendance à se forger un avis sur tout. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait de personnalité. Peut-être juste de maturité. Les deux filles s'ignoraient, incompatibles. La Fourchelang détourna son regard pour voir que le feu avait fini par être endigué. Les professeurs se réfugiaient à l'intérieur de la cabane d'Hagrid, encouragés par le demi-géant.

-Tu lui ressembles, lança Vane.

Etaine ne répondit pas, sachant à qui elle faisait allusion.

-Ça te poserait un problème d'étendre ton bouclier ? continua la Gryffondor devant son silence.

-En effet puisque tu utiliserais davantage de circonvolutions si tu étais à l'abri, répliqua simplement la légilimente d'un ton neutre.

-Tu sais, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui mais tu agis exactement comme lui, poursuivit Vane sans s'offenser de son refus. La même réserve froide et distante. Mais tu n'es pas aussi malveillante.

La Fourchelang savait que la fille attendait qu'elle prenne la défense de Rogue en la contredisant. Elle prêtait ainsi le flanc à tous ses questionnements. Elle ne fit donc rien.

-J'ai vu qu'Anne, Emma, Swan, Zane et Luna étaient partis avec le Poudlard Express, déclara la Gryffondor en changeant d'angle d'attaque. Tu peux passer Noël avec nous si tu veux. On m'a dit que tu connaissais Potter, tu pourrais me parler de lui ?

-Tout le monde connait Potter. Quant à ta sollicitude je t'en remercierais si elle était sincère. Ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est parce que Rogue ne l'aime pas que tu le méprises ?

-La résistance à laquelle Potter et moi faisions partie nous a fait nous rencontrer, répondit Etaine. Maintenant que nous ne partageons plus le même objectif nous n'avons nulle raison de nous côtoyer encore.

Vane soupira puis en vint à son sujet de préoccupation :

-Tout le monde parle de toi et Rogue et de ce qui s'est passé hier. Ils pensent tous qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

-Je suis au courant de ces rumeurs.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, reprit la Gryffondor quand la légilimente tourna la tête vers elle, vous êtes ensemble ?

La Fourchelang éclata d'un rire qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

-Même Anne n'a pas mis les pieds dans le plat comme ça. Puisque tu écoutes avec tant d'application les ragots, tu sais peut-être que je suis un apprentissage pour devenir Maître des potions ?

-J'en ai entendu parler, reconnut Vane.

-La protection de son élève contre les autres Maîtres des potions fait partie des clauses auxquelles s'engagent ceux qui prennent un apprenti. Les Maîtres des potions passent leur temps à se voler les uns les autres inventions et élèves. D'où hier.

-Ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? demanda la Gryffondor.

-Les Maîtres des potions sont excessifs. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué que Rogue en fait toujours plus qu'il ne le faut ?

-Je pensais que c'était juste lui, grimaça l'autre au moment où un grêlon lui atterrissait sur le nez. Tu viens avec nous à la bibliothèque ? Il fera plus chaud.

-Je suis bien ici.

-Alors je reste, déclara Vane qui n'avait pas l'air prête à lâcher l'affaire.

Etaine soupira. Le message subliminal n'était visiblement pas passé. La légilimente plaça le pied sur la rambarde et se tint debout dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? glapit la Gryffondor.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, la Fourchelang agrippa les pierres saillantes de l'édifice et pris appui sur la corniche qui courait le long de l'étage jusqu'à une gargouille. Se plaquant contre la pierre, elle évita de se faire déstabiliser par la pluie qui rendait glissante sa voie et chemina doucement jusqu'à la sculpture de pierre. De nombreux élèves avaient de tout temps enfreint les règlements du château en s'aventurant à des heures indues hors de leur dortoir. Et tous avaient un jour eu à échapper à Rusard, à Miss teigne, à Peeves, aux fantômes, aux préfets et aux professeurs. D'où l'utilité des multiples passages secrets et cachettes dissimulés du château qui étaient tous plus ou moins connus par au moins une personne. Etaine avait préféré l'invisibilité aux passages secrets mais cela ne l'avait toutefois pas empêché d'en découvrir certains. Comme celui caché derrière la gargouille qu'elle devait être la seule à employer. Il y avait des patrouilles de nuit dans le château, mais pas sur les murailles et la nuit personne pour la voir y circuler quand elle faisait une expédition vers la bibliothèque. Il y avait eu des moments ces dernières années où même avec le sortilège de désillusion il n'était plus sûr d'arpenter les couloirs du château tant la sécurité avait parfois été renforcée.

Etaine tourna à l'angle du mur et actionna le mécanisme du passage secret en faisant tourner une des cornes de la gargouille. Elle avait découvert ce mécanisme et le passage en même temps en manquant de tomber dans le vide. Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, la Fourchelang s'agrippa à deux mains au montant de la fenêtre au-dessus d'elle pour prendre son élan et se laissa tomber dans le toboggan qui venait d'apparaître. La pierre se referma derrière elle dès qu'elle fut passée, l'entraînant dans une glissade qui la mena jusque derrière la statue d'Ulrick le Terrible au deuxième étage.

- _Elles ont vu ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement à Saernel.

- _Non_ , répondit le serpent.

La légilimente guetta un instant des bruits de pas ou des voix mais le couloir était désert. Elle quitta la cache sous le socle de la statue puis sortit de la niche où celle-ci était encastrée. Ses pas la menèrent naturellement aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cela avait été une destination récurrente pour elle depuis qu'elle était entrée pour la première fois dans la Chambre des Secrets. Vérifiant que le fantôme était absent, Etaine s'engouffra dans les tuyaux.

Salazar Serpentard était très curieux des avancées qui avait eu lieu depuis son temps et plus récemment depuis la dernière ouverture de son antre, même s'il ne mentionnait jamais celle-ci. Les premières fois, la Fourchelang n'avait fait que parler et lui apporter divers ouvrages qui l'intéressait prodigieusement. De son vivant, le fondateur avait fait au moins la moitié du monde connu entre Syr'Agar et son pays de Galles natal. Il avait rencontré des cultures radicalement différentes selon les régions et il avait un peu de mal à intégrer l'uniformité qu'avait apporté la modernité.

Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui communiquait des informations, Salazar avait commencé à lui en donner sur sa propre époque et sur la magie en général. Le fondateur en savait beaucoup là-dessus. Etaine avait ainsi appris qu'il avait réussi à rester présent plus de mille ans en combinant plusieurs simili-horcruxe. Le premier était _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ qu'il avait volontairement laissé à la portée du premier venu dans l'espoir qu'un de ses descendants le trouve. La légilimente était la deuxième, après Voldemort. Aucun autre n'avait réussi et elle-même avait eu un extraordinaire coup de chance de voir sa couverture changer brusquement au contact des rayons du soleil. _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ avait pour vocation de montrer à ses descendants la Chambre des Secrets et Salazar pouvait s'y manifester par le biais de l'écriture jusqu'à ce que l'ouvrage ai été détruit. Il avait également ensorcelé la Chambre en elle-même selon le même procédé pour garder vivace à travers les siècles les sortilèges qui contribuaient à la maintenir debout.

Aucun des deux simili-horcruxe n'avait eu pour vocation de lui offrir la vie éternelle. Mais plutôt de demeurer l'éternité comme un vague écho. Par rapport à d'autres mages de Syr'Agar et à l'image qu'il avait laissé dans l'histoire, Salazar Serpentard était relativement inoffensif. Ou du moins le semblait-il car Etaine avait appris de Takara – plus précisément quand une dague avait manqué sa jugulaire – que les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles semblaient être. Mais d'après les dires du fondateur, il avait procédé selon la technique de création des horcruxes à l'exception qu'il n'avait sacrifié aucune vie humaine pour cela. Avait-il eu des scrupules ou bien n'y avait-il simplement eu personne ? La Fourchelang n'avait pas de réponse à cette question qu'elle s'était gardée de poser. Inutile d'indisposer Salazar qui avait certainement plus d'un tour dans son sac malgré le fait que sa baguette ne l'ai pas suivi dans la mort. De plus, le fondateur semblait se contenter de son existence actuelle et n'enviait pas la sienne. La Chambre des Secrets était son domaine à lui, le premier des Fourchelang, et il s'y plaisait. Cela aurait paru une hérésie pour les autres habitants du château, mais Etaine avait vu la magnificence de la Chambre et elle comprenait qu'on veuille y rester tant elle était loin des endroits infestés de rats et de serpents qu'imaginaient les autres.

L'un sans l'autre, les deux créations n'avaient pas grande utilité si ce n'était de conserver la mémoire et les sortilèges du sorcier. Toutefois, tout changeait si _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ était amené dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les deux simili-horcruxe permettaient alors à Salazar de retrouver une existence autonome, dans la limite de la Chambre. C'était finement joué et d'une magie impressionnante. Le fondateur avait dû tout calculer sans faire le moindre essai et son pari avait fonctionné puisqu'il était devant elle, en train de feuilleter un atlas centré autour de la méditerranée. Combien de chance y avait-il eu que les deux simili-horcruxes soient réunis une nouvelle fois après la destruction de _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ par Voldemort ? Presque aucune. La légilimente attendit silencieusement que le fondateur finisse d'étudier Chypre pour reporter son attention sur elle. Ses yeux vert pâles étaient toujours aussi dérangeants que le premier jour, mais la Fourchelang s'y était habituée.

- _Tu es trempée_ , constata-t-il _._

 _-La pluie aide à réfléchir. Et à se refroidir l'esprit._

 _-Pour quelle raison en avais-tu besoin ?_

 _-Dumbledore veut que je quitte Poudlard._

 _-C'est à cause de Voldemort ?_ devina le fondateur, surement autant grâce à ce que lui avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle-même.

Etaine ne put qu'acquiescer.

- _Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, tous les deux. Il est difficile de croire que tu n'es pas sa fille quand l'on te voit. Si le temps n'avait pas passé, je t'aurais pris pour sa sœur. Est-ce ce rapprochement qui effraie Dumbledore ?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Il a tort. Le temps a peut-être passé pour lui, mais pour moi, cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Voldemort avait quitté pour la dernière fois cette salle que tu y faisais ton entrée. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs, cela est vrai. Vos visages sont les mêmes, vos gestes aussi, même vos réactions_ , s'amusa-t-il en la voyant pencher la tête sur le côté _. Mais pas vos motivations._

 _« Un trait vous départage : la haine. C'est pourtant celui que vous avez le plus en commun. Et celui-ci, vous l'avez hérité en droite ligne de moi. Vous êtes tous deux mes descendants et dignes héritiers, contrairement à tous les autres. Pourtant je vois une différence. Tu n'aurais pas utilisé le basilic, Etaine. Si tu avais haïs les fils de Sang-de-Bourbe tu l'aurais fait sans la moindre hésitation, je crois. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, contrairement à Voldemort. Tu as su faire la part des choses contrairement à moi et à lui. Je sens ta haine des Sang-de-Bourbe mais tu as réussi à ne pas l'étendre à leurs enfants magiques. »_

 _-Je ne hais pas les moldus_ , l'interrompit la légilimente.

Depuis l'époque du fondateur il semblait que les termes aient glissé car lui n'utilisait celui de Sang-de-Bourbe que pour les moldus et non les nés-moldus comme c'était maintenant le cas.

 _-Certains d'entre eux_ , nuança Salazar. _Mais ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, tu ne les as jamais oubliés. Tu peux citer chacun de leur nom, voir chacun de leur visage et vouloir leur mort et leur souffrance à chacun d'entre eux. Par contre tu n'as que faire des innocents. Tu es juste comme l'était Helga mais rancunière comme moi._

Etaine fut forcée d'acquiescer devant la justesse de ses propos. Etrange que le Choixpeau n'ai jamais mis en avant ces deux traits de caractères dans ses chansons.

- _Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis la première fois que tu es descendue ici ?_ interrogea le fondateur.

 _-Un mois._

Ce dont il était parfaitement au courant puisqu'elle avait laissé _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ dans la Chambre.

- _Un mois que je t'ai observée chaque fois que tu descendais ici_ , approuva Salazar. _J'ai pu voir tes différences avec Voldemort._

 _-Il y en a si peu que je me suis habituée à me voir comparée à lui_ , répondit la Fourchelang en haussant les épaules, nullement dérangée de ce fait qui lui était devenu normal.

- _Il y en a pourtant. Prends Basileus. Voldemort y a vu un instrument plus que sa beauté. Pas toi, Etaine. Tu n'y as vu que la beauté de ton héritage gâché par un autre. J'ai fait une erreur avec la Chambre des Secrets et je la regrette. Mais cela m'a permis de pouvoir rencontrer mes descendants et cela je n'en ai aucun remord. Tu feras de grandes choses, Etaine, comme l'a fait ton grand-oncle avant toi et comme il en fera encore. La marche en avant se fait malheureusement parfois dans le sang._

Il était difficile de comprendre les sentiments de Salazar Serpentard pour ses descendants. Il y avait une certaine fierté de les voir si puissants et si déterminés. Mais il y avait aussi la haine qui s'y mêlait dans le cas de Voldemort et il n'avait aucune illusion sur le monde et son futur.

- _Les grandes choses doivent-elles toujours être sanglantes ?_

 _-C'est souvent le cas lors des guerres. Tu garderas mon estime, quoique tu fasses._

 _-Cela ressemble à un adieu, Salazar, que préparez-vous ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas très doué en divination,_ déclara le fondateur _, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que le destin que tu traceras sera remarquable. Je sens en toi la même soif de savoir que celle qui animait Voldemort à ton âge. Comme lui, je vais t'apprendre._

 _-Malgré la manière dont il vous a récompensé ?_

 _-Le temps passé ici m'a appris la sagesse. Je n'ai plus l'intention de faire payer quelqu'un pour les fautes d'un autre. Mais en faisant ce qu'il a fait, Voldemort s'est aussi coupé de tout ce que j'aurais encore pu lui apprendre et qu'il ne saura probablement jamais. Des arts que ni lui ni toi n'avez jamais mentionnés en ma présence malgré vos études acharnées en la matière._

- _Quels arts ?_ demanda Etaine, très intéressée.

Que Salazar savait-il qui avait été perdu dans les siècles ? De quelles connaissances de Syr'Agar était-il l'ultime dépositaire ?

- _Il en est de nombreux qui furent enseignés à l'Institut de Magie Noire qui suscite ta curiosité. Certains ont perdurés et je les vois en toi, jeune occulmencienne et légilimentienne. Des arts de l'Esprit ne restent que ces deux-là que tu maîtrise déjà. Je t'enseignerais les Lames Gyrs si tu le désire._

Enfer ! Comment avait-il pu découvrir cela ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé et si un certain nombre de personne savaient qu'elle était occulmente, nul n'était au courant qu'elle était également légilimente. C'était son secret le mieux gardé que le fondateur avait découvert.

 _-Les Lames Gyrs ?_ répéta la Fourchelang pour détourner la conversation, ne sachant trop si elle devait nier ou pas les affirmations de Salazar alors qu'elle ignorait tout des pouvoirs dont pouvait disposer Serpentard.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu ces mots avant. Pour toute réponse deux lames argenté jaillirent des manches du fondateur, longues comme un avant-bras et gravés de runes en Fourchelang.

- _Les Gyrs sont des représentations tangibles de l'esprit_ , expliqua Serpentard, _l'esprit est naturellement notre meilleur arme et il nous est possible de l'affiner jusqu'à le rendre mortel. Il n'y a rien que les Gyrs ne soient capables de trancher à l'exception d'autres Gyrs. On ne peut désarmer un Maître des Gyrs car on ne peut amputer une personne de son esprit. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen d'annihiler les Lames Gyrs._

Les deux lames se rétractèrent le long de ses bras.

- _Lequel ?_ interrogea Etaine, sachant que le fondateur attendait cette question.

- _Les Gyrs sont un art, et non une méthode de tuerie. Si elles goûtent au sang elles sont annihilées définitivement. Néanmoins, elles peuvent être utilisées en combat car elles augmentent la vitesse, décuplent la force et améliorent la précision._

La légilimente hocha la tête. C'était indéniablement intéressant.

 _-J'ai déjà enseigné cette technique à Voldemort_ , continua Salazar. _Et je te l'enseignerais aussi, si tu le veux bien. As-tu des questions ?_

La Fourchelang hésita un instant. Devait-elle le lui demander ?

- _Il ne s'agit pas des Lames Gyrs mais d'un autre art que je crois avoir été enseigné à Syr'Agar._

 _-Parle_ , l'invita le fondateur.

- _Les Arcanes._


	21. Les Arcanes

Etaine sut aussitôt qu'elle avait visé juste. Salazar se redressa légèrement, alerte, et la dévisagea avec un intérêt nouveau.

- _Les Arcanes étaient effectivement enseignées à Syr'Agar auprès de ceux qui souhaitaient se consacrer à ce difficile apprentissage_ , déclara-t-il en la fixant avec une telle attention qu'elle prit la peine de vérifier ses barrières mentales. _Mais rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à les maîtriser. Si tu n'es pas capable de les utiliser à ce jour, il est inutile d'essayer de le faire. La capacité à les maîtriser disparait avec l'âge à moins qu'elle ne soit exercée dès le départ._

 _-Est-ce cela ?_ demanda la légilimente en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Serpentard.

- _Exactement. Es-tu capable de faire des formes plus poussées ?_

La Fourchelang obtempéra, transformant la sphère en des entrelacs compliqués et sans cesse changeant sans même un battement de cil. Elle redessina l'Europe et ses frontières selon l'image que le fondateur avait eu devant les yeux avant son arrivée et la fit se volatiliser en un petit dragon qui voltigea entre les piliers. Elle finit par immobiliser les flammes en un huit couché qui ne cessait de serpenter comme des courants de lave en fusion. L'exercice était bien plus compliqué pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître.

- _Très impressionnant_ , la félicita Salazar. _Je crois que dans ces conditions je peux t'enseigner les Arcanes. Mais pourquoi ce besoin ? Tu es visiblement apte à le faire seule…_

 _-Le feu est une chose. Mais je ne maîtrise pas le reste_ , avoua Etaine.

- _On ne maîtrise complétement qu'un élément. Mais l'on peut avoir une influence moindre sur d'autres. Quels sont-ils ?_

Le fondateur l'écouta en silence résumer toutes les manifestations étranges auxquelles elle s'était déjà livrée sans baguette.

- _Tu as une puissance indéniable, Etaine_ , déclara-t-il après un silence, quand elle eut finit de raconter la tempête qu'elle venait de provoquer. _Et tu as su la préserver du temps, ce qui est encore plus remarquable. La magie semble avoir évolué du temps où je l'ai moi-même apprise._

 _-Comment cela ?_

 _-D'après tes dires, on peut discerner, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre, que ton élément principal est le feu. Le secondaire est l'air et le tertiaire l'eau. La terre est ton interdit. Mais tu es douée d'autre chose que ce que l'on appelle classiquement les Arcanes. Cette tempête, par exemple, semble être une manifestation sauvage incontrôlée, pourtant, on pourrait aussi la faire s'apparenter à la Magie de Puissance par sa force, aux Arcanes par l'absence d'usage d'un catalyseur ou aux Arcanes Sombres qu'aucun humain n'est censé savoir maîtriser par son imprévisibilité_ , expliqua Salazar avant de continuer _._

Ce qui ressortait du discours du fondateur, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette énergie sombre. C'était pour lui un mystère. Il semblait déjà s'être fait des hypothèses qu'il lui énumérait mais il ne savait pas laquelle était la bonne ni même si c'était l'une d'elles. Et il admettait aussi son ignorance en la matière :

- _Je ne suis pas d'une très grande aide pour ce que je ne connais pas. Du moins tant que je ne saurais pas ce que c'est. Cela ne me rappelle rien_ , avoua-t-il.

Etaine se retint de pencher la tête sur le côté. En disant ces derniers mots, Salazar avait eu une étrange contraction à la mâchoire qu'il avait aussitôt dissimulée. Comme un mouvement de colère réprimé. Il sait quelque chose, comprit la légilimente en se retenant d'aller voir quoi dans sa tête, il a déjà entendu parler ou vu quelque chose de ce genre mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Quelque chose que même les siècles n'ont pu lui faire oublier. Que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Quel événement avait pu le mettre dans une telle rage qu'elle perdurait aujourd'hui encore ? Etait-ce lié à Syr'Agar et à sa chute ? Salazar avait toujours refusé de lui en parler et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas des événements plaisants… Cette simple contraction déclenchait bien des questions en elle et aussi un soupçon de colère qu'elle étouffa aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser savoir au fondateur qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait encore besoin de lui, songea-t-elle avec un certain dégout de cette dépendance. Et elle était trop fatiguée pour l'affronter. Elle le cachait, mais la tempête l'avait fatiguée bien plus qu'elle ne s'en était rendue compte, trop en colère alors pour réaliser. Elle n'était pas en état et elle ne savait rien de son adversaire. Elle avait déjà tenté quelque chose de ce genre face à Takara et la Serdaigle avait failli l'égorger. Alors qu'elle n'avait pour une fois rien fait. Enfin, quasiment rien et pas à elle.

- _Et tu dis que tu ne maîtrises absolument pas ce phénomène ?_ siffla Salazar, la ramenant à la conversation.

- _Non. Quand je ressens des sentiments extrêmes, cela se déclenche, parfois. Je peux arriver à l'annuler en me concentrant mais je suis incapable de le faire apparaître à volonté._

Son ton, soigneusement calculé, était vaguement déçu, mais elle cherchait en réalité à apaiser le fondateur. Inutile que celui-ci la considère comme une menace potentielle et agisse en conséquence.

- _Cela pourrait être dû à un trouble émotionnel_ , réfléchit à voix haute Serpentard qui n'y avait manifestement vu que du feu.

- _Je ne suis pas faible !_ riposta aussitôt sauvagement Etaine, ses résolutions oubliées.

Ces mots n'avaient pas plus tôt quitté ses lèvres qu'elle s'en mordait les doigts. Pourtant, elle refusait de faire marche arrière et le fixa dans les yeux, plus fière et hautaine que jamais. Un moyen comme un autre de masquer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

- _Tu ressembles à Rowena quand elle est en colère_ , siffla la fondateur avec un demi-sourire mélancolique. _Elle aussi défiait du regard les gens de la contredire. Ceux qui ont fait cette erreur ne s'en sont jamais remis. A part Godric qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir régulièrement. L'idiotie ne se soigne pas_ , ajouta-t-il avec un ton qui laissait deviner son amitié pour Gryffondor.

S'agissait-il d'une ruse ou était-il vraiment plongé dans ses souvenirs comme cela lui arrivait parfois ? Dans tous les cas c'était une porte de sortie. Salazar sembla revenir à la réalité.

- _Ce que je voulais dire_ , rectifia-t-il, _c'est que ces manifestations semble liées à des émotions et qu'elles pourraient être une manière que tu as trouvé d'augmenter ta puissance._

- _C'est le Savoir que je recherche. Le pouvoir n'est qu'annexe et je ne le désire pas, dit Etaine en sachant très bien que puissance n'était pas pouvoir, même si pouvoir était puissance._

Les deux étaient loin d'être des synonymes.

- _Le Savoir et le Pouvoir mènent tous deux à la puissance_ , siffla le fondateur. _Voldemort et toi avaient juste des manières différentes de la chercher. A toi le Savoir, à lui le Pouvoir. C'est mieux ainsi._

Comment faisait-il pour voir si clair en elle ? Elle ne lui ressemblait pas autant qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres même s'ils se comprenaient. Etait-ce sur son grand-oncle qu'il avait appris à la lire si facilement ?

- _Que se passe-t-il à la surface ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Pas grand-chose de plus que d'habitude_. _Les vacances de Noël viennent de commencer._

 _-Alors repasse me voir demain. Je ne connais peut-être pas grand-chose au feu, mais je suis un Maître des Arcanes et l'air est mon élément._

* * *

Les vacances de Noël se passèrent dans une relative tranquillité pour Etaine qui prit rapidement des allures de routine. Chaque jour, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, elle descendait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Salazar passait plusieurs heures à lui apprendre à exploiter au mieux ses talents pour les Arcanes. De fait, la magie avait eu très peu de place dans les premières leçons ; il s'agissait surtout d'exercice de concentration dans lesquels il était très vite devenu apparent que la Fourchelang excellait. Ce n'était qu'ensuite que le fondateur avait commencé à lui faire faire des exercices de plus en plus compliqués. Si elle avait des facilités avec le feu, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour l'air qui lui présentait davantage de problèmes. Toutefois, après trois séances à attaquer en vain des colonnes, elle avait réussi à en faire exploser une.

Les Arcanes n'étaient d'aucune utilité pour tout ce qui était délicat mais elles offraient de très bon résultat en matière de destruction massive. Mais pour cela, Etaine avait sa baguette.

Salazar avait été ravi du résultat obtenu, mais un peu moins de la perte d'une colonne porteuse qu'il s'était hâté de réédifier. La légilimente avait pu voir la terre à l'œuvre à cette occasion. Le fondateur lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait les Arcanes. Chaque sorcier avait son élément principal, comme la matière où il était le plus doué en cours. Les baguettes marchaient de même, certaines ayant des facilités pour les enchantements, les métamorphoses ou autre. D'ailleurs, il était souvent possible de deviner l'élément principal d'un sorcier par rapport à celui dans sa baguette. Le feu et l'air allaient de pair avec les plumes de phénix, l'air et l'eau avec les crins de licorne et la terre et le feu avec le dragon.

Salazar avait très bien deviné la classification d'Etaine, et la sorcière avait fini par trouver la sienne à l'aide de multiples recoupements des informations sur lui qu'il donnait au compte-goutte. L'élément principal du fondateur était l'air et les éléments annexes la terre et l'eau, dans cet ordre. Son interdit était le feu.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, il était un Maître des Arcanes et en avait rapidement donné la preuve à Etaine dans une démonstration. Ne serait-ce qu'avec l'air il fallait être fou pour l'affronter. Que sa baguette ne l'ait pas suivi dans la mort n'avait aucune importance ; c'était là un adversaire hors pair. Elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de celui qui tenterait de le détruire. Ne serait-ce qu'emporter l'ancien _Sortilèges les plus courants et leurs contre-maléfices_ hors de la Chambre devait relever de l'exploit. Il était bien plus simple de condamner hermétiquement le lieu – quitte à ce que quelqu'un le rouvre et que le fondateur forme celui-ci pour se venger de l'offenseur – que d'affronter Salazar. L'Histoire avait retenu que les quatre fondateurs étaient parmi les plus puissants sorciers de leur temps, mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné à quel point. Si tous étaient à l'image de Serpentard, elle n'imaginait pas quelle avait été leur puissance quand ils étaient tous réunis et armés de baguette. Et elle comprenait mieux que personne n'ait jamais attaqué Poudlard de leur vivant.

Loin de la décourager, la démonstration de pouvoir pourtant impressionnante de Salazar l'avait plus que jamais convaincu d'égaler cette puissance. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il lui faudrait des années – voir même des décennies – pour y parvenir, elle n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Elle serait Maîtresse des Arcanes.

Après plusieurs heures passées à s'entraîner, Salazar finissait invariablement par la renvoyer « à la surface », comme il disait. Lui ne pouvait pas bouger et n'en manifestait jamais l'envie, demandant de temps en temps des nouvelles qu'Etaine répugnait à lui donner. La Chambre des Secrets était coupée du monde et son air de temple perdu sous les eaux était apaisant. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ce monde pour retrouver la surface. En haut, le calme se transformait en guerre. Quelque part, elle préférait échapper aux complots et aux problèmes. Etrangement, c'était elle qui les cherchait habituellement. Ici, le temps qui s'égrenait n'augmentait pas le nombre des morts.

Serpentard semblait comprendre sa réticence. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de la virer après trois heures en sa compagnie. Il avait pour ce faire donné toutes sortes d'arguments qu'il imaginait visiblement au fur et à mesure. La Fourchelang ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non. Le sens de l'humour particulier du fondateur était assez difficile à cerner. Dans un premier temps, il avait prétendu que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer jusqu'à l'épuisement et qu'elle était fatiguée. La légilimente avait riposté, assez hypocritement il est vrai, qu'elle n'était pas fatigué, ou alors si peu que s'en était risible. Il avait ensuite avancé que Dumbledore ne devait pas se douter qu'elle descendait ici. L'argument était assez logique mais pas imparable puisque le directeur de Poudlard s'absentait souvent cette année. Et dès le deuxième jour il quitta l'école pour ne plus y revenir jusqu'à la rentrée. La troisième objection fut qu'elle avait des examens à la fin de cette année – était-ce elle ou Voldemort qui le lui avait appris, elle n'en avait aucune idée –, ce qui était vrai, quoique les Buses ne doivent pas présenter un gros problème pour elle. Néanmoins, cet argument-là était imparable et elle devait s'y tenir au moins pour quelques heures. Pas depuis une heure de l'après-midi. Quand elle avança cette objection, il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'il était _lui_ fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de davantage de temps pour être à sa pleine capacité. Ce discours la laissa assez dubitative mais elle finit par rendre toute résistance quand il déclara qu'elle ne resterait aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait que quand elle l'aurait battu en duel. Mission impossible.

Elle remontait donc – légèrement fatiguée, quand même – aux environs d'une heure de l'après-midi. Rien à faire, Salazar était comme Rogue : réglé comme une horloge. Elle arrivait dans la Grande Salle juste à temps pour le dernier service, histoire de donner le change. Et de ne pas paraître totalement invisible au cas où on la chercherait. Après tout, McGonagall était quand même censée la surveiller un peu. Autant donner l'illusion. Le fait qu'elle descende dans la Chambre des Secrets serait sans doute mal perçu. La salle avait toujours derrière elle le poids de sa sinistre réputation. Les gens n'auraient pas compris. A part Voldemort, sans doute… Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres problèmes que celui de Bluckster en ce moment. Elle n'entendait d'ailleurs plus parler de lui. A dire vrai, elle était un peu déçue que les journaux n'aient pas annoncé sa mort. Rogue avait été trop optimiste. De toute évidence, elle devrait régler le problème elle-même.

La légilimente passait l'après-midi soit à la bibliothèque pour étudier des théories magique d'un niveau supérieur à celui des septièmes années, soit à réviser pour ses Buses, soit dans la Salle sur Demande où elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se transformer. Elle avait commencé des recherches pour devenir animagus presque un an plus tôt et sa patience ne portait toujours pas ses fruits. Peu importe. Le temps passerait peut-être, mais elle finirait bien par y arriver. Ce que l'on pouvait avoir immédiatement n'avait aucune valeur.

Les vacances de Noël passèrent ainsi dans une tranquille routine sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Dumbledore comme Rogue semblaient avoir disparus dans la nature. Elle savait que le Maître des potions était avec les mangemorts, mais les disparitions répétées du directeur de Poudlard restaient un mystère. Etait-ce lié à l'état de sa main, comme Etaine le supposait ? Nul ne semblait le savoir et aucun des esprits où elle avait cherché des réponses ne semblait les posséder. Pas même celui de McGonagall, pourtant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le retour de ses camarades la prit presque au dépourvu tant elle avait perdu le compte des jours. Il n'y avait rien eu pour lui rappeler le temps qui passait autre que les journaux qui annonçaient catastrophe sur catastrophe et l'absence de cadeau de Noël.

Ses camarades semblaient avoir passés de bonnes vacances et celles-ci avaient eu l'avantage de distraire tout le monde de la soirée de Slughorn et ses événements qui n'étaient désormais plus d'actualité. C'était surement l'aspect le plus positif de ces deux semaines de coupure. Malheureusement le retour des classes ramena aussi Dumbledore et diminua la fréquence de ses descentes dans la Chambre des Secrets.

La reprise des cours entraîna aussi Rogue et l'affaire du duel dans son sillage. L'espion mangemort était tel qu'à l'habitude et il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

-J'ai déjà dit non, riposta-t-il en versant de la coriandre dans une potion glougloutante de sinistre augure.

-Et moi j'ai dit que je le ferai, répliqua Etaine, les poings sur les hanches en le dévisageant d'un œil noir.

-C'est moi le Maître des potions et je connais Bluckster mieux que toi, trancha-t-il.

-Tellement bien que vous vous êtes trompé sur son niveau de légilimentie, railla la Fourchelang.

-Je sais me débrouiller pour survivre et je fais des duels depuis plus longtemps que toi.

-Ca, c'est parce que tu es plus vieux. Mais je me débrouille tout aussi bien que toi.

- _Il y a quelqu'un qui épie à la porte_ , siffla mollement Saernel, installé en escargot sur le plan de travail. _Anne_ , précisa-t-il après avoir humé l'air.

Etaine se tourna sur les talons pour lancer en direction du battant :

-C'est une conversation privée !

Il y eu des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient rapidement pendant que Rogue ouvrait la porte d'un simple mouvement de poignet, sans quitter son chaudron.

-T'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que l'on pouvait les surprendre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle d'un ton furieux.

-Je n'en vois pas la nécessité puisque je sais de qui il s'agit et comment obtenir son silence, répliqua la légilimente. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

-J'ai dit non !

Un bocal vide éclata derrière le Maître des potions quand ils se foudroyèrent du regard. Etaine s'avança jusqu'à le frôler sans quitter son regard.

-J'ai été capable de mener un duel contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, Severus. Etes-vous en train de dire que Bluckster serait plus puissant que Voldemort ?

Cela, le Maître des potions ne pouvait en aucun cas le dire. Et la colère dans ses yeux prouvait qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle venait de le piéger.

-Bluckster a un style très différent de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il n'utilisera pas que des sorts mais aussi des potions. Parmi les potionistes il est renommé pour être un des meilleurs duellistes. Dis-moi, Etaine, as-tu déjà reçu un Doloris ? Ou un maléfice de Crucifixion ? Sais-tu seulement l'effet que cela fait ? Parce que Bluckster n'hésitera pas…

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? réalisa la légilimente en voyant l'étrange expression de son visage. N'oublie pas d'où je viens, Severus, murmura-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour tomber dans une autre prison. La mort est pour moi de loin préférable à la servitude.

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot comme un fruit pourri. La Fourchelang marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour y voir les flocons tourbillonner et former un épais tapis sur la terre gelée.

-C'est moi qui affronterais Bluckster. Tu n'as aucune raison de te faire tuer.

-Dumbledore ne te le permettra pas. C'est lui qui a attiré Bluckster ici mais il n'a pas assez d'emprise sur lui pour arrêter ce qu'il a déclenché.

-Comment ?

-Le directeur soutient Bluckster, expliqua la sorcière. Il veut me faire quitter l' _échiquier_ de la partie qu'il mène contre mon grand-oncle. Si tu te fais tuer il perdra son espion parmi les mangemorts. Et si tu n'es plus là, la question de ma tutelle sera rapidement réglée par Dumbledore et Bluckster grâce aux lois des Maîtres des potions et à leurs appuis au ministère, extrapola-t-elle. Et je le tuerais avant de lui appartenir, murmura froidement la légilimente, une absolue conviction dans la voix.

-Dire est bien plus facile qu'agir, Etaine.

Un rire glacé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas hésité la dernière fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais face à Bluckster. Je t'horrifie ? demanda la Fourchelang en penchant la tête sur le côté, voyant le visage pâle et figé de son vis-à-vis.

Cette question était posée d'un ton intéressé et qui ne semblait nullement concerné. Comme si quelle que soit la réponse elle ne lui ferait aucun effet.

-Tu as aimé ça ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix soyeuse, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

-Pas spécialement.

-C'était l' _Avada Kedavra_?

-Je n'avais pas de baguette à portée de main. De toute manière, en quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, Severus ?

-Tu as quinze ans, Etaine. A cet âge des préoccupations telles que tuer ou être tué ne devraient pas te concerner.

-Je les ai compris et elles ont été le centre de ma vie bien avant que tu ne viennes me tirer de ce trou à rat. Je suis bien mieux préparée à la guerre que la majorité des sorciers adultes. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus une enfant. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

-Je sais de quoi tu es capable ; tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. Et j'ai dit non alors cesse d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

-J'ai dit vrai pour Dumbledore. Il ne te laissera pas mener le duel. En revanche, il se moque que je le fasse.

Qui s'était déjà préoccupé qu'elle vive, de toute manière ? Si peu de gens… Et la plupart étaient morts.

Elle soutint le regard de Rogue pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne le détourne et ne recommence à brasser sa potion en lâchant un simple « d'accord ».


	22. Réconciliation

-On aurait dit un vieux couple, raconta Anne dans un murmure difficilement contenu.

De toute manière la Fourchelang avait jeté un sort de silence à l'ensemble du groupe formé par Swan, Emma, Anne et Zane. Personne d'autres qu'eux ne pouvaient entendre la sang-pure. Ce qui était heureux puisqu'ils étaient installés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de tout Poudlard. Discrètement, la légilimente était aussi en train d'ensorceler légèrement Swan pour qu'il ne se souvienne de cette conversation qu'en présence des personnes attablées autour d'Anne. Toujours plus prudent.

Etaine secoua la tête d'un air navré en entendant les paroles de la sang-pure.

-Je ne suis pas avec lui, protesta-t-elle en caressant distraitement Saernel qui s'acharnait sur un morceau de bacon.

-On aurait dit, pourtant, remarqua Anne. Depuis quand est-ce que tu le tutoie ?

Un peu plus loin sur la table – précisément à l'opposé d'Etaine – Zane écoutait la conversation en mangeant ses haricots. La légilimente était toujours plus ou moins en froid avec lui mais ils échangeaient désormais des paroles polies et il lui avait même demandé comment s'étaient passées ses vacances. La Fourchelang avait mentit et lui avait retourné la politesse. Pourtant l'asiatique n'était pas son seul problème. Depuis qu'elle avait refusé de sortir avec Swan ; elle avait une certaine gêne avec lui. Quelque part, ce n'était plus « son » petit frère mais un garçon parmi les autres. De temps en temps, elle sentait son regard sur elle mais il ne montrait rien, toujours aussi joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Les gens changeaient à une vitesse alarmante. Sylversword au moins restait toujours aussi obsédé par l'honneur, le courage et la justice. Et un peu par l'amour puisqu'on le voyait de plus en plus souvent avec Lucretia. Il avait surement dû dire à Takara de se calmer un peu puisque la deuxième année semblait un peu moins agressive en la présence de sa cadette. Heureusement, Swan ne semblait pas s'offenser de la conversation qui se déroulait en ce moment.

-Quand je suis en colère, sinon j'utilise le vouvoiement.

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité puisqu'en fait elle tutoyait de plus en plus souvent Rogue depuis l'année précédente, parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Lui-même ne relevait jamais.

-Dis-donc, parler à Rogue comme ça, il faut être drôlement courageux, observa Swan avec admiration.

-Il ne m'enlève jamais de points, répondit Etaine en se concentrant sur son assiette, sentant venir la suite.

Anne leva les yeux au ciel pour le prendre à témoin de leur bêtise.

-Il est amoureux, martela-t-elle, bien sûr qu'il ne va pas lui enlever de points ! Par Merlin, mais à quoi pensez-vous donc ?

-Aux Buses, répondit Swan.

-Au duel, déclara en même temps la Fourchelang.

Les deux se sourirent pendant que la sang-pure semblait prête à abandonner son image pour s'enfouir la tête entre ses mains. Zane lui tapota le dos dans un encouragement silencieux et Emma retint un sourire.

-Donc, tu as réussi à l'extorquer à Rogue ? demanda la née-moldue.

-En effet.

-Qui est ton second ? questionna Zane.

-Second ? répéta Swan.

-Chargé de me remplacer si cela se passe mal, traduisit Etaine. Severus ; on peut difficilement trouver un meilleur duelliste et je n'aurais pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis deux fois.

-Et ta voix ? continua l'asiatique.

Ni Swan ni Emma n'avaient l'air de savoir ce que c'était, contrairement aux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Emma.

-La personne qui décide quand le duelliste principal et son second changent de place, expliqua Zane pendant qu'Etaine acquiesçait.

-J'ai choisi Revan, déclara la sorcière.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Anne.

-Il n'en est certainement pas à son premier duel et je sais qu'il peut réagir de façon adaptée en ce type de situation.

-Il y a des chances qu'il se précipite sur le terrain si tu te prends un mauvais coup, se troubla Zane.

-Non. Il a le détachement nécessaire pour ce poste et c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Il connaît les règles et les accepte. Il criera peut-être à l'injustice mais il ne fichera pas tout en l'air après s'être engagé. Et il n'a pas peur de Saernel.

- _Je te l'ai dit, je combat avec toi_ , siffla la vipère en se détournant du morceau qui l'intéressait désormais.

- _C'est mon combat et je ne veux pas que l'on puisse t'utiliser comme une arme contre moi_ , opposa la Fourchelang _. Pas après ce qui s'est passé au ministère l'année dernière. Bluckster connait surement ton existence. De plus, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une assistance ; tu ne pourrais que rester dans mes cheveux sans en sortir. Et toi non plus tu n'as pas le détachement nécessaire._ J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui ai toutes ces qualités, termina-t-elle en s'adressant aux humains.

Saernel eu un sifflement agacé et attaqua le bacon avec une telle hargne qu'il le réduisit en morceau.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié, observa Emma. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec moi pour le duel. La faute au ministère, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard que lui jeta la née-moldue.

-Pourquoi pas nous ? s'indigna l'hyperactif.

Mais Etaine savait que sa véritable question était : pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ne me choisis-tu pas ? Ce n'était guère sympathique pour lui, mais la légilimente voulait s'entourer le mieux possible pour ce duel. Elle voulait les meilleurs. Il n'en faisait pas parti et le choix de Revan avait été mûrement réfléchi. De toute manière, Sylversword avait déjà accepté.

-Tu n'as pas le détachement nécessaire, Swan, ni aucun de vous. Et aucun de vous ne sera capable de se tenir prêt à prononcer l'échange si je reçois un Doloris, par exemple. Vous ne serez pas capable de continuer de regarder sans agir jusqu'au moment propice. Revan le peut.

La distribution du courrier interrompit leur conversation dans une diversion assez réussie. Une grande chouette effraie se posa devant Anne comme d'habitude tous les lundis. Elle venait des chez ses parents et apportait des nouvelles autant qu'elle en prenait. Normalement, elle aurait dû arriver le vendredi mais la fouille qui avait lieu pour tout ce qui entrait et sortait de Poudlard retardait toujours le courrier. Un hibou des marais tendit également sa patte vers Zane pour qu'il en décroche un petit paquet, probablement oublié pendant les vacances de Noël. Une des chouettes de l'école, un grand-duc, posa également un paquet devant Swan. D'après la forme et son gémissement, c'était un livre qu'il avait probablement volontairement égaré. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Etaine, ce fut la hulotte qui se posa gracieusement – difficile de faire pire que la dernière qui s'était écrasée dans ses pommes de terre – entre son assiette et le sucrier.

Devant cette invasion, Saernel se réfugia aussitôt dans ses cheveux pendant que la Fourchelang fixait la principale responsable avec méfiance. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Elle n'avait pas de correspondant régulier. La dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu un hibou c'était à cause de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Ce n'avait pas été franchement agréable comme correspondance.

Plusieurs scénarios catastrophes lui vinrent aussitôt en tête : Voldemort ; Bluckster pour lui dire qu'il avait obtenu sa garde ; le ministère pour lui dire que sa garde était donnée à Bluckster… La légilimente les chassa aussitôt de sa tête pour se concentrer sur le hibou.

La hulotte tendit la patte avec raideur, un parchemin d'apparence officiel à la patte. Le ministère ! La Fourchelang maîtrisa rapidement le tremblement de ses mains et s'empara de la lettre qu'elle décacheta et parcourut rapidement après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de sortilèges suspects dessus. Mais il n'y avait que ceux rajoutés pour qu'on ne puisse pas contrefaire les écrits du ministère – la sécurité avait été renforcée depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort mais c'était sans doute toujours possible – et ceux du contrôle du château.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emma.

-Pas ce Bluckster ? s'inquiéta Anne.

Etaine ne répondit pas, faisant le tri entre le bla bla et l'information pertinente. Swan tordit la tête derrière son épaule pour regarder ce qui était écrit. La Fourchelang se décala légèrement de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir. Un sourire commença à retrousser ses lèvres et il finit par éclater sur son visage, brouillant ses traits fins. Une satisfaction sauvage transparut sur son visage, en masquant presque l'humanité. Enfin… Enfin l'on reconnaissait son talent, bien au-delà des murs du château. Enfin… Malgré tous les pièges et ses propres maladresses, elle avait réussi.

- _C'est donc une bonne nouvelle. Laquelle ?_ interrogea Saernel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Zane.

-C'est quoi ? questionna Swan au même moment.

-Le brevet de la potion de métamorphomagisme, sourit la Fourchelang.

Il était passé ! Voldemort n'avait pas interféré et aucun Maître des potions n'avait réussi à lui voler son invention.

-C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Swan pendant qu'Anne et Emma lui sautaient au cou et que Zane lui serrait la main.

La légilimente tenta de se soustraire à tous ses contacts. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche. C'était des amis, mais elle n'était pas habituée à être prise en sandwich comme ça. En dehors des distributions de coups de l'orphelinat. Mais taper sur des amis, cela ne se faisait pas. Sentant son malaise ou le partageant, Saernel fit savoir par des sifflements furieux qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus. La vieille méfiance instinctive des serpents fit son effet et les Serdaigle s'éloignèrent.

-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, déclara Emma.

La légilimente acquiesça, son sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

* * *

-Je ne veux pas être guérisseur, décréta Swan en reposant la brochure sur le tas. Je n'ai pas la patience pour cela.

-Moi ça me plairait bien, commenta Emma qui tenait un papier identique à la main.

Depuis début février, des brochures avaient été déposées dans les diverses salles communes. La cinquième année marquait le premier grand tournant pour les élèves. Les Buses de fin d'année détermineraient les options qu'ils pourraient continuer l'année suivante et de par là même leur métier futur auquel il fallait commencer à penser. Les Serdaigle avaient à peine été informés de la présence des brochures qu'ils s'étaient jetés dessus pour voir quelles matières il fallait qu'ils continuent pour le métier qu'ils avaient choisi. Ou, plus souvent, choisir le métier en question.

-T'as vu un peu ce qu'ils demandent ? Un Optimal aux Aspics en botanique et en potion, et au moins un Effort Exceptionnel en sortilège. La galère…

-Si on travaille bien, on peut y arriver, le motiva la née-moldue.

-Même pas en rêve, commenta Scott un peu plus loin sans lever le nez de sa propre brochure sur les Oubliators.

Ni l'hyperactif ni la née-moldue ne firent mine de l'avoir entendu. Une sorte de trêve avait été instauré parce que tous les prospectus se trouvaient sur une même table et que tout le monde voulait y avoir accès.

-Ca, c'est le genre de truc où Etaine serait douée, remarqua Anne en piochant une brochure au hasard. Je pourrais peut-être faire carrière dans la Justice Magique…

-Sauver des vies ? Ce n'est pas mon truc, répondit la légilimente de la croisée de la fenêtre où elle s'était perchée, une brochure à la main, caressant distraitement Saernel.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Swan en rejetant un prospectus sur le dressage de hiboux. Devenir Maître des potions ?

-En fait je en sais pas trop, soupira Etaine en laissant tomber « _Devenez un serviteur de la loi ; rejoignez le corps des Brigades Magiques_ » sur la pile qu'elle ne voulait pas. Rien ici ne me convient tout à fait.

-C'est sûr quand on voit tout ce que tu as retenu, se moqua Scott. Les Oubliators, c'est pourri, décida-t-il en jetant la brochure.

-Pas du tout, protesta Zane qui avait choisi ce métier.

Etaine, elle, jeta un coup d'œil à la pile qui contenait ce qu'elle envisageait. Un seul prospectus y avait été placé, celui du recrutement des Aurors. Qui ne la tentait pas plus que cela mais elle pouvait y utiliser la magie autrement que dans un simple usage domestique. Elle imaginait bien la tête du grand-oncle s'il savait cela, tiens ! Raison de plus pour ne pas le mentionner.

-Et toi Loufoca ? lança le fan de quidditch vers Luna.

-Je veux trouver les Ronflax Cornus et les élever, déclara fermement la rêveuse.

-Dans le vrai monde, pas dans tes rêves, la rembarra Scott.

-Luna a un don avec les créatures magiques, dit Emma en levant la tête de sa brochure sur les médicomages. Ce n'est pas idiot du tout.

-Pitié, elle est complétement folle. Tiens, dis-leur toi, Etaine.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Les fous font des choses bien plus grandes que les gens normaux. C'est donc plutôt mélioratif.

-Vous êtes tous tarés ou quoi ?

-Cela dépend de ta définition de normalité, répondit Etaine en attirant un prospectus aux couleurs flamboyantes d'un mouvement nonchalant de baguette. Si être « taré » signifie ne pas te ressembler alors je crois que nous sommes en effet tous fous.

-Sérieux, vous voulez être quoi plus tard, vous ? interrogea Swan en laissant tomber un prospectus bleu marine de la Maintenance magique dans le tas qui lui aurait couvert les pieds s'il ne les avait pas agités régulièrement. Pas forcément un métier juste une idée, quoi.

-Je veux aider les gens, rendre leur vie meilleure, dit Emma.

-Ca on avait tous compris, marmonna Scott. Tu devrais être à Poufsouffle plutôt qu'à Serdaigle. C'était elle la fondatrice généreuse.

-Je veux faire comme mon père, déclara Zane en haussant les épaules. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait et j'ai envie de faire la même chose. Je pense que j'aimerais bien être Oubliator.

-En fait, je ne veux pas vraiment travailler, avoua Anne. Mais… faire un truc de temps en temps. Quelque chose d'utile mais pas à plein temps.

-Bref, le classique des sang-purs : se marier entre eux et vivre au crochet de l'antique fortune familiale. Le père au ministère à faire de la politique, la mère au foyer, et les enfants à parader en faisant les petits crétins, résuma Scott.

Anne se retourna, piquée au vif.

-C'est faux ! Nous n'avons pas de fortune dans la famille et aucune influence en politique.

-Justement, tu devrais changer de plan ou séduire un riche héritier, conseilla le fan de quidditch.

-Je déteste dire ça, mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort, reconnut la légilimente. Mais si tu suis son plan à lui, vérifie si c'est un futur mangemort ou pas.

-Parce que t'as des problèmes avec les mangemorts maintenant, Etaine ? railla Scott.

-Non, mais juste savoir à qui on a affaire.

-Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? s'étonna Emma.

-Les mangemorts seront peut-être un bon parti dans le futur. Mais se seront toujours des esclaves, continua la Fourchelang avec dégout.

-Scott ? demanda Emma.

-J'aime bien le quidditch, la sensation de voler, répondit finalement le Serdaigle après un silence. Je m'entraîne régulièrement mais je ne suis pas assez doué pour percer. La preuve, j'ai raté les sélections cette année. Je pourrais peut-être intégrer une équipe grâce à mon père mais on n'en fait pas toute une vie. Peut-être que je tenterais ma chance au ministère, après. Je ne sais pas trop.

-Tu es doué. Pour voler. Essaye seulement d'accorder moins d'importance aux regards des autres.

Les Serdaigle se tordirent pour jeter un regard surpris vers Etaine. Pendant des années, elle avait été la plus opposée de leur groupe à Scott, et ce n'était pas habituel chez elle que de complimenter ceux qu'elle méprisait. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui avait prononcé ces mots, le visage tourné vers la nuit.

-Merci, finit par dire Scott quand il recouvra l'usage de la parole.

La légilimente ne le regarda pas davantage mais une sorte de sourire crispa légèrement ses lèvres.

-Tu en as assez bavé, je pense. Je haïssais le crétin que tu étais et je le haïrais toujours. Sauf que tu es un peu moins crétin maintenant, depuis qu'ils t'ont viré de l'équipe de quidditch. Tu as changé et en bien, même si ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil.

-C'est un compliment ? comprit le fan de quidditch.

-Cesse de faire l'idiot et reprend ton intelligence de ces dernières minutes. Et repasse en mode sarcastique au lieu de gober les mouches. Ton sens de l'humour me rappelle celui de Severus. J'aime bien.

-Ca, c'est pas un compliment, déclara Swan.

-En fait, je crois que c'en était un, corrigea Anne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi, Etaine ? questionna Emma.

-Je serais mage noir, déclara la Fourchelang sans une hésitation.

-Putain, tu as vraiment un lien de parenté avec Tu-Sais-Qui, jura Scott. Tu es complétement tarée ou quoi ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt d'être mage noir.

-Quand je dis mage noir, je pense à l'ancienne définition, rectifia calmement la légilimente en le faisant taire d'un seul geste de main. Autrefois, les mages noirs étaient particulièrement respectés car s'étaient des scientifiques, des chercheurs, des penseurs. Des experts en magie, en potion, en astronomie, en philosophie qui n'avaient de cesse d'améliorer les disciplines auxquelles ils s'adonnaient. La Magie de Puissance qu'ils pratiquaient a été perdue à la chute de Syr'Agar mais certains des arts qui y étaient enseignés sont restés.

-Dis comme ça c'est plus raisonnable, reconnut Zane.

-Syr'Agar ? interrogea Emma.

-L'Institut de Magie Noire. Sa fermeture a entraîné l'ouverture de la majorité des écoles de magies en Europe, dans le nord de l'Afrique et dans l'Asie occidentale. Dont Poudlard.

-C'était il y a mille ans ! Comment est-ce que tu espères retrouver ce qui a été perdu si longtemps ? interrogea Scott.

-Il reste des héritiers, murmura Etaine avec un sourire énigmatique.


	23. Le pouvoir de la haine

Ils étaient arrivés la veille et Bluckster avait déjà un air vainqueur sur les lèvres. Il devait être bien sûr de gagner son duel. En tout cas, il ne s'était pas privé de narguer Rogue. Il voulait pousser à l'erreur. Cela, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal comme Etaine le savaient. Et le Maître des potions avaient royalement ignoré son adversaire, discutant avec McGonagall d'elle ne savait quoi.

Malgré les vacances de février, la majorité des élèves étaient restés à Poudlard. On était plus en sécurité à l'intérieur du château qu'à l'extérieur, à portée des mangemorts et autres. Les cinquièmes années, comme un seul homme, s'étaient tous inscrits pour rester. Les Buses leur paraissaient soudainement plus proches. On avait même surpris Swan à la bibliothèque de son propre chef. C'était dire. La légilimente n'imaginait pas la cohue quand on ne serait plus qu'à une semaine.

-Il a l'air pourri d'arrogance, remarqua Anne en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs où l'on avait rajouté trois chaises. Si tu pouvais lui faire ravaler son air supérieur…

La sang-pur laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-C'est mon intention, assura Etaine en détaillant les nouveaux venus.

Bluckster était tel qu'elle s'en souvenait, il avait juste troqué ses vêtements de soirée contre un costume bien plus sobre et plus propice au combat. A sa droite se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qu'Anne avait qualifié de mignon. La Fourchelang devait admettre être d'accord mais il y avait quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi qui lui disait qu'elle le connaissait. Mais impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage. Le dernier gardait le silence et ne jetait pas un regard devant lui. C'était un gamin blond qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Saernel prétendait qu'il sentait la peur. C'était beau la réputation. On savait donc comment était composée l'équipe ennemie. Mais eux ignorait la sienne. Revan devrait les prendre par surprise, même si dans son rôle son talent au combat n'avait guère d'importance. Dommage.

-Bonne chance, lui dit Emma en se levant. On se voit au déjeuner.

-Je ne suis pas mourante, riposta Etaine en levant les yeux au ciel devant son ton.

-Ecrase-le, conseilla Swan.

-Je déteste te dire ça, mais ne te fais pas tuer, déclara Scott, le dernier à partir.

L'ancien banni avait retrouvé sa place dans leur groupe. De toute manière, tout le monde avait plus ou moins passé l'éponge depuis l'article de journal. Sauf Etaine, à qui on reconnaissait le droit de lui en vouloir à mort. Et comme celle-ci l'avait maintenant pardonné, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'il soit exclu.

La légilimente se leva à son tour et chemina lentement vers les cachots où se trouvaient toujours les quartiers de Rogue, même maintenant qu'il enseignait bien au-dessus. Elle dit le mot de passe à la porte de son bureau et entra. Ses habits de cours n'étaient pas adaptés aux duels, aussi les transfigura-t-elle comme ils étaient quand elle avait l'apparence de Lilith. Elle noua également ses cheveux en une longue tresse pour qu'ils ne lui tombent pas dans la figure durant le duel.

-Où est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue quand il entra à son tour.

-Dans la Grande Salle. Nous n'attendons que la voix que tu as choisie. D'ailleurs bien pitoyable en potion.

-Mais pas en duel, répliqua doucement Etaine.

-Je connais la réputation des Sylversword. Philtre de Mort Vivante, précisa-t-il en lui tendant un flacon. Le torse sera probablement protégé alors essaye de viser la tête.

On toqua à la porte à ce moment.

-Entrez, lança Rogue en se détournant, sans laisser à la légilimente le temps de le remercier.

Revan pénétra dans le bureau qu'il referma soigneusement.

-Ils ont chassés tout le monde de la Grande Salle pour préparer le terrain, informa-t-il. Ça commence dans dix minutes.

-Si elle se prend un Doloris, tu la retires immédiatement, ordonna Rogue après avoir acquiescé.

Etaine ne répliqua pas à ce qui pouvait être une insulte à ses capacités, premièrement parce qu'elle ne tenait pas plus que cela à se faire torturer et deuxièmement parce qu'elle était occupée à se disputer avec Saernel. Le serpent voulait participer et le ton était en train de monter.

- _Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce sont les règles des Maîtres des potions et du ministère !_

 _-Ce n'est pas eux qui m'empêcheront de…_

 _-Je suis parfaitement capable de faire ça seule ! Tout ce que tu pourrais faire en cherchant à m'aider c'est donner à Bluckster un autre argument à sortir auprès du ministère !_

 _-Je pourrais aussi te sauver la vie !_

 _-Et comment est-ce que tu arrêterais un Avada Kedavra, je te prie ?_

-Etaine ? questionna Revan. On y va ?

-Oui, dit la Fourchelang en prenant le chemin de la Grande Salle de son pas long et souple sans cesser de se disputer avec la vipère enroulée autour de ses épaules.

Les deux se turent à l'entrée du hall. Il n'était pas question de montrer à Bluckster des signes de désunion. Rogue pénétra le premier dans la Grande Salle, Etaine à ses côtés et Revan derrière eux. Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs afin de dégager un vaste espace au centre. Cinq personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la pièce. Il y avait Dumbledore, Bluckster et ses deux compagnons ainsi qu'une femme qu'Etaine n'avait jamais vue. Une belle brune dans la trentaine qui les fixa d'un air hautain.

Le directeur de Poudlard marcha jusqu'au centre de la Grande Salle pendant que les deux groupes se faisaient face, presque prêts à en venir aux baguettes sans tenir compte des règles. Les Maîtres des potions se dévisageaient, Etaine et la femme brune se jaugeaient l'une l'autre, tentant mutuellement de s'intimider. Le garçon blond en revanche resta derrière et jeta juste un bref coup d'œil devant lui pendant que Revan toisait la femme brune qui lui retournait un regard méprisant. Mais pourquoi le groupe de Bluckster était-il composé de quatre personnes ? Le garçon brun qui lui était familier se détacha de leurs adversaires pour aller se poster près de Dumbledore.

-Je suis Lloyd Sanders, l'envoyé du ministère de la Magie chargé de m'assurer du respect des règles de ce duel, se présenta-t-il.

- _Merde !_ s'exclama Saernel, faisant écho à la remarque mentale de la légilimente.

Elle connaissait Lloyd pour être sortie avec lui quand elle était en deuxième année. Il avait assez mal pris qu'elle le largue à l'époque et avait vaguement tenté de la compromettre en troisième année. Etaine avait retourné contre lui le reste de sa maison, les Serpentard, alors que ceux-ci la croyaient encore l'héritière de Voldemort. Inutile de dire que sa septième année s'était mal passée et qu'il avait quelques raisons de lui en vouloir. A mort.

En même temps qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, la Fourchelang écoutait attentivement Lloyd qui expliquait les règles du duel qu'elle connaissait déjà. Il invita ensuite les deux duellistes à se placer. Bluckster se débarrassa de son manteau en le fourrant dans les mains du garçon blond et s'avança jusqu'à vingt pas du centre de la Grande Salle, dégainant sa baguette dans le mouvement. Etaine se tourna vers Revan et décrocha Saernel, toujours enroulé autour de ses épaules :

-Empêche-le de se précipiter m'aider si je me prends un sort, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle comme le Sylversword acquiesçait en tendant ses mains en coupes. En principe il ne mord pas, ajouta-t-elle, anticipant la prochaine question qui venait habituellement quand elle confiait le serpent à quelqu'un.

Ce qu'il appréciait très peu, comme il le fit savoir par plusieurs tirades en Fourchelang qu'elle ignora, marchant jusqu'à rejoindre son adversaire. La femme brune derrière Bluckster eu un sourire méprisant tandis que Rogue, impassible, se tenait à côté de Revan et commençait à astiquer sa baguette.

-Tiens donc, tu fais jouer les enfants à ta place, Severus ? questionna Bluckster.

-Généralement, les enfants ne sont pas capable de tenir un duel face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua calmement Rogue sans lever les yeux. De même que celui-ci ne reconnaît pas leur valeur ensuite.

Bluckster esquissa un sourire.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ça ? C'est une bien mauvaise tentative d'intimidation, Severus.

On sentait le dégout dans la manière dont il prononça le nom du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Pourtant, Rogue se contenta d'un rictus moqueur.

-Oh, mais je doute que tu sois assez… comment dire… _intelligent_ pour voir la véracité dans mes propos, déclara le Maître des potions du même ton qu'il utilisait habituellement pour intimider les élèves de première année en les humiliant. Peut-être seras-tu plus à même de le vérifier quand Etaine en aura fini avec toi ?

-Nous verrons bien, riposta Bluckster, nullement intimidé. Tes douteuses fréquentations n'influeront en rien dans ce duel, Severus. A ce sujet, comment se porte le vieux Mulciber ? Azkaban n'a pas dû être tendre avec lui…

-Parfaitement bien aux dernières nouvelles, répliqua sèchement Rogue, percevant parfaitement la menace dans les mots du potioniste.

Etaine, qui suivait le débat avec attention, se rappela alors que, comme Rogue, Mulciber était à la fois Maître des potions et mangemort. Etrangement, elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire ce genre de rapprochement encore. Lloyd s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

-Si vous voulez bien vous mettre en place.

La légilimente ne lui jeta pas même un regard, se concentrant sur Bluckster. Elle lisait une trace d'amusement dans le regard de celui-ci ; visiblement, il n'avait pas cru Rogue quand il avait parlé des événements du ministère. Et il la pensait sans doute une duelliste correcte, mais pas aussi douée qu'elle l'était. Il allait le regretter.

-Commencez, ordonna Lloyd, bien à l'abri contre le mur.

Les deux duellistes restèrent figés un long moment, conduisant Revan à se demander ce qu'ils attendaient. En réalité, ils avaient déjà commencé leur bataille. Bluckster martelait les boucliers d'occulmencie d'Etaine. Il avait fait craquer la pierre qui se reconstruisait toute seule et s'emmêlait à présent dans les trombes d'eau. La Fourchelang avait tendus de nombreux pièges à ceux qui tenteraient de fouiller ses pensées. Il y avait d'abord la pierre qu'il fallait briser. Toutefois, Bluckster avait déjà contourné cette ruse en passant par-dessous. Il y avait ensuite les trombes dont il fallait s'arracher pour pénétrer dans un souvenir précis. Cachés un peu partout, il y avait des boucles. Des souvenirs, tous les mêmes, mais sous d'infinies variations. Les légilimens qui seraient arrivés jusque-là auraient perdus du temps à discerner le motif avant d'en sortir. La quatrième technique à laquelle Etaine faisait appel était l'assaut. Des pensées, des réflexions, des souvenances, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres qu'elle enverrait contre le légilimens qui parviendrait jusque-là. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Bluckster qui n'avait de toute évidence jamais rencontré de trombes.

Jugeant qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de comprendre comment les contourner – tout bêtement en se laissant aller dans le courant –, la Fourchelang rassembla sa concentration mentale qui n'était pas consacré à l'occulmencie et attaqua brusquement avec la légilimentie.

Elle vit Bluckster, plus jeune, dans le laboratoire d'un Maître des potions dont il était visiblement l'apprenti. L'homme était sévère et moins doué que lui. Mais cela, le jeune Bluckster ne le comprenait pas. Il voulait brillait et il s'efforçait de réussir du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses exercices. Il y excellait toujours, mais le Maître des potions en était plus furieux qu'autre chose. Bluckster ne comprenait toujours pas et il essayait plus dur que jamais. Il passait des heures à peaufiner son talent, le poussant vers la perfection. Il comprit finalement, quelques années plus tard, et s'appliqua à ne plus faire d'éclats. Elle le vit tendre à son Maître qui lisait le journal une tasse de thé où il avait rajouté quelque chose d'indécelable au goût. Le Maître était mort cette nuit-là. Bluckster avait pleuré à l'enterrement, un peu plus tard, mais son cœur était resté sec. Le jeune Maître des potions qui regardait le cercueil être recouvert de terre n'avait eu aucun remord de son geste. Pour lui, il fallait que le Maître paye pour sa jalousie et son talent qu'il avait tenté de détruire.

Bluckster sembla alors se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa tête car il se désintéressa des trombes pour venir renforcer drastiquement son occulmencie. Trop vite. Il avait enfermé certains souvenirs qu'elle avait vu. Il lui avait donné la clef pour y accéder à nouveau. La légilimente força le passage, utilisant ce qu'elle connaissait déjà, et renversa tout, ne laissant que le chaos dans son sillage. Les mémoires bien ordonnés étaient emmêlées pêle-mêle, en désordre et le jeune enfant qui courrait au bord de l'eau se retrouva à s'étrangler sous l'effet du poison qu'il avait donné une décennie plus tard à son Maître.

Au prix d'un grand effort, Bluckster parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et à rompre le contact visuel. Etaine revint brutalement à la réalité. En face d'elle, Bluckster tremblait de tous ses membres. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui jeter un tube de potion avec une précision remarquable. La Fourchelang le fit exploser à mi-chemin, créant une vaste explosion. Elle se dépêcha d'enchaîner sur un _Feudeymon_ que le Maître des potions contra avec un puissant sortilège d' _Aquaprotect._ Ce sort semblait être directement dérivé des Arcanes. Se pouvait-il que Bluckster aussi les maîtrise ? En tout cas, son élément était surement l'eau, ce qui était en soi une mauvaise nouvelle pour l'experte en pyrotechnie qu'elle était devenue.

Etaine lança un autre sortilège pendant que le _Feudeymon_ s'acharnait toujours sur le Maître des potions. Celui-ci eu à peine le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se faire empaler sur les trois boomerangs à triple lames qu'elle avait créés. Les lames décrivirent un arc de cercle et revinrent sur Bluckster au moment où le _Feudeymon_ , si brûlant qu'il en était devenu bleu, anéantissait l' _Aquaprotect._ La suite se perdit dans un brouillard dense qui emplit toute la Grande Salle sous l'effet des deux sortilèges qui s'étaient percutés et amalgamés avant de littéralement exploser, créant un fort vent. En tendant l'oreille – l'explosion l'avait partiellement assourdie – elle entendit trois impacts ainsi que le tintement du métal sur la pierre. La légilimente jura mentalement en Fourchelang ; les boomerangs avaient raté leur cible et elle ne comptait pas sur le _Feudeymon_ pour avoir tué Bluckster : il avait surement été trop affaibli par l' _Aquaprotect_. C'est là que Saernel aurait été bien utile, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne un mauvais coup ; elle se souvenait encore du département des Mystères.

Silencieusement, Etaine changea de position par rapport au dernier point où le Maître des potions l'avait vu. Un « foutu purée de pois » lui indiqua où elle se trouvait par rapport à Revan. Aux aguets, elle s'immobilisa et sentit ses oreilles se déboucher. Une Flamme Obscure fut envoyée approximativement dans sa direction. Elle n'avait donc pas eu Bluckster. Elle renvoya aussi sec le même sort de là où elle l'avait vu apparaître. Aucun bruit ne témoigna de l'échec ou de la réussite du maléfice. La légilimente s'éloigna de nouveau de quelques pas vers la gauche, histoire que sa position ne soit pas repérée. Il y eu un sifflement dans l'air, faisant se courber instinctivement la Fourchelang, et un bruit de cristal qui se brise. Elle se retrouva coincée jusqu'à la taille dans une espèce de marécage qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que Fred et George avaient placé dans un couloir l'année précédente, du moins pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir. Etaine paniqua un instant en sentant l'absence de sol solide sous ses pieds. Elle n'avait jamais appris à nager et aurait coulée comme une pierre s'il n'y avait pas eu une sorte de vase au fond pour la retenir. Reprenant son sang-froid, elle fit appel aux Arcanes pour utiliser l'air afin de la sortir de ce bourbier. Salazar l'avait bien entraîné et il lui avait montré une fois qu'il était capable de planer grâce à l'air. Sans doute cela lui avait-il demandé des années d'expérience, mais elle n'en demandait pas tant. Quelque chose fila entre ses jambes, lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

Probablement sur ordre de Bluckster, le brouillard se leva, lui permettant de faire le point sur la situation. Le marécage dans lequel elle était coincée s'étendait sur pas moins de dix mètres de diamètre et creusait un cratère en plein centre de la Grande Salle. Le Maître des potions lui-même était encore invisible mais elle l'entendait s'approcher.

-Triche ! s'exclama Revan, Saernel s'agitant entre ses doigts. Ce coup est illégal ; les produits Weasley sont interdits à Poudlard !

Dumbledore fit savoir son accord avec la déclaration du Sylversword mais Lloyd semblait penser que cette infraction au règlement de l'école n'était pas une grosse affaire.

-Continuez ! cria-t-il.

Bluckster apparut dans son champ de vision, un rictus aux lèvres.

- _Avada Kedavra_! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant immobilisée.

Il y eu des bruissements, des sons de voix indignées qu'il utilise ce sort. Le fort vent qui accompagnait toujours ce maléfice se leva brusquement et un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du Maître des potions. Avec ce qui lui semblait une lenteur intolérable, Etaine plongea la main dans sa poche gauche, la refermant sur la pierre d'Abel'Riu. Comme lors du duel contre Voldemort, l'énergie sombre surgit brusquement de nulle part pour former un barrage entre elle et le sortilège de la Mort. Loin de se désintégrer au contact du puissant maléfice, les nuées noires jaillirent dans toutes les directions l'espace de quelques secondes avant de s'agglomérer sous la forme de plusieurs serpents de fumée, ainsi que l'avait voulu la Fourchelang.

- _Tuez-le_ , siffla-t-elle à ses créations.

Celles-ci se précipitèrent sur un Bluckster complétement ahuri de voir que son sort avait été contré. Rien ne pouvait arrêter un _Avada Kedavra_ , c'était connu. Sauf qu'Etaine avait trouvé moyen de contourner le problème – un peu par hasard, c'était vrai – avec la pierre d'Abel'Riu. Elle devait surement être bien plus puissante que le sortilège de la Mort, pourtant considéré comme le maléfice ultime.

Profitant que son adversaire éprouvait des difficultés à se dépêtrer des serpents, la légilimente relâcha une part de sa concentration sur eux pour faire appel à l'air et sortir de ce trou. Conformément à ses ordres, l'air forma une minuscule tornade autour de ses jambes, écartant l'eau, la vase et les anguilles qui semblaient parsemer le bassin pour ne laisser qu'un sol ferme et aplati. Une essoreuse efficace, indubitablement. Elle se hissa sur la paroi abrupte qui marquait la fin du marécage portable d'une traction et vit que Bluckster semblait avoir éprouvé des difficultés avec les serpents ; du sang tâchait plusieurs endroits de ses vêtements et il boitait légèrement tandis que son bras gauche pendait inutilement le long de son corps.

Etait-ce parce que – malgré toute la haine et le mépris qu'Etaine avait pour lui – c'était un sorcier exceptionnellement doué ? Ou alors parce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore reconcentré sur les serpents ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, elle s'était à peine remise debout que Bluckster hurla ce qui semblait une incantation qui lui était inconnue. Une espèce d'explosion balaya les serpents et la Fourchelang eu juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour ne pas être touchée par l'onde de choc. Etaine se releva d'un bond, juste pour se faire frapper par l'éclair de lumière rouge que venait d'envoyer Bluckster dans sa direction.

Une douleur l'envahie, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle avait déjà eu mal avant. A l'orphelinat, elle se battait au moins une fois par mois contre Herbert et sa bande quand ils ne trouvaient pas de tête de turc plus intéressante. Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps, alors, de compter ses fractures, ses hématomes et ses entorses. Elle avait appris à continuer à pouvoir agir même avec un bras cassé et une cheville dans le même état. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait subi n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle endurait maintenant. Tout n'était que douleur. Elle sentait des dizaines d'échardes s'enfoncer dans son corps et lui envoyer des décharges électriques. La douleur, il n'y avait plus que cela. Elle ne se sentit pas tomber au sol et rebondir sur lui en se convulsant, elle n'entendit pas le cri qui sortait de sa bouche, elle ne s'aperçut pas que ses doigts s'étaient serrés sur la garde de sa baguette au point d'en devenir pâles. Le Doloris, reconnut-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. Le sortilège de torture. Pas étonnant que l'on puisse en devenir fou.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, roulant dans leurs orbites, cherchant de l'aide. Déchiré, Revan se tenait sur le bord du terrain, prêt à s'élancer, uniquement retenu par les règles du duel et la main de Rogue sur son épaule. Le Maître des potions avait cessé d'astiquer sa baguette et se tenait debout, le visage toujours impassible comme c'était le cas en mode espion, prêt à intervenir. Mais un changement ne pourrait s'opérer que lorsque qu'aucun sortilège ne serait en action. Saernel s'agitait comme un fou entre les mains de Revan qui avait dû mal à garder sa prise sur lui. Bluckster souriait sadiquement, ravi de la réussite de son maléfice. La femme brune observait la scène d'un air méprisant. Le garçon blond était pâle et avait légèrement reculé, ne partageant pas l'enthousiasme de son camp. Lloyd la fixait impassiblement. Et Dumbledore… Etait-ce un petit sourire qu'elle croyait voir poindre sur ses lèvres ? Elle était trop loin pour le voir avec précision… Le vieil homme observait calmement le duel, sans la moindre réaction face à la tournure qu'il prenait. Parce qu'il se fichait si elle vivait ou mourrait. Non, cela aurait arrangé ses affaires si elle venait à disparaître.

La haine remplaça la douleur. Haine pour Dumbledore et ses calculs, haine pour Lloyd qui faisait passer sa vengeance sur elle avant son travail, haine pour Rogue qui la regardait sans émotion, comme si elle n'était rien pour lui, haine pour Bluckster à qui le spectacle plaisait. Haine, haine ! En cet instant, elle haïssait l'univers entier pour son injustice qui l'avait relégué à l'orphelinat et l'avait condamnée à n'être jamais que l'ombre d'un assassin, une jumelle maudite qui serait toujours reconnue pour l'autre quoiqu'elle accomplisse. Haine. Ce sentiment était brûlant et en cet instant bien plus fort que la douleur. La haine coulait dans ses veines, chassant toute autre impression. La haine amassée toute une vie durant qui n'attendait que l'occasion de trop pour se libérer. Et cette occasion était aujourd'hui. La haine se mêla avec sa colère qui elle aussi n'attendait que ce moment depuis longtemps. La colère pouvait décupler ses forces, elle le savait. Mais la Fourchelang n'avait encore goûté que vaguement à la haine. Elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions d'être en colère ces dernières années, parfois contre le monde entier. Mais – ainsi que l'avait dit Salazar en parlant des nés-moldus – elle n'avait jamais reporté la faute sur tout le monde comme aujourd'hui. Seulement sur les coupables. Le cri s'éteignit dans sa gorge et les convulsions cessèrent.

-Etaine ! appela Revan.

La légilimente se releva lentement, gardant la tête baissée. Sa main reprit sa prise normale sur sa baguette et elle se remit debout. Bluckster lui envoya deux autres Doloris sans que cela ne l'affecte. La haine était bien plus forte que cette douleur qu'il lui offrait. Elle redressa brusquement la tête, tournant toujours le dos à son adversaire. Rogue recula d'un pas et Revan étouffa un cri de surprise. Il n'y avait nulle marque de souffrance sur ses traits. Son visage pâle comme de la cire était le seul témoin de ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Endoloris_! cria Bluckster derrière elle, ne parvenant manifestement pas à croire que ce sortilège était sans effet sur elle.

Etaine se retourna brusquement et brandit la baguette de miel et d'ébène. _Protecta Returniere_ , pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Le Doloris s'écrasa sur la pointe de sa baguette et y resta statique un instant, luttant contre la puissance de la sorcière, avant de repartir vers le Maître des potions à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, utilisant le fil déjà tissé entre les deux baguettes. Le Doloris fonctionnait jusqu'à ce que le sort s'arrête et, comme la légilimentie, le fil pouvait être retourné. Mais dans les deux cas, tellement rares étaient ceux qui avaient la puissance d'y parvenir !

Bluckster s'effondra sur le sol, agité de spasmes qui le faisaient rebondirent comme un insecte pris de folie. Etaine l'observa quelques instant avant d'abaisser sa baguette sans que le Maître des potions ne cesse de se convulser. Le hurlement qu'il poussait s'interrompit néanmoins sous un sort de silence.

-Ca suffira, miss Knightley, déclara la voix de Dumbledore.

Etaine se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté, un demi-sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant aux lèvres. Une lueur d'amusement sanglant étincelait dans son regard gris d'orage.

-Quand bien même cela serait vrai, professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix froide, je ne serais pas capable de renverser le sortilège. Pas que je le veuille, d'ailleurs…

-Comment ça, vous n'en êtes pas capable ? s'exclama la brune, le mépris autant dans sa voix que sur son visage. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite gamine ignorante des lois magiques !

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, le sourire d'Etaine s'agrandit, ce qui n'était pas en soi une bonne nouvelle.

-Si vous voulez parler du ministère, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir à redire puisque ce duel et les sortilèges qui y ont été employés sont tout à fait légaux dans ce cadre. Mais vous m'ouvrez d'intéressantes perspectives… Je pourrais peut-être le tuer ? soliloqua-t-elle comme si elle venait d'avoir cette idée. Ce serait tout aussi légal…

Tant de cynisme sembla couper le souffle à la brune pendant qu'Etaine s'amusait franchement.

-Et si vous voulez parler des lois qui régissent la magie en elle-même, continua la légilimente, le fait que je ne puisse pas annuler ce sort est logique puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait lancé.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bluckster qui continuait de se contorsionner en hurlant sans émettre le moindre bruit. Comment ce que sous-entendait Etaine était-il possible ? semblaient se demander la majorité des personnes présentes. Seul Dumbledore était calme, signe qu'il connaissait le maléfice qu'elle avait utilisé. Et Rogue était derrière elle ; elle ne pouvait pas le voir même si elle doutait qu'il ait laissé filtrer la moindre émotion.

-Oui, Bluckster, continua la Fourchelang, poussant son avantage. Et il est seul à pouvoir renverser le Doloris qu'il a lui-même jeté. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il soit en état de parler pour ça…

Ou de lâcher sa baguette. Malheureusement pour le Maître des potions, il avait refermé sa main sur l'instrument de bois et s'y accrochait comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme Etaine un peu plus tôt. C'était la première chose qu'apprenaient tous les duellistes : ne jamais lâcher sa baguette. Ceux qui n'apprenaient pas la leçon assez vite ne survivaient pas longtemps. Et voilà que la règle numéro 1 se retournait contre Bluckster.

-Lâche ta baguette, William ! lui cria la brune qui avait dû faire un raisonnement analogue.

Le Maître des potions continua de se tortiller dans tous les sens. La légilimente attendit patiemment, espérant qu'il était cardiaque et que son cœur allait s'arrêter. C'était peu probable puisqu'il avait déjà tenu cinq minutes, mais on pouvait toujours rêver. En vain : Bluckster parvint finalement à desserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts. Sa baguette retomba au sol et lui-même s'effondra à terre, incapable de plus que de respirer l'air à grande goulée.

-Changement ! cria le blond en voyant Etaine lever sa baguette.

Sauf que la femme brune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle l'empoigna et le poussa dans l'aire de duel. Un instant paniqué, le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette d'un geste mal assuré et la pointa sur la Fourchelang qui avait patiemment attendu qu'il reprenne ses moyens. Celle-ci soupira :

-Recule, je ne tue pas les gamins.

Le blond jeta un regard vers Bluckster qui remuait faiblement et Etaine perçut le trouble du jeune homme à peine sorti de l'enfance en plongeant dans son esprit. C'était l'apprenti du Maître des potions et il était censé être sa voix. Sauf que la femme brune, Elisa Mordock – la cinquième Maître des potions de Grande-Bretagne – avait préféré se débiner. Il craignait les représailles s'il n'agissait pas et il craignait la mort s'il agissait. D'après ses souvenirs, Bluckster était encore plus sévère avec son apprenti que ne l'avait été son propre Maître. Mais le garçon blond, Teddy, n'était en aucun cas l'apprenti surdoué que Bluckster avait surement espéré.

- _Avada Kedavra_ , siffla Etaine, à peine audible, en Fourchelang.

L'éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de miel et d'ébène, allant s'écraser juste devant les pieds du garçon blond qui fit un bond en arrière et brandit faiblement sa propre arme.

-Je ne le répéterais pas, prévint la légilimente.

L'apprenti jeta un dernier regard à son Maître puis l'abandonna à son sort. Bluckster semblait manifestement avoir saisi ce qui se passait car il releva la tête dans un effort qui semblait beaucoup lui coûter et sa main agrippa mollement sa baguette. Sur l'ordre silencieux d'Etaine, elle lui sauta des mains et atterrit plus loin, hors de portée des mouvements tremblotants du Maître des potions. La Fourchelang approcha tranquillement de lui, se délectant de la peur dans le regard de son adversaire. Visiblement il s'était rendu compte que Rogue avait dit vrai.

-Fin du duel ! clama Lloyd alors qu'elle levait de nouveau sa baguette. Victoire à Etaine Knightley.

Etaine s'arrêta dans son avancée, son visage inexpressif. Il était impossible de savoir si elle était furieuse d'avoir été interrompue, déçue de ne pas avoir fini ou soulagée de n'avoir rien eu à faire. Mais la légilimente, elle, savait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité. Bluckster méritait de mourir et elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à appliquer la sentence. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'on l'ait interrompu ; devant tant de témoins, cela n'aurait pu que lui être néfaste. Cela ne signifiait pas pourtant qu'elle en soit heureuse. Devant elle, le Maître des potions s'éloignait précipitamment d'elle sur ses membres tremblant. Le garçon blond se précipita pour l'aider et fut sèchement repoussé. La Fourchelang fit demi-tour sans prêter davantage d'attention à l'autre camp. Revan l'observait fixement, Saernel s'agitant toujours dans ses mains en poussant de petits sifflements contrariés.

-Il dit que tu serres trop, déclara Etaine sur un ton de conversation en s'arrêtant devant lui.

-Oh, désolé, marmonna le Sylversword en desserrant sa prise. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

- _Désolé, désolé, c'est vite dit !_ s'énerva la vipère. _Il m'a presque cassé trois os ! Et j'en ai un autre de fêlé !_

 _-_ Acceptons-nous ses excuses ? demanda doucement Etaine, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Saernel se tendit brusquement dans les mains de Revan, en mordit une, puis alla aussi sec se réfugier dans celles de la légilimente en sifflant son accord.

-Je crois qu'il te pardonne, dit la Fourchelang comme si cette scène était tout à fait normale.

-Il a une drôle de façon de le faire savoir ! s'exclama le Sylversword en pressant sa morsure.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Il est beaucoup moins rancunier que moi, précisa-t-elle avant de lui tendre un flacon ; Saernel est venimeux, je te conseille de le boire si tu veux t'épargner quelques crampes assez douloureuses.

Et elle sortit le plus normalement du monde de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté à Lloyd un regard qui le fit frémir.


	24. Orientation

**Ellana816: pour ce qui est de Bluckster, c'est une question d'honneur à venger, tandis que Dumbledore craint qu'Etaine ne devienne la réplique exacte de Voldemort: si elle venait à mourir dans des circonstances acceptables cela éviterait le problème. Et surtout, cela lui éviterait de devoir se questionner sur la moralité de tuer un adolescent pour ce qu'il pourrait devenir: ce genre d'action ne me semble pas le genre de décision que Dumbledore prend à la légère. En même temps, il a également foi dans les prophéties. Pour lui, ce duel est une sorte d'auspice (tuerait-elle Bluckster comme Voldemort, se révélerait-elle une menace...) et si Etaine y était morte ce n'aurait pas vraiment été de sa faute.**

Il ne fut plus question du duel ensuite mais la légilimente se doutait bien que ce qu'on ne disait pas devant elle, on le disait dans son dos. Elle-même avait enterrée l'affaire et considéré l'incident comme terminé. Bluckster ne prétendrait certainement plus à sa garde maintenant mais elle aurait préféré s'en assurer définitivement. Le regard apeuré qu'il lui avait lancé dans le grand hall en quittant Poudlard l'assurait sur ce point. Sauf que cette grimace avait eu de nombreux témoins qui n'avaient pas fini de jaser. Les Poufsouffle, les plus mauvaises langues, criaient déjà qu'elle avait manqué de l'assassiner. A bien y regarder, c'était le cas. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle en avait parfaitement eu le droit. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Pour eux, tuer était une abomination. Pour Etaine, ce n'était qu'un geste. Elle ne voyait pas ce que cela avait de si horrible. En comparaison de certains maléfices, l' _Avada Kedavra_ était un modèle d'indulgence : on ne sentait même pas le coup venir. La seule raison pour laquelle il était autant utilisé c'est qu'il était impossible à contrer.

A contrario des Poufsouffle, Revan clamait une toute autre histoire et comme c'était un témoin oculaire, les gens avaient davantage tendance à le croire. Ça et le fait que son honneur familial lui interdise le mensonge. Du coup, toute l'école sut bientôt par lui et Swan qu'elle avait arrêté un sortilège de la Mort. Et tout le monde voulut aussitôt savoir son truc. En cette période de guerre, chacun craignait pour la vie de ses proches en dehors de Poudlard et pour sa vie quand il n'y serait plus. Résultat : elle était assaillie à chaque pas d'élèves qui tenaient à apprendre son « truc » comme ils disaient. Et comme elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir le révéler elle s'était fait quelques ennemis. Si l'on savait que c'était grâce à une pierre d'Abel'Riu, elle s'exposait à de graves ennuis. De toute manière, pas un de ses condisciples n'était capable d'en créer une. Et cela, ils s'entêtaient à ne pas vouloir le comprendre. Zachariah Smith était tellement insistant qu'elle avait fini par lui jeter un sort et annoncé à la cantonade que celui qui parviendrait à le redescendre aurait son secret. Evidemment, personne n'était allé prévenir les professeurs et tout le monde s'était mis à essayer des « _Finite_ » et « _Finite Incantatem_ » sans obtenir le moindre résultat. La légilimente observa le tout d'un air navré avant de consentir à le faire redescendre après plusieurs heures d'essais infructueux. Il s'agissait tout bonnement d'une corde invisible nouée autour de la cheville de Smith lequel, rendu muet par un sortilège de mutisme, n'avait pu donner l'information à quiconque. Tout le monde fut unanimement furieux de s'être ainsi fait avoir. Mais quand Smith était allée se plaindre à Chourave, il n'avait eu aucune preuve de sa petite aventure et Etaine n'avait donc pas été inquiétée.

La Fourchelang avait espéré calmer le jeu par ce moyen mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Seul le temps et l'arrivée du mois d'avril apaisa quelque peu les rancœurs. L'approche des Buses avait distrait tous les cinquièmes années et Swan était plus stressé que jamais. Il n'était plus rare de le voir tourner en rond dans la salle commune en récitant à mi-voix sa leçon, s'arrêter brusquement, pris d'un doute soudain, et se ruer sur le premier manuel venu pour chercher l'information adéquate. Il travaillait tellement qu'on ne le voyait plus faire que cela et cela se voyait sur ses résultats en classe. Lui qui était normalement toujours à la limite de passer chaque année n'aurait sans doute aucun problème cette fois.

Comme pour augmenter la tension des cinquièmes années, des rendez-vous d'orientation avait été prévus pour eux avec leur chef de maison afin de discuter de leurs options. Swan s'était presque évanoui et avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de bafouiller durant tout l'entretien avec le professeur Flitwick qui n'était pourtant pas bien méchant. Emma avait pâlie et Scott lancé une réplique acerbe, comme toujours. Son sens de l'humour ressemblait vraiment à celui de Rogue. Etaine n'avait pas sourcillée mais été intérieurement soulagée de cette disposition ; elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle désirait faire concrètement. Mage noir, ça ne nourrissait pas son homme.

Aussi ne regrettait-elle que moyennement le cours de potion qu'elle avait dû abréger pour aller à son rendez-vous. De toute manière, même si Slughorn avait un peu peur d'elle depuis le duel, il s'extasiait toujours sur ses potions. La Fourchelang toqua à la porte du bureau de l'enseignant de sortilège puis entra quand une voix fluté le lui indiqua.

-Asseyez-vous, miss Knightley, l'invita Flitwick qui se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté de son bureau, perché sur une pile de coussins.

Mais son ton avait bien plus de chaleur que celui de Dumbledore et l'enseignant de sortilège n'avait jamais essayé de la tromper, contrairement au directeur de Poudlard. Elle s'autorisa donc un sourire sincère et croisa poliment les mains devant elle, entrelaçant ses doigts fins et dévisageant le professeur d'un air de curiosité respectueuse.

-Bien, nous sommes donc ici pour discuter de votre orientation future qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problème aux vues de vos résultats. Savez-vous déjà quel métier vous désirez faire plus tard ?

Un instant, la légilimente se demanda quelle tête ferait le petit homme si elle répondait « mage noir ». Probablement s'évanouirait-il… Mais Flitwick ne méritait pas que l'on joue ainsi avec lui.

-Non, professeur.

-Y a-t-il des choses que vous apprécieriez de faire ou que vous ne voudriez pas accomplir, à défaut d'un métier ? demanda l'enseignant de sortilège en lui souriant aimablement.

-J'aime bien la magie, déclara Etaine, une lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux gris d'orage ; c'est passionnant à étudier. Je ne me vois pas dans un métier où je n'aurais que peu à en faire.

-Chercheuse au ministère ? proposa Flitwick en fouillant son bureau pour le prospectus concerné. Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs mais vous avez déjà fait vos preuves en ce domaine et ils ne devraient pas hésiter à vous engager à mon avis…

-Non. Pas au ministère, déclara clairement la Fourchelang. Le ministère à toutes sortes de considérations inutiles et il faut obtenir des dizaines d'autorisations avant de bouger le petit doigt si on l'écoute. Il suffit de s'y faire un ennemi pour que vous soyez bloqué jusqu'à la fin de vos jours dans un avant-poste miteux. Le ministère est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ; toujours à bavasser et à prendre des décisions sur des pots-de-vin.

-C'est sûr que cela pourrait être mieux quand on voit le nombre de mangemorts qui sont passés entre les mailles du filet en achetant leurs juges la dernière fois, approuva Flitwick en abandonnant sa recherche. Y a-t-il d'autres choses ? J'ai cru comprendre que Severus vous avait pris en apprentissage de Maître des potions...

-En effet. Mais d'ici à ce que j'arrive à Aspic+8 il peut se passer beaucoup de choses. Surtout avec la guerre. Je ne peux pas tellement faire de projet d'avenir sur le long terme ainsi que me l'a très aimablement rappelé le directeur avant d'essayer de se débarrasser de moi, soliloqua la légilimente, mordante.

Flitwick lui adressa un regard intéressé devant sa dernière remarque mais ne commenta pas.

-Cette guerre changera sans doute les projets de beaucoup de personnes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de rêver.

-Les rêves se brisent et font ainsi plus de mal que si on ne les avait jamais eus, dit à mi-voix la Fourchelang.

-Si l'on ne rêve pas, miss Knightley, à quoi sert-il de vivre ? demanda doucement l'enseignant de sortilège.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne rêve plus. Si l'on ne vit pas, on survit, faute de mieux. Et si l'on n'a rien à perdre, que cela peut-il nous faire quand le monde s'écroule ? Strictement rien.

-Pensez-vous donc n'avoir rien à perdre ? interrogea Flitwick qui avait l'air inquiet, maintenant.

-J'ai trop pour ne pas craindre la mort, répondit la légilimente en secouant la tête. Pourtant, elle est toujours aussi attirante que quand je n'avais rien que ma fierté, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, à mi-voix, caressant distraitement Saernel qui avait sorti la tête de sa chevelure.

Il y eu un instant de silence puis Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole comme s'il ne s'était rien ne s'était passé :

-En admettant qu'il n'y ait pas cette guerre, que souhaiteriez-vous faire ?

-J'apprécie les potions presque autant que la magie mais certains des Maîtres de cet art m'ont laissé un souvenir plutôt amer. Tant que j'en aurais l'opportunité, je continuerais cet apprentissage mais il reste sacrifiable, comme tout le reste.

Son ton était froid, distant. On aurait dit que cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle, bien loin de ses réflexions quelques instants plus tôt. Le masque avait repris sa place devant son visage et il lui collait à la peau.

-Bien, Maître des potions par défaut. C'est un apprentissage difficile mais vous avez déjà tout ce qui est nécessaire pour cela si j'en crois Severus et Horace. Autre chose ?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'aime enseigner.

-Difficile d'ignorer que vous êtes le professeur officieux de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard, miss Knightley, approuva Flitwick. Des échos qui me sont parvenus vous avez toutes les qualités nécessaires. Je pense que vous aurez la défense contre les forces du Mal dans quelques années… Severus a dit qu'il ne restait qu'une année. Peut-être la métamorphose avec un peu de patience et de chance. Minerva parle de prendre sa retraite chaque année mais elle ne le fait jamais. Et elle est assez têtue pour rester en tant que fantôme comme Binns. Mais n'espérez pas les sortilèges : j'ai encore de belles années devant moi et pas l'intention de démissionner, prévint-il.

-J'ignore ce que je vais faire, professeur, ce ne sont que des hypothèses et je doute d'avoir jamais la défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Pourquoi cela ? Tous vos professeurs en cette matière ont unanimement reconnu que vous aviez un don pour cela. Sauf Lockhart et Ombrage bien sûr, mais ils ne comptent pas…

-Parce que Dumbledore ne l'acceptera jamais, répondit Etaine comme si c'était une évidence. Et que je ne tiens pas non plus à être en sa présence.

Les yeux de Flitwick se plissèrent mais de nouveau il ne commenta pas. Cependant, la Fourchelang était sûr qu'il demanderait bientôt des informations à un tiers. Elle espérait que ce soit Rogue.

-Y a-t-il autre chose puisque vous écartez cette option ? demanda l'enseignant de sortilège.

-Vous voulez le programme idéal ?

-J'aimerais bien, oui.

-Je passerais mes Aspics, terminerais mon apprentissage de Maître des potions. Je pense que je ferais des recherches jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore et je poserais peut-être ma candidature ensuite si cela me tente toujours. Même si je doute qu'il y ait la moindre chance que cela se déroule ainsi.

-Cela semble pourtant un bon programme, observa Flitwick. Savez-vous déjà quelles matières vous désirez continuer ?

-Toutes, fut la réponse d'Etaine.

-Je pense que cela clôt notre entretien d'orientation, puisque vous semblez déjà avoir un plan d'ensemble, déclara Flitwick avec un sourire avant de lui dire au revoir.

La légilimente le salua à son tour puis quitta la pièce. D'un sortilège informulé, elle fit apparaître le cadran d'une horloge. Le cours de potion se terminait dans dix minutes. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y retourner pour si peu. La Fourchelang hésita un moment puis pris la direction des étages inférieurs et du bureau de Rogue. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il n'avait pas cours à cette heure-là et ils avaient une potion qui demandait d'être régulièrement surveillée en cours. Dans le cas contraire les résultats avaient tendance à être plutôt explosifs et corrosifs à la fois. Elle-même n'avait jamais vu mais c'était le cas du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Arrivée devant la porte, elle donna le mot de passe « peau de serpent du cap » et entra silencieusement. Autant Dumbledore semblait choisir des sucreries, autant Rogue était plutôt porté sur les ingrédients de potions et les mauvais sorts.

A première vue, le bureau semblait désert en dehors de la potion qui glougloutait dans son chaudron, émettant une anormale fumée jaune. S'approchant du récipient, la légilimente étudia quelques instants le problème avant d'aller chercher des crins de licornes sur l'étagère. Ce faisant, elle remarqua le bout d'une cape noire qui dépassait de derrière le bureau. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Etaine dégaina sa baguette et s'approcha du meuble. Avachi entre les piles de copies qui le masquaient à la vue des visiteurs, Severus Rogue était inconscient sur son bureau. La robe noire sombre et le relent d'humidité qui s'y accrochait prouvait qu'il avait passé la nuit et probablement une partie de la journée dans une réunion de mangemort qui s'était déroulée à l'extérieur, à l'aube, d'où la rosée. Elle savait qu'il arrivait régulièrement qu'il doive s'y rendre même s'il bénéficiait d'un statut privilégié par rapport aux autres mangemorts de par son statut d'espion. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de recevoir sa part de Doloris quand il échouait à quelque chose. Voldemort était sans nul doute un maître sévère. Pourquoi, parmi tous les autres, Rogue avait-il choisi de devenir son esclave ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le tempérament du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ou, en tout cas, pas celui qu'il montrait en sa présence.

Derrière elle, la potion émit un crachotement de mauvais augure. S'arrachant à ses réflexions, la Fourchelang s'empara de l'ingrédient et l'ajouta à la préparation. Celle-ci retrouva alors un violet menaçant classique et des volutes sombres des plus rassurantes. Etaine se tourna de nouveau vers le Maître des potions. Il n'avait pas bougé et semblait toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond que secouaient à peine de profondes respirations. La légilimente le considéra un instant, hésitante. Combien de fois avait-elle regretté qu'il soit occulmens et qu'elle ne puisse visionner ses pensées comme celles des autres ? Des centaines de fois au moins. Rogue conservait pour lui-même beaucoup de secrets dont certains la concernaient. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire exactement ce que désirait Voldemort et même en son cas il restait muet, ne donnant ses informations que lorsque que cela était véritablement nécessaire. La protéger… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait-il véritablement donné cette mission ? Ou n'était-ce que mensonges ? Voulaient-ils, l'un ou l'autre, qu'elle baisse sa garde ? Elle n'avait jamais pu le savoir.

Debout à côté de l'endormi, Etaine hésita un instant encore. Personne ne savait qu'elle était légilimente, sauf Salazar qui l'avait deviné et était pour l'instant bien incapable de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si elle se faisait prendre par Rogue, non seulement celui-ci serait assurément furieux mais il alerterait Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Le premier y verrait la confirmation qu'elle deviendrait un seigneur sombre, la légilimentie étant réputée, à tort, pour être de la magie noire. Le second pourrait éventuellement y voir un danger supplémentaire. Combien de personnes étaient capables d'apprendre la légilimentie en autodidacte ? Ou pas… Mais cela, elle ne pourrait le savoir qu'en voyant par elle-même quelles avaient été les réactions du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

 _Legilimens_ , pensa la Fourchelang en pointant sa baguette près de la tempe du Maître des potions. Elle sentit son esprit s'immiscer dans les pensées du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal sans faire de vague. La légilimentie n'était douloureuse que si l'attaquant assaillait brusquement des choses que la victime tenait à tout prix à défendre. Rogue n'était pas actuellement en état de le faire mais Etaine se méfiait tout de même : c'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à un occulmens et ce qu'elle cherchait il était presque certain que le Maître des potions tiendrait à le cacher. Elle avait raison. La première défense qu'elle rencontra la laissa totalement perplexe. Des volutes de vapeurs. Sombres, des flashs les animaient de temps en temps, laissant apparaître des visages, des lieux… Des souvenirs de moindre importance sacrifiés à cette défense. Comme les trombes qu'elle utilisait, cette technique semblait en demandait la mobilisation de beaucoup. Nul doute que Rogue était l'inventeur de cette défense mentale sinon elle l'aurait découverte au grès de ses recherches.

Patiemment, la légilimente étudia les flashs. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ce n'était rien de capital. Rogue en train d'épouvanter des premières années, de faire une potion, de suivre un cours alors qu'il était adolescent, ou tout simplement de se brosser les dents... Des images de toute une vie qui semblait désespérément banale dans ce kaléidoscope d'images. Mais Etaine savait qu'il en était autrement. Quiconque aurait cru que les trombes étaient sa véritable configuration mentale n'aurait rien vu de plus que ce qu'affichait Rogue en cet instant. Ni ses peurs les plus profondes, ni ses actes condamnables n'appartenaient aux trombes. De même, ces fumées sombres n'étaient pas la réelle configuration de Rogue.

Seuls de véritables livres ouverts – comme Potter – affichaient d'emblée leur configuration à un légilimens déjà expérimenté. Certains avaient de la brume qui prouvait que, bien que non occulmens, ils savaient dissimuler leurs émotions. D'autres étaient assez forts pour créer quelque chose de faux qui n'aurait jamais résisté à un vrai examen mais représentait déjà un véritable effort pour un non occulmens. Ceux-là ne maîtrisaient pas l'occulmencie et s'en moquaient généralement, réalisant leurs prouesses, ou leur nullité, sans le faire exprès.

Les occulmens, eux, utilisaient diverses techniques pour la plupart recensées dans des livres. Mais les plus douées inventaient leurs propres tactiques. Indéniablement, Rogue était un excellent occulmens ainsi qu'elle le savait déjà. Restait à savoir quel piège il avait tendu après les volutes une fois qu'elle aurait contourné celui-ci.

La Fourchelang ne pouvait pas se permettre d'alerter le Maître des potions de sa présence par une intervention brutale. D'autant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que, si cela ne le réveillait pas – et ce serait une chance –, cela déclenche une réaction assez désagréable des volutes auxquelles elle ne faisait pas confiance. Pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il préserver quelqu'un qui avait cherché à découvrir ses secrets ? Elle savait trop bien ce qui pouvait arriver aux légilimens qui se trouvaient face à un occulmens trop puissant pour eux. Les occulmens pouvaient réduire leur esprit vulnérable à moins qu'un légume. Enfer, un occulmens assez doué pouvait tuer un légilimens de cette manière ! Et Rogue, qui trompait un puissant légilimens depuis des années faisait indéniablement parti de cette catégorie. Aussi, plutôt que d'attaquer, la Fourchelang se mêla-t-elle à une volute, suivant les souvenirs sans intérêt qu'elle lui offrait. Chaque souvenir était connecté à plusieurs autres mais les occulmens puissants coupaient certaines connections pour créer des boucles qui piégeaient le légilimens. Celui-ci devait alors sortir en force et, immanquablement, se faire repérer. Mais personne n'était parfait. Il y aurait forcément une connexion oubliée quelque part. L'humain n'était pas une machine et, vu l'état de Rogue, elle pouvait se permettre de chercher la faille pendant des heures. Il ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant et elle-même n'avait pas cours. Personne ne s'étonnerait de leurs absences respectives.


	25. Les yeux rouges

Et il lui sembla que c'était en effet des heures après qu'elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était tombée dans trois boucles d'où elle avait eu le plus grand mal à se dépêtrer et s'était heurté à une flamme infernale. Elle bénissait la prévoyance qui lui avait fait jeter un sort de sommeil à Rogue avant qu'elle ne commence ses recherches. Et ses longues études sur l'occulmencie qui lui avaient permis d'éviter de tomber dans le piège de la flamme. C'était des techniques de ce genre qui avaient mis fin à la vie de nombre de légilimens imprudents. Heureusement, tout sort assez puissant pour obtenir ce résultat laissait forcément des traces. Comme les ondulations de chaleur sur les souvenirs proches dans le cas de la flamme infernale. Si c'était ça quand Rogue était endormi, elle ne voulait pas savoir comment c'était quand il était réveillé ! Enfer, il n'était pas étonnant que personne ne perce ses boucliers ; le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avait aménagé son esprit en champ de bataille ! Et elle soupçonnait d'autres mauvaises surprises.

La suite lui prouva que oui quand elle se retrouva dans une pièce très similaire à la salle d'accès au département des Mystères. Les portes l'entouraient, toutes identiquement semblables. Etaine était sûre que la moitié au moins était des chausse-trappes. Elle hésita un instant puis alla jusqu'à un battant l'étudier. Il était légèrement concave, comme attiré vers l'intérieur de ce qu'il renfermait. La Fourchelang s'en écarta vivement. Le Maître des potions était complétement fou ! Installer un gouffre néantique dans son esprit ! Si ce n'était pas bien maîtrisé cela pouvait absorber les souvenirs même de l'occulmens !

La légilimente s'était depuis longtemps jugée comme folle et tirait une certaine fierté des actes parfois inconsidérés qu'elle commettait. Mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'installer un gouffre néantique dans le sien. Elle avait placé deux flammes infernales depuis l'aventure avec Bluckster mais n'était pas allé sur quelque chose de plus agressif. Ce l'était déjà bien assez de son avis et le légilimens qui se serait risqué dans son esprit n'avait déjà que peu de chance d'en sortir indemne si par malheur il tombait sur un souvenir qu'elle désirait cacher. Qu'il meurt donc ! Ce ne serait pas une perte.

Mais il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles elle gardait une terreur instinctive. Des choses qu'elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec. La liste n'était pas longue : horcruxes, _Déatakunto_ , gouffre néantique et technique s'approchant un peu trop du néant. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur en comparaison de la perspective de l'éternité piégée dans le néant.

Rogue devait accorder bien peu d'importance aux souvenirs des volutes pour les laisser ainsi sans protection adaptées, à la portée du gouffre néantique qu'il avait installé. Suicidaire, lui aussi ? Fort probablement vu le double jeu qu'il jouait depuis presque deux décennies. Mais les autres souvenirs, ceux cachés derrière les portes, possédaient un barrage efficace contre le néant du gouffre. Eux seuls avaient donc de l'importance pour Rogue. Mais quelle porte la concernait ? Le Maître des potions avait soigneusement caché tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher aux mangemorts. Ce devait donc être derrière une de ces portes. Laquelle ? La légilimente regarda autour d'elle puis, au risque de réveiller le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, infusa un peu de magie pour regarder les signatures sur les portes. Elle choisirait celle qui avait la signature la plus proche de la magie noire.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri inaudible. Merde !

 _Le mage noir lui tournait le dos, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Voldemort ne semblait pas tellement s'intéresser à l'image au teint cadavérique et aux yeux rouges sangs qui étaient les siens. Il semblait au contraire perdu dans ses pensées._

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse. Comment était-elle tombée dans ce souvenir ? Certes, il faisait sans nul doute partie de ceux qu'elle cherchait mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repérer la bonne porte. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle avait été _sur_ la porte en activant sa magie. Et comme elle était raccordée à la bonne signature magique elle était tombée dedans. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle autant que le lui permettait le champ de vision de Rogue, elle vit une pièce sombre inidentifiable. Le Maître des potions se tenait légèrement en retrait de Voldemort, agenouillé.

- _Etaine_ , prononça le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix pensive comme s'il entendait ce nom pour la première fois _. Ce n'est pas un nom de naissance._

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- _Non, maître._

- _Quel est son véritable nom ?_ interrogea Voldemort.

- _Suzanne Knightley. Mais la majorité des gens ne la connaissent que sous le nom d'Etaine Knightley. Ils remettent rarement ce nom en question._

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres était impassible. La légilimente observait de près ses réactions, consciente que cette scène se déroulait juste après les événements du ministère, il y avait presque un an. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'ombre et qu'il avait découvert son existence.

 _-Il semblerait donc qu'il y ait un nouveau pion, et de taille, sur l'échiquier, Nagini, siffla Voldemort au gigantesque python qui ondulait à ses pieds._

Tiens ? Lui aussi parlait d'échiquier.

- _Elle est jeune, nota le mage noir en anglais. Seize ans ? Dix-sept ?_

 _-Quinze, maître._

 _-Quinze ? répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, apparemment surpris par ce chiffre. Quel dommage que Dumbledore l'ai trouvée en premier… C'aurait probablement été l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de ce temps._

 _-Elle n'est pas dans le camp de Dumbledore, vint la voix de Rogue._

 _Voldemort se retourna pour lui faire face et le Maître des potions baissa aussitôt la tête avec déférence._

 _-Explicite._

 _-Etaine ne sert personne d'autre qu'elle-même. C'est un électron libre presque totalement incontrôlable. Dumbledore se méfie beaucoup d'elle et elle-même s'en défie autant._

 _-Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit Fourchelang ? siffla Nagini qui ondulait toujours sur le sol._

- _Pourquoi Dumbledore s'en méfie-t-il ?_

 _-Etaine refuse de se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit. De plus, elle lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs._

 _-Continue._

 _-Il y a eu des incidents, se risqua Rogue d'un ton hésitant, où Dumbledore croyait sa culpabilité pendant qu'elle convainquait tous les autres._

 _-Quels types d'incidents ?_

 _-Il y a quelques années, lors de l'évasion de Sirius Black, des détraqueurs ont été placés autour de Poudlard. L'un d'eux a attaqué un groupe de Serpentard qui a ensuite accusé Etaine de leur avoir tendu un guet-apens. Mais elle n'était qu'en deuxième année à l'époque…_

Rogue croyait donc vraiment à son innocence.

- _Pourquoi Dumbledore la croyait-il coupable ?_

 _-Son principal motif était sa ressemblance avec vous._

 _-Comment cela ? demanda Voldemort après un instant de silence._

C'était soigneusement caché mais il y avait une note d'intérêt qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher aussi bien que lors de ses précédentes questions.

- _Il a peur, siffla Nagini._

Il semblait que Saernel et Nagini aient à peu près le même rôle de détection des émotions.

- _Etaine ressemble beaucoup à votre ancienne apparence, déclara néanmoins Rogue après une légère hésitation, elle a la même gestuelle que vous et il lui arrive de réagir d'une manière très Serpentard. Elle est également Fourchelang._

- _Que me caches-tu ? demanda Voldemort._

 _-Dumbledore a fait faire une enquête sur elle et sur ses liens avec vous. Il pense qu'elle est votre petite-nièce._

 _-Lève-toi, Severus._

 _Le mangemort s'exécuta sans perdre de temps, croisant le regard du mage noir quand celui-ci lui releva le menton. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta un long moment à fixer le Maître des potions dans les yeux, utilisant la légilimentie, puis il relâcha sa prise et un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix aurait fait geler l'enfer._

 _-N'est-il venu à l'esprit d'aucun de vous que je souhaiterais être mis au courant de ce fait ?_

 _-Nous ignorions comment vous réagiriez, maître, déclara Rogue dont la voix tremblait légèrement, nous avions peur._

 _-Vous aviez raison._

 _La vision du Maître des potions bascula brusquement et il se retrouva sur le sol de pierre sans avoir vu la gifle venir. Son grand-oncle semblait avoir une force similaire à la sienne._

 _-Mais crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une excuse recevable, Severus ?_

 _-Non, maître, murmura Rogue en s'agenouillant de nouveau._

 _-Si elle n'est pas dans le camp de Dumbledore, pourquoi s'est-elle opposée à moi ? s'éleva de nouveau la voix de Voldemort._

 _-D'après son attitude, elle a semblé penser depuis votre retour que vous chercheriez à l'éliminer._

 _-Quelles étaient ses raisons ?_

 _-Je l'ignore, maître, elle n'a jamais jugé utile de s'en expliquer à moi._

 _-Allons, Severus, tes dons de légilimens t'auraient-ils abandonnés ? Ou connaissait-elle déjà l'occulmencie à mon retour ?_

 _-C'est une occulmente douée, et depuis longtemps. Elle avait des prédispositions à cet art._

 _-Quand l'a-t-elle appris ?_

 _-En troisième année, maître. Cela ne lui a pris que quelques semaines d'atteindre le niveau six._

Pourquoi Rogue préférait-il fixer le sol, s'énerva Etaine. Elle manquait toutes les émotions du mage noir !

- _Tu sembles bien connaître le sujet, Severus. Qui le lui a appris ?_

 _-Moi, murmura le Maître des potions après une longue hésitation._

 _-Pour quelles raisons ? Qu'espérais-tu d'elle ?_

 _Les pas de Voldemort s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que le bas de sa robe noire entre dans le champ de vision de Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit se relever l'espion mangemort, son regard rouge fixé dans le sien._

 _Des dizaines de souvenirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Le mage noir n'avait pas volé sa réputation de légilimens ; il allait à une vitesse formidable, synthétisant les informations dès qu'il avait fini d'en prendre connaissance. Elle n'avait jamais réalisée que le Maître des potions avait tant de souvenirs d'elle. Qu'elle s'était à ce point ouverte à quelqu'un._

 _-Fol Œil se méfiait d'elle et avait tenté d'utiliser la légilimentie sur elle après avoir vu Saernel, lâcha Rogue au moment où Voldemort tombait sur l'information sur son apprentissage auprès du Maître des potions. Elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ignore._

Non ! Il avait dénoncé Saernel aussi. S'il arrivait quelque chose à la vipère par sa faute elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

- _Quel genre de choses ?_

 _-Que j'étais mangemort et surement d'autres choses qu'elle a gardées pour elle._

 _-Nous reviendrons à cela, Severus. Si elle n'était pas encore occulmente, comment a-t-elle su qu'on utilisait la légilimentie sur elle ?_

 _-Elle le sentait instinctivement, maître, et elle mettait déjà en avant certaines pensées pour en cacher d'autres. Elle utilise cette aptitude comme une arme supplémentaire._

 _-Elle est loin du niveau six, observa le mage noir. Plutôt neuf. Tu l'as bien formé et je ne doute pas qu'elle ait été une bonne élève._

 _Rogue releva la tête, pour suivre des yeux Voldemort qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Etaine sentait sa surprise devant ce compliment à son égard._

Elle-même l'était tout autant. A Noël, elle estimait son niveau à huit. Hors, six mois auparavant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la voyait à neuf.

 _Le mage noir alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil aux airs de trône et le dévisagea avec une vigilance accrue._

 _-Parle-moi de Saernel, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de contestation, faisant se glacer le sang d'Etaine._

 _-Etaine l'a rencontré peu après son entrée à l'orphelinat et ils ne se sont que rarement quittés depuis._

 _-Cela semble familier, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Nagini, apparemment en accord avec Voldemort qui avait penché la tête sur le côté après le mot « orphelinat ». C'est étrange, comme les détails collent, songea le serpent pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesçait légèrement._

Voldemort avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu lui aussi, se rappela Etaine. Dans quelles circonstances avait-il rencontré Nagini ?

- _La plupart du temps, Saernel reste caché dans sa chevelure mais il arrive qu'Etaine s'en serve comme d'un espion ou qu'il aille se promener. Il comprend le langage humain et est un combattant redoutable, pour une vipère. Il a également une qualité d'analyse non négligeable mais moins précise que celle d'Etaine._

 _-Un peu notre relation, observa Nagini en allant s'enrouler autour des épaules du mage noir qui la caressa distraitement. Que comptes-tu faire ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas trop, siffla Voldemort en retour. Ce serait un atout indéniable dans notre camp mais elle ne semble pas partager nos vues. Et si elle me ressemble tant que cela essayer de la manipuler serait stupide._

 _-Te ressembles-t-elle vraiment ?_

 _-Indéniablement. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir vu à quel point dans notre duel. J'ai l'impression de me revoir au même âge. A une exception près._

 _-Nous ne nous connaissions pas encore à cette époque, termina Nagini._

 _-Saernel représente une faiblesse pour elle ; elle a été prête à m'affronter pour lui. Mais je ne compte pas exploiter cela._

Etaine en aurait soupiré de soulagement si elle avait pu le faire.

 _-Tu vas la gagner à notre cause._

 _-Je vais d'abord essayer de gagner son estime, ce qui semble déjà en partie fait. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un à manipuler et je pense qu'elle non plus. Si elle nous rejoint, ce sera en toute connaissance de cause, n'en doute pas Nagini._ Fin du flash.

Avant qu'Etaine n'ai eu le temps de décider quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, un autre souvenir l'aspira.

 _Le décor était toujours sombre mais le lieu semblait avoir changé. La pièce était plus grande et il n'y avait pas de miroir. La lumière pénétrait dans la salle par une fenêtre isolée au milieu d'un mur de pierre qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de Poudlard. Mais cette fois, Rogue regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'attendant manifestement pas de punition comme il en avait craint le souvenir précédent. Voldemort était toujours installé sur ce qui semblait un trône, caressant distraitement Nagini enroulée autour de ses épaules. Le serpent comme l'homme observaient l'espion mangemort agenouillé devant eux._

 _-Et bien, Severus ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix aigu et froide._

 _-Elle a gagné, comme vous vous y attendiez, et de manière plutôt spectaculaire, répondit Rogue._

 _-L'a-t-elle tué ?_

 _-Elle n'en a pas eu le temps, maître. Bluckster avait acheté l'arbitre et il a arrêté le duel quand celui-ci s'est trouvé sans défense._

Comme vous vous y attendiez ? Voldemort avait donc pensé qu'elle remporterait le duel et l'avait volontairement laissé faire. Et si Rogue avait accepté qu'elle combatte, c'était parce qu'il avait reçu ses consignes d'un autre. Que de manipulations autour de ce combat…

- _Ce n'est pas cela qui le sauvera, nota le mage noir en se levant, faisant signe au Maître des potions de l'imiter. Maintenant, fais-moi voir ce qu'elle a fait, ordonna-t-il en rivant son regard incarnat dans celui, plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune, de Rogue._

Lors du dernier souvenir, Etaine avait été prise au dépourvu par la vitesse de traitement de Voldemort et n'avait donc pas su exactement quels souvenirs il avait visionné. Mais elle aussi était une légilimente, et si elle n'avait pas son niveau elle était loin d'être mauvaise. Aussi était-elle prête cette fois-ci et put-elle observer la scène à la même vitesse.

 _Le duel vu depuis les yeux du Maître des potions était bien plus impressionnant que ce qu'elle avait perçu en lançant elle-même les sortilèges. Cette puissance qui lui paraissait naturelle étonnait Rogue et ravissait Voldemort. Les deux légilimens avaient rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un duel d'esprit. Mais là où le visage de Bluckster se contractait par moment, celui d'Etaine restait totalement inexpressif, comme sûre que la victoire ne pouvait que lui revenir. De la même manière il fut évident que c'était elle qui avait remporté la première manche. Le Feudeymon surpuissant intéressa également le mage noir, et ce d'autant qu'elle avait lancé un autre maléfice qui n'était pas de moindre puissance en même temps sans pour autant que le feu ne se ternisse. Généralement lancer deux sorts en même temps était un travail épuisant pour un sorcier si bien que seuls les Aurors les plus avancés apprenaient à le faire. Et certains mages noirs qui piochaient l'information dans de vieux livres. Comme eux, Etaine avait trouvé dans de vieux grimoires la méthode dont la difficulté était vantée. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle décide d'acquérir cette utile capacité._

 _Le marécage en revanche plut beaucoup moins, à Rogue en tout cas car tout ce qu'elle percevait de Voldemort était une totale concentration. Les serpents de fumée plurent beaucoup au Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Quant au Maître des potions il était entre étonnement et inquiétude._

 _Vinrent les Doloris. Rogue était tendu comme une corde d'arc tandis que son grand-oncle la regardait se tordre sur le sol, impassible. Brusquement, elle se vit s'immobiliser sur les dalles de pierres puis se relever, lentement, la tête baissée, ignorant les sortilèges de torture qu'envoyait en rafale Bluckster. Soudain, elle releva la tête et son regard se ficha dans celui du Maître des potions, surprenant les trois légilimens. Car son regard n'était plus gris d'orage mais rougeoyant, exactement de la même teinte que celui de son grand-oncle. Avec son visage pâle, ils ressemblaient de nouveau à ce que l'on aurait cru s'ils étaient nés au même moment : des jumeaux. Des jumeaux maudits, maléfiques, privés d'apparence humaine. Mais des jumeaux quand même. Etaine reconnut dans ses propres yeux incarnats la rage qu'elle avait déjà vu brasiller dans ceux de Voldemort. La duelliste se retourna brusquement, les laissant stupéfaits, pour bloquer le maléfice de Bluckster et le lui renvoyer, bien plus puissant. Manifestement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait la technique._

Etaine papillonna des yeux un instant pour faire le point, réalisant sa respiration rapide. Le bureau de Rogue était identique à ce qu'il avait été quand elle avait commencé à user de la légilimentie sur lui. La seule différence était la lumière déclinante qui prouvait que plusieurs heures avaient passées. Mais la Fourchelang ne remarqua rien de tout cela en s'éloignant du Maître des potions encore endormi. Ses yeux… Comment étaient-ils devenus de la même teinte que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Etait-ce pour cela que Revan et Rogue l'avaient fixée, choqués, à la fin du duel ? Sans aucun doute. Mais comment ? Elle n'avait rien senti… Si ce n'est la haine qu'elle avait utilisé pour contrer le Doloris.

Sans un regard en arrière, Etaine tourna les talons et prit la fuite, ignorant Saernel sur ses épaules qui demandait la raison de cette fuite soudaine. Elle n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle était Etaine, juste Etaine, seulement Etaine.


	26. Ressemblances

-Calme-toi, Swan, conseilla Emma d'une voix apaisante.

L'hyperactif était tellement pris de tremblement qu'il renversait le contenu de son assiette chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en extraire quelque chose pour le manger, ce à quoi le forçait Emma et Etaine. Le discours de la née-moldue avait été calme et encourageant, celui de la Fourchelang bref et vif. Apparemment, menacer Swan de s'évanouir d'inanition durant les examens avait plus d'effet que les encouragements.

-Et si je rate ? gémit l'hyperactif pendant que Saernel lui piquait un bout d'œuf brouillé.

Cette phrase était devenue sa rengaine favorite ces dernières semaines, créant une certaine tension dans le groupe. Depuis l'arrivée des examinateurs la veille il ouvrait rarement la bouche pour dire autre chose.

-Swan, tout le monde sait que tu as révisé comme un fou, le rassura Emma. Il n'est pas possible que tu rates.

-C'est pas comme si ça allait te tuer, râla Scott, fidèle à son habitude, en fixant d'un air dubitatif ses propres œufs, semblant douter de son appétit. T'auras qu'à redoubler.

-Mais je suis sûre que tu n'en auras pas besoin, l'assura Emma.

Swan, l'air franchement malade, hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Il n'était pas le seul à être angoissé. Toute la cinquième année affichait des signes de stress plus ou moins importants. Cela allait de ceux qui jetaient régulièrement un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs – où les examinateurs avaient pris place –, comme Etaine, aux crises de nerfs comme celle de Swan en défense contre les forces du Mal la semaine dernière. Et l'hyperactif n'avait été que le premier puisque Riley McNamara de Gryffondor et Ethan Twirel de Poufsouffle l'avaient imité respectivement en potion et en métamorphose. Il y avait également eu une désertion du côté de Serpentard mais il était difficile de savoir de qui il s'agissait puisque les serpents se couvraient les uns les autres. Etaine n'avait même pas cherchée à se renseigner, trop prise par les révisions.

Même elle n'échappait pas à cette atmosphère fébrile. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle semblaient s'être lancés dans une lutte sérieuse pour savoir quelle maison était la plus travailleuse. Ethan, sous médicament anti-stress depuis sa crise mémorable en cours de métamorphose, arguait dix heures par jours, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Scott, qui s'avérait être un sérieux concurrent avec ses neufs heures, répliquait acerbement en lui disant que les heures sur ses torchons ne comptaient pas. Emma avait rapidement été écartée de la compétition puisqu'elle n'étudiait _que_ huit heures. De tous, c'était Luna qui en faisait le moins avec ses cinq heures mais Swan avait mis tout le monde d'accord avec ses douze heures. D'après Scott, il avait développé une tendance à l'insomnie qui lui permettait de passer la moitié d'une journée à étudier. Quant à Etaine, celui qui le lui avait demandé avait eu pour seule réponse une tirade en Fourchelang pour l'avoir interrompu. Le fait qu'il ait passé l'après-midi comme sujet de test avait découragé les curieux.

D'une manière générale, tout le monde était sur les nerfs, ce qui avait permis à la légilimente de cacher son état. Les yeux incarnats du souvenir la hantaient encore. Si bien que, pour mieux réviser, elle avait utilisé l'occulmencie sur elle-même pour isoler ce souvenir des autres afin qu'il ne revienne pas constamment en bordure de sa conscience. Rogue ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'elle avait fait une excursion dans sa tête et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il tombe dessus par hasard.

-Et si je rate ? demanda encore Swan, pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis à leur table pour le petit déjeuner.

Etaine s'abstint de répondre, mâchant silencieusement des œufs brouillés qui lui paraissaient singulièrement dépourvus de goût. De toute manière, ceux de son année avaient rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui parler pour l'instant. Seul Saernel était étranger à la tension ambiante.

Un hibou sauva également les autres de répondre. Se posant devant Zane, une chouette hulotte tendit la patte pour qu'il détache le journal qui y était accroché.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le monde ? demanda Anne pour détourner la conversation pendant que le hibou reprenait son envol, une noise dans le petit sac à sa patte.

Il semblait que même les nouvelles les plus sombres étaient les bienvenues en ce moment.

-On a vu Tu-Sais-Qui, annonça l'asiatique au bout de quelques secondes, étalant le journal sur la table pour que tous puissent lire.

Etaine tordit la tête pour lire l'article pendant qu'Emma se levait pour aller se placer derrière elle.

 ** _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à l'étranger !_**

 _Hier soir, tôt dans la soirée, l'ambassadeur du ministère de la Magie flamand a admis qu'un attaque de mangemorts avait eu lieu sur le sol de Flandre. Cette attaque a eu lieu aux alentours d'une heure du matin le mercredi dernier et visait spécifiquement le Manoir Crow, propriété du Maître des potions anglais William Bluckster donnant sur la mer du nord._

 _Le jeune apprenti du Maître des potions Bluckster, Teddy Grinberg, seul survivant de l'attaque, affirme que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne a mené l'assaut._

 _« Le manoir Crow était très bien protégé, nous déclare Teddy, encore tremblant de peur, personne ne s'attendait à cette attaque. D'autant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que nous soyons attaqué »._

 _Un dîner était donné ce soir-là au Manoir Crow où étaient conviées plusieurs personnalités de premier plan Outremanche tel le secrétaire d'état de Flandre ou la chanteuse Jane Briand. Les mangemorts ont installés un charme anti-transplanage autour de la propriété avant de faire usage de puissants sortilèges de magie noire pour bloquer le réseau de cheminée. L'organisation mise en place et la rapidité avec laquelle les mangemorts ont passés les systèmes de protection prouvent que cette attaque était prévue de longue date._

 _« Mon Maître m'avait envoyé chercher une potion dans le laboratoire pour la montrer à ses invités quand j'ai entendu des cris de terreur, nous confie Teddy. Alors je suis redescendu et j'ai vu un éclair de lumière verte lancé par un homme en noir avec un masque d'argent. Derrière lui il y avait Vous-Savez-Qui en train de torturer mon Maître. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Je suis retourné dans le laboratoire et j'ai pris la fuite par un souterrain secret »._

 _Teddy Grinberg est le seul survivant de cette incursion mangemorte sur le continent. D'après les Aurors flamands, il semblerait que les agresseurs se soient acharnés pendant plusieurs heures sur le Maître des potions William Bluckster tandis que les autres invités étaient tués rapidement._

 _« Mon Maître était affaibli depuis un duel qu'il avait mené contre un autre Maître des potions il y a quelques mois, déclare Teddy, ce qui est arrivé est horrible, horrible… »._

 _Les événements de mercredi ont plongé le ministère de la Magie flamand dans la tourmente, chacun se demandant s'il s'agit du début d'une invasion mangemorte sur le continent ou d'un châtiment à Bluckster qui se serait mêlé de trop près des affaires de ceux-ci, même si son apprenti le nie vigoureusement._

Etaine jeta un coup d'œil au sommaire. La majorité des autres articles traitaient pour savoir si oui ou non Voldemort allait attaquer la Flandre. Elle-même ne le pensait pas. Dans le dernier souvenir de Rogue qu'elle avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres annoncer clairement qu'il allait finir le travail. Bluckster était surement la cible principale. Quant à la _Gazette du sorcier_ , elle n'avait eu la permission du ministère de publier cet article que parce qu'il faisait se relâcher la pression sur la Grande-Bretagne. Elle soupçonnait même fortement que le ministère ait lui-même organisé cette fuite.

-Eurk, déclara Swan après avoir fini de lire l'article.

-C'est une des premières fois qu'on voit Tu-Sais-Qui, nota Anne.

C'était vrai. Les meurtres par mangemorts se comptaient par dizaines mais depuis le retour de Voldemort l'on avait pu lui en attribuer formellement aucun, raison pour laquelle la presse faisait un tel tapage.

-Ça m'a coupé l'appétit, déclara Emma, allons-y.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas, aucun n'ayant vraiment faim. Ils n'avaient pas plus tôt quitté la table que Dumbledore les abordait, d'un air furieux :

-Et bien, vous êtes satisfaite de ce que vous avez déclenché, miss Knightley ?

-Très satisfaite, en effet, répondit Etaine sans une note d'humour.

-Tous ces gens morts ne vous font donc rien ?

En ce moment Dumbledore ne ressemblait plus à l'image que les gens avaient de lui. Il était bien loin du vieux grand-père sympathique et avait perdu son calme. Il paraissait près à tirer sa baguette pour lui jeter un sortilège.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait me faire quelque chose, répondit placidement Etaine en penchant la tête sur le côté ; je ne les connaissais pas.

-Et le fait de savoir que c'est entièrement votre faute ? cria-t-il, attirant encore plus de regards sur eux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Vos manigances et celles de Bluckster ont entraînées la situation actuelle, professeur Dumbledore. L'enchaînement de circonstances qui s'en est suivi était prévisible. Néanmoins, ajouta la Fourchelang en s'approchant de lui, baissant sa voix d'un ton, je ne crois pas que Bluckster aurait été assez stupide pour énerver Voldemort si vous lui aviez dit la vérité, monsieur le directeur. Peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir davantage sur votre responsabilité. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur le directeur.

La légilimente tourna les talons sans laisser le temps au vieil homme de répondre. Les élèves la suivirent des yeux tandis qu'elle remontait l'allée de sa longue foulée souple identique à celle de son grand-oncle, sans prêter un gramme d'attention à ceux qui l'observaient. Elle était trop occupée à écouter Saernel qui lui détaillait les moindres gestes de Dumbledore dans son dos. Apparemment les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick étaient venus le rejoindre et essayaient de le calmer. Le directeur de Poudlard la fixa un instant encore puis se détourna et partit dans l'autre direction d'un pas furieux. Etaine se détendit légèrement devant ce rapport de la vipère. Il semblait que le vieil homme n'allait finalement pas lui lancer un sort dans le dos. Cela valait mieux pour elle ; il était aussi, si ce n'était pas plus, puissant qu'elle. Pas quelqu'un à énerver. Ce qu'elle venait sciemment de faire.

Sans ralentir, la Fourchelang se demanda où aller. La Chambre des Secrets était hors de question : elle devait rester pour les prochains événements afin de ne pas alerter Dumbledore et les autres et les Buses commençaient dans une heure à peine. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle entendit derrière elle des bruits de pas et le caractéristique « Etaine ! » de Swan quand il désirait lui parler. La légilimente sortit du château et prit la direction du petit pont qui permettait d'accéder de l'autre côté de la vallée. Celui-là même où ceux qui étaient à l'époque des deuxièmes années l'avaient suivi après qu'elle ait énervé Fudge et menacé McNair.

-Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Etaine, le regard perdu dans le paysage encaissé, une fois que tous l'eurent rejoint. Pourtant, rien n'arrête son cours. Je me demande si cela doit me paraître alarmant ou rassurant.

-Etaine, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Emma. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore a agi comme ça ?

-Il faisait carrément peur, approuva Swan.

-Parce que tu croyais que c'était juste un gentil grand-père ? railla Scott. Même Tu-Sais-Qui a peur de lui !

-Etaine, pourquoi ? répéta Anne.

-Il y a plusieurs raisons. La première c'est qu'aussi longtemps que Dumbledore a eu conscience de mon existence il s'est méfié de moi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Scott. Tu lui as joué de mauvais tours ?

-Non, je lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Dumbledore se sent responsable de cette guerre.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Zane en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, commença à mi-voix Etaine, un élève extrêmement brillant faisait ses études à Poudlard. Les professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur Tom Jedusor. Orphelin, élevé par des moldus, il avait des dons magiques puissants et une intelligence redoutable. L'élève parfait avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'ambition pour être envoyé à Serpentard. Préfet puis préfet en chef tout le monde lui prédisait une carrière exceptionnelle. Slughorn le voyait déjà ministre de la Magie. Seul Dumbledore, son professeur de métamorphose, ne participait pas à l'enthousiasme général.

« Pourtant, Tom Jedusor n'a rien fait de ce que l'on prévoyait pour lui. Il a disparu, des années durant, pour aller étudier la magie dans le reste du monde. Quand il est revenu, quelques décennies plus tard, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient encore le discerner sous la nouvelle identité qu'il s'était forgée : celle de Lord Voldemort. »

Les habituelles manifestations de peur accompagnèrent ce nom pendant qu'Etaine continuait sans en tenir compte :

« Depuis le début de la guerre Dumbledore s'en veut de son inaction. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu terminer cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence. Et cette culpabilité a augmentée quand j'ai fait à mon tour mon entrée à Poudlard. Il a reconnu Tom Jedusor en moi, comme beaucoup d'autres ; la même puissance magique, les mêmes expressions, la même intelligence, le même visage, poursuivit Etaine en se retournant pour leur faire face. Il n'a pas pris la peine de chercher de différences. Comme beaucoup d'autres il n'a vu que ses souvenirs en moi, termina la légilimente, un lointain coup de tonnerre ponctuant ses paroles. »

-C'est pour ça que tu insistes toujours sur le fait que tu veux faire ton propre chemin ? demanda Emma après un silence.

-Oui. Mon destin n'appartient qu'à moi, je ne laisserais pas un autre en décider.

-Ce n'est pas possible, se ressaisit Scott. On ne peut pas ressembler autant à une personne simplement par hasard, expliqua-t-il devant des regards interrogateurs. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sa fille et tout le monde sait que Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas de famille directe, sinon, ils seraient dans les mangemorts.

- _Tiens, il nous croit finalement_ , nota avec une certaine ironie Saernel.

-Pas si ce sont des moldus, rectifia la Fourchelang en prenant en compte la deuxième partie de sa dernière phrase, la vipère ayant déjà traité la première.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Scott, ce qui était compréhensible vu que le but principal de Voldemort était d'éliminer les moldus.

-Hein ? demanda Swan au même moment.

L'hyperactif savait qu'ils étaient parents, mais pas de quelle manière contrairement à Zane, Anne et Emma.

-Dumbledore se doutait que nous avions un lien de parenté, expliqua la Fourchelang. Il a donc déterré des choses oubliées depuis des années. A savoir l'existence de Milena Jedusor, la sœur jumelle de Tom Jedusor.

-Hein ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui a une sœur jumelle ?

-Et il n'en avait jamais rien su, précisa Etaine. Tom, le sorcier, est resté à l'orphelinat où il a été élevé pendant que Milena, la cracmol, a été adoptée par une famille à un an.

-Tu-Sais-Qui a une sœur cracmol ? cria presque Scott.

-Chut, le rappela à l'ordre Emma pendant que la légilimente le fusillait du regard. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'Etaine est au courant de l'histoire.

-Dites, vous avez l'air de savoir ça depuis un bon bout de temps, vous, remarqua le fan de quidditch en plissant des yeux, voyant que ni elle ni les deux autres n'avaient l'air particulièrement choqués.

-Etaine nous l'a dit il y a quelques années, quand elle a fait ses propres recherches, avoua Zane en haussant les épaules.

-Et comme tu l'as surement compris, il vaut mieux que ces détails restent secrets. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu divulgues que Voldemort a une sœur cracmol. Si tu vois ce qu'il a fait au dernier qui l'a insulté…

-Qui ? demanda Anne.

-Attends, attends, attends, quel rapport est-ce que tu as avec Milena machin, là ? dit Scott au même moment.

-Milena a épousé Richard Knightley, un moldu. C'est la mère d'Alfred Knightley, lui aussi moldu. Voldemort est mon grand-oncle paternel et nous sommes reliés par des moldus, ce qui explique que ce soit resté dans l'ombre si longtemps. Quant au dernier qui a offensé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'agit de Bluckster.

-Bluckster ? Mais comment ? s'étonna Anne.

-Le lien de parenté entre Voldemort et moi en fait mon plus proche parent vivant, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier. Et, de fait, mon tuteur au regard des lois magiques.

-Ah, merde, réalisa Scott. Etre sous l'autorité de Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Jusqu'à présent le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien tenté, contrairement à Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? demandèrent plusieurs personnes, surprises.

-Severus et Slughorn n'étaient pas franchement proches de Bluckster, expliqua la légilimente. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à se méfier les uns les autres et Bluckster les méprisait ouvertement. Comment, en ce cas, se faisait-il qu'il soit présent à la soirée ? Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore l'avait invité.

« La potion de métamorphomagisme avait éveillé l'intérêt des autres Maîtres des potions et Bluckster était assez influent au ministère. Le plan était simple ; Bluckster a tenté d'acheter mon cousin au deuxième degré, Marco Terence, qu'il croyait être mon tuteur légal, et a soudoyé plusieurs personnes au ministère, probablement avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

« L'intérêt de ce stratagème était triple pour Dumbledore. Si cela avait marché, Voldemort aurait perdu ma tutelle ce qui le privait d'un pion puissant. J'aurais moi-même disparu de l'équation puisque Bluckster souhaitait me faire quitter Poudlard. Et cela aurait permis de soulager la conscience de ce cher directeur puisque je n'aurais plus été constamment sous ses yeux, déclara la Fourchelang, la colère aisément discernable dans la glace de ses paroles.

« Quant à Bluckster, le fait d'avoir comme apprentie celle qui a inventé la potion de métamorphomagisme aurait été très mélioratif pour lui. Les Maîtres des potions sont dans une constante rivalité. »

-Mais ça n'a pas marché, dit Emma.

-Non. Mon statut est assez problématique à cause de qui est Voldemort. Et Dumbledore s'est bien gardé de dire à Bluckster que mon tuteur légal était nul autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce plan aurait pu marcher si Bluckster ne m'étais pas apparu aussi antipathique.

« Cette ordure méprise le reste du monde, y compris Poudlard qui est le seul endroit où je me sente chez moi. C'était également sans compter le fait que je n'ai aucune intention de laisser d'autres personnes décider de mon avenir.

« Severus a vite réagi en le défiant en duel et en rapportant à Voldemort tout le projet que j'avais poussé Bluckster à me révéler. Il suffisait de gagner un peu de temps. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que Bluckster avait soudoyé le juge, si bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de régler le problème. Ce qui a contraint le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'éliminer lui-même. »

-Tu veux dire que Tu-Sais-Qui a tué Bluckster pour toi ? dit Anne, clairement dubitative.

-Non, nia la légilimente d'un ton calme ; je dis qu'il a tué Bluckster parce que celui-ci avait marché sur ses plates-bandes et remis sa légitimité en question. Voldemort ne peut pas laisser passer cet affront sans affaiblir sa position. C'est logique, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton dénué de toute passion.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas laissé faire ? demanda Scott. Je veux dire, ça t'aurais permis d'échapper à Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Quand j'ai rencontré Voldemort en juin, commença Etaine, il a essayé de me tuer et il ne s'en est pas caché. Je n'avais jamais vu un duelliste aussi doué. Pas que j'en connaisse tellement d'ailleurs, mais je sais discerner les niveaux. Tu peux difficilement faire plus redoutable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il enchaîne trois sortilèges de forte puissance en autant de secondes si tu lui laisses la main libre. D'autant qu'il est capable d'en former deux en même temps, ce qui est un talent rare. Si tu ne comprends pas instinctivement ce qu'il va faire, tu es mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de le réaliser.

« Cette maîtrise et sa puissance m'ont impressionnées, avoua la Fourchelang d'un ton moins morne qu'auparavant. Les motivations du Seigneur des Ténèbres me sont étrangères et son combat me paraît futile, inconsidéré, dangereux et illogique. Cependant, je dois admettre que je respecte l'homme. »

-Tu _respectes_ Tu-Sais-Qui ? Comment peux-tu ? s'étrangla Emma que la colère empêchait d'articuler correctement.

-Je n'ai rien contre les moldus et les nés-moldus en général, déclara vivement la Fourchelang. Je hais Voldemort pour ce qu'il fait et non pour ce qu'il est, c'est ce que j'essaye de dire.

-C'est un monstre !

Emma… Si généreuse que l'on ne pouvait qu'être étonné de ses explosions de colère aussi puissantes que rares.

-Il l'est devenu, admit Etaine. Mais il n'est pas né ainsi. Dis-moi, Emma, combien de fois as-tu dû fuir pour ta vie ? Combien de fois t'es-tu fait rattraper et as-tu imploré la pitié sous les coups ? Combien de fois t'es-tu dit que la mort était séduisante ? Combien de fois as-tu senti des regards sur toi disant « le pauvre » avant que ceux à qui ils appartenaient passent leur chemin sans même s'arrêter ? Je ne pense pas que l'enfance de Tom Jedusor ait été très différente de la mienne bien qu'elle l'ait été considérablement de la tienne.

« Tu sais, dans l'orphelinat où j'ai passé quelques années, il y avait souvent des épidémies de maladies. Certaines affichaient de bien curieux symptômes ; des hématomes sur les corps, des os fracturés, des esprits détruits qui n'avaient vu comme porte de sortie que celle d'où l'on ne revient pas… On les appelait méningites ou autres choses de ce genre. Et les adultes n'intervenaient jamais, jamais. Et si tu essayais de les avertir ils niaient tout et te disaient de te taire avant de te punir.

« Je suis resté presque quatre ans là-bas. Mais contrairement aux autres, j'ai tenu. Et sais-tu ce que je me disais pour tenir ? Ils vont payer, je vais leur faire payer, murmura-t-elle, une grimace de haine inhumaine sur son visage.

« Crois-moi, bien que je ne sois jamais allé jusqu'à les éliminer, je sais très bien les fondements de la haine envers les moldus de Voldemort. Je sais ce que cela fait de ne pas pouvoir rendre les coups. Survivre en s'accrochant à un espoir illusoire. Sauf que moi je ne l'ai fait que quelques semaines avant de maîtriser assez ma magie pour pouvoir me défendre. Lui a eu des années pour apprendre la haine du monde entier. »

-Mais ce n'est pas la faute de tout le monde, protesta Emma, un peu plus doucement qu'avant.

-Et que fait le monde pendant que toi, tu es là ? cria presque Etaine. Ne peut-il rien faire pour toi ce monde ? Ce foutu univers que tu n'as pas demandé ? Pardonne-moi, se ressaisit la légilimente en reprenant un visage inexpressif avec la rapidité que lui avait donné les années à l'orphelinat. En cette situation tu te moque de qui est coupable et de qui est innocent. Tu hais tout le monde, pour son indifférence, pour avoir ce que tu n'as pas, tout le monde...

« Jusqu'au jour où, reprit la Fourchelang après une pause, faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main qu'elle exhiba, la faisant tourner lentement. Imagine seulement ce qu'a dû ressentir le jeune Tom Jedusor… Il avait enfin le moyen de se défendre mais aussi de se venger. Je ne doute pas qu'il ait fait régner la terreur dans l'orphelinat à partir de ce moment-là. Quelques années après Dumbledore est arrivé et a trouvé une situation radicalement différente. Mais je doute que malgré toutes les barrières mentales qu'il a pu mettre entre lui et son enfance Voldemort ait rien oublié de tout ce qu'il avait subi.

« Comprends-tu la haine à présent ? Il l'a apprise dès l'enfance. A Poudlard, il a été envoyé à Serpentard qui méprise tant les moldus que les nés-moldus. Il a trouvé les feuillets de Salazar où, dans sa colère, celui-ci laissait à ses héritiers le moyen et la mission de chasser les nés-moldus de l'école. Il a découvert que son père moldu qui l'avait abandonné avant même sa naissance était encore en vie et avait coulé une existence dorée toutes ses années où lui souffrait. Voldemort a toutes les raisons du monde de haïr les moldus et les nés-moldus.

Etaine se tut et laissa passer un moment, une minute ou une heure, elle ne savait pas.

« Je respecte Voldemort parce que je comprends ce qu'il a vécu et je sais qu'il est potentiellement le seul à pouvoir me comprendre aussi. Mais je n'approuve pas là où l'a mené sa haine.

« Le Bluckster que j'ai rencontré à Noël était arrogant, imbu de lui-même et méprisant avec tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas directement. Il a empoisonné le Maître des potions auprès duquel il faisait son apprentissage quand celui-ci n'a plus rien eu à lui apprendre. Il n'y avait rien d'estimable chez lui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je préférais et préfère toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Bluckster. »

- _Quelqu'un vient_ , siffla Saernel qui était resté tranquille tout ce temps, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas être dans le radar de la légilimente quand elle était en colère ; elle avait tendance à passer sa fureur sur vous.

La Fourchelang se tourna vers l'orée du pont où ne tarda pas à apparaître Lucienne, essoufflée.

-Bon sang, ça fait presque une heure qu'on vous cherche. L'épreuve va commencer !

-Les Buses ! se rappela Swan avant de décoller vers le château, rapidement suivi par Etaine et les autres, après un rapide « merci ! » à la Poufsouffle


	27. Examens

Après avoir écouté des semaines durant les enseignants disserter sur la difficulté des Buses, les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle s'étaient préparées à un véritable parcours du combattant. Cependant, les épreuves s'avérèrent curieusement faciles, aux yeux d'Etaine en tout cas. Swan semblait partager son avis et avait un soupir soulagé chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une épreuve. C'était Emma qui s'était mise à angoisser. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de refaire le point de tout ce qu'elle avait écrit après coup. Zane, toujours silencieux, révisait avec acharnement et même Anne, dont les résultats scolaires n'étaient pourtant pas le point fort par rapport à ses autres traits de caractère, s'en tirait sans mal. De Luna, pas de trace, comme d'habitude, si ce n'était une tête blonde penchée sur un grimoire.

Rassurée, la légilimente observait ses concurrents avec détachement pendant qu'ils passaient leurs épreuves de pratique. Aucun n'avait le même air de décontraction qu'elle et, les Poufsouffle particulièrement, stressaient de la voir si assurée. L'échec n'était pas une possibilité, elle le savait. Saernel sur son épaule palliait à ses éventuels et très rares trous de mémoires et ce qu'elle avait vu de la pratique n'était à ses yeux qu'un étalage peu glorieux de magie.

Ces gens ne savaient rien de la puissance. Cela l'avait choqué lors de l'épreuve pratique de sortilège qui avait suivie l'épreuve écrite de la même manière. Elle passait avec Stephen Hunter de Gryffondor, Philippa Jackson de Poufsouffle, Marcus Kristen de Serpentard et Luna et Swan de Serdaigle. Des sortilèges pourtant simples leur posaient des problèmes infinis, comme en témoigna une envolée d'oiseaux exotique causée par Stephen et la brusque colonie de champignons que fit jaillir Marcus sur son examinatrice, Mme Marchebank. Quand à Swan, il perdait complétement ses moyens et bafouillait ses formules si bien qu'elles étaient à peine intelligibles. Ce qui empêchait ses sortilèges de fonctionner correctement. Compréhensif, son examinateur, un vieux sorcier avec une verrue sur le nez, le faisait recommencer, disant qu'il ne compterait sa prestation que lorsqu'il se serait calmé.

-C'est souvent comme ça, commenta son examinateur, un certain Toffty. La pression des examens. Il ne faut pas s'en faire outre mesure.

Etaine se tourna vers le vieux sorcier qu'elle dominait presque d'une tête. Il faisait penser au professeur Flitwick. Visiblement, sa stupeur avait dû se voir sur son visage d'après le commentaire de l'examinateur.

-Je ne l'ignore pas. Je m'étonnais juste de ces résultats. Je peux comprendre Swan, mais comment confondre un sortilège de lévitation avec un autre d'Aiguisage ? se demanda la légilimente, singulièrement perplexe. Les mouvements sont totalement différents !

Surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était censé connaître le sortilège d'Aiguisage qu'était pourtant en train d'effectuer Stephen.

-La pression des examens, répéta Toffty. Bien, pourriez-vous exécuter un sortilège de repérage, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il, revenant à son travail.

-Repérage spatial ou humain ? questionna Etaine.

-Les deux, si vous les connaissez, demanda l'examinateur en haussant un sourcil.

- _L'Homonium revelio n'est enseigné qu'en septième année_ , précisa Saernel à Etaine qui avait oublié cette information.

Sans même un geste ou une parole, le bout de sa baguette clignota onze fois, autant qu'il y avait de personnes dans la pièce.

-Vous informulez ? s'étonna Toffty.

-Toujours, déclara la Fourchelang pendant que sa baguette posée à plat sur sa paume pointait le nord. C'est beaucoup plus rapide qu'avec une formule et cela ne nécessite presque aucune énergie supplémentaire. Autre chose, monsieur ?

-Le sortilège de Lévitation est au programme, dit-il d'un ton qui prouvait qu'il doutait de l'utilité de le lui faire faire.

Et il n'avait en effet pas plus tôt fini sa phrase que le coquetier placé sur une table pour les besoins de l'examen s'immobilisait devant son nez.

-Faites-lui faire la roue deux ou trois fois. Vous n'avez aucune difficulté à jeter des sorts et parler en même temps ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'exécutait.

-Cela n'a rien de particulièrement compliqué une fois que l'informulation est correctement acquise, commenta Etaine sans même regarder l'effet de son maléfice.

-Le sortilège d'Attraction sur le manuel. Mais maîtriser l'informulation de la manière dont vous le faites demande des années d'entraînements.

-J'ai quelques années d'expérience ; je ne formule que lorsque j'apprends des sortilèges, expliqua la légilimente pendant que le livre lui atterrissait dans la main.

-Plus dur, si vous souhaitez tenter un point supplémentaire : le sortilège du Patronus.

Pour la première fois, la Fourchelang dû vraiment se concentrer. Ce sortilège, elle le connaissait et il lui avait causé quelques problèmes à l'époque où elle l'avait appris. La forme argenté jaillit du bout de sa baguette, à mi-chemin entre le phénix et le serpent. Une contradiction qu'illustrait aussi bien sa baguette de deux bois opposés. Le patronus parcourut la salle, trop vite pour que quiconque voit sa forme véritable, mais la trahissant par son cri entre les deux animaux qu'il représentait.

-On dirait un Patronus parlant, commenta Toffty quand il s'évanouit après avoir attiré tous les regards sur lui.

-C'en est un, monsieur.

-Eh bien, Willem, vous lui faites passer ses Aspics ou ses Buses ? demanda Mme Marchebank en s'approchant pendant que Stephen quittait la salle, un air découragé sur son visage.

-En fait, je pense qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour les Aspics, Bella, déclara l'examinateur.

Bella ? Cela rappela instantanément Bellatrix Lestrange à Etaine, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la vieille examinatrice soit en fait la redoutable mangemorte.

-Vraiment ? interrogea Mme Marchebank en reportant son attention sur la Fourchelang.

-Si vous me permettez d'essayer, madame, j'en serais ravie, tenta-t-elle.

Et le reste de l'examen se passa donc en compagnie des deux examinateurs. Ceux-ci semblèrent stupéfaits de voir ce qu'elle était capable d'accomplir. Les deux étaient unanimement d'accord que son niveau était au-delà de l'Aspic. Mme Marchebank déclara même qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel depuis qu'elle avait fait passer Dumbledore presque un siècle plus tôt. Toffty la contredit aussitôt en disant qu'il y avait eu ce sorcier très brillant une cinquantaine d'année plus tôt dont il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler si le nom était Ledusort ou Meduson. Il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre pour Etaine qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que son grand-oncle, ce qui lui permis de corriger l'examinateur. Quand il apprit leur lien de parenté, Toffty commença aussitôt à la questionner sur lui avec une bienveillance qui prouvait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. La légilimente fut sauvée par Mme Marchebank qui se rappela alors de Boadicée Prewett qui avait passé ses Aspics la même année que Tom Jedusor.

Boadicée Prewett avait laissé une empreinte importante sur le monde de la sorcellerie malgré le peu de temps où elle avait été connue. Classée à Serpentard, Fourchelang, elle était rapidement apparue comme l'une des dernières descendante de Salazar Serpentard même si l'on ne savait pas exactement quel était leur lien de parenté. On savait juste d'elle qu'elle était la fille d'un ennemi de Grindelwald que l'on soupçonnait d'être Ignotus Prewett, lequel avait été un opposant aussi important que Dumbledore dans la lutte contre le mage noir. Elle avait été la première femme à rejoindre le bureau des Aurors et bouleversé un monde de convention social qui voulait que la femme soit inférieure à l'homme. Elle avait été tuée dans l'effondrement d'une maison treize ans après son l'achèvement de ses études en évacuant des civils. Avant cela elle s'était plusieurs fois confrontée à Grindelwald dont elle était devenue un ennemi très important. C'était à elle, à Prewett et à Dumbledore que la Grande-Bretagne devait de n'avoir pas eu à subir le joug du mage noir.

Les deux examinateurs, Mme Marchebank surtout, étaient une source intarissable de ragots sur les époques passées. Etaine qui ne connaissait ces événements que par les livres les écoutaient avec attention. Ceux qui écrivaient les livres d'Histoire avaient la désagréable habitude d'oublier certains éléments. Les humains, eux, étaient faillibles et faisaient des erreurs. L'information que Boadicée Prewett et Tom Jedusor avaient été camarades de classe, par exemple, avait été soigneusement oubliée. Le nom de Tom Jedusor ne voulait rien dire à cette époque, mais elle était certaine que quelqu'un qui savait qu'il était devenu Voldemort s'était chargé de la rédaction des ouvrages. L'Histoire n'était jamais telle qu'elle était écrite.

A la suite de ce premier examen, Toffty et Marchebank lui firent passer toutes les épreuves suivantes, Buses puis Aspics. Il y eu une certaine incompréhension de cela de la part de Saernel : on ne pouvait passer les Aspics que si on avait les Buses et il était évident qu'Etaine était bien au-delà de ce niveau. Pourquoi, alors, ne lui faire passer les Aspics directement ? Il apparut le dernier examen qui les examinateurs se posaient la même question.

Au fil de la semaine passée, les épreuves s'étaient enchaînées à un rythme acharné. Lundi, sortilèges ; épreuve écrite le matin, pratique l'après-midi. Mardi, une pause en début de journée pour préparer à l'examen d'astronomie de la nuit. Il s'agissait en fait basiquement de remplir une carte du ciel. La suite de la semaine dépendait des options prises en troisième année. Mercredi avaient lieu l'épreuve, d'étude des moldus. L'après-midi pour permettre de récupérer de l'astronomie. Vendredi, divination le matin et soin des créatures magiques l'après-midi. Scott revint en disant qu'il ne comprenait définitivement rien à la divination et qu'il était sûr d'avoir un P. Anne, en revanche, avait vu quelque chose dans la boule de cristal et s'était débrouillé avec les feuilles de thé. Apparemment, un de ses amis allait bientôt se faire trahir par un proche. Etaine n'avait pris aucune de ses trois options et avait donc eu le temps de réviser pleinement pour la suite. Vendredi eurent lieu les examens d'arithmancie et d'étude des runes. Si la Fourchelang avait une légère incertitude quant à un calcul en arithmancie, elle s'en était extrêmement bien sortie en rune ; l'examinateur qui lui avait fait passer l'entretien avait été impressionné par sa maîtrise. Vint ensuite le week-end qui, loin d'être une pause salutaire, fut consacré aux révisions de dernière minute.

Les examens reprirent le lundi suivant avec la botanique, écrit le matin, manipulation l'après-midi. La légilimente dû donner une baffe à une mandragore qui lui avait mordu le doigt afin de la faire lâcher, cela sous le regard dépréciateur de l'examinateur. Botanique n'avait jamais été son fort, mais elle savait reconnaître les plantes entre elles, quelque chose que lui avait appris sa formation avec Severus. Mardi amena la défense contre les forces du Mal, qui était sans aucun doute l'une des matières où elle était la plus douée. L'examinateur en resta muet de stupéfaction. Heureusement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, il n'y avait pas eu d'épouvantard comme celui de sa deuxième année qui avait manqué de la tuer. Elle n'oublierait jamais avoir vu son auto plus âgé éclater d'un rire froid avant de lever sa baguette et de lui jeter un sortilège de la Mort qui l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Les résultats de ses camarades, par contre, furent des plus hétérogènes : manque d'un enseignement de continuité, ce qui était logique puisque qu'aucun enseignant ne parvenait à se maintenir plus d'une année dans le poste. Mercredi, se fut l'épreuve de métamorphose.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un talent pareil, soupira Mme Marchebank après qu'Etaine eu transfiguré une table de bois ancien à partir des molécules d'air ambiantes.

-Vous ne seriez pas aussi animagus, par hasard ? demanda Toffty en s'asseyant devant la dite table, après avoir fait passer le dernier élève de son année.

-Pas encore, répondit Etaine sur un ton de promesse.

C'est vrai que ses recherches étaient encore loin d'être terminées. Mais elles, avançaient, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

-Comment les as-tu trouvé ? demande Mme Marchebank à Toffty.

-Meilleurs qu'en défense contre les forces du Mal, il n'y a pas de doute, répondit son collègue. Mais il y a eu une nette dévaluation depuis mon époque.

-Et depuis la mienne, approuva Mme Marchebank qui était plus vieille encore.

-Comment cela ? demanda Etaine, curieuse de savoir sur quoi ils portaient ce jugement.

Etait-ce un simple radotage de personnes âgées, où y avait-il des fondements derrière cette affirmation ? Mme Marchebank dû deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

-Le niveau en métamorphose est très bon, déclara-t-elle, mais, comme dans toutes les matières, on rencontre les deux opposés ; des élèves très bons, et d'autres qui vont évidemment redoubler. Ça a toujours été comme ça mais avant il y avait les examens d'anticipations.

Etaine pencha la tête sur le côté, intéressée ; elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui.

-Avant, il n'était pas rare que les élèves doués, comme vous, passent leurs Aspics ou leurs Buses plus tôt, expliqua Toffty.

-Mon année, nous étions trois à passer les Aspics en anticipation ; j'étais en sixième année avec deux camarades, se souvint l'examinatrice. Mais, au fil du temps, cela a cessé de se faire.

-Pourquoi a-t-on arrêté cette procédure ? interrogea Etaine.

Elle aurait pu participer…

-Mais ce n'est pas suspendu, protesta Mme Marchebank. Vous auriez très bien pu vous inscrire !

-Comment ? demanda Etaine entre ses dents serrées, ses yeux se durcissant jusqu'à se parer d'éclats d'acier.

On lui avait caché cela ? Qui ! Etait-ce Dumbledore ?

Mme Marchebank et Toffty lui jetèrent un même regard surpris.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? s'étonna l'examinatrice.

-Même si c'est devenu plus rare, expliqua son collègue pendant que la Fourchelang secoua lentement la tête, ce n'est pas extrêmement compliqué si on est assez avancé dans ses études. Les directeurs de maisons font part de leurs élèves prometteurs qui pourraient participer aux anticipations de Buses ou d'Aspics au directeur. Celui-ci ou le directeur de maison discute alors avec l'élève pour voir s'il souhaite s'inscrire. Le cas échéant, le directeur en informe le comité d'examen, nous.

-Aucun dossier de ce genre ne m'est parvenu, se rappela Mme Marchebank en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre à s'égarer…

La colère avait rendu Etaine muette. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé… Il avait dû museler le personnel pour en venir jusque-là, car eux auraient pris son partie. Les enseignants l'appréciaient, elle était leur élève parfaite qui dynamisait le cours, avait toujours les bonnes réponses et rendait toujours des travaux excellents. Bref, ils s'appuyaient parfois sur elle. Comment le directeur de Poudlard osait-il… Ne reculait-il donc devant rien, ce vieux fou, pour satisfaire son désir de revanche ? Fallait-il qu'il s'en prenne à elle pour ce que faisait Voldemort ? En quoi en était-elle responsable ? EN QUOI !

Elle aurait aimé avoir Dumbledore en face d'elle en ce moment pour briser son visage de vieillard bienveillant qui cachait un homme plus vil encore que ne l'étaient son grand-oncle, Grindelwald, Georg Bydhal ou tous ces autres que maudissaient les foules à quelques siècles de distance. Eux au moins ne se cachaient pas ! Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas digne du titre de Mage Noir, mais eux qui semaient la dévastation ne se faisaient pas passer pour d'aimables grands-pères ! Eux, leurs manipulations, on les attendait, on les pressentait venir. Ils étaient craints, et avec raison. Craints, haïs et sujets d'horreurs à ces gens raisonnables qui filaient leur petite vie minable sans voir les grands chemins de la magie. Ces aveugles qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Mais qui se souciait des gentils grands-pères, hein ? Qui était capable de voir par-delà le masque du manipulateur ? Ces serpents-là, non, pas serpent ; c'était un trop grand compliment pour eux. Ceux-là on ne voyait pas le coup venir ; ils frappaient dans le dos, sans prévenir, sans raison. Ils laissaient derrière eux plus encore de mal car le monde les applaudissait. Un seigneur sombre, on l'exécrait tous ensemble, à l'unisson. Mais le grand Dumbledore ? Ce vainqueur de Grindelwald, cet homme si juste que le pouvoir n'intéresse pas ? Ce lâche qui se cache derrière un garçon de seize ans et qui torture une fille du même âge au lieu d'aller affronter son ennemi en personne ? Qui voyait le vrai Dumbledore ? Qui était assez perspicace ? Seulement ceux qu'il avait calomnié et fait calomnié au point que nul ne les croirait. Enfer ! même Sirius Black était revenu sous son emprise après avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban par sa faute ! N'y avait-il vraiment qu'elle ou les autres avaient-ils renoncés à parler ? Qu'il était méprisable, ce vieil homme qui plaçait ses pions sans jamais se mettre lui-même sur l'échiquier… Un coup de foudre ponctua ses pensées, faisant sursauter les examinateurs qui avaient vu le ciel bleu en entrant dans la salle. Etaine ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Elle se représentait très bien le visage de Dumbledore devant elle, tout comme elle se voyait, une pierre à la main, asséner coup sur coup sur sa face ridée exécrable. Détruire ce sourire bienveillant de façade, briser ce nez jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse même plus dire qu'il en avait eu un. En cet instant elle ne pensait même plus au fait qu'elle avait une baguette. Elle se croyait revenue au temps de l'orphelinat où ses travaux parfaits lui valaient les plus basses notes. Comme eux, le vieil homme espérait la briser. Il avait tort ; il faudrait bien plus que lui pour détruire l'océan de son esprit. On ne brise pas un océan, les pierres ne font rien à l'eau.

Et même s'il saisissait sa baguette, elle était plus forte que lui. Plus jeune, plus rapide, plus endurante. Elle savait des choses qu'il ignorait complétement. Que savait-il des Arcanes et des Gyrs, ce vieux fou ? Savait-il même le nom de Syr'Agar ? Sans doute, mais il crierait à la magie noire. Il rallierait ses partisans. Au meurtre ! A l'assassin ! Au seigneur sombre ! Qu'avait-elle jamais été d'autre que ça, à ses yeux ? Il avait commencé à la soupçonner alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui prouver le contraire, il n'avait jamais changé d'avis. Toujours il n'avait vu en elle qu'un double maléfique, sans jamais penser qu'elle pourrait être seule. Qu'elle tue, qu'elle assassine ou qu'elle soit juste une élève comme les autres, il frissonnerait toujours en la voyant, se dirait toujours « Voldemort ». Jamais elle ne serait Etaine. Jamais. Dumbledore lui avait nié son existence dès qu'il en avait eu conscience. Pour lui, elle ne serait jamais que le reflet maléfique, le futur seigneur sombre, l'héritière de Voldemort. Peut-être celui-ci n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas d'avenir pour un esprit libre dans leur société bien rodé. Peut-être les seigneurs sombres étaient-ils les seuls à s'affranchirent des lois et des conventions. Peut-être étaient-ils les seuls à être vraiment libres, prisonniers seulement de leur corps et de leurs esprits. Mais libres de la société, parias, rejetés. Ceux sur qui on lançait des pierres avant de courir quand ils se retournaient brusquement, une lueur sanglante dans le regard. Peut-être.


	28. Trahison

Des bras la saisirent et la secouèrent. Etaine réagit par réflexe. Elle agrippa les bras frêles, retourna leur étreinte et immobilisa l'agresseur avant de cligner des yeux et de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Toffty choqué. Elle relâcha sa prise.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement, j'ai eu… une absence.

-J'ai vu, la rassura l'examinateur un peu chancelant. Vous êtes excusée.

-Quelle tempête, remarqua Mme Marchebank en fixant la fenêtre qui ne laissait plus voir que la nuit noire. Il faisait si beau il y a quelques minutes, ce n'est pas naturel.

-Désolé, répéta Etaine, attirant sur elle le regard des deux examinateurs.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui faites cela ? s'étrangla Toffty. Pour supporter cette charge magique vous devriez être morte !

-Ca explique l'état de transe dans lequel vous étiez, raisonna Mme Marchebank, les yeux écarquillés, au même moment, mais pas comment vous êtes encore en vie.

-Je ne suis pas seule, rejeta la légilimente avec un geste de main. Ma magie est accordée à celle du château par le sang qui me lie à trois des fondateurs. Et ils étaient d'une extraordinaire puissance que le temps n'a fait qu'amplifier. L'énergie latente dans les murs rejoint la mienne sous forme d'une symbiose. Mais elle est trop complexe, trop opposée et fusionnelle à la fois pour être maîtriser par un seul. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, déclara-t-elle en voyant qu'ils voulaient continuer cette conversation, je dois me préparer pour l'épreuve de demain.

La Fourchelang tourna les talons sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif à la longue foulée souple héritée directement de son grand-oncle. Dans ses yeux gris d'orage s'amoncelait une fureur qui leur donnait une couleur en reflet de la tempête. Plus noire que les nuits les plus sombres. Dans les couloirs, les élèves se pressaient devant les fenêtres, surpris de cet ouragan inhabituel pour la saison. Des vitres se cassèrent sous la violence du vent, forçant les étudiants à reculer. Etaine continua son chemin sans en tenir compte, seule à ne pas changer de voie au milieu de la cohue. Les élèves s'écartaient devant elle en la voyant s'avancer, ses cheveux sombres flottants autour de son visage pâle, ballottés par la tempête, ses yeux lançant des regards à tuer quiconque oserait les regarder, sa baguette fermement serrée dans les longs doigts fins de sa main droite, à l'image de son grand-oncle. La tempête ne lui faisait rien. Elle savait qu'elle était là, elle savait que le verre des vitres explosait autour d'elle mais n'allait pas s'écarter pour autant. Les autres élèves se réfugiaient dans des couloirs adjacents ou des passages secrets dans le but d'échapper aux bris de verres qui semblaient voler dans tout le couloir, poussant des cris aigu de terreur. La légilimente continuait d'avancer, sa robe voletant autour d'elle sous la puissance du vent. Les autres étudiants s'écartaient d'elle instinctivement, comme le ferait des proies face à un prédateur. Une fenêtre vola en éclat à côté d'elle. Les bris furent arrêtés par un écran de flammes bleutés sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Sauf un, qui alla lui entailler la joue à l'endroit précis où Takara l'avait déjà blessée des années avant. Etaine ne sourcilla même pas, si bien que l'on était incapable de savoir si elle se moquait de la douleur ou si elle ne l'avait même pas sentie.

-Etaine ! appela la voix de Revan dans son dos. Etaine, arrêtes-toi !

La Fourchelang ne lui prêta pas un gramme d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante dans son chemin, fermement campé sur ses deux pieds, Takara à sa droite, Syra à sa gauche et Tanguy un peu en retrait. De vrais Gryffondor. Croyaient-ils vraiment pouvoir la vaincre ? pensa-t-elle avec une note d'amusement. Elle leva légèrement sa baguette, caressant le bois de miel et d'ébène mêlé.

 _Tue-le_ , l'encouragea une voix venue d'elle ne savait où. Une voix usée par le temps, rauque. Cela calma Etaine qui se rendit compte de la direction qu'avaient prises ses pensées. Pourquoi Revan était-il devant elle, un air déterminé sur le visage ? Pourquoi Takara la regardait-elle avec cet air de haine sans limite qu'elle n'avait eu que la fois où elle avait tenté de la tuer ? Pourquoi les trois compagnons du Sylversword tenaient-ils à la main dague et baguette ?

 _Comment ose-t-il se mettre dans ton chemin, cet avorton ?_ repris la voix, persuasive. _Qui est-il pour s'opposer à toi. Regarde ses amis ; ils sont prêts à aller jusqu'au bout pour lui, ils sont prêts à mourir pour lui. Et toi, où sont les tiens ? Où sont tes amis ? Où sont toutes les choses qu'il a et que tu n'as pas ? Il a eu un père pour le voir grandir, il l'a encore. Et toi, où étais-tu pendant ce temps ? A te battre, déjà, pour ta survie. Qui est-il pour s'opposer au chemin que tu as décidé ? C'est ton destin, c'est toi qui l'a choisi, il n'a pas le droit d'y résister !_

Qu'il était tentant du suivre ce qu'elle disait, cette voix. Tout ce qu'elle prononçait, Etaine l'avait déjà pensé à un moment ou un autre. Oui, elle avait jalousé Revan parce que malgré la dureté de sa vie, il avait eu une famille derrière lui. Mais surtout pour l'écraser, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais envié à ce point. Conditionné depuis l'enfance comme ses amis, voilà ce qu'était le Sylversword. Il n'y avait rien à envier là-dedans. Elle avait toujours voulu forger son propre destin, elle avait toujours défendu cette liberté de choix.

Sans doute aurait-elle écouté la voix si elle n'avait pas sonné si faux avec son timbre d'enfermé depuis des siècles qui a eu le temps de peaufiner sa rage. Sans doute aurait-elle fait ce qu'elle lui disait si Revan n'avait pas été un ami précieux à ses yeux. Un compagnon unique avec lequel elle avait tant de ressemblances.

 _Tue-le_ , insista la voix. Etaine la chassa de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton courroucé.

-Je crois que tu devrais arrêter cette tempête, déclara calmement le Sylversword.

-Quelle tempête ? demanda Etaine en penchant la tête sur le côté, franchement perplexe.

-Celle qui s'est mise à souffler juste avant que tu ne débarques dans ce couloir avec un air à faire un massacre. Et qui est actuellement en train de ravager les nouvelles serres du professeur Chourave. Et qui a détruite toutes les fenêtres du château. Bref, qui est toujours en train de causer pas mal de dégâts.

La Fourchelang cligna un instant des yeux puis parcouru du regard le couloir ravagé où des bris de verres formaient un tapis sur le sol à l'endroit où il y avait eu des fenêtres. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de freiner la colère qui bouillait toujours en elle. Quand elle les rouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux auraient toujours pu tuer quelqu'un d'un seul regard mais la tempête s'était apaisée et un rayon de soleil pointait timidement son nez derrière un nuage. La légilimente dessina un vaste arc de cercle avec sa baguette et les bris de verres de tout le château se rassemblèrent pour revenir à leurs places et vocations initiales. Un autre geste et le couloir retrouva son aspect habituel.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Revan.

-Franchement non, murmura Etaine.

Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces, ce qui était normal vu la démonstration de pouvoir qu'elle venait de donner. Mais surtout, elle était épuisée moralement. Elle avait failli tuer Revan. Revan ! Quel monstre était-elle donc pour y avoir seulement songé ?

-Je dois aller réviser mes Buses, marmonna-t-elle en prenant la direction de la salle commune et la première excuse bancale qui lui était venue.

* * *

Etaine ne décoléra pas de la suite de la semaine. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Etait-ce la mort de l'optimisme ? Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais été. Mais quelque chose s'était cassé, indéniablement. Jamais plus elle n'accorderait de foi au camp de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait tenté de nombreuses choses sur elle mais jamais une chose aussi lâche. La légilimente n'avait rien dans la vie que son propre talent. Très tôt, elle avait compris que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle l'avait aiguisé, poli, amené à la perfection, repoussant sans cesse ses limites afin que tous, un jour, voient sa puissance, admette ses chances. C'était comme si le vieillard avait détruit toutes ces années de sacrifice par ce simple oubli volontaire. Le monde n'était pas juste, elle le savait, mais devait-il toujours être injuste ?

Cependant, des années d'expérience lui avaient appris à cacher ses sentiments. Si ses camarades remarquèrent son changement d'humeur ils ne la questionnèrent pas où l'attribuèrent peut-être au stress des examens et particulièrement à celui de potion qu'elle devait passer le lendemain. En tant qu'apprentie, ses résultats rejaillissaient sur son Maître et Severus l'avait déjà menacé d'une mort particulièrement douloureuse si elle échouait. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas dit aussi clairement, toujours dans ses insinuations.

Pourtant il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Une fois encore, Etaine subjugua son monde. Les autres Serdaigle ne se débrouillèrent pas si mal, sauf Swan qui fit fondre son chaudron, ayant oublié une partie des instructions du Philtre de Paix. Il fit une véritable crise le soir même si bien qu'Emma passa plusieurs heures à le calmer. Etaine avait jeté un sort de silence sur eux pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas le reste de la salle commune et s'était lancée dans une révision de dernière minute de cinq ans d'Histoire de la Magie, dernier examen à passer. Sa pile de notes la soustrayait à la vue des autres mais elle était sans nul doute moins haute que celle de Zane. Le Fourchelang était plus court à écrire.

L'examen d'Histoire de la magie ne lui posa que peu de problèmes même si elle espérait tomber sur un correcteur en accord avec ses idées. Il y avait peu de chance pour ça. Mais chacun de ses arguments était expliqué et illustré d'exemples parfois connus uniquement de grands historiens qui prouvaient qu'elle avait bien étudié le sujet. Les révoltes gobelines, sujet de la majorité de l'épreuve écrite, n'étaient pas sa spécialité, mais elle y était toujours meilleure que ses camarades de classe. Et surtout, elle ne s'endormait pas pendant les cours de Binns – grand exploit, sans rire : il avait réussi à faire tomber Swan dans le monde des rêves – et ne s'était donc pas retrouvée totalement dépourvue devant la pile de notes d'un autre. Les Serdaigle avaient pillés dans un bel ensemble les notes de Zane et d'Emma. Celles d'Etaine étant tout simplement incompréhensibles pour eux.

Lors de l'entretien, elle se trouva a défendre son point de vue devant un jury de trois examinateurs sur le même sujet. Mme Marchebank le présidait et elle était neutre quant à la question. L'homme placé à sa droite, celui avec une verrue sur le nez, était pro-gobelin. La deuxième femme – qui lui rappelait énormément Ombrage par certains côtés – en revanche leur était farouchement opposée. C'était le même genre d'idiotie sur le marquage des êtres de l'eau et du recensement des loups-garous. Heureusement, le don de conteur d'Etaine ne l'avait pas abandonné malgré les années, bien au contraire. La conviction dans ses yeux et la passion dans sa voix la rendait plus convaincante encore, d'autant que ce n'était plus les rêves d'une petite fille mais d'une adolescente qui paraissait bien plus que ses seize ans, tant par son érudition que par ses opinions.

L'examinateur à la verrue était à la limite de l'applaudir quand elle eut fini. Etaine s'inclina légèrement puis sortie de la salle avec un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle venait de décrocher un autre optimal. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une légère brûlure sur sa jambe, à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Sans rien laisser paraître, elle se dirigea vers un passage secret dont elle avait connaissance et passa sous la tapisserie pour s'y isoler. Elle sortit un gallion de son pantalon usé et presque trop petit dont il n'y avait plus d'ourlé à défaire. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, pensa-t-elle pendant que la pièce de monnaie cessait de chauffer dans sa main. Dans longtemps, peut-être, ce faux gallion serait une relique, appartenant uniquement aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était la méthode qu'Hermione avait trouvée l'année dernière pour que Potter organise les réunions sous le nez d'Ombrage sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Mais l'AD ne fonctionnait plus depuis la rentrée. Pourquoi le survivant la relançait-il maintenant ? Etaine soupesa la question un instant. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Une autre forme se glissa dans la cachette.

- _C'est Luna_ , prévint Saernel.

Etaine tourna la tête vers la rêveuse, aussi ébouriffée que d'habitude et son traditionnel collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre toujours au cou. Elle devait avoir eu la même idée qu'elle.

-Tu as eu le message, toi aussi ? demanda Luna, rayonnante.

Elle avait beaucoup apprécié l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'année passée.

-De toute évidence, murmura Etaine puisqu'elle tenait le faux gallion à la main.

-Viens, on y va, l'invita la rêveuse en lui tendant la main.

-Je ne viens pas.

Le visage de Luna se décomposa.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu es la seconde de l'AD, tu ne peux pas ne pas venir !

-Je ne fais plus partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Elle ne serait plus le laquais du vieil homme. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. L'année précédente, elle avait fait partie de l'organisation pour lutter contre Ombrage, pas pour Dumbledore. Pour elle, l'AD ne voulait plus rien dire.

-Et j'ai rendez-vous avec Rogue ; j'aurais déjà dû aller le voir hier.

Etaine tourna les talons, abandonnant la rêveuse. Ce n'était rien pour elle. Luna n'était rien pour elle. Pourtant, son air trahi et déçu la poursuivait.

* * *

-J'ai eu envie de le tuer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Revan ne m'avait pas intercepté, avoua Etaine.

-Tu serais probablement morte, se contenta de répondre Rogue en brassant une potion éruptive tirée d'un vieux grimoire sur les arts sombres.

Après avoir passé la première demi-heure à discuter sur l'examen de potion, ils avaient dérivés sur le sujet de l'anticipation des Aspics.

-Se présenter devant Dumbledore baguette à la main et armé de sa seule colère n'a pas grande utilité, termina Rogue en cherchant d'une main un bocal sans quitter la potion des yeux.

Le Maître des potions était-il véritablement du côté du vieil homme ? Etaine l'avait cru ces dernières années mais son discours à l'égard du directeur de Poudlard s'était durci ces derniers temps. Entre la mort de Bluckster et le début des examens, même si elle ne savait pas exactement quand.

-En effet, admit la Fourchelang en saisissant la fiole de poudre de corne d'éruptif à côté d'elle pour la mettre dans la main de Rogue. C'est même totalement illogique compte tenu des circonstances.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal versa les trois pincées demandées dans la recette et garda le silence pendant que la mixture tournait au pourpre. C'était la phase critique de la préparation, à partir de ce moment, la moindre mauvaise manœuvre et tout pouvait exploser. Mais Severus n'était pas un expert en préparation de potion pour rien et il reprit la parole après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles la potion cessa d'émettre un sifflement menaçant.

-Compte tenu des circonstances ? releva Rogue.

-Rien de plus que l'évidence, répondit Etaine. Dumbledore est la seule chose qui protège Poudlard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je n'ai pas confiance en mon grand-oncle ; un jugement se révise vite.

Malgré le temps qui avait passé, les insistances du Maître des potions et même les actions de Voldemort, Etaine avait toujours du mal à concevoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse envisager une possibilité autre que son élimination. C'était tellement… improbable. Et si tout n'était qu'un vaste écran de poudre aux yeux ? ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de se demander.

-Il ne changera pas d'avis. Il connaît la dynamique entre toi et Dumbledore, il sait la haine que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre. Il sait que tu n'iras pas dans son camp.

-Bientôt, Dumbledore n'aura plus aucune importance, déclara Etaine à mi-voix.

-Comment cela ? demanda Rogue d'un ton faussement désintéressé en ajoutant deux crins de licornes.

-Rien de plus que l'évidence, Severus, répéta Etaine.

La main de Dumbledore le condamnait irrémédiablement à mort et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas Voldemort aurait à coup sûr cherché à l'éliminer.

Avant que le Maître des potions n'ait eu le temps de l'interroger sur sa remarque sibylline, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

-Désillusionne-toi, siffla Rogue.

La Fourchelang n'était pas plus tôt invisible que le professeur Flitwick fit irruption dans la salle, tellement vite qu'il alla percuter le bureau professoral. Il avait la robe chiffonnée, les cheveux en bataille et paraissait à bout de souffle.

-Severus ! s'exclama l'enseignant de sortilège de sa voix flûté. Vite ! Des mangemorts, dans la tour d'astronomie ! Il faut que vous veniez nous aider !

-Combien ? demanda le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette et lui faisait signe de le guider.

-Une demi-douzaine au moins ! s'exclama Flitwick avant de se tourner vers la porte et de filer dans cette direction avec une vitesse impressionnante pour sa petite taille.

Il ne l'atteignit pourtant jamais. Jaillissant de la baguette de Rogue, l'éclair rouge du sortilège de stupéfixion le faucha à deux pas de la poignée, faisant céder les jambes du petit homme. Flitwick s'effondra à terre.

Mangemort ! le mot explosa dans le tête de la Fourchelang. Etaine plongea la main dans sa poche, faisant bruisser sa robe sans le faire exprès. Le Maître des potions se retourna à la vitesse insensée qui faisait de lui un des meilleurs duellistes qui soit. La légilimente leva sa baguette avec une lenteur exaspérante, le sort déjà à moitié formé dans son esprit. L'éclair rouge la frappa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir son geste. Comme Flitwick, elle s'effondra à terre sans un cri, seulement le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Traître… ce fut sa dernière pensée, le sentiment de trahison qui lui déchira les entrailles.

* * *

Les yeux de Rogue parcoururent rapidement la pièce, cherchant un autre adversaire potentiel en guettant toujours tout mouvement à proximité d'Etaine. Il avait déjà vu de quoi était capable Saernel. Son regard revint sur la cinquième année. D'un mouvement de poignée et d'un _Apparitio_ informulé il leva le sortilège de désillusion. La jeune fille s'était effondrée sur le sol juste devant le bureau où elle s'était tenue accoudée. Ses cheveux sombres masquaient son visage et sa main droite, serrant toujours fermement sa baguette, était sous sa tête. S'agissait-il d'un réflexe de cette duelliste qu'il avait formé ou d'une coïncidence ? En tout cas, ce bras l'avait protégé d'un choc à la tête en heurtant le sol. Rogue approcha la main pour vérifier son pouls. Deux impacts écarlates apparurent sur sa paume. Le Maître des potions recula vivement la main. Se tortillant, Saernel sortit de la chevelure de la Fourchelang et s'enroula à demi sur le dos de la cinquième année, une position qui lui permettait, il le savait, de mieux s'élancer. Et le serpent faisait facilement des sauts de deux mètres.

- _Ne la touche pas !_ s'exclama la vipère dans un sifflement furieux.

C'était un combat désespéré. Seul, Saernel aurait pu s'enfuir, mais en protégeant le corps inconscient de sa compagne il n'avait pas une chance. Certes, il aurait pu infliger quelques blessures au mangemort, mais à lui seul il était incapable de tuer quelqu'un ; son venin n'était pas assez puissant, ses yeux n'étaient pas mortels comme ceux des basilics, son corps n'était pas un étau comme celui de Nagini. Il était vif et rapide, plus encore que Rogue, puissant pour sa taille mais c'était là que résidait tout le problème pour lui. Trop petit, même parmi les vipères, il avait appris à compenser. Mais cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre un humain de la stature de Rogue. Il n'avait pas une chance.

Pourtant, le Maître des potions recula, les deux mains vides de toute baguette devant lui pour prouver qu'il était désarmé.

-Je ne lui veux pas de mal, assura-t-il, juste savoir son état.

La seule réponse qu'il gagna fut un sifflement furieux et la tension supplémentaire dans le corps du serpent, prêt à sauter. Une lueur apparut dans les yeux insondables de Rogue devant cette réaction de claire rejet. Tristesse, capta Saernel le temps d'une seconde avant que l'odeur du mangemort ne redevienne totalement neutre.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à faire ce choix, murmura l'espion mangemort. Elle est trop jeune pour ça.

La vipère continua de le fixer sans réaction apparente. Rogue soutint son regard encore un instant avant de s'animer, sortir de sa poche un flacon qu'il jeta au sol devant le serpent. Saernel dodelina un instant de la tête, s'élança en avant pour le mordre, mais s'effondra avant de pouvoir finir son geste. Délicatement, l'espion mangemort saisit le corps écailleux et le reposa à côté de celui de la Fourchelang. Le pouls de la jeune fille était fort et il n'y avait pas de trace de sang sur son crâne indiquant qu'elle aurait pu percuter le coin du bureau.

Rogue se redressa, marcha jusqu'à sa chaise, saisit la cape noire qui y était accrochée, la même qu'il portait habituellement pour les réunions mangemortes, et en couvrit le corps de la cinquième année. Les runes incrustées dans la cape s'activèrent au mot de code qu'il avait choisi. Le morceau d'étoffe noire était toujours visible, mais il paraissait à sa place ; rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il traîne sur le sol. Sitôt vu, les gens l'oublieraient. Saernel ferait le reste, il le savait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse prendre part à la suite des événements. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta le bureau, laissant deux corps stupéfixiés et un serpent inconscient derrière lui.


	29. L'éveil

Etaine battit des paupières, d'abord surprise de trouver le sol de pierre sous sa joue, puis, en un quart de seconde, tout lui revint. Le sortilège de stupéfixion parti, arrachant des cris de surprise autour d'elle.

-T'es malade ou quoi de tirer comme ça sans prévenir ? s'exclama une voix familière.

La Fourchelang tourna son regard vers le haut, rencontrant les visages d'Anne, Emma, Swan, Zane, Scott et du professeur Flitwick. Le fan de quidditch, qui venait de parler, affichait un légèrement irrité. Sans doute l'avait-elle raté avec le sortilège de stupéfixion.

- _Etaine ?_ demanda la voix inquiète de Saernel.

La légilimente baissa les yeux sur lui et acquiesça légèrement, bien qu'il sache sans nul doute qu'il n'en était rien.

-Miss Knightley, allez-vous bien ? demanda Flitwick de sa voix flûtée.

Il avait un énorme hématome sur le front qu'il s'était sans doute fait en tombant lorsque Rogue l'avait stupéfixié.

-Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, rétorqua la légilimente d'un ton glacial en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle en se redressant, faisant s'écarter les autres.

Un jour pâle était visible par une fenêtre et tous affichaient l'air de ceux qui venaient de passer une nuit blanche.

-Les mangemorts se sont-ils échappés ? demanda la Fourchelang, sachant qu'utiliser la légilimentie pour savoir ce qui était arrivé était inutile.

La bataille était finie, c'était évident et utiliser son don n'aurait fait que le dévoiler sans pour autant lui apporter d'avantage.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ? s'étonna le professeur de sortilèges.

-J'étais dans la pièce quand vous êtes entré, professeur, répondit Etaine en se redressant, Saernel installé dans ses mains en coupe.

-Je ne vous ai pas vu…

Le choc à sa tête semblait avoir affecté Flitwick même s'il tentait vaillamment de le cacher. L'enseignant était plus vif d'habitude.

-J'étais sous sortilège de désillusion, expliqua Etaine en balayant l'argument d'un geste pendant que la vipère si hissait sur ses épaules. Dumbledore interdit régulièrement la poursuite de mon apprentissage, ce dont nous n'avons jamais tenu compte. Je me désillusionne quand quelqu'un approche. Saernel se charge de faire le guet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? redemanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses condisciples.

-Ils se sont échappés, répondit Emma. Et Dumbledore est, Dumbledore est…

-Mort, acheva pour elle Scott. Rogue l'a tué.

-Pas très étonnant, marmonna la légilimente. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Dumbledore, mort ? Rogue ? Cette dernière partie n'avait rien d'étonnant à ses yeux, mais la mort du vieillard, si elle l'avait désiré, était une catastrophe. Lui seul protégeait Poudlard de son influence. Voldemort ne tarderait pas à s'emparer du château maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un cadavre.

-Saernel est venu nous chercher, expliqua Swan qui paraissait se demander s'il fallait se jeter à son cou ou pas, vu le regard sombre d'Etaine, interrompant ses réflexions.

- _Ce qu'il m'a jeté devant le visage était assez faible ; juste de quoi m'étourdir pendant quelques heures. Ensuite, je suis retourné à la salle commune où j'ai trouvé Swan, Emma, Anne, Zane et Scott. Ils ont prévus Flitwick et je les ai menés jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sur cette cape mais elle est difficile à repérer pour des humains. Heureusement qu'il y a l'odeur._

Quelle cape ? s'interrogea la légilimente. Quand à Rogue, elle ne se posait pas de question sur lui : il s'était enfui avec les mangemorts, elle le savait. L'homme était un Serpentard après tout.

-Etaine, ça va ? redemanda Emma.

-Le sortilège de stupéfixion ne laisse pas de séquelle, l'informa la Fourchelang en esquivant la question.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la potion éruptive qui glougloutait, désormais jaune vif, signe qu'elle pouvait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

* * *

Vêtue de noire, une foule de personnes s'amoncelaient devant le lac. Il y avait les élèves de Poudlard mais aussi des personnalités éminentes venues de tout le monde magique. Même Dolores Ombrage avait été dépêché sur place et se tenait à côté du ministre de la magie Scrimgeour. Etaine en aurait ri. Ombrage et Dumbledore avaient passé sa quatrième année à se tendre des pièges l'un l'autre et aucun autre terme qu'ennemis ou antagonistes ne pouvait être attribué à leur relation. Le crapaud n'était ici que par raison politique. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

Installée dans les derniers rangs, la légilimente gardait le silence, entourée des Serdaigle de son année, eux aussi silencieux. Tous semblaient choqués et Emma pleura même quand on amena la dépouille de Dumbledore à la tombe blanche qui serait sa dernière demeure. Les yeux de la Fourchelang, cependant, restèrent secs. Elle avait déjà pleuré, elle ne savait trop de rage, de tristesse ou de honte. Mais ce n'était pas sur le vieux fou ; il ne méritait pas même l'une de ses larmes. C'était sur Rogue.

Rogue, qui l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat pour la mener au monde magique qui était le sien, envers et contre tout. Rogue, qui l'avait pris en apprentissage quand il avait vu son talent pour les potions. Rogue, qui l'avait accueilli chaque été dans sa maison quand elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Rogue, qui lui avait enseigné l'occulmencie pour la protéger. Rogue, qui l'avait couverte lors de quelques-unes de ses frasques. Rogue, qui avait pris sa défense lorsque les autres doutaient d'elle. Rogue, qui l'avait encouragé dans sa recherche du Savoir. Rogue, qui lui avait transmis son art et quelques-unes de ses inventions. Rogue, avec qui elle avait passé des après-midi entières à parler de poésie ou parfois même à plaisanter avec l'austère Maître des potions, la terreur des cachots qui ne souriait jamais autrement que sarcastiquement, dont on n'avait jamais entendu le rire et qui avait une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux quand elle faisait une bêtise. Rogue qui avait été comme un père de substitution pour elle pendant toutes ses années où elle n'avait aucune famille, qui avait pris soin d'elle quand elle n'espérait rien de personne. Rogue, qui lui avait montré bien plus de lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Rogue, qui s'avérait n'être qu'un traître.

Qu'avait-elle vraiment su de l'espion mangemort, au fond ? Son goût pour la poésie, la magie noire et les potions ? Que savait-elle des moteurs qui l'animaient ? Sans doute, comme beaucoup de ceux qui revêtaient une cape noire et un masque d'argent pour masquer leurs identités, ne désirait-il que le pouvoir. Toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à tromper un des légilimens les plus accomplis qui soit et elle avait cru voir clair dans son jeu. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir qui il était en réalité ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir que loin de lui dissimuler son visage parmi une collection de masques, elle n'avait jamais vu que ceux-ci.

Elle savait pourquoi. Rogue avait su gagner sa _confiance_. Cette chose si dangereuse à donner et si précieuse à acquérir. Ne savait-elle pas, pourtant, que faire confiance à un autre que soi-même était une hérésie ? Elle connaissait cela, pourtant. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de croire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait laissé l'espion mangemort devenir important pour elle, lui avait donné accès à certains de ses secrets, avait baissé sa vigilance en sa compagnie, sachant pertinemment qu'il était dangereux mais croyant sottement qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Quelle folie cela avait-il été…

Car le Maître des potions faisait bien parti de ses ombres dans la nuit qui tuaient, torturaient, avant de repartir aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient venus, ne laissant que chaos et dévastation derrière eux. Elle connaissait pourtant l'empreinte dans sa chair qui avait fait de lui un esclave. Mais un esclave volontaire, pleinement conscient de ce qu'impliquait son choix. Comme tous les autres, il avait dû participer à ces massacres. Pourtant, elle avait fermé les yeux, se persuadant, exactement comme le vieux fou l'avait fait, de ses remords, de sa volonté de se racheter. Rogue ne pouvait que sortir gagnant de la lutte. Il avait finement fait son nid au cœur même de la base ennemi pour frapper brusquement et se retirer avec une vitesse fulgurante.

Tout aurait dû l'alerter. La marque sur son bras, le cynisme de ses paroles et même ses propres souvenirs. N'avait-elle pas appris, tôt dans sa vie, que les adultes étaient des fourbes qui ne tenaient jamais leurs promesses ? Trop tôt, trop vite. Elle avait cru s'être échappée du cauchemar de l'orphelinat et ne se rendait compte qu'à présent qu'elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement quitté. La malédiction s'accrochait à ses pas, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle avait cru trouver un père, elle découvrait un assassin. Elle s'était découvert une famille qui n'avait finalement rien eu de si merveilleux. Qu'avait donc de si spécial le genre humain pour être capable de tant de merveilles et de cruautés en même temps ? Dans un endroit où le Paradis côtoyait l'Enfer, lequel des deux valait-il mieux choisir de suivre. Une religieuse avait posé cette question à la petite Suzanne, quand elle avait huit ans. L'enfant, dans sa candeur avait répondu « on ne peut pas choisir : l'Enfer, on y est déjà ici et le Paradis, il est parti ». Rien ne restait désormais de la naïveté de cet enfant qui avait cru des mois durant voir quelqu'un passer le porche de Saint Raphaël et Damien pour la tirer de cet enfer. Lorsqu'enfin le « sauveur » s'était présenté, il n'avait rien eu d'un prince charmant. Mais l'enfant qui y croyait était mort et Etaine avait accueilli la nouvelle avec une joie sauvage qui n'avait surement été qu'un écho de ce qu'aurait éprouvé Suzanne. Mais Suzanne n'était plus là ; elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour résister à tout ce qui avait donné naissance à Etaine. Pourtant, une partie d'elle était restée, quelque part. Infime, mais tout de même présente.

Suzanne avait des rêves à revendre, elle était innocente et courageuse, prête à se battre pour ses idéaux et à mordre la vie à pleine dent en riant.

Etaine n'avait jamais connu une joie qui ne soit sans voile. Elle calculait ses coups comme un joueur d'échec professionnel et jouait avec les gens comme avec des pions. Elle voyait l'amusement des autres, elle riait, parfois, mais son rire n'était pas celui d'un enfant. Il était froid, glacial, et sans amusement. C'était le rire de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot. Etaine était née dans la violence et était à ce titre aussi impitoyable que les pires seigneurs sombres. La mort lui importait peu, du moment qu'elle ne soit pas contre ses intérêts.

Comment deux créatures aussi contraires avaient-elles pu se retrouver dans le même corps ? La Fourchelang le savait. Les hommes. Cette humanité qu'on vantait mais qui n'avait rien d'honorable. Ce monde, pourri jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout qu'en apparence. Cet univers, une illusion pour se donner de l'espoir. Toutes ces choses avaient brisés Suzanne. Etaine par contre avait tenu le choc, encaissant coup après coup, attendant de riposter. La haine et la patience, c'étaient ses armes. Suzanne, si courageuse d'ordinaire, lui avait laissé la place. Le quotidien avait usé Etaine là où Suzanne avait abandonné. Les chocs graves, Suzanne savait les gérer et elle le faisait admirablement. Mais la réalité et sa platitude lui étaient insupportables. C'étaient des survivantes, autant l'une que l'autre. La Fourchelang aurait pu être l'une ou l'autre, mais les deux avaient le même acharnement à survivre, envers et contre tout. L'une avait engendré l'autre pour se protéger et ne savait désormais plus se débarrasser de cette étrangère qui occupait son corps.

Rogue l'avait-il compris ? Peut-être pas… Il avait pourtant réussi à gagner les deux à sa cause. Les deux lui avaient fait confiance. Il avait trompé les deux identiquement. Tout comme il avait condamné les deux à mort.

Qu'y avait-il d'anormal à voir une potion dans la classe d'un potioniste ? Rien. Et pour la majorité des personnes, la potion éruptive était une totale inconnue. Nul n'avait su reconnaître cette bombe à retardement pour ce qu'elle était. Par ce moyen, par le fait qu'il ne l'ait même pas achevé directement, il lui faisait savoir le peu de valeur qu'elle avait à ses yeux. Il se moquait de son existence : elle n'était rien. Elle le savait désormais, Rogue avait menti. Voldemort ne lui avait jamais prêté la moindre attention, ne l'avait même jamais envisagé autrement que comme une gêne. Mais une gêne secondaire qu'il ne valait même pas la peine d'éliminer tant elle était insignifiante.

Les mains de la légilimente se contractèrent sur ses genoux, blanchissant aux jointures. On aurait dit celles d'un mort tant elles étaient pâles.

- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_ , siffla doucement Saernel. _Il ne nous voulait pas de mal._

 _-Il se moquait de nous_ , rétorqua Etaine, la blessure transparente dans son ton _._

 _-Il a dit qu'il ne te voulait pas de mal._

 _-Il a menti. Quand n'a-t-il pas menti ?_

 _-Qu'il ne voulait pas nous imposer un choix._

 _-Nous ferons nos propres choix, Saernel, juste toi et moi. Nous serons toujours ensemble. Que les autres aillent en Enfer._

Ses paroles étaient ce que la vipère avait pu tirer de plus positif d'elle ses derniers jours. Pourtant, elles l'alarmèrent plus que tout autre chose. Saernel ? Elle n'omettait jamais d'écorcher son nom et lui de le lui rappeler. Ce vieux jeu datait de leur rencontre où elle avait mal compris son prénom. C'était quelque chose de stable, intemporel. Quelque chose qui n'était pas destiné à changer.

- _Ne renonce pas, Etaine, ne renonce pas_ , la supplia-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Une espèce de sourire apparut sur le visage de la Fourchelang.

- _Si je renonce, c'est que tous les autres brûleront autour de moi dans les flammes de mon enfer personnel. Je ne partirais pas sans emporter le monde avec moi. Personne après nous. Personne pour ignorer notre nom. Personne pour nous traiter d'enfant sans pouvoir._

Saernel ne répliqua pas. Il savait les pensées de sa compagne. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il la connaissait… Presque dix ans. Plus que ne pouvait espérer vivre une vipère à l'état naturel. Auprès d'un Fourchelang et soutenu par la magie de celui-ci, un serpent pouvait vivre aussi longtemps que celui-ci perdurait. Etaine ne le savait pas et Saernel ne lui en avait jamais parlé bien qu'il l'ait appris il y a longtemps des serpents du parc. La légilimente avait déjà trop de poids sur ses épaules à son avis, il ne voulait pas que sa vie entre également dans l'équation. Les préoccupations d'une humaine de son âge auraient dû être à un compagnon et des œufs et non à la vengeance et à la mort. Comment pouvait-elle vivre ainsi ? Il sentait les vagues de haine qui émanaient d'elle. S'y mêlaient de la colère, de la tristesse et de la honte. Ces trois sentiments venaient alimenter le premier. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Tant que cette haine serait suffisamment vive, elle maintiendrait Etaine en vie ne serait-ce que par sa soif de vengeance. Mais devait-il vraiment l'encourager dans cette voie ? Rogue n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, il lui avait paru sincère. Pourtant, la potion éruptive contredisait tout ce qu'il avait senti. Etait-il simplement possible que le Maître des potions l'ait oublié ?

Inconsciente des réflexions du serpent sur ses épaules, Etaine observa l'enterrement de Dumbledore sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse. La journée était radieuse, les fantômes scintillaient légèrement à la lumière du soleil et un chœur d'êtres de l'eau s'était même joint à la fête un moment. C'était trop beau pour le vieux manipulateur.

Il y eu un discours d'un très vieux sorcier qui présenta Dumbledore comme un vieil homme solennel qui n'avait à cœur que le bonheur du monde. Ce n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de la réalité aux yeux de la légilimente. Puis le corps disparu dans une envolée de flammes qui laissèrent derrière elles un dôme de marbre blanc emprisonnant le corps de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard pour l'éternité. Les chaises grincèrent quand la foule se leva, les élèves rejoignant le château pour aller chercher leurs bagages avant le départ du Poudard Express. Etaine suivit le mouvement, absente, identique aux jours précédents. Ni Emma, ni Swan n'avaient compris qu'elle s'isole. Seul Zane avait semblé voir ce dont elle avait besoin. Ses bagages étaient déjà prêts et rapetissés pour tenir dans sa poche. Ses pas la menèrent vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. La Fourchelang s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Devait-elle parler à Salazar ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle avait bien trop honte de son aveuglement pour cela. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir…

Etaine fit volte-face avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, arpentant les couloirs du château d'une longue foulée souple qui faisait tourbillonner ses robes de cours autour d'elle. L'effet était assez impressionnant, ce qui avait été le but recherché quand elle avait mis au point cette allure, sans savoir qu'elle n'avait fait que copier son grand-oncle. A l'orphelinat, elle avait appris à se déplacer rapidement, souplement et sans bruit. Elle n'avait que modifié sa posture quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, là où elle n'avait plus à craindre les coups.

Saernel enroulé autour de ses épaules, sa main trainant sur le mur de pierre, la légilimente avançait sans savoir où la menait ses pas. Elle s'en moquait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise trois Poufsouffle de son année.

-Et bien Knightley, s'exclama le premier, pas très intelligent, Rogue t'as laissé tomber ?

Ce refrain, elle soupçonnait qu'il avait été répété à de multiples reprises. Mais les Poufsouffle de son année lui en avaient toujours voulu plus que les autres et c'étaient les seuls qui avaient eu l'opportunité et l'idiotie de le lui dire en face. Sa baguette se retrouva instantanément dans sa main droite et le Poufsouffle s'abattit au sol comme une marionnette dont on venait de couper les fils. Les deux autres eurent un geste de recul avant de rejoindre leur camarade à terre. Elle avait hésité. Seul un ultime réflexe au dernier moment avait changé ses sortilèges de la Mort en stupéfixion. Et cette connaissance ne lui fit absolument aucun effet. Le fait qu'elle aurait pu tuer ces trois crétins la laissait de marbre. Sans un regard pour les évanouis, la légilimente alla s'accouder au bord de la fenêtre, regardant le lac noir. Reverrait-elle seulement Poudlard ? Cette question la hantait comme le paysage changeait sous l'effet de la vitesse du train. Le voyage de retour s'était fait dans un silence gêné, chaque personne absorbée dans ses propres pensées. Etaine sentait sur elle le regard de ses camarades quand ils quittèrent le compartiment sans qu'elle-même ne bouge. La Fourchelang ne sembla s'animer que lorsque le soir eu drapé d'ombres le quai de la gare. Alors, seulement, elle se leva et s'avança sur le quai sombre.

Et maintenant, songea-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la barrière magique qui séparer ce monde de celui moldu, où aller ?

 **Félicitations à ceux qui se sont accrochés et ont continués à lire malgré mes publications anarchiques. La sixième année arrive dans à peu près une semaine.**


End file.
